


Attack on Titan: One Shot Collection

by beyondthewalls101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Non-Binary Character, Doubt, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, One Shot Collection, Open Relationships, Other, Shyness, Yandere, getting cheated on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 92,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthewalls101/pseuds/beyondthewalls101
Summary: A collection of One Shots based on the manga/anime Attack on Titan. Currently taking requests.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Moblit Berner/Reader, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias/Reader, Nanaba/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 68
Kudos: 419





	1. Introductions

Hey guys! So this is a series of one shots I'm writing based on the manga/anime Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I'm posting the stories I've done so far from tumblr onto here in case something happens to my account.

I'm currently open for requests, but here are some rules and things to expect.

*I’m currently writing for Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.

*For now, I’m mainly writing for Character x Reader. I won’t do Character x OCs. I mainly write feminine and gender neutral pronouns.

*Characters I’m writing for at this time: Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe, Mike Zacharias, Nanaba, Moblit Berner, Petra Ral, Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus, Christa Lenz/Historia Reiss, Ymir, and Kenny Ackerman. I will add more characters in the future.

*I will NOT write for any of the Marley characters. Maybe in AUs as side characters, but that’s as far as I’ll go.

*I may write lemons/NSFW, but it depends on the request.

*I’m open to writing any subject, but there are things that I will not write about. P*dophilia, teacher/student, and r*pe to name a few.

*I have the right to deny your request if it makes me feel uncomfortable. I will post to make the person and anyone else know.

*If you keep asking me and pressuring me about your request numerous times, I have the right to stop working on it. I will let you and anyone else know when I give you a final warning.

*I accept requests through Ask and DMs.

*I accept certain AUs, such as high school, modern, horror, changes from the original source material, a setting based on another anime/manga/cartoon/movie/video game, etc.

*Concerning canonverse, I only write based on the events in the manga/anime up until the end of the Return to Shiganshina arc. I will NOT accept requests concerning the Marley and Battle for Paradis arcs, but I will make certain exceptions.

*There may be generic OCs depending on the story and request.

And that pretty much sums it up. Also, this website sometimes doesn't show any of my latest chapters, but if you go to Entire Work, you'll see that they're all there.

With all of that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy my stories.


	2. The Kissing Booth [Levi x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a school festival, Jean had you run a kissing booth as a favor you owe him. What happens when someone unexpected turns up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Uploaded On: 2/10/2020
> 
> Setting: High School/Modern AU
> 
> WARNINGS: None
> 
> A/N: Sorry if some things are off in this story. I was tired when I was writing this. This also has a bit of Armin x Reader. Levi may be OOC, but I totally picture him being awkward when it comes to romance. Still, hope you guys enjoy.

You’ve opened your lips to spray in some mint spray, your taste buds and mouth now filled and tasting of minty freshness without an ounce of taste from the last person you had to kiss with tongue. You muttered to yourself, “Why did I agree to do this? ...Oh, right? ‘Cause I owe Jean.”

You let out another sigh, before turning around and you ended up smiling at Armin, who was next in line.

“Oh, hey Armin,” you said. “Never thought I see you at a Kissing Booth.”

Armin was blushing, handing you a dollar as he said, “Y-yeah, I...I never kissed before. I always wanted to know what it’s like, and Eren suggested I gave it a try.”

You let out a giggle at that, as you placed the dollar into the metal case before closing it shut. To be honest, you’ve always find Armin to be adorable, and seeing him blushing and flustered makes him more cute in your eyes.

“It’s fine,” you said. “Everyone has a first time for everything. Just try and stay calm, okay?”

Armin nodded and said, “Okay.”

“So do you want the cheek, peck, or tongue?”

“O-oh! P-peck is fine!” Armin quickly stutters.

With that, you both leaned in over the counter, your lips meeting.

You were in the middle of running a Kissing Booth, courtesy of Jean Kirschtein himself. You and everyone in your year, especially your classmates, had to volunteer to run a school festival to celebrate Valentine’s Day, and everyone has their own jobs to do. Eren and Mikasa are running a food stand, which mostly serves cheeseburgers since they were Eren’s favorite food, while Christa, Ymir, and Mina were running a snack stand that gives out various chocolates and treats, Jean, Connie, Reiner, and Bertholdt were hosting some games and fitness tests, Sasha, Hanna, and Franz were running a small petting zoo (how the school manages to get some small farm animals like sheep and piglets, you’ll never know), among other food stands, games, and activities the others had to run and host.

Jean was supposed to be running the Kissing Booth, while you were going to help Christa, Ymir, and Mina with the snack stand. Jean has been pushing for it at the school board committee until they approved it, and he gloated on how he’s gonna get kisses from all the girls in school. But something came up with Reiner asking Jean to help him, so he came up to you at the very last minute and asked you to run it instead. You refused at first, but Jean managed to convince you when he mentioned that you still owe him a favor after he helped you deal with Floch and his pals, who were giving you trouble, sometime last semester. Thankfully, after Jean stood up for you and helped you get back at them, they never bothered or harassed you again.

So here you are, running the Kissing Booth and having to kiss a bunch of guys, and sometimes girls, who paid a dollar to get a kiss from you. From nerds who’ve probably never kissed before, to a decent-looking person who may or may not be a jerk, to immature guys who wanted more then kissing, only for you to shove them aside with one of the school’s security guards that was stationed close to you warning them, with them running away with their tail between their legs. One of the people you had to kiss was a guy with braces, where instead of kissing you, he licks you like a golden retriever. You had to excuse yourself for a few minutes to clean the saliva from your face. You even noticed some people getting to the back of the line to kiss you again.

Unfortunately, Jean had a rule set up that anyone who comes to the booth can have any kiss they want, like on the cheek, on the lips, and especially with tongue. Hence why you kept spraying a bunch of spray mints into your mouth every single time you gave someone tongue. Thank goodness you bought a couple from the snack stand before you started your shift.

On the plus side, you were grateful when you notice some of your classmates in line and pay you to kiss, even those that were on break from running their activities. Even with the other students you recognize from other years. Since they know you and are friends with you, they were fine with kisses on the cheek or a peck on the lips, which you were thankful for.

Armin was helping Eren and Mikasa with the food stand as well, and decides to take a break. Eren caught on that he was eyeing on the Kissing Booth that you were running, so knowing that his childhood friend has never kissed before, Eren encouraged him to give it a try. Which leads to the both of you to where you are now. Both of your eyes closed and kissing on the lips. After a few seconds, Armin quickly leans back, his face is now as red as a tomato.

“Heh, th-thanks (Y/N)!” he stutters, shyly looking away. “Th-that w-was great.”

You let out a small laugh, as Armin quickly went back to Eren’s food stand and you getting to the next person in line. At some point, Jean went up to you and said that he can take over your shift in a while, much to your relief. You didn’t know much longer you had to kiss random students and classmates, but on the plus side, the booth was becoming quite successful financially. You just have to endure it for just a bit longer.

You almost puked when the last guy you kissed still had food in his mouth, and you had to spit it out at least three times. You sprayed more of your mint spray into your mouth and turned around to face the next person in line.

You felt your heart stopped when you looked at the person in front of you, his arms crossed, and his icy silver-blue eyes glaring at you. If looks could kill, you’d be dead in just a millisecond.

“Tch. Who do you think you are? Kissing these horny mutts?”

You felt a bit hurt at his accusations, but you managed to stay calm and let out a sigh. That’s Levi for you. Always mad about something.

“For the record, I didn’t ask to kiss everyone who comes to this booth,” you said. “I owed Jean a favor, and he had me running this for a while.”

“You could’ve just refused,” Levi quickly said.

“Didn’t you think I tried that?” you asked, trying not to raise your voice to draw any attention. “My shift is almost over, anyway. I just need to deal with this a bit longer.”

Levi lets out another “tch” while slamming a dollar bill onto the counter, your eyes widened at that sight. Does this mean what you think it means?!

“Mind if I take your mint spray for a second?” Levi asked, still glaring at you.

You were speechless, only nodding your head and handing him over the mint spray before taking the dollar bill and placing it into the metal tray. Is Levi going to kiss you?! Is he that serious?!? To be honest, you didn’t picture him to be the type of person to kiss, especially since he’s a clean freak and doesn’t tolerate germs. Does kissing count as an exception?

Levi opened his mouth and spraying the mint spray into his mouth a couple of times. He placed a hand on your chin and angled you, placing the spray mint over your lips. You complied by opening your mouth, Levi spraying into your mouth a couple of times. He tossed the mint spray aside, and he slowly leans in, his eyes focusing on your lips. You were really nervous about having to kiss Levi, but you had to endure it. You had to kiss a ton of people, so what would make him any different then anyone else?

You closed your eyes and brace yourself, but nothing came. After several seconds of waiting, you opened your eyes to see what was going on. To your surprise, Levi looks like he was...nervous? Awkward? His cheeks were red, and it seemed as if he was having second thoughts. At least, that’s what it looks like.

You saw him taking a deep breath, before turning his attention back to you. He angled his head a bit, leaned right in and placed his lips onto yours. Your eyes widened at this, and you could’ve sworn you felt your face heat up a bit. You slowly closed your eyes and begin kissing back. You were surprised that Levi was actually being a bit forceful, yet gentle. You felt him placing his hands onto the back of your head, threading his fingers through your hair and pulling you closer to him over the counter. At this, your mouth slipped open a bit, allowing some kind of wet muscle going into your mouth, and hearing a moan coming from Levi. Is he using his tongue?!

You weren’t complaining though. It felt incredible. Levi’s tongue stroking your own while marking his territory in your own wet cavern, and the delicate, minty taste of each other as you swap saliva. You felt Levi pushing pressure onto your tongue, making you let out a moan. You heard him letting out a small chuckle at this.

You weren’t sure how long you two were kissing, and you had to focus breathing through your nose to make the kiss last as long as possible. But alas, all good things must come to an end, the much needed requirements to breath catching up to you two. You and Levi pulled away, a small trail of saliva breaking apart, and Levi wiping his chin. You were breathing heavily, looking at Levi with your half-lidded eyes and your cheeks blushing. Who would’ve thought Levi was a great kisser?

You heard the sounds of someone clearing their throat, in which you turned and saw Jean standing behind you, looking as if he’s been waiting for hours.

“Are you done yet?” he asked. “Your shift is over, and I’ve got some ladies to kiss.”

You left out a long needed sigh, and said, “Yeah, I’m done. Thanks Jean.”

With that, you slowly started walking away from the Kissing Booth. You were just so happy that you don’t have to put up with anymore kissing today. You just want to take a short break and then help Christa, Ymir, and Mina with the snack stand like you were supposed to. However, you stopped when you felt someone placing a hand onto your wrist.

“(Y/N), can I talk to you?”

You knew that it was Levi. You took a deep breath before turning around and facing him, saying, “Look, Levi, if it’s about the Kissing Booth, just know--”

“I know that,” Levi said, looking a bit disgusted and...jealous? At least that’s what it looks like to you. “You were just doing your job kissing a bunch of brats because you owe one of your friends a favor, I get that. I just...I just want to apologize for being so abrupt about it.”

“It’s fine,” you said. “I understand if your disgusted by what I was doing, but why did you kiss me? My friends and some other students I know would get a kiss on the cheek or a peck on the lips, but why did you...you know? With tongue?”

Levi let’s out a sigh, looking a bit flustered.

“I...I guess I was feeling a bit jealous,” he said. “That a bunch of brats have to be kissed by you.”

Your head perked up at that. Levi? Being jealous of everyone you had to kiss? If this is what you think it is…

“Why would you be jealous?” you asked. “It’s not like you have a crush on me or anything, right?”

Levi stared at you with his eyes slightly widened, yet looking a bit serious. There were some awkward silence between you two for a few moments before you realized that, judging by Levi’s expression, it’s actually true.

“Oh my Maria, you do, don’t you?” you asked.

Levi let’s out another sigh, and said, “Fine, it’s true. I’ve liked you since junior high. At first, I paid no attention to it, but I’ve always have been thinking about you. The way you clean, the way you study for exams, the way you help your friends without asking anything in return, and...and the way you make tea.”

You blushed at that last sentence. Your parents taught you how to make tea when you were a kid. You also remembered that back in middle school, you made tea and first served it to Levi, which he complimented you on it.

“There were more reasons for me to like you, but those are the only qualities I can think of at the top of my head,” Levi continued, crossing his arms. “So imagine how pissed I was when I found you running that Kissing Booth, and when I have to wait in line to kiss you, so I could show you how much you mean to me. And if possible, to show those you laid your lips on who you belong to--”

He stopped at that, his cheeks slightly blushing again. Levi turned his eyes away, looking a bit awkward. To be honest, you kind of felt the same way he has towards you. Sure he was stoic, always serious, and a bit of a neat freak, but he was also cool, calm and collected unless provoked, and have a soft side. Not to mention you like the way he stands his ground and doesn’t take nonsense from anyone.

And with Levi being all awkward, even back when he first kissed you back at the booth, it kind of makes him look a bit adorable in your eyes...of course, for your sake, you wouldn’t admit it.

“That is, if you want,” said Levi. “I understand if you want to wait or if your not interested.”

You couldn’t help but to smile, and said, “To be honest, Levi...I kind of have a crush on you too. Your always serious, your a bit of a neat freak, and you don’t take shit from anyone. But you also have a soft side too, which means that your not always emotionless or a heartless jerk.”

Levi looks at you as you confess your feelings for him. He felt a bit relieved when you told him how you feel about him, and how he’s not always a heartless person that many other students make him out to be.

“Imagine my surprise when I saw you and when we kiss,” you said while you were blushing yourself. “You were a great kisser yourself.”

“To be honest, I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Levi admitted.

You felt your face heat up. So Levi have never kissed before, yet he was great at it to the point where you were intoxicated?

“So, since we now know how we feel about each other, would it be okay to give this a chance?” you asked. “Just start out small at first, then work our way up?”

Levi couldn’t help but to smile a little, taking your hand into his, and said, “Sure. I’m okay with that.”

You let out a small giggle, and said, “Look, I got to help Christa and the girls with their snack stand. Maybe I’ll try and convince them to get you something for free.”

“Okay, but before you go, can I tell you something?” Levi asked.

“Sure,” you nodded.

Before you know it, Levi pulled you by your hand, making you a bit closer to him. He eyes at you closely, before leaning in and placing his lips onto yours. You slightly smiled, closing your eyes and kissing him back. You felt Levi wrapping his arms around your waist, as you place your hands on his face, pulling each other closer.

The rest of the festival ran by smoothly. Everyone had enjoyed themselves, and you were all giddy and happy while you were working with Christa, Ymir, and Mina. The three of them knew what was up when Levi came up to the stand and you asked them to give something to him free of charge like you promised. All in all, everyone had a great time at the festival.

...Except for Jean, who couldn’t even get a single kiss from a girl.


	3. Snow White Queen [Erwin x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that something...or someone has been watching you for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Uploaded On: 10/29/2020
> 
> Setting: Modern/Horror AU
> 
> WARNINGS: Yandere-ish, angst. If you’re uncomfortable with these subjects, please don’t read.
> 
> Song(s) Inspired By: Snow White Queen by Evanescence
> 
> A/N: I wrote this when I wasn’t proud of a previous one-shot I did which I deleted a while back. It also fits since Halloween is around the corner. Again, I apologize for any grammar and mistakes.
> 
> Don’t ask me what kind of monster Erwin is, I was just making things up as I went along.

You were making your way down the hallway to your dorm room, hearing thunderous roars coming from outside. There have been weather reports that a massive storm was going to occur later tonight. But you didn’t care about that.

You walked into your dorm room, quickly shutting the door behind you, making sure to lock it.

Everyone thought that you were fine. Everyone thought that you were okay. But they were oh so ignorant of what’s been going on with you lately.

You spoke about your fears, but your friends and family kept dismissing them. They believed that you were undergoing a lot of stress because of your classes, studying for your exams, and your part time job. They kept recommending you to take breaks or at least take a couple of days for yourself.

But how could you when you know that you’re being watched?

You couldn’t explain it, but you felt that someone was watching you. Watching your every move. Even if no one’s there, you could still feel his presence. And the dreams...don’t you dare start on your dreams.

They would be romantic in some way, but only more...twisted. You remember this one dream, you were getting married to someone who you either haven’t met or created by your mind. You were wearing a snow white wedding dress, despite everything being in a winter setting and snow falling from the sky, and you were actually happy. But that didn’t last forever.

The sky would turn from white to blood red, the snow would turn black like ash, and your friends, family, and strangers in attendance were turned into monstrous creatures. The one who you knew was haunting you would stand in your partner’s place at the altar, smirking at you. You tried to scream, you tried to run, but you couldn’t. Even when a monster who replaced the priest was wedding you, you were crying and begging the man to let you go, but he wouldn’t. He comforted you, holding you close in his arms, moving the veil you were wearing away from your face, and wiping any tears you were shedding.

He claimed that he loves you, that you belong to him, and in time, you would surely fall in love with him. He even went as far as calling you his “snow white queen”.

When the monster declares you two husband and wife, the man leans in to kiss you, going to claim you as his own. You were bolted awake, gasping and crying before looking around, seeing that you were back in your dorm room. Back to reality.

You could still remember that dream, as if you had it yesterday.

You weren’t sure why this entity is after you, and what you have done to deserve his unwanted attention. You weren’t anything special. You’re just a normal human being like everyone else.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the rain pouring down in buckets outside, with some thunder and lightning from the sky now and then. You went over to your window, looking outside. You thought for sure you saw someone out there once when you were getting ready for bed. At first, you thought that it was just some college prankster, but you wouldn’t count on it.

You made sure that the window was locked before closing the curtains, and you double checked to see if the door is still locked. Even though you were somewhat protected, you know that nothing would stop him from seeing you. Even in your dreams.

You took a quick shower and got dressed in your nightwear, making sure you were finished freshening up and brushing your teeth before going to bed. You hesitated a bit before turning off the lights. At this point, you were feeling a bit childish.

You kept telling yourself that you shouldn’t be scared of the dark. You’re not a little girl in need of a nightlight anymore.

Regardless, your entire room was engulfed in darkness, save for the lightning outside. You quickly got into bed, pulling the blankets over you and covering you. Just the thought of poking your head out and seeing the man who has been haunting you was enough to send you screaming. But you knew that he would come to you again sooner or later.

When you first found out that he could enter your dreams, you would try your hardest to stay awake. You tried drinking energy drinks, but your attempts would be for naught. You would still be dead tired and sleep either way. That, and your lack of sleep almost made you lag behind in your classes.

All you could hear around you is your breathing and the thunderous storm roaring outside. You could still feel him, his blood red eyes staring into your soul. Those same questions that you kept asking yourself lingering in your mind.

Why does he want you? Why you, of all people? Why not someone who is more beautiful and attractive than you? You’re just plain. You don’t consider yourself beautiful or perfect to be someone’s “queen”. So why? Whatever plans he has for you, they can’t be good. You thought of several possibilities, each of them more horrifying and twisted than the last.

Sleep finally came for you. But not for long…

You were snapped awake by the thunder and lighting outside...and felt some kind of pressure at the side of your bed.

You felt anxiety forming in your chest, your heart pounding. You tried to stay still, pretending to still be asleep. You heard a deep chuckle.

“I know you’re awake, my dear. You can’t hide yourself from me, no matter how much you try.”

You felt the blankets being pulled from you, which you quickly sat up in response.

There he was. Staring at you like you were a piece of meat. His blood red eyes glowing in the darkness of your dorm room, his blonde hair nicely kept to the side. You can’t deny that he is incredibly handsome, but beauty doesn’t excuse him from being a stalker with ill intentions towards you.

You quickly jumped out of your bed and ran towards the door, unlocking it, but for some reason, you can’t open it. You banged on the door, screaming at the top of your throat.

**“HELP! SOMEONE! OPEN THE DOOR!** _**HELP!!”** _

You heard the man chuckle at your attempts to escape, but you still kept banging on the door, praying real hard to the Goddesses above that someone will hear you and come to your rescue. But your hopes are diminished when you hear him move behind you.

“Scream and shout all you want. No one is coming to save you. No one can hear us from here.”

“I don’t believe you! **SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!!!”**

You screamed again when you felt him grab onto your wrist and wrap his arm around your waist from behind. You struggled and tried to kick him, but it was all in vain as he turned you around and roughly pinned you against the door.

_**“ENOUGH!”** _

You stop when he yells at you. You look at him through his blood red eyes as he glares at you, tears forming in your eyes. You were frightened of what he might try to do to you. After a couple of moments staring at you, he took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You know that I would never be mad at you, darling.” His eyes started to glow. “But if you’re going to be like this, then we’re doing things _my_ way.”

Through your tears, you saw his eyes glowing more brightly in the dark. You suddenly felt the anxious feeling in your chest subsiding, your body calming down to the point of exhaustion. His eyes dimmed down, seeing how using his powers caused your body to calm down. He pulled you towards him in his arms, your head hitting against his chest and feeling your knees shaking to the point of collapse. He carefully knelt down with you onto the floor while never letting you go from his grasp.

You felt him moving his hand to the back of your head, threading his fingers through your hair. His other hand rubbing your back in small circles. It felt both good and bad at the same time.

“I realized that I never introduce myself to you,” he said. “How rude of me. I am Erwin Smith.”

You clutched onto his shirt in response. So that’s his name, but you even though you were still frightened of him, you have the right to know.

_“Why?”_

“Hmm?”

“Why me?” you asked, refusing to look at him. “I’m _nothing_ special. What is it about me that interests you?”

“Because you’re my ideal type for a bride,” Erwin answered. “Since the day you first arrived, I wanted to know more about you. The more I watch you and learn more of you, the more I fall deeply in love with you. I know how you were hurt by the cruelness of this world, as I have when I used to be human. I know that you’ve been hurt in past relationships with other men before. But despite all of that, you still move on. You’re kind, considerate, intelligent, you have a tendency to help others without asking for anything in return. You’re…you’re _perfect_.”

You felt anger rising within you, as you yelled, “But that doesn’t give you the right to stalk me! I’ve been scared shitless of you for months, yet no one believes me! They think I’m under a lot of stress!”

You felt Erwin pulling slightly away from you, while moving his hand away from your hair and under your chin, tilting your head upward so he could make direct eye contact at you. Even in the dark, you could see the way Erwin was looking at you. He looked at you with a possessive look in his eyes, and a slight smirk on his face. If he hadn’t made your body calm to the point of exhaustion, you would’ve slapped it off of him.

“Because they’re _all_ selfish,” Erwin explained. “They don’t care about others’ turmoils like yours. If they had, they would’ve helped you in anyway they could. But all they ever care about is themselves. They’d rather do something else than to help their friends. That’s why you were often taken advantage of. They knew that you were too nice for your own good, yet they took it for granted.”

“That’s not true!” you yelled in defense. “They do care about me! They’re...they’re…”

“They’re too busy with their own lives?” Erwin finished for you. “Let me ask you this. When you got cheated on a couple months ago, who was there for you?”

You remember. Your last boyfriend cheated on you with some pretty girl in literature class. You told you friends this, but they were too busy studying to never come check on you and comfort you after what happened. They were still friends with him, despite what he did.

_“No one…”_ you whispered.

“Of course,” Erwin said. “But I was. What makes you think I gave you that dream?”

You somewhat remembered that dream. You were some kind of queen, being treated lavishly by a handsome king, who gave you his love and all the treasures in the world. At one point, the king executed your ex and his mistress by burning them at the stake. Their screams and cries of agony felt absolutely real.

“And when you needed help studying for that midterm, did anyone help you?”

You shook your head, saying, “No. They all told me that they would study on their own.”

“But they didn’t,” Erwin said. “They shopped instead. All those times they said they were busy with something when you were going through difficulty at the time, they all lied to you. Making up excuses so they wouldn’t have to deal with you and your problems.”

Your eyes widened at that.

“I don’t believe you,” you quickly said.

Erwin made direct eye contact, his eyes glowing once more, saying, “See for yourself.”

You found yourself looking at a vision, as if you were there in person. You saw your friends who were hanging out at the mall, one of them on the phone with you. She told you that they were going to study on their own. She hung up on you and they simply laughed. They then started to insult you, calling you annoying, whiny, and full of shit.

You blinked your eyes when that vision ended, finding yourself back in reality, still in Erwin’s arms.

“N-no, that’s not true,” you said, glaring at Erwin. “How did I know that you didn’t create that vision?”

“I never do,” Erwin said. “You almost failed that midterm because they didn’t want to be anywhere near you.”

You felt tears formed in your eyes once more, saying, “You’re still making all this shit up!”

“Am I?” Erwin asked, staring at you with sympathy in his eyes. “Are you ready for my last question, then?”

You simply glared at him, saying in a low tone of voice, _“Do your worst.”_

“Do you remember your family reunion last year?” Erwin asked.

Before you know it, his eyes glow once more, entrapping you in another vision. You, your parents, and all the other families on both of your parents’ sides were staying at a hotel suite.

You saw your parents saying goodbye to you as they were planning to take a walk around town. But in actuality, they went sightseeing at a couple of historic towns with the other family members, leaving you behind. On the day you all were supposed to go on that trip to the beach, your parents said that they had to cancel, saying that one of your grandparents broke their hip and your cousin broke their neck while playing football out in the open field near the hotel, so they were going with them to the hospital. While you stayed behind, they all went to the beach, your parents lying to your other family that you weren’t going.

And that time when they brought home tons of dessert from some sweet shop you heard great things about. But you were the only one who did not get dessert, with the little kids getting the most desserts because of their sweet tooths. You complained this to your parents, but they simply told you, “the early bird gets the worm”.

They did other activities that they didn’t invite you to, making you feel left out. And on the last day, no one told you that they were going to take the family picture before they leave. You didn’t find out about all of this until sometime after you came home. When you saw all the pictures your family took on social media, including your parents.

The vision ended, snapping you back to reality. But you didn’t care. You were crying and bawling your eyes out. You thought your family was bad enough because of leaving you out at the last family reunion, but your friends too? You thought, after all the bad relationships you had in the past, you needed friends and family to move on in life. But now that’s not the case.

You felt Erwin pulling you close to him again, holding you close as if you would disappear if he were to let go of you.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Let it out. Let it all out.”

You kneeled up and wrapped your arms around Erwin’s neck, placing your head onto his shoulder, continuing to cry and scream at what you were currently feeling. Abandonment, betrayal, being cheated on, being lied to, being left out. Everything you’ve gone through in life. Yet you were still kind and considerate, but even people took advantage of it. Taking advantage of you.

You’ve cried for a few minutes, before you started to calm down, giving out some hiccups.

“I’m sorry that you have to go through all of that, my dear,” Erwin spoke. “I had to show you all of that because you deserve the truth of how cruel this beautiful world can be. But you don’t have to go through this by yourself. You don’t have to be alone.”

He leaned back and pulled his arms away, placing his hands on your shoulders so he would look at you. Erwin smiled at you sweetly.

“But you don’t have to live that way forever, (Y/N). Stay with me. I give you my word that I will never hurt you like they did. I will never forsake you. I will give you all the love and support, as well as anything else your heart desires. If you want me to hold you in my arms, I will do so as long as you want. Think of what we can be like together. Think of what we can accomplish together.”

Erwin carefully leaned his forehead against yours, staring at you deeply in the eyes. You felt him moving his hand to place it under your chin once more, his thumb tracing over your bottom lip.

“Marry me, my Snow White Queen,” he whispered in a low tone of voice. _“Just say yes…”_

“I...I…”

You weren’t sure what to say or what to think of this situation. You just found out that all the friends you made here never liked you, and you were reminded that your family never cares about you and how they have no problems making you feel left out of anything. For once in your life, you felt alone. With the way Erwin was comforting you like this, maybe he does actually care because he’s in love with you? Should you accept his proposal?

...No.

You forgot for a minute that this was the man who had stalked you for several months. He’s the one who visits you in your dreams, and has gone through your memories and those around you. He disrespected your privacy. If anything, this feels like you were his conquest, a human doll who he can use to amuse him in his horrifying and twisted desires.

What if Erwin is incapable of love? What if he’s lying and showing you false visions so he could manipulate you? No, he said he doesn’t make visions. If anything, he was trying to lower your guard, so when you were at your weakest point, that’s when he could take advantage of you.

Just like everyone else...

“N-no, I-I can’t!” you said.

Finding that your strength came back, you pulled away from Erwin’s grasp, quickly standing up to your feet.

“You don’t love me!” you yelled out. “You just see me as a toy for you to use. You have shown and reminded me that people take advantage of me, but you're doing the same thing! Not to mention that you’ve stalked me, invaded my privacy in so many ways, and gave me nightmares of your desires for me! If you really do love me, you would've introduced yourself and talked to me like a normal person. Not invading my mind and following me everywhere and watching everything I do! And if you did care, why didn't you show yourself and comfort me when I need someone?!? Whenever my so-called friends ditch me, and when I had that shitty family reunion! I had no one! You knew all of this, yet you didn't do anything! How can I love you when you’re such a...such a... _ **MONSTER?!?**_ ”

You turned around and tried to open the door again, banging on it loudly. Who cares if Erwin said that he made sure no one could hear them?

You were racked with grief that you failed to realize the anger radiating from Erwin. His entire body was being engulfed by a red glow, his eyes glowing the same color. By the time he stood up, that's when you felt that something was wrong. You turned your head, and your eyes widened at the sight of him like this, glaring at you. Suddenly, the fear you’ve felt towards him for so many months came back, as you turned around and leaned against the door.

_“A monster, am I?”_ Erwin asked, his voice having an echo. _“That’s what you see me as? Fine. If you won’t love me..._ ** _I WILL MAKE YOU!!”_**

Erwin pushed you harshly against the door, and before you knew it, you started to feel excruciating pain around your body, making you scream at the top of your voice. You were turning your head and saw that everything was in darkness, making you gasp for breath. You felt Erwin harshly placing a hand on the side of your face, directing your attention to him.

_“You belong to me, my Snow White Queen,”_ Erwin hissed, glaring at you through his glowing blood red eyes. “ _There’s nowhere to run and no one to go to.”_

_**“WHY?!?”**_ you screamed out in pain.

_“Because you’re just like me, when I used to be human,”_ he said. _“I’ll make you understand that.”_

_**“WHY NOT ANYONE ELSE?!?”** _

_“Because there is no one else. The only one I want...IS_ **_YOU!!”_ **

To your horror, Erwin opened his mouth, bared his fangs, and leaned in. Your eyes widened as he bit down on your neck, making you scream even more at the top of your lungs.

Tears were streaming down your face, your screams slightly dying down, your throat drying up from screaming so much this evening. Blood poured from the bite and down your shirt. Erwin was sucking on your neck, marking you as his. He may not be a vampire, but he does share some traits, like sucking on people’s blood and drinking them. In your case, he was marking you his property. Though he does admit, he was enjoying drinking your blood, letting out some moans at the taste.

You felt yourself feeling weak. You felt the exhaustion taking over your body again. You wanted to pass out, but at the same time, you were in so much pain. You felt Erwin pulling his fangs away from your neck, licking any leftover blood that were still pouring from the holes he made.

He licked his lips, saying, “Delicious.”

Erwin stares back at you, and though you were feeling weak, you felt something within you changing. Your fear of him was suddenly subsiding, being replaced by something else.

“You’re mine, no one else’s,” he said, leaning against your forehead once more. “Do you understand, now?”

“...Yes.”

Erwin’s eyes have stopped glowing, reverting back to his normal looking ones. He chuckled a bit before he placed his lips onto yours, kissing you without your permission. You felt him push his tongue into your mouth, feeling it roam around your wet cavern. You couldn’t do anything to stop him. You wanted to fight back, but you couldn’t. You can even make out the metallic taste of your own blood. It made you want to vomit.

You saw your vision turning black, meaning you were going to pass out. You simply closed your eyes and let sleep embrace you.

Erwin pulls away, seeing that you passed out. He moved his hand on your head, petting your hair.

“At long last, I finally have you,” he said, pulling you close to him. “Let’s go home…”

Consumed by the darkness surrounding them, you and Erwin vanished. The storm continues to wage on outside, the dorm room empty and lifeless.


	4. Burdens [Levi x Reader x Erwin x Mike]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three of your boyfriends, Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, and Mike Zacharias, are the strongest of the Survey Corps. They have everything riding on them. They don't need to deal with any more problems, especially concerning you when you have bad days. But what if that's the not the case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canonverse/AU
> 
> WARNINGS: Angst, swearing.
> 
> A/N: Wrote this one a while back. Again, I apologize for any grammar and mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy.

Bad days. Everyone has them. And we all have different outlets on how to handle it. Rather it’d be taking a nap, engaging in something like a physical activity, or talking about it to your loved ones while they listen and sometimes give you advice or help you in any way they could.

Though in the case of the latter, you couldn’t.

You always hesitate to express your problems to someone, especially to your boyfriends. Whenever you get stressed or have the urge to cry, you aren't sure how to tell them. Even when you were heading towards one of their offices, you always stopped yourself before you could reach their doors.

Erwin Smith: Commander of the Survey Corps. Levi Ackerman: Captain. Mike Zacharias : Section Commander.

They’re very busy men. Being very well respected inside the Military. Being higher ups, along with their other fellow veterans like Hanji, Moblit, and Nanaba, they have the whole Survey Corps and what’s left of humanity on their shoulders. Not to mention all the numerous paperwork, attending meetings, especially at Mitras in Wall Sina, securing funds either at meetings or extravagant parties, and overlooking various training courses.

When they do have leisure time, they would lounge around, have tea or ale, and be casual along with their companions. Ever since you entered the relationship, you would join either one, two, or three of them depending on how much workload you’ve completed for the day. Of course, the four of you have to keep your relationship behind closed doors out of fear of being frowned upon.

Despite that, though, you’ve done what other couples do. Kiss, cuddle, hugs, hand holding, help and support each other, and make love.

Though the one thing you were reluctant to do was to vent to them. Whenever any of your boyfriends had a stressful or bad day, you would take time off your schedule to cuddle with them and you would listen while they get some things off their chests. Ironic, considering that you couldn’t find it in yourself to tell them when you have days like that, especially if a soldier did something stupid, or were giving you a hard time.

Even after the Expeditions when your emotions would go through the roof depending on what happened outside the Walls. But you were worried that if you do, then Levi, Erwin, and Mike will have more stress in having to deal with your emotions on the top of their work. You didn’t want to become a burden to them. 

Especially after every Expedition, when they would have time for themselves. Levi and Erwin having dinner together and Mike hanging out with his squad and having a few drinks.

So whenever you had a rough day, come night time (or whatever time after every Expedition), you would come up to one of the rooftops of the Survey Corps HQ, and would let it all out. You would scream, cry, blame yourself, vent out your frustrations, whichever helps you get the pressure off. In the end, you would feel that weight lifting off your shoulders, but it would leave your throat dry and feel slightly worse.

Because of your screaming, some soldiers who were up at night heard them, and started spreading rumors. Not about you, thankfully, but how sometimes at night, they hear screaming and crying. When the rumor started to spread, there was more added to it. Some say that the Survey Corps HQ is haunted by the spirits of soldiers who died outside the Walls, who screams and cries about their deaths and blaming other soldiers they feel responsible for their demise.

When it reached the senior officers, Hanji was convinced that ghosts were real and tried to hire actual ghost exterminators. Thankfully, both Erwin and Levi managed to talk them out of it.

You were grateful that no one suspected you. But because of the rumor, you didn't go up to the roofs for a while. Though you kept all of your emotions and stress to yourself. It got to the point where you felt like there was a bubble within you just ready to burst. It was after a stressful day of helping to fill out paperwork and sorting and updating files, that ended with you trying to break up Eren and Jean’s usual fight, and getting food splattered on you. You then find yourself back on the roof, screaming and crying at the top of your lungs.

You know that you can’t keep doing this forever, but there was no other option. You felt like you were at your limit.

…

It was one hell of an Expedition. It was supposed to last for three days, but everyone had to fall back on the second day on account of more Abnormals than anticipated. As usual, the Survey Corps have suffered some casualties…

Including half of your squad.

One who was like a brother to you was eaten when a plan to distract the Titans went awry, and one was swallowed by an Abnormal unexpectedly on the way back to the Walls, who was also a sibling to one of your other squad mates.

You and everyone else were met with disgruntled citizens, heckling and harassing you all once more, complaining how their tax dollars go to feed your “useless asses”. And as soon as you got back to HQ, one of your squad mates started screaming at you, blaming you for what happened to their sibling. They would’ve attacked you if they weren’t held back by a couple of the other soldiers.

You could only watch as they screamed and cried that they hate you, and that you should’ve been the one to die instead.

You brought your horse back to the stables, and had a quick shower to wash all of the dirt, sweat, and smell of evaporated Titan blood off. Once dressed into some casual clothing, you made you way up to one of the roofs. You had to get all of the pressure and guilt out of you. It was your fault for what happened to your teammates, anyway.

You swung the door open, and closed it behind you. You walked over towards the edge, staring at the other places of the headquarters and the woods below you. Tears stream down your face, before screaming out at the top of your lungs.

_**“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”**_ you shouted to yourself. _**“YOU’RE A TEAM LEADER! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOUR TEAM SAFE! TO STAND BY THEIR SIDE AND HELP THEM FIGHT! NOT JUST STARE HELPLESSLY AS THEY GET EATEN! IF ANYTHING, IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DON’T DESERVE TO BE A TEAM LEADER! YOU DON’T BELONG IN THE SURVEY CORPS! YOU MURDEROUS SON OF A BI--!”**_

_**“(Y/N)!!!”** _

You heard voices calling out your name, followed by someone’s arms wrapping around you from behind. You screamed again and thrashed around in their grasp. You’re trying to get them to let you go, but they wouldn’t budge.

“(Y/N), calm down! It’s us!”

_“(Y/N)!”_

You felt someone placing their hands on your shoulders. When you looked, you were surprised to see Erwin before you, looking at you with a concern look. Though you were still feeling out of it.

“(Y/N), look at me,” Erwin instructed. “Repeat after me. Take deep breaths.”

He started taking deep breaths, with you following along.

Erwin stopped what he was doing and said, “Don’t stop. Look into my eyes and continue.”

You continue taking deep breaths, breathing air into your mouth and nose and out. Erwin placed a hand on your head, petting your hair.

“That’s it,” he said, giving you an assuring smile. “You’re doing great.”

After a couple more minutes, you’ve finally calmed down. All the anger and frustrations have subsided, but you can still feel the grief in your chest. You leaned your head down facing the ground, tears formed in your eyes once more. You felt your legs shaking to the point where you feel like you were going to collapse. The person behind you sensed this, and carefully knelt down alongside you to the ground. Erwin did the same.

“So (Y/N), you must be those ghosts we’ve been hearing about.”

You know that voice to be Levi’s, as he walked over and knelt down next to Erwin, looking at you with concern as well. You heard the person behind you giving a sniff.

“It is obvious.”

You weren’t surprised that it was actually Mike, who held onto you and helped you knelt down. Who else would be strong enough to help control your outburst? You felt someone placing a hand under your chin, tilting your head upward. Erwin and Levi looked at you, while Mike adjusted his arms so you would be comfortable, but still holding you.

“(Y/N), tell us,” Erwin said with a worried tone in his voice. “What’s wrong? Why were you screaming to yourself?”

“And why not come to us?” Levi bluntly asked.

You rolled your eyes away. You were afraid that they would get annoyed by your answer. Your body slightly shook when Mike rubs his face into your hair, sniffing the scent of your shampoo. You know he was doing this to comfort you.

“(Y/N), it’s okay,” Mike said, placing a hand on your head and petting it. “We’re not mad. We were just concerned for you.”

You let out a sigh. They deserve to know sooner than later. Staring at your boyfriends, you took a deep breath.

“It’s just that...well...I get bad and stressful days too. I’d get frustrated, angry, upset, and I just wanted to do something to let it all out. You guys would vent to me whenever you all had days like mine, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn’t because you’re all so important. You have a lot of things on your plate because of your positions. And if I do complain about my problems, even if someone was bothering me, then that would cause you three even more stress. I didn’t want to be a burden.”

Your vision becomes blurry because of the tears, as they roll down on your cheeks. Levi placed a hand on your face, wiping his thumb to wipe one away.

“So you decided to let that all out by coming out here and letting it out?” he asked. “Causing the soldiers to believe that this place is haunted?”

You nodded. Levi pulled his hand away while Erwin placed the back of his hand on your other cheek, wiping away the tear.

“(Y/N), you’re not a burden to us,” Erwin admitted. “It’s kind of you to think of us like this, but you don’t have to do this by yourself.”

“You’ve always been there for us,” said Levi. “How can we do the same with you if you won’t let us?”

“But I didn’t want to put you guys through more stress,” you sobbed a bit.

Mike slightly moved from his spot behind you, but still not letting go of you. He placed his hand under your chin, turning your head so you would face him.

“I can assure you that it wouldn’t be a problem,” he said. “We love you, (Y/N), and we want to help you. But we can’t unless you tell us. So why don’t you start by telling us what you’ve endured on that Exhibition?”

You pulled your head away from his grasp, looking down. You do trust them, but you weren’t sure if they would handle your complaints after what they each had to go through during the Expedition.

“I...I don’t know,” you said. “I don’t want to--”

Levi stopped you by lifting his finger in front of your face, saying, “I’m going to stop you right _there_ for a moment. If you dare say anything like you don’t want to have us worry about you or stressing us out more, I won’t hesitate to put you on cleaning duty for a month. Even though we love you, you’re still a Team Leader first and foremost, and you still have to answer to your superior officers like us. So _stop_ making up excuses and _start_ talking.”

You blinked at him, slightly taken aback. Levi can be harsh, but you know that he didn’t say all of that just to be mean. It was his way of showing that he was worried about you, and he doesn’t want to put up with your excuses any longer. Though you have to admit, it was unfair that Levi was using their job titles to get you to stop and talk to them. You may have to talk to him about that later. In the meantime, might as well come clean.

You took a deep breath before explaining to your boyfriends what you had to go through during the latest Expedition. The two days they were out there. A small accident with the horses. How that one soldier who you treat like a brother got eaten by a Titan when your plan to distract it didn’t go well. On the way back to the Walls when the Abnormals ambushed you, instantly taking a hold of one of the other soldiers with their mouth and swallowing them. The insults the citizens hurl at you when you come back. One of the two surviving members of your team lashed out at you and blamed you for their siblings’ death, and declaring their hatred for you. You told them that it was all your fault that your teammates have been killed, that you don’t deserve to be a Team Leader.

You took another deep breath when you stopped, tears flowing down your face once more, and giving out small sobs here and there. You have to admit, it felt good getting all of that out of your system. It was much better than torturing your throat and lungs.

“There, now wasn’t that so hard?” Levi asked, though the look in his eyes said otherwise.

You simply nodded.

“Darling, I’m sorry to hear about what happened to half of your team,” Erwin said, looking a bit down himself. “But I can assure you that it’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is,” you said, your throat a bit sore. “They’re not just my friends. They were also my responsibility. I should’ve done something, strategize on the spot, move faster, anything! But they were right. I should’ve been the one to die.”

Levi quickly took a hold of one of your hands, grasping it with both of his.

“Don’t you **_dare_** say that,” he said, looking at you dead in the eye. “You were a great leader and a true friend. You lead that team through hell and back again. Your team is just like my squad, since both of ours have overcome any obstacles that crossed our paths. But sadly, no one is invincible. It happens to every single squad and team in the Survey Corps, and yours was no exception. Those two may be gone, but it’s up to you to keep their spirits alive. Giving you the strength to get back up again and eradicate the Titans. So don’t you dare think that low of yourself or listen to someone else’s opinions. Do you understand?”

You only nodded, with Levi letting out of your hand. He, Erwin, and Mike all looked at each other, verbally communicating with each other. Before you knew it, Mike adjusted his arms so that Erwin and Levi would lean in, and the three of them embraced you and each other in a group hug. You couldn’t help but to smile, the emotional pain slowly but surely, being pushed aside, being replaced by the feelings that you were oh so familiar with.

Love, hope, and encouraged to name a few.

You wrapped your arms around Erwin and Levi by their midsections and leaned against them. The four of you were like this for a while, with the sun setting over the horizon, the birds chirping and flying in the sky, and the wind brushing against you four as if mother nature was comforting you too. For the first time in a long while, you felt at peace.

After a few minutes have passed, the four of you slowly pull away from each other. The smile was still on your face. Upon seeing you like this, Erwin placed his hands on your face, smiling back.

“Now there’s that smile,” he said.

You couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh. Erwin, Levi, and Mike were all relieved that you were starting to feel better. Though you felt love and a bit hopeful, the grief and sadness were still there.

“I’m sorry,” you said.

“It’s okay, (Y/N),” said Mike. “You don’t have to suffer by yourself.”

Levi placed a hand on your shoulder, and said, “If you ever needed to vent again, come see one of us. We’ll make some time to hear you out.”

You placed your hand over Levi’s, saying, “Thanks.”

Levi gave you a small smile, before leaning in and placing his lips on yours, giving you a hard yet sweet kiss. You simply closed your eyes and kissed back. After a few moments, the two of you pulled away. You turned your head towards Erwin, and seeing that it’s his turn, he gently placed his lips on yours, placing a hand on your face and caressing your cheek with his thumb. When Erwin pulled away, Mike moved your head up as he hovered over you with a small smirk, before kissing you as well. You felt his facial hair slightly scratching you, making you give out a small giggle.

Mike pulled away, and started to stand up. He surprised you by helping you up your feet, with Erwin and Levi following suit. Erwin reached for your hand, rubbing his thumb against your knuckles.

“Why don’t we get some dinner?” he asked. “Just the four of us.”

“Sounds good about now,” you said.

The four of you made your way indoors, with Levi saying, “You know, we still need to do something concerning that ghost rumor.”

You rolled your eyes away, feeling your face heat up a bit in embarrassment.

“Yeah.”


	5. Opportunity [Mike x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Mike Zacharias' birthday, and you gave him some gifts in appreciation. But when he offers you an opportunity, will you take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canonverse/AU
> 
> WARNINGS: None
> 
> A/N: In honor of Mike Zacharias, since today is his birthday.

You finished tying the wrapped box with a ribbon, before letting out a sigh. You then took out a small piece of paper, writing down who it’s for and from, and attaching it to the ribbon. You made sure it doesn’t fall off.

“I hope he likes them,” you said to yourself. “I mean, what if he doesn’t? I don’t think I can forgive myself. No, don’t think negatively. I’m sure he’ll at least appreciate them.”

You were a shy soldier in the Survey Corps. You’ve been through so much since you graduated from the Training Corps. You had to fight Titans outside the Walls. You’ve stared death in the face numerous times. You were lucky when you either came back alive or heavily injured, making you survive another day...or in the case of this regiment, another month.

Why is this any different?

It is someone’s birthday today. But it wasn’t just anyone’s birthday. It was Mike Zacharias’, one of the Section Commanders of the Survey Corps.

Birthday celebrations are common in the Survey Corps, but they would be like small get-togethers. They’re usually held at the end of a long workday, so that all of the training, cleaning, and half or most of the paperwork would be done and out of the way. Some of the soldiers would either go out of their way to bake or buy a cake, more food would be cooked and served than usual, gifts are optional, and occasionally hanging out and chatting.

Thankfully, you’ve managed to save some money you’ve acquired for your services to spend on gifts for Section Commander Mike. The items were put in a small box that you wrapped and finished it off by tying a ribbon on it. Though you do have some small doubts, you hope that Mike would like them.

You generally look up to the senior officers, though if you were to admit, you somewhat have feelings for Mike. He is quiet and usually speaks when appropriate, though he does somewhat have a sense of humor within him, and treats his comrades and his squad like they’re family. He takes his job as Section Commander seriously, and on the battlefield, he is a force to be reckoned with. Even more so when he and Captain Levi teams up.

You remember one time, some of the Titans have ambushed the base camp you were temporarily staying at to recuperate, especially this one Abnormal that is a lot more dangerous than a normal one. Both Mike and Levi take that one down before splitting up to help take down other Titans. You were amazed at the sight that you were distracted long enough to get caught by one of them. You would’ve been eaten if it weren’t for someone who was in the same squad as you. Soon, you’ve learned to turn that distraction into motivation. Rather than thinking about Mike to the point where you lose focus, you channel it in a different way like you were trying to prove yourself.

However, you knew that a possible relationship with him wouldn’t work out. No, it wasn’t because the two of you are completely different. Far from it. In the Survey Corps, soldiers put their lives on the line outside the Walls every time they go out on an Expedition. There would be a great chance where they would die on the battlefield. In the case of those in relationships, they would either die together or one would leave the other behind with a broken heart. It was because of those reasons that others would be put off in having romantic relationships, like Commander Erwin for example. Though there are a few that know about all of this, but chose to stay together regardless, like Ymir and Christa.

You’d figure that Mike would be one of those people in having put off relationships. Though if that’s the case, you wondered if there was anything there between him and Nanaba, since you often see them together. Either with other members of their squad or when it’s just them.

You clutched onto your shirt at that thought, jealousy filling your head. You have nothing against Nanaba. If anything, she’s a nice person and can be helpful, especially to young cadets. And on the battlefield, she fights like a queen, standing her ground along with her other squad mates.

Letting out a sigh, you took hold of the box and left your dorm room, closing the door behind you. You made your way to the Mess Hall, carefully holding onto the box close to your chest.

You’ve arrived, and you saw that Mike’s birthday was already underway. He already blew out the candles on the cake, and his squad, comrades, and some of the soldiers clapped and cheered, wishing him a happy birthday.

“Oh man,” you whispered to yourself, feeling a bit down. “I missed the part where I was supposed to sing happy birthday to him.” You moved the back of your hand over your eyes, making sure to wipe any tears that formed. “But at least I made it in time for his celebration and dinner. That’s what matters.”

You saw on one of the tables that there were some gifts, indicating that they were for Mike. You made your way over and placed yours on it before getting yourself some dinner and joining some of your friends. One of them was grateful enough to get you a plate of cake.

Alas, it was time for Mike to open his gifts. He opened the ones from his squad first. He got a couple of bottles of cheap scotch, courtesy of Gelgar obviously. Nanaba gifted him a couple of dumbbells complete with other weights. You felt your heart sink when you saw her and Mike smile warmly at each other, as Mike thanks her for the gift. Tomas gifted him a punching bag, noting that Mike’s old one is in tears and felt it was time to give him a new one. Henning gifted him some tea and Lynne gave him perfect replicas of the blades of the ODM Gear to decorate his office or room with

You feel your heart jump when you see Mike reaching for your gift next. He took the small piece of paper from the ribbon and held it up.

“From (Y/N).”

Mike looked up and scanned around the Mess Hall to look for you. Your eyes widened when he found you sitting with your friends. Mike tore off the ribbon and the wrapping paper from the box, opening it up, and saw it’s contents.

Two scented candles, one that smells of pine trees and the other lavender. And a long forest green scarf, complete with the custom-looking Wings of Freedom symbol sewn on both ends.

Mike held the pine tree candle up and took a sniff.

_Smells like home,_ he thought to himself.

He then held up the scarf, looking over at the stitching, and brushing his thumb against one of the Wings of Freedom symbols. Mike lifts his head up, looking over to you.

“(Y/N).”

You froze in your spot. One of your friends nudged at you, urging you to get over there and see what he has to say. Letting out a sigh, you stood up and walked over to Mike’s table. You were nervous, and your knees were slightly shaking, but you’ve tried to keep your composure.

“Yes, Section Commander?” you asked.

Mike gave you a small smile, saying, “Thank you for your gifts. They were very thoughtful.”

You froze in your spot, feeling your face heat up. On the inside, you were freaking out a bit, though you tried to keep your cool on the outside. You smiled back and placed a hand on the back of your head.

“Y-you’re welcome, Section Commander Mike.”

Mike took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, feeling the softness and warmth. Since it is the fall season, it’s usually chilly in the building, so maybe wearing your scarf would help him warm up a bit.

“Did you sew this scarf?” Mike asked, bringing part of it up to his nose to take a sniff.

You nodded, and said, “Yeah, though it was difficult sewing the symbols.”

Mike smiled at you once more, and said, “Again, thanks.”

You nodded your head, before turning around and speed walked back to your friends. You sat down and let out a sigh. It was a big relief that Mike actually likes your gifts, but you couldn’t stop yourself from gushing on the inside. It also didn’t help that you were blushing.

“Hey (Y/N), are you okay?” one of your friends asked.

“Your face is red,” the one across from you said. “Are you getting sick?”

You quickly shook your head, quickly saying, “Ah, no! I’m okay! I’m fine, _really!_ ”

One of them shrugged, saying, “If you say so.”

It was an hour or so later when the celebrations came to an end. You cleaned up after yourself and you were just about to leave the Mess Hall.

“Hey (Y/N).”

You stopped when you heard someone calling for you. You turned and saw Nanaba walking towards you.

“Do you need something, Nanaba?” you asked.

“Actually, Mike was wondering if you would help him move some of his new gifts back to his office,” Nanaba explained. “He wanted to talk to you, anyway.”

Your eyes widened a bit. You open your mouth to say something, but Nanaba quickly said, “Don’t worry. You’re not in trouble.”

You nodded, saying, “Sure. I’ll go help him.”

“Thanks.”

…

You helped Mike carry some of his things down the hallways towards his office on the upper floors. Gelgar, Tomas, and Henning were moving some of his new training equipment to one of the personal exercise rooms. You held the items carefully, among them the scented candles you gave him plus the scotch. You prayed to the Goddesses that you don’t drop them by accident.

You and Mike finally reached his office, as Mike dug into his pocket to take out his key, unlocking the door. He turned the knob and slightly pushed the door open.

“Place them on my desk,” Mike instructed when the both of you walked in. “I’ll drop these off in my room just real quick. Take a seat when you’re done.”

You nodded your head, kicking the door behind you closed while saying, “Okay.”

Slowly but carefully, you placed his new things onto his desk. When you made sure that they were intact, you took a seat on the chair that was in front of his desk. Mike walked in and shut the bedroom door, before making his way to the back of his desk. He opened one of the drawers and carefully put his new gifts inside of it, except for one of the scented candles you gave him. Mike then got out a matchbook, took one out, and scratched it, igniting the flame. He lit the candle and the room lightened up a bit. He waved the match, putting the flame out, and made sure it was fully out before carefully putting it in a nearby garbage bin.

Mike took a seat behind his desk, eyeing on you carefully. You slightly leaned back in your seat. At his gaze, you felt the need to physically melt. You could even hear your heart beating in your chest

“I was thinking of talking to you about this tomorrow, but I suppose now would be the right time as any,” Mike said.

“Wh-what do you mean, sir?” you asked.

Mike opened one of his drawers, and was looking through some folders until he found what he was looking for and took it out. He closed the drawer and opened the folder. It was actually some personal files concerning you, as well as some paperwork.

“I spoke to Erwin about it this past afternoon,” Mike explained, taking the paperwork from the folder and placing it on his desk while still looking at your files. “For the past few years, I’ve seen you grow as a soldier since your first Expedition. You have a special talent that only displays itself whenever you train and fight against the Titans. There were often times where I saw how you can handle yourself and work with your fellow soldiers during training and on the battlefield.”

Mike turned his attention back to you, setting the folders down and sliding the paperwork over to you. He took out a pen and slid it over to you as well.

“And for these past few days, I had to get testimony from those who are affiliated with you and worked with you before I’ve made my final decision.”

You looked over at the paperwork, and your eyes widened when you’ve read what they are. Apparently, they were forms to fill out for a spot on a squad.

“U-um, sir, I don’t want to be wrong, but is this what I _think_ it is?” you asked.

Mike nodded, and said, “I’m offering you a position to be in my squad.”

**_“WHAT?!?”_** you shrieked.

You quickly shut your mouth with both of your hands, feeling your face heat up. Mike couldn’t help but give out a light chuckle at your reaction. After a couple of moments of composing yourself, you pulled them away.

“Sorry, I mean, what?” you quietly asked.

“I’m offering you a position to be in my squad,” Mike repeated himself, before taking a sniff of the air. “You may be a great soldier, but you still have potential. I’d figure being a part of my squad will help you grow more.”

“I...I don’t know what to say,” you said, feeling your cheeks heat up.

“It’s your choice,” said Mike. “You don’t have to join if you don’t want to. But if you need some time to think about it, I’ll allow it.”

You looked over at the few pages. To be honest, you were nervous. You’ve always had some kind of feelings for Mike, but never did you imagine yourself to be a part of his squad. To many, it would’ve been a great honor to serve in a squad led by a Section Commander, or a Captain in Levi’s case. Though you know that when joining an important squad like either of their positions, it is considered a big responsibility. You have to get along and work together with your squad mates almost every day, even when it comes to training and practicing team attacks. You have to be caught up with everyone, you have to do what your leader asks you to do with no excuses, you need to have complete trust in everyone around you, and from what you’ve heard...you’ve also have to help or do your fair share of paperwork here and there.

Do you want to go through with this? Even though your heart aches whenever you see Nanaba with Mike, she’s a generally nice person and a queen on the battlefield. You even notice that she acts as a sister figure to some of the young cadets, especially Christa. And then there’s Gelgar, who’s actually fun to hang with even when he’s drinking when off the clock. In a way, Mike’s squad is like a family, much like Levi and his squad, and Hange with theirs.

Thankfully, Mike was being patient on having to wait for you to decide. He knows that it’s a tough decision, and he would understand if you don’t want to join or if you still want to think it over for a while.

After a few minutes of thinking, you reached a decision, as you held up the pen.

“I’ll do it,” you said. “I’ll give this a chance.”

Mike nodded, saying, “Good.”

With that, you started to fill out the paperwork. Filling down all the important information you could write. It took about five to ten minutes before you’ve finished. You placed the pen down and handed the papers to Mike.

Mike looked over what you’ve written down, making sure you haven’t missed anything and made sure to initial and sign your signature here and there.

“Okay, these look to be in order,” he said, before putting the paperwork into the folder.

Mike stood up, offering you his hand, and said, “Welcome to my squad, (Y/N) (L/N).”

You stood up and took his hand in a handshake, saying, “Thanks for having me, Section Commander Mike. I promise to not let you down, sir.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Mike said with a slight smirk and a nod.

When you tried to pull your hand away, Mike still held on to it. You were slightly confused.

“Uh, sir?” you asked.

“There’s also another reason why I offered you to join my squad,” Mike admitted.

“And what’s that?” you asked.

Mike turned his head, letting out a sigh. He looked...troubled? Conflicted? At least that’s what it looks like to you.

“What am I doing?” he whispered to himself.

“Sir, is something wrong?” you asked.

Mike shook his head, and said, “Somewhat. But I’m not sure.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked.

Mike shook his head, and finally let go of your hand. After a couple of moments, he looked back at you.

“Maybe one of these days,” he said. “For now, I just want you to get comfortable with me and your new squad first before we can talk. But I can assure you that it’s nothing bad.”

You gave him an assuring smile, and said, “It’s...it’s okay, Section Commander. If you want, I can wait until you’re ready. I promise I’ll be completely understanding of what’s been troubling you.”

Mike couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh, and said, “I swear (Y/N), sometimes you are just too nice for your own good.” He cleared his throat and looked at you straight in the eye. “First thing tomorrow, you’ll join my squad and I for breakfast. We’ll get you acquainted, which won’t be a problem concerning that they already know who you are. Afterwards, we’ll have you start your paces. I’ll warn you right here and now that we take everything seriously, including training. So I don’t want to hear a peep out of you unless you have questions or concerns. Got it?”

You nodded, saying, “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Mike said with a nod. “You’re dismissed.”

You give him a salute before making your way out of his office. But before you placed your hand on the door handle, you stopped in your tracks when Mike asked, “Oh, and (Y/N)?”

You turned your head, asking, “Yes?”

“One last thing I forgot to mention,” Mike said. “When it’s just the two of us, you can drop the formalities.”

You were a bit puzzled, though you smiled and said, “Okay Se--I mean, Mike. Happy birthday.”

You left the office, shutting the door behind you. You walked further away from his office, and as soon as you were out of his earshot, as well as his strong sense of smell, you couldn’t help but to give out a small squeal.

You couldn’t believe it yourself. You’ve officially joined Mike’s squad! Though it makes you wonder why you’re excited about this. Mike mentions that he and his squad take their duties very seriously. It’s not like you just joined one of those famous musician groups from Wall Sina. Not to mention how troubled Mike looked when you agreed to join.

You felt your chest tighten at the thought of Mike regretting his choice in wanting to have you join his squad. Though why would he if he offered you the position in the first place? He did note on how skillful and resourceful you are, and he did say that it wasn’t anything bad. Though you did agree that if Mike wanted to talk to you about what’s been troubling him, you’ll be open to hear him out. For now, you’re planning on going to sleep early to get a headstart for tomorrow.

…

As soon as you left his office, Mike let out a long sigh and sat down on his chair, leaning his back against it. He noticed that he was still wearing the scarf you made for him. He brought it up to his nose and took a sniff of it once more.

What was troubling Mike was the fact that there was another reason why he asked you to join his squad. At some point, about two years after you’ve joined the Survey Corps, he developed feelings for you. Mike liked everything about you. From your skills, quick thinking, working together with others...and the fact that you were shy, which in his eyes, makes you look adorable.

Not to mention that he does know that you have feelings for him. The signs and your scent makes it a dead giveaway. He has known for a long while now. While Mike is relieved, for once in his life, he isn’t sure of what to do. He knows of the possible dangers of being in a relationship while in the Survey Corps. While he does know that there are some couples that defy this like Ymir and Christa, and that he does want to at least take a small chance with you, there would come a time in the future where either one or both of you would die outside the Walls. Mike may be the second strongest next to Levi, but that doesn’t mean that he’s invincible.

For now, Mike would help you adjust to his squad and spend some time with you before he can tell you his feelings. If the two of you grew close during that time, then maybe, just maybe, he might consider taking that risk. Though he wonders if you would be willing to as well. Hopefully he would find some time before the next Expedition to have that talk with you.

Mike took a long sniff, the scent of pine trees lingering in the air thanks to your candle. He looks forward to working with you.


	6. Hanji's Girlfriend [Hanji x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous from tumblr. A civilian came to the military headquarters in Trost to visit someone very special to her. The soldiers assume she has a girlfriend, until she and Hanji revealed their relationship, much to the surprise of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous, who wrote: So for a request I was wondering if you write something where the scouts are kinda having a day off and the female reader [whose a civillian] is dating Hanji and she comes to visit her? But turns out no one knows about her dating Hanji so they automatically assume that she’s with another man. All of Hanji’s end up being surprised lol. Just some funny fluff. Thank u!
> 
> Setting: Canonverse/AU
> 
> WARNINGS: None
> 
> A/N: Okay, this was kind of difficult to pull off. I had to change characters several times, and I was tired when writing this, but I’m glad with the end result. Also, Hanji is one of my favorite characters to write for. They’re fun.
> 
> Also, I mainly use they/them pronouns for Hanji, since in the original manga, their gender is left ambiguous. If I miss any pronouns, let me know.

You stepped up towards a tall military building. You let out somewhat of a dreamy sigh. You have a lover who works as a soldier in the Survey Corps. A couple of days ago, you received a letter from them saying that they’ll be stationed in this place during this time. They were having a day off today, so both of you felt like it would be a great opportunity for you to see them.

The day before, you spend the day baking chocolate chip cookies and a blueberry pie, since you would know that your lover would be hungry. You looked over the basket one more time to see the baked goods, as well as two bottles of cold milk. Folding the fabric back over them, you walked around to see if you can find an entrance or at least a soldier to help you. You saw two soldiers who looked like they just got back from their trip in the town. You saw the Wings of Freedom symbols on their jacket, so you knew that they would be the right people to ask.

“Um, excuse me,” you said, waving your hand and walking up to them. “Hello?”

The man with brown hair turned his head to look at you, saying, “Oh, hey there. Do you need any help?”

You nodded, saying, “Yes. I’m looking for someone. They’re a soldier in the Survey Corps, and they sent me a letter saying that they’ll be here. This is also my first time in this location, so I don’t want to be lost.”

The man nodded, saying, “Of course. I’ll help you look for them.”

“Yeah, same,” the girl with the short red hair said.

…

You followed the two down one of the hallways of the building. You know the them to be Moblit Berner and Nifa. Your lover told you about them in their visits and letters. You know Moblit being Hanji’s right hand person who is often stressed and worried on having to deal with their hi-jinks, but still care about them regardless. Nifa is the same, who helps Hanji as well, as well as run errands for the other senior officers in the Survey Corps.

Moblit turned his head to look at you, and asked, “So, if you don’t mind me asking, who is this person? Are they someone important to you.”

“Yeah,” you said, feeling your cheeks heat up a bit. “They’re someone very special to me.”

“So a boyfriend, right?” Nifa asked.

“What makes you think that?” Moblit quickly asked.

“Well, there are some soldiers here that have romantic partners outside the military,” Nifa explained. “Y’know, like Eld from the Levi Squad? He has a girlfriend back home. So he’s probably visiting her right now.”

You rolled your eyes, saying, “Well, actually–”

“Hey.”

You, Moblit, and Nifa stopped in your tracks when you saw two men walking towards you. You recognize them to be Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. Moblit and Nifa curled their fists and made a salute to their chests and back where their heart is to their superior officers.

“Who’s this?” Levi asked.

“Oh, my name is (Y/N) (F/N),” you introduced yourself. “I’m here to visit someone.”

Levi turned his attention to you, slightly glaring at you. You have a feeling that if looks could kill, you would be dead on the spot.

“Let me guess,” he said. “A boyfriend or something?”

You let out an annoyed sigh, but before you could say anything, you were interrupted when the five of you heard someone squealing from the end of the hallway. You all turned around and saw Hanji, looking very excited. In a flash, they quickly made their way over to you

 ** _“(Y/N)!!!”_** they exclaimed at the top of their throat. _“I can’t believe it! You’re here!”_

They pushed Levi and Erwin out of the way, with Levi angrily exclaimed, “Watch where you’re going, Four Eyes!”

To your surprise and excitement, Hanji wrapped their arms around you by your waist. They lifted you up into the air, and twirling you around. At this, you were laughing happily, holding onto them by the shoulders, trying to make sure nothing fell from your basket.

Levi composed himself while Moblit helped Erwin up to his feet, the three of them and Nifa being confused about what’s going on. They each got their answer when Hanji placed your feet back on the floor…

And the two of you leaning in, your lips meeting in a passionate kiss. You moved one of your arms to around their neck, your hand playing with their ponytail. After a few moments, both of you pulled away, your foreheads leaning on each other and looking into each others’ eyes. Both of you were so happy to see each other again. It has been a while, after all.

“Wait, Four Eyes!?” Levi exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock, acting as if this is all a really weird dream. “Are you dating?”

You let out a giggle at his reaction, as Hanji turned their head to face their comrades, and said, “Of course!” They moved one of their arms up around the back of your shoulders, motioning you over to their side and making you face the five before you. “Guys, I think it’s time I introduce you. This is (Y/N) (L/N)!”

You smiled at the five before you, waving your hand and said, “Nice to meet you guys.”

The four only stood there, in shock. Nifa and Moblit were confused, since Hanji never told them or the rest of their squad that they were in a relationship. They would’ve been the first ones to know. Levi is still surprised that Hanji, of all people, has a girlfriend this whole time. And as for Erwin, he isn’t sure what to make of all of this. While a part of him is happy for Hanji, he wanted to be sure if there were certain times where they neglected their job.

“So…you’re Hanji’s girlfriend?” Nifa asked you, before turning her attention to her commanding officer. “How come you never told us?”

“Well, in the first couple of years since we started going out, we kept our relationship a secret,” Hanji started to explain. “As Section Commander and Titan researcher, my job is of importance first and foremost. But whenever I’ve been given free time, I would sometimes ask permission to visit Trost just so I can see her. Or when I’m too busy conducting my research and experiments, I would find time to write her letters.”

“I know how important Hanji’s role is in the Survey Corps, and I completely understand that they have to help save what’s left of humanity from the Titans,” you continue for them. “So I’ve been very supportive and patient with them.”

Erwin looked at Hanji, and slowly said, “So those times you asked to go to Trost…”

“And those letters you kept getting…” Levi continued for him.

Hanji nodded, and said, “It was all just so I could see her and communicate with her. When our next designated day off was coming up, I felt it was time to tell you and everyone else.” Hanji looked at you and smiled, pulling you close to them. “And luckily, (Y/N) here agrees.”

Erwin nodded his head. He understood where you and Hanji were coming from. He simply smiled and said, “Very well, Hanji. If this is what you want, I won’t stop you. And I’m glad that you still remember how important your role is in serving humanity. After all, with your Titan research, we wouldn’t have ever gone this far.”

Hanji smiled at her comrade, and said, “Thanks so much for understanding, Erwin.”

Moblit looked at Hanji. They may drive him crazy with their eccentric personality and make him go through a lot of stress, but he still cares about them regardless.

“I’m glad for you, Hanji,” he said with a supportive smile on his face. “I understand your reasons.”

Hanji nodded at him, saying, “Thanks, Moblit.”

Nifa looked at you with a remorseful look on her face, and said, “I am so sorry, (Y/N). I thought that you had a boyfriend here by the way you were talking. I am so sorry if I offended you in any way.”

Levi let out a sigh, and said, “I’m responsible for that as well. I sometimes guess out of the blue.”

You lifted your hand up, saying, “It’s okay guys. I forgive you. Though it’s technically my fault as well, since I never said which soldier.”

“No harm no done, right?” Hanji asked.

Erwin smiled at you and walked over to you, lifting his hand up, saying, “Regardless, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, (Y/N).”

You took his hand and shook it, smiling back at him and said, “Likewise, Commander, sir. Hanji told me so much about almost everyone here.”

You remembered something, as you pulled your hand away from Erwin’s. You looked at Hanji and said, “Anyway, I brought some baked goods for you, Hanji.”

You lift the fabric from the basket, showing it filled with the chocolate chip cookies, blueberry pie, and the two bottles of milk. Hanji looked at it in surprise, their eyes glittering.

“Did you bake those?” Moblit asked. “They look delicious.”

“Yep,” you said. “I have a feeling that Hanji might be starving and neglecting to eat on account of being so far gone in their research and experiments. So I thought I baked something to cram food down their throat.”

“ _Awwwwwwww_ ,” Hanji said, popping their leg up behind them, pulling you close to them. “That’s so sweet of you, (Y/N).”

Moblit lets out a sigh of relief, being glad that he’s not the only one worried about Hanji’s health, muttering under his breath, “That makes two of us.”

You pulled out a cookie and asked, “Do you guys want one?”

Moblit shrugged, saying, “I don’t see why not.”

“Sure,” said Nifa.

“Of course,” Erwin said with a nod.

Levi scoffed, crossing his arms and said in a rude tone of voice, “No thanks.”

You handed Moblit, Nifa, and Erwin each a cookie, which they took a bite of. They were amazed at how good they taste. The chewiness and melty chocolaty goodness of the confection. Especially to Nifa. When she took a bite and savored it, she slightly blushed. To her, it tasted like home. 

“Thanks, (Y/N),” said Nifa. “They really do taste great.”

Hanji leaned in and placed a kiss on your cheek, making you smile. They snuggled their face next to yours and said, “That’s my sweetie. Always so kind and generous.” They pull away and hold onto your arm. “Come on, I want to show you around. Introduce you to everyone else, get you to know my squad, show you my lab here…oh, and maybe introduce you to my darling Titans.”

Levi caught wind of this, and said, “Hey Four Eyes! Don’t go killing your girlfriend recklessly!”

Hanji looked at Levi with a stern look on their face, and said, “I said ‘maybe’, Levi. It’s her choice. I’m not that careless enough to put the woman of my dreams in any danger.”

Moblit and Nifa looked at Hanji, and then at each other. Normally, Hanji would pressure other soldiers into seeing the Titans they capture and experiment on. Who knew that they had limits, especially with the one they love?

You couldn’t help but to smile at your lover, saying, “Aww. Thanks for caring for my safety, Hanji.”

Hanji smiled back at you, taking hold of your hand, interlacing their fingers with yours. They looked at Moblit and Nifa and asked, “You two want to come?”

Nifa smiled and nodded, saying, “Sure. I want to make it up to (Y/N) for my mistake earlier.”

Moblit agreed, saying, “Of course.”

With that, they lead you through the hallway, with Moblit and Nifa following the two of you. You could only smile dreamily as they begin to tell you about what they were all doing in Trost and the current assignments…as well as their new research and latest experiments.

Levi simply scoffed, turning around and walking in the other direction, saying, “Well if she wants to date them, it’s her funeral.”

Erwin couldn’t help but to smile at his close comrade, before following him down the hall.

While Hanji was talking to you, Moblit and Nifa were whispering to each other.

“I have to admit, Hanji is lucky to have someone to look out for them aside from me and the rest of our squad,” Moblit whispered.

“And do you see how Hanji looks at (Y/N)?” Nifa asked. “The lengths they went though so they could spend time together. To keep in touch. And the way those two enjoy each others’ company. Even though being in the Survey Corps is dangerous, that doesn’t stop Section Commander Hanji to find happiness and love with someone.”

She smiled, being so proud of her Section Commander. “Especially with a civilian.”


	7. To Mend a Broken Heart [Levi x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been cheated on before, and even after moving on, you were scared that the same thing will happen again. Is Levi the type of person to do something like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU
> 
> WARNINGS: Very slight NFSW (nothing major though), Reader getting cheated on, angst, doubt
> 
> A/N: Something I wrote a while ago in an attempt to cheer myself up. Hope you guys like it.

You sat comfortably on the couch, staring aimlessly at the fireplace. The firewood is burning, warming the living room from the coldness of a winter’s night. Though you felt warm, it still wasn’t enough to warm a heart like yours.

Tears formed in your eyes, feeling your heart break for the umpteenth time. You quickly wiped them away with the back of your sleeve. Why are you still upset when you’ve been trying to move on? When you have another love in your life?

It’s simple: you’ve been cheated on before, and you were scared that it might happen to you again.

For two to three years, you’ve been in a relationship with someone you know since college. You fell deeply in love with this man, that you were convinced that there was no one out there who can be like him. He was kind, funny, charismatic, and everything a woman would find in their dream guy. You were so happy with him, you easily picture the two of you marrying, having children together, growing old…

But sadly, that wasn’t the case.

You remember coming home from your weekend visit with your parents when you found him on your bed with a friend of his, both of them topless.

Beforehand, all of the red flags were there, but you didn’t want to believe it. Whenever he came home late at night, when he kept cancelling your dates, the way he avoids you whenever you hang out with your other friends, when his shirts smell of perfume, those pictures with his friend on social media, him breaking his promises…

The two of you made reservations at a fancy restaurant for your anniversary. You would plan to spend the day together beforehand, going into the big city of Mitras to see the sights and the buildings…

But he was gone before you woke up. You waited around the apartment and you’ve tried to call and text him, but he wouldn’t answer. At first, you thought that he was going to surprise you with something, like a gift. But after waiting for a few hours, nothing. And when it came time for your date, you put on some formal attire and makeup, taking a taxi to the restaurant.

You’ve waited for a couple of hours, hoping that he hadn’t forgotten. You’ve tried to call and text him, the waiters being impatient with you not ordering anything. 

But he didn’t show up. You waited until the restaurant closed, and you were forced to leave. You cried and bawled your eyes out, and you had to call up some of your friends to ask if either of them would drive you home. Levi was the only one available, and he offered to drive you.

He knows about what’s been going on between you and your boyfriend, especially when you rant to him about how your boyfriend broke his promises on taking you to Mitras and then having dinner. Levi asked if it ever occurred to you that he might be cheating on you. But as stubborn as you are, you refuse to listen to him. When you got home, you saw your boyfriend there, with Levi listening in on the argument.

You screamed and cried at your boyfriend, demanding where he’s been and why he’s not been answering your calls and texts. He kept saying that he forgot, that he’s been out with his parents. The fight was intense, and your boyfriend ended up slapping you on the cheek. At this, Levi stood up for you, punching him squarely in the face, calling him out on his bullshit and how he treated you like garbage. Your boyfriend didn’t want to be anywhere near you, so he ended up leaving.

Levi stayed with you for a couple of hours as you cried from all the hurt you’ve endured that day. When you were getting ready for bed, Levi offered you to call him at any time if you wanted to talk or complain. You thank him and go to sleep, in which Levi waits until you succumb to slumber to leave the apartment.

You and your boyfriend drifted apart further since that day. He continued to avoid you and ignore your calls and texts…

Up until you caught him with his friend on your bed, topless and making out. His friend-er, mistress, smugly revealed that they’ve been meeting in secret the past several months, and that she’s pregnant with his child.

You screamed and yelled at both of them. You forced them out, throwing all of your ex-boyfriend’s stuff out on the front.

You were heartbroken. You were betrayed. He fell out of love with you, but rather than talking to you to either find a way to make it work or break up, he took the heartless way out by cheating on you and abusing your trust. Why didn’t you break up with him before all of this, especially after he “forgot” your anniversary? Why did you have to be stubborn?

You kept to yourself for a while. You were wallowing in self pity, beating yourself up, and asking various questions. Were you giving him more attention or less? Weren’t you good enough? Weren’t you pretty enough?

The next few times you’ve seen and heard of him, he was living happily with his mistress. They’ve even proposed. He doesn’t even feel remorse for his actions, and hasn’t tried to contact you at least once. He’d rather be with her than with you. Meaning that you were never good enough. For him. For anyone…

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you felt something nudging at your shoulder. You turned your head and saw Levi holding two cups, one filled with black tea and the other filled with hot chocolate.

“Thanks,” you simply said, taking the cup of hot chocolate from him.

You looked and saw that the hot chocolate had whip cream on the top with tiny marshmallows. Levi knew how much you enjoy something sweet with your hot chocolate. You felt Levi taking a seat next to you, swinging his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to him, and took a sip of his tea. You gave him a small smile and took a sip of your drink.

When you were going through so much, you neglected to talk to your friends. Obviously, they would be worried, so they went to check up on you. They helped you through those tough times, especially Levi. He was right by your side whenever you needed someone or helped comfort you when you had your breakdowns and your questioning,

He told you that your ex is an idiot, who wouldn’t understand what he lost until it was too late. But he’ll refuse to acknowledge that. You were too good for someone like him, and that you deserve someone better. It was thanks to Levi and your friends that you were finally starting to move on, but you still felt broken.

You were scared. Scared about getting cheated on again. If that happens, you weren’t sure what you would do with yourself.

After a while, you finish your hot chocolate while Levi finishes his tea. He took your cup and placed them both on the coffee table. He looked back at you and noticed something.

“You still have a bit of cream on your nose and lip,” Levi pointed out.

You licked your upper lip with your tongue and tasted the whip cream. Before you could lick or wipe it off, Levi leaned in and licked the cream off your nose and then the rest on your upper lip. He looked at you through his metallic blue eyes, and you could make out the softness coming from them.

“Delicious,” he whispered.

You felt your face heat up. Levi let out a small chuckle at your reaction, and leaned in and pressed his lips onto yours.

It was sometime after you started to move on during a get together that Levi pulled you aside where the two of you would be alone. Things were awkward between the two of you at first, especially with Levi having problems trying to say what he wanted to tell you. After a minute or two, that’s when he confessed that he has feelings for you. He had for some time, possibly before you started dating your ex. But he assures you that he doesn’t want to pressure you, since you’ve recently got out of a bad relationship, and that you’re still impacted by how it ended. You were glad that Levi didn’t want you to immediately jump into a relationship. That if you don’t feel the same way, then he completely understands. If you do, but if you weren’t sure, then he would give you time to think.

To be honest, you used to have feelings for Levi, but you felt that you weren’t good enough for him and that he deserves better. Which is why you dated your ex. Levi could have anyone he wanted, but he didn’t. Instead, he chose you…but did he? Did he simply tell you that he has feelings for you because he felt sorry for you?

It was a couple of months after that, even though you were afraid, you were willing to give Levi a chance. Both of you started out slow at first, until you reached the point where you’re comfortable with each other. Levi got over most of his awkwardness and felt a bit more confident with you, especially when it comes to hugs, kisses, and compliments. He often reminds you that he finds you beautiful, remembering the time and days of your dates, and that he takes his promises seriously.

But you still question yourself if Levi loves you or if he’s only dating you out of pity, and that he’d rather be with someone else.

You felt Levi carefully push you onto your back, the back of your head hitting against one of the pillows on the couch. You felt him slightly biting on your bottom lip, asking you permission. You complied, opening your mouth and Levi angling his head to push his tongue into your mouth, making you let out a moan. You wrap your arms around his midsection, clutching onto the back of his shirt with your hands, as Levi carefully lays on top of you so he wouldn’t squash on you.

After a couple of minutes of making out on the couch, Levi pulled away. You opened your eyes to look at him…and you felt as if your heart stopped.

He was looking at you with a soft look in his eyes, a rare smile on his face. The only times you can recount Levi smiling is when he looks at someone he cares deeply for. Like Farlan, Isabel, Erwin…

And you.

Levi placed a hand on your head, moving your hair aside and staring deeply into your eyes.

“I love you, (Y/N).”

Your eyes widened. He wasn’t thinking of someone else. Instead, he was thinking of you. Levi wouldn’t be the type of person to stoop so low as to cheat on you and break your heart. He’s been through so much in his life and he deeply trusts you and your friends to never do something like that.

If he didn’t love you, he wouldn’t have been there for you when you got stood up by your ex on your anniversary. He wouldn’t have driven you home. He wouldn’t have punched him and called him out. He wouldn’t be there for you when you were suffering from heartbreak. Levi helped you through all of that because his feelings for you were genuine, and that he hates to see you getting hurt.

Tears formed in your eyes. You were happy that he does truly love you, and you were upset with yourself because you were doubting his loyalty.

“I love you too, Levi.”

Levi leaned his forehead against yours, placing a hand on your cheek and brushing his thumb against your cheek, making you shut your eye as he wipes away one of your tears.

“Shhhhhhhhh,” he whispered. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Levi moved to where he placed a kiss on your forehead. He trailed down and placed another kiss on your eyelid, and another on the other eyelid, then your nose, both of your cheeks, and then on your lips. You moved one of your hands to where you placed it on the back of his head, pulling him closer to you while threading your fingers through his hair.

You felt Levi smiling a little on your lips before he pried your lips open with his tongue, bashing against your teeth. You opened up your mouth once more, moaning as you and Levi engaged in another tongue battle for dominance.

After a couple of minutes, Levi pulled away, moving his body and laying down on top of you, his head resting on your chest where your heart is. He lets out a sigh when he hears your heartbeat, wrapping his arms around you. You could only stare lovingly at him, your fingers threading through his hair while moving your arm around his shoulders. You can tell that Levi enjoys it when you play with his hair. You guess that if he was a cat, he would’ve been purring on the spot.

You closed your eyes, and simply took in the peaceful atmosphere.

You have a feeling that after tonight, you will never doubt his love for you again.


	8. Finding The Right Time [Nanaba x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the day you first met, you started developing feelings for you friend Nanaba. They grew over the years, but you weren't sure how to tell her. Especially when she got promoted to Section Commander Mike's Squad. Will an Expedition outside the Walls be the perfect opportunity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous from, who wrote: Hello~ I wonder if can I ask a request on Nanaba x fem reader please? Maybe about the reader like Nanaba but too shy to say it but she say it one day. Um.. this is my first time asking request.. so if it confuses I so sorry;—; I hope you have a good day! Thank you!!
> 
> Setting: Canonverse/AU
> 
> WARNINGS: None
> 
> A/N: Finally! An excuse to write about Nanaba. Though this came out way longer than what I originally thought. Even so, hope it’s to your expectations, Anonymous.

You liked everything about her.

She is a true friend to her companions, and acts as a sister figure to the young cadets like Christa. She takes her job seriously. And the way she teams up with her comrades and battles against the Titans. In your eyes, she is a queen on the battlefield.

And it doesn’t help that she’s beautiful, too. Her blonde hair that reminds you of bananas, her ice cold blue eyes that are actually filled with warmth…

You don’t even know how to describe your feelings to Nanaba, and yet it was easy to understand at the same time. It was indescribable to be put into words. When you graduated into the Survey Corps at the age of eighteen, when the two of you met for the first time, you felt something in your chest. The way she smiled at you as the two of you introduced each other, in which you tried to compose yourself. And the way Nanaba said that she was looking forward to working with you.

You weren’t sure what you were feeling. You knew that it was something more than friendship. You wanted to tell someone, so one of the soldiers recommended you to talk to Section Commander Hanji. Luckily, they found some time to help you in whatever problem you were having.

Hanji couldn’t help but to grin when you were describing what you were feeling. They told you that you were in love.

You wouldn't believe it. You were taught that there was no such thing as love at first sight. That love takes time and patience, that you need to know the other person before love can be formed between the two of you.

Nonetheless, you spend time with Nanaba whenever both of your schedules allow it, especially during training. Your feelings for her grew more over time over the next couple of years. You were even proud of her when Section Commander Mike promoted her to his squad. But that means seeing her a bit less as she spends time with her leader and squad mates, as well as paperwork.

You wanted to tell her how you feel about her, but you couldn’t. Not just because you weren’t sure how she would respond, but because you were shy. You weren’t sure when to find the right time or how to confess without making yourself look like an idiot. You also don’t know how to approach her whenever you see her with her squad or with Mike.

Things got even more complicated when you and a couple of your friends were put in a squad that is close to Mike and his squad in the formation. You kept yourself calm and collected, and yet nervous. Not only will you be stepping outside the Walls into Titan territory once more, but you’ll be close to Nanaba. You blushed a little when she wished you good luck, with you saying the same to her.

Everything had gone smoothly at first. You were amazed when you watched Nanaba, Mike, and the other members of their squad take out any Titans when everyone was leaving the district of Trost. You nearly cheered, yet held your tongue back.

Then everyone went in separate directions, with a plan to rendezvous at an abandoned village a couple of hours away to regroup, resupply their equipment, and set up supplies for a large battalion for the future campaign to retake Wall Maria.

You and your squad passed by a tiny settlement right by a forest. However, things went south real quick when two of your friends got separated from the group, and that’s when the Abnormals ambushed your squad. You and everyone stood their ground and fought, but then more Titans came and you were all surrounded. You ran out of blades, and you had no choice but to watch as the Titans devoured your squad. Your horse ran off somewhere in the midst of all the chaos. You had to use what’s left of your gas to propel yourself very high up a sturdy tree, using the grapple hooks to attach them to the wood while you sit on the branch so you wouldn’t fall off easily.

You used your gun to send up a purple signal flare into the sky, symbolizing that it’s an emergency. You pray to the three Goddesses above that someone would see that. For now, all you have to do is wait, as the Titans surround you at the bottom. Each of them were trying to climb up the tree, but losing their grip and falling down each time. But they were so persistent, they kept trying again.

You were crying, tears streaming down your face. Your body was shaking and you wrapped your arms around yourself, remembering your team leader squad and the soldiers who died in battle. You wondered what happened to your friends, which you conclude that they were probably eaten.

You weren’t sure how long time had passed before you heard the sounds of ODM Gear being used, and the Titans being taken down one by one. You assume that someone saw your flare, and they and their squad came to your rescue.

You heard someone’s ODM Gear being propelled to where you were at, landing on the branch while using their grapple hooks to hold on. You were surprised that it was Nanaba, who had a worried look on her face.

“(Y/N), are you alright?” she quickly asked, her tone of voice filled with concern. “What happened?”

You were still shaken by what happened earlier, you couldn’t speak.

“It’s okay, I’m here for you,” Nanaba said. “Mike, Gelgar, and the others are taking care of the Titans. Can you use your gear to come down?”

You shook your head. Nanaba unlatches one of her hooks and shoots it onto the tree right next to you, carefully walking towards you.

“Can you still use it?” she asked.

“I...well...I’m short on gas, so I’m not sure,” you finally managed to say.

“It’s worth taking the risk,” Nanaba said, offering her hand to you.

You took it, feeling your face heat up. The two of you heard hooks and someone coming towards you. Both of you looked and saw Gelgar, who looked exhausted.

“Hey Nanaba, we managed to kill all of those bastards,” he said.

Nanaba nodded, and said, “Good. Let’s get out of here.” Gelgar made his way back down as she turned towards you. “Let’s go.”

You stood up, feeling your legs shaking. To your surprise, Nanaba wrapped one of your arms around you, saying, “Unlatch and hold on tight.”

You unlatched the hooks, and you quickly wrapped your arms around her. You heard Nanaba unlatching her hooks and using her ODM Gear to help you down to the tree to safety. The two of you landed on your feet, as Nanaba pulled away and asked, “Where’s your horse?”

“It...it ran off,” you admitted.

Nanaba placed both fingers into her lips and gave out a loud whistle. In a moment, her horse trotted up to the both of you. 

“In that case, ride with me.”

She helped you up to your horse and then sat on the saddle, taking hold of the reins. You moved your arms under her cloak and wrapped them around her midsection, leaning against her back. You saw Mike riding up towards the two of you.

“(Y/N), are you the only one here?” he asked.

You nodded, feeling your bottom lip quiver at the thought of the deaths of your squadmates, and possibly your friends.

“Very well,” Mike said, before turning his attention towards the other members of his squad. “Let’s keep moving forward. Keep an eye out for a supply base so that (Y/N) can stock up. Nanaba, keep her safe.”

Nanaba gave him a nod. With that, Mike pulled onto his reins, getting his horse to move, with Nanaba, you, Gelgar, Tomas, Henning, and Lynne following his trail. You lean yourself close to Nanaba, holding onto her tightly. As far as you know, this could be the only time you’ll get to be close to her like this.

Unbeknownst to you, Nanaba couldn’t help but to smile a bit in feeling your arms around her.

…

At some point, Mike and his squad found a supply base, which you took the opportunity to fill up your gas canisters and stock up on blades. Though you were still without a horse, so you had to continuing riding with Nanaba.

Aside from coming across some Titans here and there, everything went smoothly until you made it to the rendezvous point.

Erwin and some of the other squads were also there, in which you and Mike had to report on what had transpired so far. Right now, they’re waiting for the other teams and squads to arrive, so everyone is taking the opportunity to resupply and be on the lookout for Titans for the time being. Much to your relief, your friends who you thought were eaten were there, but were injured and resting in one of the wagons. After giving Erwin your report, you wandered off from the group to see them.

They got lost after getting separated from you and your squad, and they were found by another squad. However, they came across some Titans on the way, and aside from some injuries, they’ll be fine. You were relieved, yet you had to tell them what happened to your squad, much to their horror. They blamed themselves for what happened, that they should’ve been there to help.

After catching up and letting them rest, you wanted to be alone.

You found yourself on a roof far from everyone, taking in the sight. You were letting tears stream down your face, since you couldn’t stop thinking of what happened to your Team Leader and the other soldiers.

You heard someone using their ODM Gear to get up on the roof, hearing their footsteps walk up towards you. You turned your head and saw that it was Nanaba, looking at you with a concerned look on her face.

She placed a hand on your shoulder, and said, “I’m sorry to hear about what happened to your squad, (Y/N). Your team leader was a great soldier.”

You let out a hiccup, and said, “Thanks, Nanaba.”

“Mike told me that since your friends are unable to fight, you’ll be staying with us for the time being,” Nanaba said. “Some of the squads still out there are in charge of finding stray horses and bringing them back. I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

You simply nodded, suddenly feeling guilty and selfish.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For being a burden,” you said. “To you, Section Commander Mike, and everyone else.”

Nanaba moved her other hand to your shoulder, looking at you with a soft look in her eyes and a small smile on her face. You couldn’t help but to feel your face heat up.

“Oh, (Y/N), you’re not a burden,” Nanaba said in a reassuring tone of voice. “You were in trouble, so we had to come and help. That is a soldier’s duty, after all, and that’s how it is out here. It’s hard, I know, but we need all the help we can get if we were to take Wall Maria back from the Titans. Besides, you can’t let your squad’s deaths slow you down. You need to carry on for them and use the strength they had in this world to fight back. That’s all you can do to avenge their deaths.”

You nodded, smiling a bit and feeling a bit hopeful, saying, “Thanks, Nanaba. You always know how to cheer me up.”

Nanaba simply smiled at you and nodded. You turned your head to face away from her. You decided that, in case something happens to you, like what nearly happened earlier, now would be the time. She had to know sooner or later. Even if Nanaba doesn’t feel the same towards you, she still has the right to know.

You turned back to face her and asked, “Can I tell you something, Nanaba?”

Nanaba nodded, and said, “Of course. Anything.”

You took a deep breath. You stare deeply into her eyes.

“Nanaba, I...I, um...Wh...what I’m trying to say is…”

“It’s okay,” Nanaba said, giving you a soft smile. “Take your time.”

You cleared your throat, before saying, “Nanaba, I...I love you!”

Nanaba’s eyes widened a bit, yet looked confused. You just outright blurted out that you loved her. You were starting to feel embarrassed, tears forming in your eyes once more.

“You...you loved me?” Nanaba asked. “As a friend, or as something more?”

You let out a sigh. You don’t want to lie to her, so you have to speak the truth now, even if it does hurt.

“As something more,” you answered. “I felt something for you the first time we met. And over the years, my feelings for you have grown. I mean, you’re a great friend. You’re awesome, and you’re a very skilled fighter.” You felt your face heat up a bit more too. “And you’re beautiful, too. Even when you were promoted to Mike’s squad, I was so proud of you. But....I know you don’t feel the same. You’re busy with your squad and with Section Commander Mike. I...I understand if you just want to be friends or if you don’t want to have anything to do with me ever again.”

There it is. Your feelings, how you see Nanaba, and your insecurities right off the bat. You quickly turned around and walked away from her, feeling your knees shaking, but tried to trip. You wanted to get away from her in fear of hearing her answer. But before you could unleash your hooks, Nanaba took hold of your cloak, holding you back

“(Y/N), wait,” she said in an urgent tone of voice. “Turn around and face me.”

You bit your bottom lip, feeling pressure in your chest and anxious in your head. You quickly wiped your tears with the back of your sleeve before turning around to face her. Here it comes, the possibility of rejection…

You were surprised when Nanaba smiled softly at you, placing her hands back on your shoulders.

“(Y/N), I...I feel the same way about you, too,” she admitted, your eyes widened a bit at her answer. “I know that you were probably hurt when we drifted apart for a while, especially when I’m with my squad or hanging out with Mike. But even so, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. That, and Gelgar wouldn’t stop bothering me about it when he found out.”

You let out a small laugh at that, before Nanaba continued, “You may be shy, but you’re still a great friend and an honest person. You’re also a talented fighter in your own right. And in all honesty...I think you’re kind of adorable.”

“What?!” you shrieked a bit. “No I’m not!”

Nanaba lets out a small laugh at your reaction, before clearing her throat, before moving her hands and taking hold of yours, interlacing her fingers with yours.

“The point is, I love you too,” said Nanaba. “And you don’t have to be embarrassed about saying how you feel. I know being together like this in the Survey Corps is dangerous, but I’m willing to take that risk.”

You nodded, saying, “Same.”

With that, both you and Nanaba pulled each other to an embrace, your arms around her neck and hers around your waist under your cloak. You leaned your head against her shoulder, taking in her presence. You felt the wind brushing against the both of you, the sounds of more squads showing up, soldiers replenishing some supplies, and some taking their places to be on the lookout in case some Titans show up. Though in a couple of their cases, they couldn’t help but to see you and Nanaba embracing each other, and could see the love you two have for each other.

After a while, both of you pulled away, your foreheads leaning against each others’. You stared deeply into her ice cold blue eyes. You took a deep breath, willing to take a risk in asking a question.

“Nanaba?”

“Yeah?”

“...Can we kiss? I mean, you don’t have to if you--”

Nanaba let out a small giggle, and said, “Of course. There’s no need to ask.”

You smiled, which you angled your head a bit. And before you know it, you and Nanaba leaned in and your lips met. Hers was slightly chapped and yet soft. You moved your hand to the back of her head, threading your finger through her soft hair, while Nanaba moved one of her arms up to your back, rubbing it up and down.

You decided to take another chance by moving your tongue against her bottom lip, asking her permission to take this a bit further. Nanaba opened her lips, and you moved your tongue into her mouth, tracing her wet cavern while moving against her tongue lovingly. You heard Nanaba giving out a moan from her throat. Despite being in Titan territory, this moment is perfect. You were so caught up with each other, that you both didn’t hear sounds of ODM Gear and footsteps quickly running towards you.

_**“FINALLY!!! ABOUT FREAKIN’ TIME!!!”** _

Both you and Nanaba quickly pulled away, and turned around to look. There was Gelgar, who looked pretty excited and relieved at the same time. Walking up behind him was Mike, who had a slight smirk on his face.

“What took you so long, Nanaba?! What. _Took._ _**You?!?”**_ Gelgar asked at the top of his throat.

You were laughing at his reaction, with Nanaba smiling as well, saying, “Well, you know…”

Mike placed his hands on his hips, and said, “I knew it was only a matter of time.”

You stopped laughing when you heard the Section Commander say that, and asked, “W-wait, you knew too?”

“I don’t think I told you about how I feel towards her, Mike,” said Nanaba.

Mike simply moved his hand and tapped his finger on his nose. Nanaba felt her cheeks blushing a bit in embarrassment, forgetting for a moment about her leader’s strong sense of smell.

“Oh...right.”

“While I’m happy for you two, don’t forget we’re still surrounded by Titans,” Mike explained. “You need to focus on the battlefield before you. Wait until nightfall or when we return to base, then you two can do whatever you like. Understood?”

You felt your cheeks heat up at his suggestion, but you nodded, giving him a salute underneath your cloak, saying, “Yes, sir.”

Mike nodded, giving you and Nanaba a wink before turning around and walking over towards the edge of the roof. He then shoots out his hooks to safely get back down to the ground. Gelgar smirked, before turning around.

“Wait until I tell Tomas, Henning, and Lynne about this!” he said. “Try and catch me, lovebirds!”

He got off the roof by shooting off his hooks as well. You and Nanaba looked at each other, smiling. Nanaba took your hand, and led you to the edge of the roof, safely getting down using your ODM Gears and trying to catch up to Gelgar and Mike.

The world may be cruel, and you could die at any given time outside the Walls, but you still look forward to the moments you and Nanaba would share together.


	9. Notice Me [Levi x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lately, Levi has been ignoring you while working. He's even been building up stress. You're willing to not only help him rather he likes it or not, but to make him notice you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous from tumblr, who wrote: I was thinking about levi ackerman x female s/o. The both have been dating for some time and really love eachother but levi was working for a long time and s/o wants some of levis attention. How would she get bis attention? This can be funny, fluff or maybe a bit nsfw. Anything your mind would bless me is perfect! A scenario would be so lovely but if you dont have time hc’s will be good too! I dont want to stress you! Have a lovely day and stay safe
> 
> Setting: Canonverse/AU
> 
> WARNINGS: None
> 
> A/N: This was originally gonna be angst, but because of all the chaos and dumpster fires no thanks to the manga leaks, I had to rewrite this from the ground up. I had to distract myself by writing wholesome content!
> 
> Hope you like it, Anonymous. And to you and everyone who reads this, have a nice day/night and stay safe.

It has been a long, usual day for the Survey Corps. Especially for you. **  
**

Hanji made a mess in their lab because her latest proposal in furthering Titan research got canceled (again), and some of their squad members were busy, so you helped Nifa clean it up while Moblit consoles Hanji and tries to calm them down. Then you had to fill out some paperwork, and then take part in the afternoon ODM Gear training session. And then after dinner, you volunteered to help the chefs clean the dishes because they were understaffed when two of them got sick.

You carefully held on to the tray containing a kettle with burning hot black tea, and a couple of tea cups, as you walked down the quiet hallway. The only sounds around you were echoing footsteps.

You stopped in front of a door, and you looked left and right, trying to see and hear if someone was coming. Good. You lifted your leg and softly tapped on the door with your foot seven times, so the person on the other side would know that it’s you and not anyone else.

“Come in.”

Carefully, you turned around to open the door while carrying the tray, trying not to drop it. You’ve successfully opened it, turning around again to walk into the room, using your foot to close it behind you. You couldn’t help but to smile softly at Levi.

You two have been dating for a while now. It feels as if it were yesterday, when you first met Levi when he and his friends Farlan and Isabel were brought to the Survey Corps from the Underground thanks to Erwin. It was kind of ironic that Levi didn’t trust you at all the first time, which is unsurprisingly since he grew up in the Underground, since it is home to some criminals, shady people, and some poor orphans. But you didn’t care about him being some “criminal scum”.

And you still didn’t since over the years, the two of you grew close to the point where you began to date. Of course, things were awkward at first because Levi is still new to the “romantic” relationship department. But you have noticed that he’s been getting a bit more confident over time. You kind of found that part of him to be adorable…though you would never admit it to him for your sake.

Lately, you’ve noticed that he’s been working hard and under some stress lately, so you’d figure his favorite black tea would help him.

Levi was at his desk, writing down some reports, a lantern with a candle in it lighting the room. You walked over and placed the tray onto one side of his desk. You carefully took hold of the kettle and poured some tea for you and Levi. You then placed the kettle down and handed Levi over one of the cups.

“Here,” you said. “And careful. It’s still hot.”

Levi nodded in appreciation, taking the cup from you, muttering, “Thanks.”

You smiled, took your cup, and walked over to one of the couches, taking a seat. You wait until the tea cools down before taking a sip.

At the end of the day, you’ve always looked forward to spending time with Levi. Rather it’d be keeping him company, help him with his paperwork, or just cuddle on the bed while the two of you talk about your day, as well as getting things off your chests.

But in the past few days, Levi had barely paid attention to you, aside from when you brought him something. When you simply wanted to talk, he would tell you to be quiet, since he still has some paperwork to do. Even when you wanted him to at least take a few minute break, it’s only for him to go to the bathroom. Sure you have given him some space so he could work, but this is kind of ridiculous. Even if you wanted to be in the same room as him, you would just lay on his couch and read a book until you retire for the night.

You would admit that it’s selfish, though you crave his attention. Maybe you should try something to get him to notice you. That, and to help him relax.

Once you’ve finished with your tea, you stand up and place your cup on the tray. You’ve noticed that Levi’s cup is empty.

“Want some more tea?” you asked.

Levi shook his head, saying, “I’m good for now.”

With that, you took his cup and placed it on the tray. You held it up and walked over towards the couch, playing the tray down onto the small coffee table in front of it. You made your way over to the front of your desk. You took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

You placed your hands on his desk.

“Would you like to cuddle?” you asked. “It’ll only be for a few minutes.”

Levi doesn’t look at you. Instead, he continues focusing on his paperwork, filling out some important documents and signing and initialing here and there.

“I don’t have time right now,” he said. “I’ll be at this all night.”

You fought yourself from letting out a sigh. But you’re still not giving up.

“Maybe I can help you with your paperwork, then?” you asked.

“I appreciate the offer, but no,” Levi said, placing the paper in front of him into a stack on his right before taking out another paper from the stack on the left. “I really need to focus.”

You thought up another option. You begin walking your way around his desk, moving your index and middle finger onto the desk as if your hand came to life and was walking on it’s own. You stopped next to him, smiling at him.

“What if I give you a shoulder rub?” you asked. “It can be quick and you can still do your paperwork. How about it?”

As much as Levi wanted to deny your offer, now that you’ve mentioned it, his shoulders have been stiff lately. He’s been so caught up with work that he hadn’t had time to relax his muscles, let alone his shoulders. He lets out a sigh.

“Okay, fine,” said Levi. “But make it quick.”

You placed your hand on his arm, and said, “First thing’s first. Take off the jacket and unbuckle your upper straps.”

Levi lets out a groan, saying, “Fine.”

You pull your arm away, and Levi shrugs his jacket off, before neatly folding it and placing it on his desk where the tray with the kettle and teacups used to be. He then unbuckled the straps on his chest, letting it fall loosely onto his waist.

As he picks up where he left off, you took your place behind Levi. You rolled your wrists before placing your hands onto his shoulders. You started pressing your fingers onto the front and your thumbs onto the back, while palming a bit on his shoulder blades. Levi lets out a groan at that.

“It’ll hurt a bit at first, but it’ll be better,” you quickly assured him.

Levi lets out some groans as he felt you pressing the painful joints on his shoulders. But eventually, his shoulders begin to feel relaxed, which is what he actually needed. As Levi finished his paper and put it on the right pile and took another from the left, he began to lose focus. Instead, he was taking in the pleasure you gave him.

You heard Levi letting out a small moan, and you smirked in success. The thing you found out about Levi is that he is secretly needy when it comes to someone touching him. It is understandable, especially concerning he didn’t like being touched unless it’s those who he deeply trusts.

Levi stopped what he was doing. He places the pencil down and leans against his chair, closing his eyes feeling your fingers working their magic on his shoulders. You left out a small giggle, before leaning against him from behind, your head next to his.

“You like this?” you whispered.

“Y- _yes_ ,” Levi muttered.

You moved your head a bit and rubbed your cheek against his affectionately. After a few moments, you turned your head and placed a kiss on his cheek.

To be honest, Levi missed this. He missed feeling your touches, your kisses, and your signs of affections. He was caught up in too much work lately that he forgot one of the most important people in his life. This is what he needs right now. Screw the paperwork!

As you were going to place another kiss on his cheek, Levi quickly turned his head and placed his lips against yours. This caught you by surprise, but nonetheless, you accepted it. You missed feeling his chapped, yet soft lips, against yours.

Both of you pulled away, staring at each other’s eyes. Levi missed looking into your eyes. He likes the shade of your eye color, believing that it suits you.

Levi twirled his chair over to the side, making you move from behind him to his side. He pats his hand against his thigh.

“Come here, (Y/N).”

You smiled at him, feeling your face heat up a bit. You sat down on his lap, your legs on both the sides of his waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck, softly leaning against his forehead, the two of you taking a moment to look into each others’ eyes once more. Feeling a pull, both of your lips met.

You felt Levi wrapping his arms around you by your waist, pulling you close to him as much as possible. You opened your lips and pressed your tongue against his bottom lip, asking for permission. To your surprise, you felt him lean forward, his tongue in your mouth. You opened your eyes at this, feeling Levi trying to dominate you with his kiss. You smiled a bit and closed your eyes, focusing on giving him as much love as possible. You felt Levi moving one of his hands to the back of your head, threading his fingers against your hair.

You remembered the first few times you and Levi have kissed. You would often ask each other permission to kiss each other. Though overtime, you two have gone past the need to ask, meaning that you’re comfortable with each other.

You breathed through your nose, trying to make this kiss last as long as possible. But sadly, all good things must come to an end. A minute or two later, you felt your lungs trying to breath. So you pulled away, a small trail of saliva connecting between your lips and Levi’s. At this, you licked it away.

Levi chuckled a bit at this, and stared deeply into your eyes again,

“(Y/N),” he whispered. “I…I, um…”

Levi suddenly looked troubled, rolling his eyes away. You simply smiled. You knew that he was trying to apologize for focusing so much of his work and have been ignoring you, as well as rejecting your offers of having a few minutes with each other. You know that apologizing is one of the things Levi finds very hard to say.

“It’s okay,” you whispered. “I forgive you.”

You placed a quick kiss on his lips to confirm this. Levi smirked a bit as well, moving his head to lean on your shoulder.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered.

You giggled, digging your face into his shoulder, whispering back, “I’d get to say that.”

The two of you were like this, in a silent yet comforting atmosphere surrounding the office. You wanted this moment to last…that is, until you gave out a yawn, feeling the tiredness kicking in. Levi sensed this, and simply smirked.

“Why don’t you get some sleep?” he asked.

“What about you?” you asked. “You know, with your insomnia?”

“I’ll stay with you for a while,” Levi offered. “For now, why don’t you close your eyes? I want to feel you a bit longer.”

You let out another yawn and nodded, closing your eyes. You were glad that some things have worked out. That Levi mellows out a bit and not worry about work for once. That you were able to help him while getting him to notice you again. A win-win situation.


	10. Worth The Risk [Mike x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Opportunity. You and Mike finally have that talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous from tumblr, who wrote: Can’t believe I haven’t found your stories before! They’re so sweet! Could I request a possible p2 to opportunity of Mike x shy!reader?
> 
> Setting: Canonverse/AU
> 
> WARNINGS: None
> 
> A/N: You want a sequel? You got one. Hope you like it, Anonymous.

It’s been about two weeks since you joined Mike’s squad.

So far, you’ve been getting along with everyone, as if you became a part of their family. You’ve even found yourself close to Nanaba, and you would confide in her whenever you wanted to talk to someone. You were still shy, but you were learning to be a bit more confident.

Though Mike wasn’t kidding when he said that he and his squad takes their duties and training seriously. The first few days, they usually end with your body being exhausted and your muscles sore. Thankfully, you’ve managed to adjust overtime. You were learning how to keep up with your squad mates, and also learned how to work with him and the others when it comes to team attacks against Titans. At first, you kept getting distracted on how incredible they fight and train. But thanks to Mike, you’ve learned to stay focused on your objective.

Mike still has feelings for you, and he could tell yours haven’t changed as well. Over these last two weeks, however, his feelings for you have grown. You’ve learned and trained under his watch, and he’s shown how you’ve been improving your skills and cooperation. How your quick thinking would help get you out of deadly situations. You would even go out of your way to help your new squad mates. He couldn’t be even more impressed with your efforts and job as a soldier. He still finds you adorable, and would hold back his laugh whenever you were flustered or blushing.

It’s the week before the next Expedition. It was time for you and him to have that talk.

…

Mike placed a bottle of scotch and a couple of glass cups on the coffee table, sitting down on the couch. He took off his jacket and placed it behind him before leaning back. Earlier, he sent Nanaba to summon you to his office, and he wanted it to be as casual as possible. Mike took a sniff of the air, the scented candle on his deck filling the office with lavender.

A couple minutes later, you heard a knock on the door.

“Name and business?” Mike asked aloud, so that the person on the other side of the door could hear him.

“(Y/N) (L/N). Nanaba said you wanted to see me.”

“Come in.”

Mike’s breath hitched when you walked into his office, closing the door behind you. You looked and saw him leaning against the couch, his jacket hung behind him. You couldn’t help but to blush a bit, seeing a bit of the outlines of his muscles through his shirt. Mike smirked a little at your reaction.

“Lock the door and come here,” he ordered.

You nodded, making sure the door was locked. You made your way over to Mike, sitting down on the couch next to him.

“You can take off your jacket if you’d like,” said Mike.

“Okay,” you said.

You slipped your jacket off of you and set it to your side of the couch. Mike took the bottle of scotch and poured some to two of the glass cups. He then handed one to you and you took it.

“Thanks,” you said. “I really needed a drink right now.”

You took a big sip as Mike took his cup, saying in a amused tone of voice, “Someone as shy as you having a thing for alcohol. That’s a first.”

Your throat slightly burned from the taste, but you didn’t mind. You weren’t much of an alcoholic, but only on certain days when you’re stressed or after a rare successful Expedition. Mike already finished his cup before setting it down on the coffee table, turning his head to pay attention to you.

“Remember months ago, when I offered you a position in my squad?” he asked. “When I told you that there was another reason aside from your experiences in skill and combat?”

You nodded, feeling a bit worried.

“Relax, it’s nothing bad,” Mike said, leaning back against the couch. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you back then. But the more time we’ve been spending time together, the more I’ve seen you improve, I’d figure now would be the best time to tell you. Especially since the Expedition is next week.”

You’ve finished your glass, setting it down on the coffee table.

“Tell me what?” you asked.

Mike lets out a sigh, and to your shock, he wraps an arm around you from behind, his hand clutching onto your shoulder. You felt your cheeks heat up, and you were fighting the urge to gush about the way he was touching you. He looked deeply into your eyes.

“It’s not easy for me to say, but…” he started to explain. “I…I like you. I have after a couple of years of you being here.”

“Y-you like me?” you asked. “You mean, as a friend or like…like a girlfriend?”

“The latter,” Mike bluntly said.

You slightly jumped in your seat, your eyes widened in shock. Mike smirked a bit, before taking a sniff and said, “I can tell that you feel the same way. I’ve known for months, now.”

“How did you know that?!?” you shrieked.

“I’ve noticed all the signs, plus your scent,” Mike admitted.

You turned your head away, feeling your heart beating in your chest to the point where it might explode. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You weren’t sure rather to feel embarrassed…or excited, making you want to squeal in excitement because the man you’ve had a crush on for a long time had feelings for you as well. All you could do for now was to smile, turning your head back to face him.

“So is that one of the reasons why you’ve asked me to be in your squad?” you asked. “Because you have a crush on me too?”

“Yeah,” said Mike. “Even so, I don’t do favoritism, especially when I fall for one of my fellow soldiers. I’m sure you’ve noticed this already.”

“I know,” you said with a nod. “Being a commanding officer is of the utmost importance. So…where do we go from here?”

Mike moved his arm away, in which he placed both hands on your shoulders and slightly moved you. He looks at you with a serious look on his face.

“(Y/N), are you aware of how dangerous being in a relationship is?” Mike asked. “In this regiment, every time we fight against the Titans, there’s always a great chance where we may not come back alive. We put our lives on the line to protect humanity and to take back our world from those bastards. When a soldier has a loved one, rather it’d be another soldier or a civilian, and they get killed out there, their lover ends up with a broken heart. There are those who avoid having romantic relationships because of this.”

“Like Commander Erwin, right?” you asked, in which Mike nodded. “But what about couples like Ymir and Christa?”

“They take that chance,” Mike continued. “They know about the dangers of it, yet they still love each other to defy those odds. That’s why I’m bringing this up. I want to take that risk of being with you. To be close to you. To be by your side. But if you don’t want to have a relationship, then I completely understand. It’s your choice.”

You looked down at your lap, thinking this through. You do already know about this, and it’s apparent Mike knows as well. As much as you like him, would you still consider taking that risk?

After thinking this through, you turned your head back to face him, staring deeply into his grayish green eyes.

“I know,” you said. “I know about the pros and cons of having a relationship in the Survey Corps. That, I understand. But… from what little time we have left in this cruel world, I think, even if it’s for a little while, that we deserve to be happy. To cherish what we have. Even if one of us leaves to whatever is waiting for us next, I know it’s going to hurt. I know it’ll break us. But…”

You placed one of your hands atop of Mike’s, clutching onto it.

“At least we would actually feel loved,” you continued. “That we would be there for each other with no regrets. That’s…that’s why I’m willing to be with you. To at least give us a shot.”

Mike listened intently from what you were saying, and everything you’ve described makes sense. In this cruel, yet beautiful world, you need to find what you can to make you happy, even if it’s for a short time. Even if you do go outside the Walls tomorrow and get eaten by a Titan.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Mike asked.

You nodded, saying, “Yes.”

Mike gave you a smile, moving his arms to where he wraps them around you, pulling you close to him. You returned the hug by wrapping your arms around his torso, leaning your head against his chest. You felt Mike moving his hand behind your head, his fingers taking hold of your hair.

You had to admit, it actually feels nice. With Mike’s arms around you, you felt safe, secured, warm, and loved. Something you hadn’t experienced in a long time. You couldn’t help but to grin. You were so happy that you got to be with Mike. And Mike was the same. He finally gets to hold you in his arms, and he has no intention of letting you go anytime soon. For once, he was glad to take a risk.

After a while, Mike pulled you to have you sit on his lap, your legs on both sides of his waist. Though you don’t seem to mind one bit. The two of you looked at each other, and you couldn’t help but to give out a small laugh. Mike smiled in response, moving his hand to trace your jawline before cupping your cheek. You took this opportunity to place a hand atop of his’, moving your head to place a kiss on his palm. Mike lets out a low chuckle at feeling your soft lips, caressing your face.

“(Y/N), may I kiss you?” he asked.

You turned your head to face him, whispering, “Okay.”

Mike moved his hand away and you leaned against him. Your eyes closed, and sure enough, your lips met. You felt Mike’s facial hair softly scratching against your upper lip and chin, making you giggle a little as you move your arms to where you wrap them around his neck. Mike softly bit down on your bottom lip, asking for your permission. You were blushing, but nonetheless, you opened your lips. Mike angled his head to where he slipped his tongue into your mouth, letting out a small chuckle when he heard you moan.

As the kiss went on, you felt a sudden pull, making you tightly hold on to Mike, breathing through your nose as he explored your mouth while pushing against your tongue. To you, it’s like Mike was trying to take your breath away. If that was his intent, he’s doing a really good job right now.

As soon as you pulled away, you felt your face heating up. It got to the point where you were somewhat embarrassed with Mike seeing you like that, so you dug your face onto his shoulder. Mike simply smirked a little, before turning his head and taking a sniff of your hair.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, (Y/N),” he whispered. “But I guess that makes you all the more adorable.”

“Oh Sina!” you exclaimed, clutching onto your new boyfriend. “Don’t say that, please!”

“That’s what I thought.”

The two of your held each other for a long while, taking in the serenity of the moment. You have no idea what the future holds, but even if something happens to either of you, being together was worth the risk.


	11. Is Nothing More Important Than That Basement? [Erwin x Reader + Levi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate scenerio from before and during Return to Shiganshina. You were pregnant with Erwin's child, and the both of you are married. Both you and Levi tried to convince Erwin to stay behind during the operation, but he is obsessed with finding out what's in Grisha's basement than anything else? What about his unborn child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MsKira1313 from AO3, who wrote: Hi, I would like to request an Erwin Smith x Reader one-shot where it takes place before and during the return to Shiganshina arc. Reader is Erwin's wife who, alongside Levi, tries to persuade him to stay behind. Reader, frustrated with his stubborness, reveals she is pregnant, shocking noth men. Before his final charge, Levi made a promise to take care of Reader and the child. Erwin and Reader share an emotional moment as they share their final kiss as she watches him ride off towards death
> 
> Setting: Canonverse/AU
> 
> WARNINGS: Angst, slight NSFW (nothing major, but only mentioned)
> 
> A/N: Okay, this was kind of difficult to pull off. I got a bit teary-eyed the more I write. Also, I couldn’t help myself adding in a few lines from the English Dub.
> 
> Hope you like it, MsKira1313

You stood right next to Levi with your back against the wall, attending the meeting between Erwin, Hanji, and four other Team Leaders. They were discussing about Grisha Yeager, his basement in Shiganshina, and the plans to retake Wall Maria. You kept your head down the entire meeting, only listening in on the conversation. **  
**

You paid especially close attention to your stomach, placing a hand on it.

…

_“Congratulations, Mrs. Smith!”_

You were shocked. You were surprised. You weren’t sure what to say. To be honest, you’ve always thought about it. You brought it up with your husband Erwin at some point, but he answered that since both of you were soldiers and dedicating your lives for humanity, bringing a child into the world wouldn’t be safe. Though you were a bit upset, you understood his reasoning.

A couple of weeks after the Survey Corps formed a coup with the Garrison and overthrew the Royal Government, and Historia being crowned as the true ruler, you’ve been feeling out of it. On most mornings, you woke up to feeling nauseous to the point where you ran to the bathroom to throw up. Erwin thought that you might’ve gotten sick from stress from helping Historia and cleaning up the mess left behind by the previous regime, and had you stayed in bed for a couple of days.

But it wasn’t just the throwing up. You were having constant mood swings. One minute you were calm, the next you were angry, and the next, you were crying. The most prominent was the time when you lashed out at Hanji when they were discussing their plans and ideas for inventions that they’ve been working on for years. You ended up crying afterwards, begging for Hanji to forgive you. They did, but they were confused about your behavior.

You even have weird cravings. Like the time you had a salad drenched in chocolate syrup. For some reason, it tasted good, despite everyone around you looking disgusted. Especially Sasha, and she can eat almost anything! And that time you had bell peppers covered with peanut butter.

And for some reason, you’ve been slightly more…sexually active. At first, you thought it was because of all the stress from the coup and having to help fix up the mess made by the last government. Erwin didn’t seem to mind at first, but the more you’ve been acting strangely, the more he realizes that something does feel off about you. He recommended that you visit a doctor to see what it’s about.

Though with some things still left to do, you held off going to the doctor until you finally have time in your schedule, a few days before the Operation to Retake Shiganshina, to see him.

All of those signs made sense. You were pregnant.

_“How…how long am I along?”_

_“About seven to eight weeks. Just in the beginning stages.”_

_“Oh…okay.”_

_“Before I can schedule you for another appointment, there’s something I need to know first.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“Even after discovering that you’re pregnant, are you still planning on taking part in that operation to Shiganshina?”_

_“I…I don’t know. Shiganshina is my hometown, and I want to help take that district and the rest of Wall Maria back from the Titans.”_

_“You know that it’s incredibly dangerous now that you’re with a child. I recommend staying behind and getting some rest.”_

_“I…I’m going to think about it.”_

_“Very well. In case you do decide to stay back, I’d like you to schedule an appointment with me as soon as possible.”_

…

It depends on what Erwin plans to do. Because of the loss of his arm, he is at a disadvantage on the battlefield. If he does plan to stay behind, then you stay with him. You might have a chance to talk to him concerning your pregnancy. If he does plan on going, then…you don’t know what to do. As much as you wanted to help take back Wall Maria and Shiganshina, there would be a strong chance where you and your baby will die.

But now your worst fears came true, Erwin decided to take part and lead in the operation. All so he could see what was in Grisha Yeager’s basement, and see if it holds any answers to his late father’s theories about the world outside the Walls.

Next to you, you can feel some melancholy aura coming from Levi. And with the look on his usual stoic face, you can tell what he was thinking. What he was worried about. The same thing you were worried about.

…

_“You’re worried too, are you Levi?”_

_“Isn’t that obvious?”_

_“Erwin is very lucky to have someone as close as you.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“…”  
_

_“Why do you keep staring down?”_

_“Oh, just…I…I’ve been thinking. Erwin’s made up his mind. If something happens to him out there, I don’t know what I’ll do. He means the world to me.”_

_“I know what you mean. Erwin is our only hope. Without him, we’re all done for.”_

_“Let’s talk to him later. We have to dissuade him. Change his mind! Anything!”_

_“What’s with you?”_

_“O-oh. Sorry. I guess I’m still nervous about all of this.”_

_“Right. If worse comes to worse, I may have to do something drastic.”_

…

The meeting was adjourned. The Operation to Retake Wall Maria will commence in two days. Hanji and the other Team Leaders were getting up and leaving. You and Levi glanced at each other, and you watched as he followed Hanji towards the door. But just as soon as they took a step out, Levi leaned his back against the door. Hanji noticed this, but before they could say anything, Levi shuts it behind him. He looked over at Erwin, with somewhat of a sad look on his face.

You pushed yourself from the wall, and made your way close to him. Erwin seemed to notice that you and Levi wanted to talk to him.

“What is it, you two?” he asked.

You and Levi moved your heads to take another look at each other, before turning back to face Erwin.

“It may be too soon, but…” Levi started, before swallowing the saliva in his mouth. “…What are you planning to do after we take back Wall Maria? I’m guessing that defense plans come first, but what about after that?”

“We eliminate the threats,” Erwin answered. “Outside the Walls, there seems to be someone hoping to lead the Titans in destroying all of us right down to the last person. As to who…well, with any luck, I hope to find that answer in the basement. We’ll begin planning after that, but first, we need to see what’s in that room.”

You let out a sigh, and you said, “Erwin, you realize that we’re talking to you about this because we believe that you don’t have much time left to live. I mean, you don’t fight the way you used to, y’know?”

Erwin knew what you were talking about. He placed his only hand on the arm that he lost during the mission to rescue Eren and Ymir from Reiner and Bertholdt.”

“(Y/N) is right,” said Levi. “Let Hanji take your place to lead this mission. In your shape, you’ll only be dead weight. You just stay here and wait until we come back with any news. We’ll tell the others that we’ve fought until you gave in. Which we will, so it’ll be easier for the three of us. What do you say?”

Erwin shows a sad look on his face, turning his head away to think about it. Maybe you and Levi are getting through to him?

“Erwin, sweetie please,” you beg. “We’re saying all of this because we care about you. You don’t have to go out there. I can stay behind with you if you’d like.” Your tears formed in your eyes, and you feel some mood swings starting to kick in again. “ _Please._ Just stay.”

Erwin was quiet for a few moments. You bit your bottom lip, hoping that he would give in to you and Levi’s suggestion. After a minute of thinking, Erwin turned his head back to face Levi and you.

_“No.”_

Levi let out a slight gasp, looking a bit worried. Your eyes widened in shock at his answer.

 _“What?!”_ you asked.

“Do what you two need to,” Erwin continued to explain. “I’ll volunteer to be bait. The chain of command still remains. If I’m gone, then Hanji. And if Hanji’s gone, the next. It’s true that this mission will be incredibly dangerous, but it’ll also be an important one in human history. That is why I have gone through great lengths. It’s my plan, and without me, you’ll be less likely to succeed.

“Are you **kidding** me?!” you slightly shrieked. “Do you think we don’t know that?! Look, we get it. Without you, then the operation will fail. But if something happens to you out there, then…then…”

“Then all of us are done for,” Levi finished for you in a low tone of voice. “So stay safe here with (Y/N) and keep using that brain of yours. As far as I’m concerned, that’s the last thing the Titans would want…and the best weapon humanity’s got.”

Erwin slightly glared at you and Levi and said, “No, you’re both wrong. Our best option is to gamble it all in the plan that I came up wi–”

 _ **“Stop it!”**_ you screamed, both Erwin and Levi glancing your way in slight shock. “Why can’t you listen to reason? Why don’t you stop being stubborn for once, and just think about it?! Can’t you realize that your possible demise will hurt the people who love you and care about you? We need you, not just as a leader, but also as a friend…and as my husband. The man I fell in love with.”

Tears stream down your face at this point, feeling your heart break. You couldn’t tell if you were really upset, your hormones acting up, or a mixture of both. Erwin was slightly surprised with the way you were acting. Granted, he expected you to act that way because of how much the two of you went through over the years.

“Listen to her, Erwin,” Levi said, his eyes widened, lifting his hand up. “Listen to what she is saying. Keep making those dumb ass excuses, and I’m gonna break both of your legs! But not too badly, they’ll heal just fine. But you’ll be in so much pain to where you won’t take part in this operation…and it’ll be a bitch to get to the toilet.”

Sometimes, whenever Levi makes a shitty joke, you couldn’t help but to laugh. But in a situation such as this, now is not the good time to laugh. You clutched your hands together, hoping for the last time that your husband would reconsider and finally give in…

Only for Erwin to turn his head and smiled, letting out a small laugh. You felt your chest tighten at that, your hopes being diminished.

“I don’t like that idea much,” said Erwin. “Normally, I’d agree with you two. And I get what you’re saying, (Y/N). I understand how both of you are feeling. A wounded soldier would stay off the battlefield…”

The smile faded away from his lips, Erwin turning his attention back to Levi and you, his stubborn demeanor showing.

“However…that could be the day where we’ll finally learn the truth of this world. And I’ll be damned if I’m going to miss it!”

Levi’s jaw dropped, and your eyes widened, your tears dripping to the floor. So that’s it, then. He’s obsessed with that basement belonging to Eren’s father. Just so he could see if his father was right.

“Being there…is that important?” Levi asked, taking a couple steps forward. “More than your legs?”

“Yes.”

“More than humanity’s victory?”

“… _Yes_.”

You bit your bottom lip. Maybe now would be the best time to tell him. But even if you do, you already know what he’s going to answer.

“More important than your loved ones?” you asked.

“Yes.”

Levi’s eyes widened at that. You gave Erwin a deathly glare, and if Levi were to guess, then you would’ve killed your husband on the spot if looks could kill.

“More than our baby?!” you exclaimed. “More than our unborn child?!?”

Both Erwin and Levi looked shocked at what you just said, their jaws dropped.

“(Y/N)…” Erwin slowly spoke. “Are you…”

“Yes, I’m pregnant,” you said, placing a hand on your stomach. “That’s why I was sick these past few weeks.”

Both men were surprised with their eyes slightly widened. Erwin was taking in the sudden news of you being pregnant with his child. He opened his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it, lifting your hand up.

“No, don’t say it,” you said, turning your head away. “I know what you’re going to say. That getting to that basement is more important than our baby. Fine, I get it.”

“(Y/N)…” Erwin spoke.

You turned around and quickly ran towards the door.

“(Y/N)!” Levi exclaimed.

You opened the door that was next to him, running from the room while banging the door shut behind you, the noise echoing through the room. The air suddenly got tensed, and yet awkward at the same time. Letting out a troubled sigh, Levi turned his attention back to his close companion.

“I understand now, Erwin,” he said, turning around and placing a hand on the door handle. He turned his head around to face him one more time for the night. “Either way, I trust your judgement.”

Levi opened the door and left the room, shutting it behind him. Erwin simply stared off with a stoic look on his face, trying to comprehend what had happened earlier. That you were pregnant. Both of you were going to be parents. That would explain what you’ve been feeling and going through lately. The two of you have talked about having children in the past, but Erwin dismissed the idea. It wouldn’t be a good idea to bring a child into the world because of their roles of serving humanity first, and it wouldn’t be safe to raise them in an environment.

Erwin lets out a sigh, looking down at the table. He knows where you’re coming from. The two of you have known each other for several years, and have been through so much together. You love him and that you were scared of losing him. Though he originally held off on having romantic relationships because he didn’t want to leave behind a broken heart, you were different. You were skillful, you’re intelligent on the battlefield, and you’re usually helpful without asking anything in return. Erwin didn’t regret his relationship with you, as well as asking for your hand in marriage a few years later. Though he did acknowledge that he hurt you. You kept begging him to reconsider staying behind, though he refused.

Erwin wasn’t lying to you and Levi when you both asked him if that basement is more important than everything. But is it still more important than his unborn child?

…

You’ve avoided Erwin since that day. You were under the impression that your husband’s obsession with the basement is so much more important than everything, including your baby. You were broken, and you were experiencing mood swings. Last you checked, the combination of both of them aren’t that great. You were miserable enough to the point where you missed out on the big dinner celebration. You simply spent that night crying, and you assured your baby that they were more important to you than anything else, unlike that husband of yours. Erwin understood that you were upset with him, so he respected your space.

Even so, since your husband is going, you may as well take part in the operation as well. Hanji was surprised when you told them that you were pregnant, and that they and Levi tried to convince you to stay. But like Erwin, you were stubborn. Not only that, but Shiganshina is your childhood home, and you want to do what you can to help take that district and Wall Maria back from the Titans.

For your safety, you would be placed under Erwin’s supervision. You assume that he would keep you close to him and for him to keep an eye on him.

After a couple of days of travelling through Wall Maria, having to fend against and avoid Titans, everyone has arrived in Shiganshina. Eren turned into his Titan form and used his hardening ability to seal off the big hole in the Wall to the outside world. But for some reason, there were no Titans in sight. But that wouldn’t be the case any longer…

Reiner was discovered hiding in the Wall, and Levi took the chance to attack him. Reiner took that opportunity to use that injury to turn him into the Armored Titan. The Beast Titan arrived, alongside a Quadruple Titan and several other Titans at his command. He even threw boulders to block the entrance to Shiganshina, so that the soldiers wouldn’t use their horses.

And so, the ultimate battle between Titans and Humanity has begun…

But things weren’t working out as intended. Hanji’s side was holding their own against Reiner, while the Beast Titan kept throwing multiple boulders, striking down soldiers that got in their way. At one point, Reiner lets out a roar, in which the Beast Titan threw what appeared to be a barrel. But then an explosion happened, and there was smoke coming from Shiganshina into the sky. Which means that Bertholdt, the Colossal Titan, have entered the battle.

Back with Erwin and Levi’s side, the Beast Titan kept taking down soldiers by throwing boulders, to the point where the whole area is shrouded in a mist of blood. And to make matters worse, Eren was thrown to the top of the Wall. The Beast Titan kept throwing, soldiers kept dying, everyone scared and in a panic.

You tried to keep it together for the sake of your baby, but with how dire the situation is, it seems everything was hopeless. At this point, you regret coming along on this mission. Why couldn’t you just listen to Levi, Hanji, and your doctor and just stayed home?

From the corner of your eye, you spotted Erwin and Levi walking away from the group, walking over to a secluded area between some homes, but still near the other soldiers. Curious, you decided to follow them, but carefully so as not to be spotted. While doing so, you listen in on their conversation. It sounded like Erwin had a plan, but it would mean that he would act as the vanguard and lead the other soldiers to charge against the Beast Titan. Your eyes widened at this. Then that means that he would be among the first to get killed, much to your horror.

You carefully leaned against the Wall, poking your head. You saw Erwin sitting on a crate, with Levi standing before him.

Erwin confessed that everything that has worked for, for so long has been in anticipation of this day. He felt broken and devastated, that he wanted to go to that basement right now and see if his father’s theories are correct. You felt your heart break at the sight of him, hearing him let out a sob. Tears formed in your eyes. You know all too well of Erwin’s pain. You’ve been helping him through it for years, especially after he became Commander of the Survey Corps. Especially when those outside the regiment see him as a heartless monster who drives others to death. You knew that it wasn’t true. He’s not a monster. He’s a human being like everyone else.

You heard Erwin telling Levi about all of their fallen comrades. That they were looking at them right now from the other side, asking if their deaths mean anything. You bit your bottom lip at that, tears streaming down your face. You were reminded of the friends you have made during your years of service. You loved each of them like they were family.

You jumped when the Beast Titan threw more boulders, several of the soldiers screaming and crying at the impact. Looking back towards the two, you saw Levi kneeling down before Erwin, like a knight to his siege.

“You led us well…and you fought hard,” said Levi. “No one else could’ve gotten this far. Fine then. I’ll make the choice for you…”

Levi lifted his head up, looking at Erwin with a determined glare in his eyes.

“Give up on your dream and charge to your death. Lead those soldiers to the gates of hell. I will reach the Beast Titan…and kill him.”

Erwin looked shocked at what his close companion had told him. He looks down, wondering for a minute…only to look back at him with a sad smile on his face.

“Levi…thank you,” said Erwin.

You looked down on the ground, letting out some silent sobs so as not to be heard from. It was that moment that you realize…that Levi reminded Erwin that he was human. To give up on his dreams. That, and you needed to accept the fact that your husband is going to die, along with several other soldiers while Levi gets to the Beast Titan and kill him…or at least keep him alive in case he needed to use that vial to turn someone who is near death into a Titan so they could eat him and claim his powers.

You moved your hand up to see the small gem-encrusted ring Erwin had given you on the day of your wedding. Your marriage was sacred, in promising to stay by each others’ side through sickness and health until death do you part. And after all the times you’ve been with him, what the two of you have gone through together…they wouldn’t last forever. Nothing is. But you would always cherish those moments you have of him. Though you were heartbroken at the fact that Erwin would never see his baby. He would never see you going through pregnancy, your stomach bulging with the baby in your womb, giving birth to them, holding them in his arms…

“Levi?” you heard Erwin asked. “May I ask one last favor of you?”

“You want me to take care of (Y/N) and your brat, is that it?” Levi asked.

Erwin nodded, saying, “Yes. I would appreciate it if you look after them for me. Keep them safe.”

Levi bowed his head once more, saying, “I…I promise.”

You turned around and leaned your back against the wall. Levi? Promising his dear friend to look after you after this is all over? He didn’t have to if he didn’t want to. But again, he and Erwin are close. If Erwin wants him or asks him to do something, then Levi would do so with no regrets.

You started to cry, feeling your hot tears roll down your face. It would be hard, and as much as you appreciate the thought of Levi, of all people, being there for you, you would miss your husband dearly. In your world, no one can replace him.

You felt someone placing a hand on your head, petting your head. You looked and saw Erwin, looking at you with a sad smile on his face.

“E-Erwin?” you asked. “I…I…”

Erwin moved his hand down to where he placed a finger onto your lips, silencing you. He then moved his hand to caress your face, staring into your eyes.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N),” he said. “I’m so sorry. I know this is hard, but…I understand if you won’t forgive me for the way I acted these last few days.”

“I forgive you,” you said in a low tone of voice, placing a hand onto his that was still on your face. “If anything, I’m sorry too. If I ever acted selfish or–”

“No, that’s fine,” said Erwin.

He moved his hand, making you move your hand away, to where he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close to him. You placed your hands on his chest, looking up at him.

“(Y/N), thank you…for everything,” Erwin said, leaning his forehead against yours. “For letting me meet you. For letting me marry you. For letting me love you. Every moment that I have with you was amongst the happiest I’ve felt in my life. I love you…I love you so damn much.”

You smiled back at him, fresh tears streaming down your face. You move your hands up to where you place them on his shoulders.

“I love you too, Erwin,” you said. “You were the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in this cruel world. I’m glad that I got involved with you. I’m so happy that I get to marry you, and carry your flesh and blood…I will always love you.”

“I love you too,” Erwin said. “I will always love you and our child. They were more important to me than my dream.”

You let out a small giggle at that confirmation. You and Erwin closed your eyes, leaned in, and your lips met. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his arm clutching onto you, pulling you close to him. Since this was your last kiss together, this was no time to have permission, the two of you opening your mouth so Erwin can entrap you in a more passionate kiss. The both of you were taking it slow, trying to make the kiss last as long as possible.

After a couple of minutes, as well as another barrage of boulders targeting the soldiers, the both of you pulled away, smiling at each other.

“Take care of our child for me,” Erwin whispered against your lips. “Be the best mother you can be.”

“I will.”

You and Erwin slowly pulled away from each other, never breaking eye contact. You held onto Erwin’s hand, interlacing your fingers with his.

“(Y/N)…” Erwin whispered.

“Erwin…” you whispered back.

After looking at you for so long, Erwin turned around, walking towards the group of soldiers. You stood in your spot. You were both happy and upset at the same time. You felt someone placing a hand on your shoulder. You turned and saw Levi, looking at you with a soft look in his eyes.

“Let’s follow him,” he said. “Then I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

You simply nodded, saying, “Thank you…Levi.”

…

From above the Wall, you could only watch Erwin leading the soldiers, firing flare guns into the air at the Beast Titan, all of them screaming their hearts out in fear.

You placed a hand on your stomach, seeing the Beast Titan throwing more boulders at the soldiers…

Including Erwin through his horse and his abdomen.


	12. The Woman of My Dreams [Nanaba x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mission outside the Walls, Nanaba experiences love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous from Tumblr, who wrote: So I was thinking about Nanaba x reader. Where squad Mike is in danger and reader come to save them in time. And Nanaba was like this is it, this is the woman that I will spend time with the rest of my life. Also hope you have a good day/night and stay safe! 
> 
> Setting: Canonverse/AU
> 
> WARNINGS: None
> 
> A/N: Sorry if this is short, but I’m happy to write about Nanaba, since she’s one of my favorite underrated characters. Also, I kind of made the Reader being a skillful fighter like the Player character from the Attack on Titan 2 video game.
> 
> Hope you like it, Anonymous!

Things have **_NOT_** been going according to plan. **  
**

Mike and his squad, as well as some of the other soldiers, have been sent on a mission to Wall Maria to set up some bases and leave some supplies to an abandoned town in anticipation for an important Expedition coming up. And aside from a couple of casualties along the way because of the Titans, they’ve managed to reach their destination.

But unfortunately, not surprisingly, it was filled with Titans! All of the soldiers have dispatched, but it doesn’t look good.

Mike and his squad were doing good at first, but more Titans came pouring into the abandoned town. Mike shoots himself up towards the roof of a tall church using ODM Gear. He was running low on gas, and he’s down to his last set of blades. He lets out a troubled sigh.

“This is bad,” Mike whispered to himself.

_“Mike!”_

Mike looked and saw Nanaba and Gelgar getting onto the roof and going over to him.

“What’s the status?” Mike asked.

“Well, we took care of half of the Titans, but more of those bastards kept coming into the city,” Gelgar explained.

“We already have some casualties,” Nanaba said, turning her head away. “I’m not sure how long we can last.”

“I know things are hectic at the moment, but we can’t give up,” said Mike. “We need to think of something…”

There were some footsteps near them. Mike, Nanaba, and Gelgar all turned their heads and saw three Titans heading their way.

 _“Oh come on!”_ Gelgar and Nanaba exclaimed in unison.

The three naked humanoid monsters ran towards them, but before the three could do something…

Nanaba noticed one of the Titans stop on their tracks when something hit them by the nape of their neck, and then fell and slide to the ground. The same thing happened to the other Titan, and then the one right in front of them.

“No way,” Gelgar said, looking shocked. “Is that Captain Levi?”

Mike shook his head, saying, “Levi’s not a part of this mission.”

“Then who’s–”

Someone zoomed by right above their heads, which they turned and were surprised saw two more Titans right on the other side of them. The soldier zoomed towards above them, shooting the hook onto it’s nape, then did a spinning attack similar to Levi’s, striking the Titan by it’s nape. They then jumped off of them and did the same to the other Titan.

As soon as that last Titan fell to the ground, Nanaba, Gelgar, and Mike watched as the soldier landed on the roof before them, their hood was up.

“Whoa, that was incredible!” Gelgar exclaimed.

“The way you fought,” Nanaba said, somewhat at a loss for words. “That…you’re amazing.”

“Who are you, soldier?” Mike asked.

The soldier walked up to the trio, and placed a hand on their hood, moving it behind them. Nanaba couldn’t help but to blush.

It was a woman, with (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. You looked exhausted, yet you gave them a tired smile. You gave them a salute with your fist over your heart.

“Hey, you’re that soldier we often saw,” Gelgar pointed out.

“(Y/N) (L/N),” Mike said, walking up towards you. “What are you doing here?”

“I saw that you guys were in trouble, so I had to help,” you said. “Is everyone okay?”

Mike nodded, saying, “We’re fine. If you hadn’t shown up, then we would’ve been done for. Thanks.”

“Yeah, you rock!” Gelgar said, giving you a thumbs up.

You let out a small laugh, scratching the back of your head, saying, “You’re welcome. You guys are important to the Survey Corps after all. Are you short on supplies?”

Mike nodded, saying, “Yeah. I’m down to the last set of blades, plus I’m low on gas.”

“Yep, I used up too much gas again,” said Gelgar. “And Nanaba’s low on blades too.”

“Not to worry,” you said in an assuring tone of voice. “There’s a team coming in with the supplies right now. Most of the Titans have been eliminated anyways, and some of the soldiers I’m working with would take care of the rest.”

“Good,” Mike said with a nod. “Go check on the team and tell them to get over here. After that, go around town and see if your comrades need help with any stragglers.”

You nodded, saying, “Got it.”

You gave the Section Commander a salute, and then you turned around and walked towards the edge of the roof. You shoot out the hooks from your ODM Gear, and take off.

All the while, Nanaba felt her cheeks heat up. She was at a loss for words.

She has seen you around before, and has heard of the way you train and fight. But now she has seen it before her eyes. The way you managed to take care of the Titans before they reached for them is incredible. Not to mention her kindness, asking if they were okay and if they were low on anything. If anything, in her eyes, you were a queen on the battlefield.

It’s official. She never thought she would feel this way towards someone like you, but now she has. Nanaba has fallen in love with you.

_This is it. This is the woman that I will spend time with the rest of my life._

“Nanaba? Nanaba? Hey! Earth to Nanaba!”

Nanaba was snapped out of her thoughts, seeing Gelgar snapping his fingers in front of her face. Nanaba shook her head.

“H-huh?” she asked. “Oh, sorry. Did you need something, Gelgar?”

“You haven’t said a word and your face is all red,” Gelgar pointed out. “You’re not getting sick already, are you Nanaba?”

“Oh, no,” Nanaba said, shaking her head again.

Mike took a sniff in the air, and couldn’t help but to smirk a bit. He knew that his close companion had fallen for that soldier. But for now, he would keep it to himself until the time is right.

**_“Hey! Section Commander Mike! You up there?!”_ **

Mike walked towards the edge, and true to what you said earlier, there was a team of soldiers carrying a lot of equipment on their backs.

 ** _“Yeah! Gelgar and Nanaba are up here too!”_ **Mike yelled out.

 _ **“(Y/N) told us that you guys needed to replenish your ODM Gears!”**_ one of the soldiers yelled back. _**“Do you have enough gas to get down?!”**_

 ** _“I think so!”_ **Mike yelled back, before turning his head towards Nanaba and Gelgar. “Let’s go.”

Gelgar nodded, and he and Mike used their ODM Gears to safely get down to the ground…except for Nanaba. She was still thinking about you.

“Nanaba! Are you coming or what?!?”

Nanaba shook her head, before saying, “Yeah, I’m coming! Hang on!”

Her heart bursting with feeling, she ran towards the edge of the roof, shooting out her grapple hooks and her feet carefully landed onto the ground. If you’re going to be the woman of her affections, Nanaba needed to learn to keep her head straight and focus. She wasn’t sure if there would be time in your schedules so she could see you, but she looks forward to talking to you…and seeing you in action again.


	13. Difficulties [Levi x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your the Head Chef of the Survey Corps. You've been overworking yourself to make up for no longer fighting outside the Walls. Until one day, when a certain captain took notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous from tumblr, who wrote: Hello! This is actually the same anon from the Hanji request lol. I was wondering if you could do a request where the reader is the head chef for the survey corps and she has feelings for Levi. But she deals with certain issues such as overworking herself plus she's insecure about her appearance thinking Levi won't like her because she isn't as slim or trim as other soldiers. Basically angsty fluff if you don't mind! I've been stressing over things lately so I need a pick me up
> 
> Setting: Canonverse/AU
> 
> WARNINGS: Angst, self doubt, insecure
> 
> A/N: To everyone reading this: your health is very important, and you are beautiful! Don’t let some jerk tell you otherwise.  
> Hope you like it, Anonymous!

You let out a tired sigh. You were done with cooking all of the entrees for dinner tonight. You grit your teeth, tears forming in your eyes from all the stress. You shook your head, taking hold of both rags as you carried each of the pots and bowls onto the counters. Tonight’s dinner is the usual: soup with small chunks of potatoes and some veggies laced with herbs and spices, salads, baked potatoes, and bread, as well as pudding for dessert. Beforehand, you made sure all of the bowls, plates, cups, silverware, and trays are accounted for. You wouldn’t want to have repeats of the last couple of times you’ve miscounted or haven’t washed enough dishes in time for dinner.

You’re the head chef of the Survey Corps, and you’re in charge of keeping food in everyone’s stomachs. You have had a talent for cooking ever since you were a little girl whenever you watch your mother cook dinner and sometimes help her with dessert. It stuck with you ever since, especially when you started to cook as a teen.

When you joined the Survey Corps, you sometimes volunteered to help the head chef at the time with the cooking, setting up the food, and washing the dishes. It was some years later when the chef retired and Keith Shadis, the previous commander, made you the head chef. At first, you tried to juggle your job between a soldier and a cook, but being head chef was a time consuming job. When you talked to Shadis about this, he made you stop training and going on Scouting Missions so you could focus on cooking rather than hire someone from another regiment or outside the military.

Since you no longer have to train and take part in missions and expeditions outside the Walls, you forgo wearing the straps, yet you still wear your uniform. Though you love cooking, you missed the days when you trained and helped your comrades outside the Walls. When you use your ODM Gear to soar through the air and fight against Titans. When Erwin became Commander, you hoped that he would let you go back to the Titan fighting business again...but he never did.

Maybe that’s why you overwork yourself. At first, some soldiers would volunteer to help you cook and help you serve and help you wash the dishes. But overtime, you started to do things all by yourself, making you rush at times to the point where you get stressed. Maybe it was to be more useful and to make up for not technically being a soldier anymore.

It was time for dinner, the soldiers began piling into the Mess Hall to collect trays and dishes while you serve each of them with a fake smile. You hoped they wouldn’t see through your fake facade.

When you look at the female soldiers, you couldn’t help but to be jealous of them. You have self-doubting issues concerning your body. Most of the women in the Survey Corps look beautiful and slim, and some of them even look fit. Especially Mikasa, and she looks like a queen! You, on the other hand, weren’t like them. You have rounded curves, and it makes you feel insecure. In a way, you considered yourself to be ugly and undesirable.

You finished serving the last of the soldiers, aside from the senior officers. On some days, they would be the last few to arrive because they were held up on meetings and other important matters. While waiting for them, you got yourself some dishes you left out for yourself to serve yourself, placing the tray full of them on the kitchen counter to have for later.

Eventually, Erwin, Levi, Mike, and Hanji arrived. Giving them a fake smile, you served them, with Erwin, Mike, and Hanji giving you their thanks...except for Levi, who simply titled his head a bit.

You felt your face heat up at the sight of him. You took a deep breath, hoping to keep your cool so you wouldn’t have to look like an embarrassment in front of him.

“Do you need something, Captain Levi?” you asked.

Levi moved his head back and rolled his eyes for a moment, before shaking his head and said, “No. Forget it.”

With that, he turned around and walked over to a table where the senior officers usually dine at. You let out a sigh, placing your hand over your heart.

For as long as you can remember, you have romantic feelings for Levi. You weren’t sure how or why, you just do. Maybe it was because everyone depends on him? Or that he may be harsh but actually has a soft side? And that he’s handsome, especially his eyes?

You shook your head at that thought, turning around so you would focus on cleaning. You have no chance being with Levi whatsoever. Especially because you don’t look beautiful or slim enough to be with him, you barely talk to him aside from small talk, and that you spent most of the time in the kitchens to yourself.

You saw that the pots and bowls still had some food left, so you put away the leftovers, and then placed the pots and bowls into the sink. Just when you thought you had time to eat, the soldiers began piling their trays onto the counter for you to collect them. You let out a sigh. At first, you placed the dishes into the sink while setting the trays aside, but as soon as there wasn’t any room, you stacked them on the counters instead.

Eventually, all of the soldiers have left, leaving nothing but silence aside from running hot water and sounds of dishes being set out to dry. You felt exhausted and your arms were getting tired, and you were still hungry since you barely ate, but you won’t stop until every single one is cleaned thoroughly. Not to mention that you usually get a head start to wash the dishes and the pots and pans, then you eat afterwards. But by then, your food would be lukewarm or cold. You’re used to this.

It was a few minutes later when you pulled a plate out from a nearby stack of dishes. The next thing you know, the pile started to lose balance. You placed the plate into the sink and placed your hands on the pile, trying to get it to balance again.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” you said. “Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!”

But it was too late. The dishes fell, a couple of them hitting your head as most of them clashed onto the floor, each of them breaking into a lot of pieces on impact. You felt your body shaking, tears falling from your eyes.

**“AH SHIT!!”** you screamed. **“DAMN IT! UGH! WHY MARIA, WHY?!?”**

You placed your hands on your head, clutching onto your hair and screaming in frustration. It feels like, since you’ve been taking all of the responsibilities for yourself, everything has been coming down at you, and your stress levels have been going off the roofs. But what can you do? To make up for the fact that you’re not a soldier anymore?

Your head shot up when you heard the door opening. You turned and, to your surprise, you saw Levi Ackerman, standing near the doorway with his hand on the door. He was taking in the sight. Several broken dishes on the floor and you fail to keep yourself calm and collected.

Your eyes slightly widened at the sight of him. You know well that Levi is a clean freak, so seeing the huge mess on the floor would set him off any moment. You were worried that he was going to berate you and scream at you for it.

“C-Captain Levi, I’m so sorry!” you exclaimed. “I can go ahead and clean all of this up. I’ll get the broom.”

Carefully, you had to tiptoe away from the sharp, broken glasses, trying not to get a cut. Before you could walk past Levi, he stopped you by placing a hand on your arm.

“C-captain?” you asked, worried.

Levi turned his head to look at you, and you froze in your spot at his gaze. He could make out the bags under your eyes, your cheeks having tear stains, and your hair in somewhat of a mess.

“You need to calm down and relax,” said Levi. “You’re under a lot of stress.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” you asked, trying to pull your arm away from his grasp. “I’m fine.”

“No you're not,” Levi said, slightly glaring at you. “If you were, then you wouldn’t scream in frustration.”

“I said I’m fine!” you yelled.

You successfully pulled your arm away from Levi, stomping out in the hall to get to a nearby closet that has cleaning supplies. However, you were stopped by someone taking hold of your arm once more, pulling you back. You turned your head and saw that it was Levi, being annoyed by your stubbornness.

“You’re a poor liar, you know that?” he asked. “You have a tendency to overwork yourself, to the point where you refused to let others help you.”

Anger overtook you, screaming out, “That’s not true! You’re making shit up!”

You felt Levi turning you around, placing both hands on your arms again, staring at you deeply in the eyes.

“Do I look like the type of person to lie?” he asked. “(Y/N), you don’t have to endure this forever. You need to calm down and take a few minutes to yourself.”

You slightly glared at him, tears slightly blurring your vision, as you asked, “Why do you care? You’re humanity’s strongest, and I’m...I’m…” you leaned your head down. “...I’m just a mess.”

You felt your legs shaking, feeling like you wanted to fall to the floor. Levi noticed this, and helped you knelt down alongside him.

“Why do you think that?” he asked.

“What do you think?!” you asked, raising your voice. “I’m not like anyone else in this stupid regiment! I’m ugly and my body's different from all the women here, and in a bad way! I used to be a soldier, but I can’t train or go outside the Walls anymore no thanks to Shadis! And Erwin’s no better, either! I can no longer fight, so even if I ever see a Titan again, I would easily be fodder! I guess that’s why I refuse anyone’s help when it comes to preparing food! So I could be more useful to make up for the fact that I’m weak! I...I just can’t…”

You leaned your head down and let it all out. All of the stress, anxiety, and pressure you’ve felt the past few years finally catching up to you. You cried and screamed your frustrations out, tears streaming down your face and onto the floor.

Unbeknownst to you, someone aside from Levi was hearing you crying and screaming. A soldier checked to see what was going on, only for Levi to move his head, signaling that he is taking care of it. The soldier nodded, before turning around and walking away.

Levi lets out a sigh. Normally, he isn’t the type of person to comfort someone. Back in the Underground, when someone causes Farlan or Isabel some trouble, he would either torture or kill them depending on what they’ve done to his friends. That was the only comfort he could provide at the time. So instead, he moved one of his hands from your arm and placed it on your head, petting your hair.

You paused a bit when you felt Levi moving his hand against your head, but you continued sobbing regardless. It feels like no matter how someone comforts you, you still would feel miserable. You and Levi were like this for a few minutes, before you started to calm down, letting out a couple of hiccups.

“Got it all out?” Levi asked.

You nodded. Letting out another sigh, Levi moved his hand from your head to under your chin. He tilted your head up, making you look at him. Your eyes were puffy and red and the same can be said with your tear covered cheeks. Levi then moved his other hand to reach into his jacket, pulling out one of his rags. To your surprise, Levi started moving the rag against your face, wiping away your tears. You had to shut your eyes when he moved it over them, before moving it on your nose.

“Blow,” Levi ordered.

You complied, blowing your nose with all of your might onto the rag. When you were done, he wiped away any leftover boogers hanging from your nose. Levi folded his rag into a small square and put it into his jacket. You couldn’t tell, but he looked...he looked sorry for you? Usually, whenever you see him, he looks stoic and unemotional. But seeing him like that makes you have second thoughts.

“(Y/N), I...I understand what you’re going through,” said Levi.

You looked at him with a confused look on your face, so he continued, “All of us here get overworked from time to time. But aside from Erwin, I haven’t seen anyone else going through this much stress...until recently, that is.” Levi placed his hands on your shoulder. “You may not be a fighter anymore, but you’re still a soldier, nonetheless. You were tasked to make sure everyone here doesn’t starve. I’d say that’s simply useful and helpful of you, don’t you think? To be honest, you’re not that bad of a cook. My squad enjoys your food, and I often hear soldiers say they taste like home.”

You were slightly shocked, asking, “R-Really?”

Levi nodded, saying, “Yeah. You have a great talent for it. You would make that special someone happy one day.”

You rolled your eyes away, saying, “Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m--”

Levi lifts his hand up, making you stop, as he said, “Don’t say that you’re ugly or talk negatively about your body. You're fine the way you are. If anything…” He paused for a minute. “You...you’re actually pretty. And if some shallow asshole say things otherwise, they deserve to have their bones broken.”

You felt your face heat up at this, as you asked, “R-really?”

Levi nodded, saying, “I told you, (Y/N). I’m not the kind of person to lie.”

You couldn’t help but to smile a little. This is the first time in a long while that someone called you pretty.

“The point is, you don’t have to push yourself and work on your own to make up for not being able to fight,” Levi explained. “I think you’ve done enough in helping others as it is.”

“I don’t know,” you slowly said. “I feel like I needed to do more.”

“If you keep pushing yourself to do more, you’ll be overwhelmed to the point of lashing out,” Levi pointed out. “Just like what you did tonight. Your job may be important, but your mental and emotional states are, too.”

“But--”

“No buts,” Levi interrupted. “Now let me ask you this: which do you prefer more? Cooking or fighting?”

“Well, cooking at this point,” you said. “Not only am I used to it, but I’ve had a talent for it since I was a kid.”

“There you go,” said Levi. “You should consider having a couple of soldiers to help you. That way, you won’t have to do everything in a rush or at the last minute.”

You rolled your eyes down, saying, “I...I guess so.”

“How about this?” Levi asked. “Why don’t you take a shower, change into something casual, and you can continue cleaning the kitchen? I’ll help you.”

Your eyes slightly widened, asking, “A-are you sure? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want--”

“I want to,” Levi interrupted, looking at you with a serious look on his face. “You forget that I like my surroundings spotless, (Y/N).”

You shook a bit at his glance. If you were honest, you suddenly felt the need to physically melt at the way he looked at you.

“Y-yes, sir,” you said.

“Call me Levi,” said Levi. “None of that formal bullshit when it’s just us. Okay?”

You nodded. Levi took your hand, as he helps you stand on your feet. You couldn’t help but to smile at him, saying, “Thanks, Levi.”

Levi simply gave you a nod. Out of instinct, you gave him a salute, before turning around and walking down the hallway. Planning on making a trip to your room to gather your clothes and take a shower as Levi instructed. Levi may be harsh, but you realize that he can be really soft when it comes to other soldiers and his squad...though you have a feeling that he would punish you if you ever bring it up.

You heard Levi walking behind you, only to hear him stop and opening a closet door. You assume that he’s getting out the broom and some other cleaning supplies. After the two of you would clean the kitchens tonight, you have a feeling that it won’t be the last time you two would talk. Thanks to the talk he gave you, you slowly, but surely started to feel better. It may still be tough at first, but hopefully things will work out for you overtime. Maybe you should consider letting soldiers volunteer to help you. Possibly tomorrow.

As he brought out the broom and some cleaning supplies, Levi turned his head to watch you walk down the hall. He couldn’t help but to give you a slight smirk. In a way, he was intrigued by you. Even though you overworked, you were still devoted to your role as head chef and the need to help other soldiers. Not to mention that he meant it when he said that you were pretty...and maybe beautiful, too.

After getting what he needed, Levi closed the closet door, took the broom and the cleaning supplies, and made his way back to the kitchen. He looks forward to seeing how you clean.


	14. Reunited [Mikasa x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reunite with your longtime girlfriend, Mikasa Ackerman, for winter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by imaslutforkozume from tumblr, who wrote: Can you write just a cute scenario of Mikasa x fem reader, who haven’t seen each other in a while and then finally get to. That women makes my head go brrrrr
> 
> Setting: Modern AU
> 
> WARNINGS: None
> 
> A/N: A short little one shot involving the Ackerman queen who I think deserves better.
> 
> Hope you like it, imaslutforkozume!

If there are some places you’re uncomfortable going to, it’s crowded places like airports.

Or in your situation, a train station.

As a matter of fact, all places involving transport are sometimes the worst. With all of the people coming and going, especially the rude ones who don’t care if they bump into you or roll your feet with their heavy luggages. Despite all of that, you have a reason for being there. A very good reason.

Checking the monitors on the wall to see which train will be leaving or arriving, you found the one you were looking for, and saw that the train you were interested in is estimated to arrive in about a half an hour. You made your way outside, trying not to bump into anyone on the way. You sat down in one of the many benches, waiting for that train to arrive. Though you were uneasy around large crowds, you couldn’t help but to be excited.

Since middle school, you were friends with someone and her two other friends. And come high school, the two of you started dating. Sure she is quiet and keeps to herself, but she is actually a sweetheart. You found her to be beautiful…as well as adorable, especially whenever she smiles. She tends to overwork herself, so you usually have to bring her down to earth. Not to mention that she’s overprotective, especially towards you. Whenever someone is mean to you, she would send them a death glare and silently threaten them, making the other person quiver in fear before running off.

Both of you supported each other and were there for each other whenever the two of you were going through some tough times.

She’s the reason why you were at the train station in the first place. Your girlfriend left to attend college from out of state, and she’s coming home for winter break. Though she is busy most of the time because of classes and having a part time job, she would sometimes find time to talk to you, either by phone or webcam.

Just thinking about her brings a smile to your face, as you cover your nose and mouth with your scarf.

There were sounds of a train coming up the tracks. You turned your head and saw the train slowing on the tracks, as it slowly pulls to a stop. After a couple of minutes, the doors opened, and all of the passengers were getting off. You stood up from your spot on the bench, looking around to see where your girlfriend is…

You let out a big smile when you see a certain black haired woman with a red scarf around her neck getting off, pulling a couple of luggages with her.

“Mikasa!” you said, waving your arm up in the air.

Your girlfriend, Mikasa Ackerman, turned her head and saw you. She smiled upon seeing you, making her way over to you.

“(Y/N),” she said.

Mikasa dropped her luggages, as she and you pulled each other in for a hug. It’s been so long since the two of you have been in physical contact, so you simply clutched onto her, leaning your head against her shoulder. Mikasa moved her head where her face touches your hair, taking in the scent of your hair.

“I miss you so much,” she whispered.

“I missed you too, Mikasa,” you whispered back.

You slightly pulled back, and both of you smiled. You always find Mikasa’s smiles to be adorable. You closed your eyes and leaned in, your lips meeting hers. Mikasa kissed you back, which you smiled. After a minute, you pulled away, looking into her metallic eyes once more.

Mikasa pulled away, and knelt down to pick her luggages before standing back up.

“Want me to carry one for you?” you asked.

Mikasa nodded, offering you one of her luggages and you held it for her, as she said, “Thanks.”

“Ready to go?” you asked.

“Sure,” Mikasa said, giving you a smile.

You took her hand, your fingers interlacing with hers. Both of you walked away, going home to catch up. Something tells you that you’ll love the time you’ll spend with her, making up for lost time.


	15. Forbidden [Nanaba x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves and Elves have been enemies for many years. There's no way any of them would be friends, or even lovers. But what if two individuals defy those odds? That no conflict or difference can stand in between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lucania81, who wrote: Can I request about AU fantasy? About Nanaba is werewolf, had injuried and near death but being saved by the reader is Elf, they hates werewolf but this reader wanted help her. So they can become closer and promised to always love each other even they hunted by their clans.
> 
> Setting: Fantasy AU
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Lucania81.

She felt nothing but pain on her body, breathing heavily. She clutched her claws onto the tree to keep herself steady. **  
**

Once again, the werewolves and the elves engaged in another battle. This time, one of the werewolves accused the elves of trespassing and stealing a plant for their potions and spells. The elves denied this, saying that they haven’t set foot on their land for years. What started as an argument and spouting accusations turned into a grueling battle. At this point, it is considered normal.

The werewolves and elves have been at each other’s throats for several generations. At first, they were good neighbors to each other, alongside the other supernatural races. But overtime, the werewolves grew jealous of the elves because of their abilities to perform magic and make potions of any kind. The elves share this jealousy in return, because the werewolves can be strong warriors and sharp hunters, their heightened senses, such as their sight and hearing, were among the best among the supernaturals. Rather than using their talents and abilities to work together, they let their negative emotions get the better of them, especially since most elves were known for their vanity, while the werewolves are always quick to anger. It got to the point where a terrible war broke out. In the end, both races became enemies, and have hated each other ever since. Though both clan try to avoid each other, they would fight over anything, even if it’s something small and insignificant.

Nanaba was there when the fight broke out. She only fought out of self defense, but unfortunately, she was hit with magical blasts. She had to run away from the forest to get away from the elves, which is how she finds herself limping through the forest, her body in pain. She felt like she wanted to pass out, but fought to stay awake. If she did, then there would be a good chance where she would die from her injuries.

Nanaba was letting out some tired breaths. She isn’t sure how long she was going to last or how far away she is from her home. The next thing she knew, she gave in to her tiredness and fell to the ground. Tears form in her eyes. She isn’t sure how much longer she had to endure this pain, as she clenched her claws in anger because of the elves.

Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps coming her way. It couldn’t be anyone of her kind, they were fast and she would’ve picked up on their sense. No, it had to be someone else…an elf, maybe? She grit her teeth at the thought of it.

The footsteps stopped in front of her, and someone kneeling down. The person let out a sigh, and the next thing Nanaba knew, behind her closed eyes, there was a bright, green light. When her body was badly injured before, they were suddenly subsiding, especially her wounds. It was like someone was healing her!

Nanaba slowly opened her eyes, squinting her eyes at the brightness of the green light. Her suspicions were correct. It was an elf, with (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, wearing a bag behind your back.. Once all of her wounds were gone and she was fully healed, Nanaba felt that all of her strength came back. She opened her eyes and slightly leaned up to see the healer in person.

You lift your arms up, saying, “It’s okay. I’m not here to fight you.”

Nanaba couldn’t help but glare at you, growling, “Then why did you heal me, then?!”

“Because I wanted to help you,” you said. “I know that we’re supposed to hate each other, but that doesn’t mean I should leave you alone to die. As if I would stoop so low unlike the other elves.”

Nanaba has calmed down, looking at the elf before her. She palmed her hands against the ground, pushing herself up so she could sit up.

“What’s your name?” Nanaba asked.

“(Y/N),” you introduced yourself. “You?”

“Nanaba.”

“It’s…it’s nice to meet you,” you said.

Nanaba could only nod, still a bit puzzled at your kindness. She is still a bit suspicious, in case you were up to anything funny. She leaned towards you and took a sniff. It was a bit unpar compared to her friend Mike, but she could still get a scent on a person. Her eyes widened.

“Now do you see that I mean no harm?” you asked.

“You…you know about how some of us werewolves can smell others?” Nanaba asked.

You nodded, saying, “I know all about your kind. All of you have heightened senses, yet there are those who can smell who a person truly is on the inside.”

Nanaba couldn’t help but to smirk a little, saying, “You know what? You’re right.”

You smiled at her. At this, Nanaba felt her chest warm up a bit. Maybe it was because of your beauty or your kindness, there was something different about you compared to the other elves.

“Nanaba!!”

Both of you jumped, before turning your heads. Nanaba instantly recognized that voice.

“It’s Mike,” she said, before turning back to face you. “He has the strongest scent out of anyone! If he smells you on me–”

At this, you reached to your bag and held out one of the small potion bottles, hanging it over to her.

“Here,” you said. “Drink this, and he won’t suspect a thing.”

“Thanks,” Nanaba said. “Now go! Go!”

You nodded, quickly getting up and making a run for it. Nanaba took a look at the fancy bottle, popping the cork and taking a drink. Once she downed the whole bottle, she threw it aside and began making her way towards her comrade.

…

It’s been a couple of days since you’ve first met and healed Nanaba. You were wondering what she’s up to now, as you took another stroll through the forest, clutching onto your bag filled with books and potions. You weren’t worried about possibly getting attacked. You can take care of yourself.

You were strolling through the forests for a while until you came across a clearing. You spotted some flowers that you need as ingredients to make some more potions… But then you heard something ruffling in the trees. Humming to yourself, you started preparing a spell to see if it was a bird…or someone else.

Your hunch was correct, and a smile formed on your face.

“Nanaba?” you asked aloud. “You’re here, right?”

You heard more ruffling coming from the trees, before hearing someone landing a few feet from you. You turned your head and smiled at the werewolf you saved a couple days before. Nanaba couldn’t help but to slightly smirk.

“What gave me away, then?” she asked. “Magic?”

“Yep,” you said, ending the P with a pop.

Nanaba walked towards you, and knelt down next to you. The both of you were silent in an awkward kind of way, as you continue collecting flowers and herbs.

“So, are you here to kill me?” you asked.

Nanaba shook her head, saying, “No. I…I just want to thank you. For the other day. You know that we’re supposed to hate each other. So why would you still help me, even if it means that I might kill you?”

You took a long look at the flower you just plucked, before taking a sniff of it.

“I guess I’m just too nice for my own good,” you admitted. “My mom raised me to be kind to anyone…well, unless they’re selfish jerks for no reason. And I’d figure that if I’m like that to the other supernaturals, then why not werewolves, too? Besides, you were dying. I couldn’t not help you. Most elves would jump at the chance to either leave you to die or finish you off right there. But like I said when we first met, I wouldn’t stoop that low.”

Nanaba couldn’t help but to smirk, and said, “Wow. I guess you are that pure of heart.”

You simply smiled, and said, “My friend Historia is that way, too. Not all of us are that vain.”

“I bet,” said Nanaba. “So…would this make us friends, then?”

Your head pokes up, as you turn your head to face her, “Oh? Do you…want to be friends?”

Nanaba shrugged, saying, “I don’t know. We’re supposed to be enemies, right? Yet here we are, talking to each other. I don’t even smell any ill intent coming from you.”

“I’m unsure as well,” you said. “But I can tell that you’re actually a decent person. There’s no anger radiating from your body compared to the other werewolves I’ve seen. Besides, what would people say if a werewolf and an elf were friends?”

Nanaba gave you a small smile, saying, “Unless we can keep it our little secret.”

You fully turned your body to face her, and asked, “Do you mean that?”

“I think it wouldn’t hurt if we give this a try,” said Nanaba. “Get to know each other better outside of us being enemies and wanting to fight each other. If not, then…”

“Then we’re back to square one,” you finished.

“Exactly,” Nanaba said with a nod.

You couldn’t help but to smile at her, and said, “In that case, we should.”

You lift your hand up towards her, in which Nanaba held onto it and you both shook, as she said, “Then it’s settled.”

…

So from that point onward, you and Nanaba slowly, but surely became friends. The two of you would secretly meet each other once every other day, so as to not let your family and friends get suspicious. You would meet up in the woods where you’d figure no one would find you two there. You would bring books so you and Nanaba could read together, to Nanaba showing you how she and her kind hunts for wild animals and on some occasions dangerous monsters. You would show her some of your spells and how you make potions. You even show her how, even though you may have a heart of gold, you can defend and fight for yourself. And of course, at the end of every visit, you would give Nanaba a “no scent” potion so her friends wouldn’t catch your scent on her, especially her friend Mike.

The more the two of you hung out with each other, the more you started to like each other more…to the point where the two of you developed feelings for each other. You found Nanaba to be brave and see her as a queen, while Nanaba sees you as a wonderful person, and a force not to be reckoned with. You have no idea how to describe it. It’s like the two of you were drawn to each other naturally.

It all came down to one night, when the two of you met for one of your visits. It was also the night where the fireflies around your land would come together and migrate. Because of the moon and the light from the bugs, you couldn’t help but to find Nanaba breathtaking. And she saw you the same way as well.

You took the opportunity to collect some fireflies and put them in a jar with small holes on the lid, so they would be used as ingredients for a couple of potions. When you finished, you saw Nanaba, holding out her claw to you.

“May I have this dance?” she asked.

You felt your face heat up and you smiled. You placed the jar of fireflies down and took her claw. She pulled you close to her, as you placed a hand on her shoulder, and Nanaba placed her other claw on your waist. The two of you slowly began to move and twirl, the silence of the night, the fireflies glowing, the sounds of crickets and birds in the background. The two of you didn’t need any music to dance to. You stare into her ice cold blue eyes, as you begin to laugh a little at how much fun and intimate the two of you were having together. Nanaba couldn’t help but to smile.

After a few minutes of dancing and twirling, the both of you came to a stop, and you said in unison, “I love you.”

You and Nanaba looked at each other in shock. The two of you just confessed to each other at the exact same time. Regardless, Nanaba let out a sigh, moving both of her arms so they were wrapped around your midsection and waist. You moved your hands and placed them on her shoulders. The two of you looking at each other with love in your eyes, and in your case, a bit of shyness.

“I love you, (Y/N),” said Nanaba.

“I…I love you too, Nanaba,” you said.

“Do you promise to love me, even if we’re hunted by our clans?” Nanaba asked.

“Yes,” you said with a nod, tears forming in your eyes. “Do you promise, too?”

“Yes.”

You moved one of your hands to place them on Nanaba’s face, the two of you slowly closing your eyes and leaning in. Sure enough, your lips met. Both of you were entrapped in a passionate kiss, letting the other know how much you love them and mean to them. A love between you two is forbidden, but both of you would fight the odds to be with each other. After all, love will find a way.


	16. Night Terrors [Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, & Moblit + Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You witness the deaths of several of your friends. How is all of this real? Why is this happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A Veterans (Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit) + Reader story I wrote a couple months back. Thought I take a break from writing for the weekend, and post one of my old stories. I reedited it to the current chapter of the manga as of this writing.
> 
> WARNINGS: Violence and character deaths (duh). SPOILERS for the manga.

You were riding on a horse through the storm, the rain coming down in multitudes like a waterfall almost. Clad in a military uniform and a green hooded cloak draped over your body, you take a look around your surroundings as you urge your horse to continue trotting forward. You were in the middle of nowhere, and you have no idea what’s going on.

For once, you were all alone. You wanted someone, anyone by your side. You didn’t care who. So that’s where you should start looking.

While you kept riding your horse, you’re trying to focus on your surroundings, but you couldn’t make out anything on account of this rain.

However, through the sounds of it, you heard someone screaming, as if they were in pain. Is someone in danger? Is there a killer on the loose and they’re killing someone without any witnesses around? That’s what you need to find out.

You turned your horse towards the direction of where you heard it.

You pulled on the reins, making your horse stop. Your eyes widened in shock, the anxiousness of your chest gripping your heart like a fist.

There was Mike, his legs badly wounded and bloody, surrounded by giant, naked humanoid-looking creatures without any genitals…but before him, and adding to your fear, there stood a giant monster covered in fur. To be honest, it looks more like a perfect, and yet frightful, combination between human and ape.

You saw Mike glaring up at it, gripping some kind of sword. You quickly got off your horse and began running towards him.

“Mike!” you yell out his name.

Mike didn’t react to you or notice your presence. Rather, he started screaming at the top of his throat. To your surprise, the giant ape-like monster turned its head.

“You can all move now.”

And just like that, at it’s command, three of the same, humanoid monsters ran up towards Mike surrounding him. Before you knew it, Mike started screaming again, only this time out of horror and pain, as the three monsters started pulling on him…and starting to devour him.

You stood there in shock, feeling tears streaming down his face.

“ _ **(Y/N)!”**_

You heard Mike shouting your name. At this, you started running towards him and the monsters devouring him.

_**“MIKE!”** _

_**“(Y/N)!”** _

After shouting your name…he was torn in half. You stopped in your tracks, watching the monsters eating his corpse. You knelt down, and you started screaming in grief and agony at the sight of one of your companions having been killed, torn apart, and eaten.

 _“MIKE!”_ you screamed at the top of your throat. _“MIKE! WHY?!?”_

You leaned down on the ground, beating the grass below you in anger and frustration. If only you had gotten to him sooner. You stopped your train of thoughts as you heard footsteps running towards you. Quickly leaning up, you saw their monsters now running towards your direction, blood on each of their lips and hungry looks in their eyes.

You started screaming again, scrambling on the ground and lifting your arms up before your face…

However, nothing came. The loud footsteps stop, and you didn’t feel any of them grabbing you.

You opened your eyes and found yourself on top of a stone roof of a building, presumably a castle. You looked around, feeling the coldness of the tears on your face. You noticed that it was still storming, and yet it was dark, indicating that it’s night. Yet for some reason, you can still see things clearly.

“Wh-where am I?” you asked

You stopped when you heard someone screaming. Standing up, you made your way to see down from the roof…

Only to see the same naked monsters like the ones you saw from before. You saw them eating some soldiers, but only one stood out for you. One who is still alive…at least, for just a while longer.

 **“NANABA!”** you shouted.

You saw Nanaba being tugged by a couple of those monsters, as she was screaming, crying, and begging.

 **“DADDY, PLEASE STOP!”** she yelled. **“I’LL BE A GOOD GIRL FROM NOW ON! I PROMISE DADDY! PLEASE!”**

 ** _“NANABA!”_** you shouted once more.

You saw one of the Titans that was holding onto her pushing the other one aside, and they took her in their hand.

 _ **“(Y/N)!”**_ Nanaba shouted your name, as the monster brought her to it’s opened mouth. _ **“(Y/N)!”**_

But it was too late. As soon as she was in it’s mouth, the monster chomps down on her, much to your shock and horror. You screamed once more, and you turned around and knelt to the ground, pounding your fists against the pavement, hurting your hands in the process.

 **“NANABA!”** you screamed in grief. “First Mike, and now you too?! _WHAT IS GOING ON?!?”_

You stopped short, as the building you were on top of started to fall down like a log. In horror, you looked and screamed as the building fell and the monsters awaiting you. You closed your eyes shut, awaiting to meet your demise either by being crushed or getting eaten.

_“(Y/N)!”_

You shot your eyes open, and felt as if someone pushed you. For some reason, everything around you was slowing down. You felt like you were now in midair rather than falling. You turned your body, and to your shock, there was Moblit, looking at you with great concern in his eyes.

As quick as a flash, he was suddenly engulfed in a fiery explosion, while you fell from the sky.

 _ **“MOBLIT!”**_ you screamed.

You landed harshly on the ground, sliding against the grassy and muddy ground. You leaned up on your elbows, crying your heart out once more.

“Moblit, not you too,” you sobbed. “Why is this happening?”

You heard several noises in the air, as if someone was shooting flare guns into the sky. You looked and saw that you were right. Several green flares were firing through the sky. You looked and saw several people on horses riding up. You noticed how several of them looked anxious and scared, as if they were running right up to Death’s Door.

And the person leading them was none other than…

 _“Erwin!”_ you screamed.

To your surprise, several, giant rocks and boulders hit against each of the soldiers and their horses…including Erwin, as one strikes through his horse and his torso. To your horror, you’ve watched in shock as he and his horse stumbled and fell to the ground, as many more people joined him as well.

 _ **“ERWIN!”**_ you screamed.

You scrambled up to your feet, running over to him. You passed through the many corpses of soldier and horse until you came up to him. You were gasping for breath, but nonetheless, you knelt down before him. You took hold of him and turned him around, holding him in your arms.

“Erwin,” you said, tears streaming down your face once more. “Erwin, please, say something. _Anything!_ ”

To your surprise, you saw Erwin slowly opening his eyes, weakly looking up to you.

“Erwin?” you asked.

 _“(Y-Y/N)…”_ Erwin whispered.

Letting out a gasp, his eyes closed, and his head started leaning against you. In fear, you started shaking him.

“Erwin! Please, stay awake! Don’t go! Don’t leave me! Erwin?! _ **ERWIN?!?**_ ”

With a loud clap of lightning, and the brightness of thunder, Erwin disappeared from your arms. You heard the ground shaking up a bit, and an explosion not too far from you. You turned your head, and saw something in the air, and it landed not too far from a lake.

On your shaky legs, you stood up and ran over to see what it was all about. The closer you were running, the closer you saw that it was a person, wearing the same green cloak as you are. Is it someone? Did they get hurt in an explosion? While making your way towards them, you noticed a sword on the ground…and a couple of fingers.

You knelt down next to them, took hold of them, and turned them around…your eyes widened and you gasped, your body shaking.

In your arms, it was Levi. Half of his face and clothes covered in blood, a long scar trailing on the right side of his head, over his eye, and past his mouth to his chin…which a part of the top of his lip was missing. Several shards were sticking on his face as well.

 _“Levi?!”_ you yelled, before you started shaking him. “Levi! Say something! _Anything!_ _**LEVI!!”**_

You heard a gasp coming from him, making you startled a bit.

“(Y-Y/N)…” you heard him whisper.

_“(Y/N)!”_

You turned your head towards the source of the voice. You saw Hanji running up towards you, but for some reason, they were wearing an eyepatch.

“Hanji!” you screamed. “Please! Do something! Help him, please! Don’t leave me!”

“There they are!”

You and Hanji turned your heads, and you saw several people wearing the same cloaks, each of them holding a gun…aiming right at the three of you. You quickly turned back and held Levi close to you, tears streaming down your face in fear. You felt Hanji taking you in their arms, pushing you and Levi towards a lake, hearing several shots from the guns all at once. But before those bullets could hit any of you, before your body hits the lake…

You opened your eyes again. All around you, you heard loud footsteps, as if they were causing earthquakes, buildings getting destroyed, people screaming and crying. But all you could see was just the sky and smoke. But beneath your feet, there were nothing but corpses, and ruined buildings as if people have been squashed to death by something so big.

You made your way through the smoke, wondering what is happening now. But now and then, you kept getting visions. Visions of giant, colossal humanoids without skin, stomping towards lands and civilizations. People running away for their lives, screaming in fear and crying. The same monstrosities stomping on buildings and people. People pushing others over large cliffs, only a select few passing along a baby.

All of those people. All of those lands. Why was this happening?

You were snapped out of these visions when you saw something from the corner of your eye. You turned your head, and you stood in shock at the sight.

There was a crater, and right on it, there was a body that was burnt all over, as well as squished like the other corpses around you. For some reason, you’d recognize that corpse to be Hanji, as evident by the eyepatch they were wearing. You turned your head, but once you did, you saw Levi on the ground next to you, his body torn apart. For some reason, his face was smiling, as if he found peace in death.

You knelt down on the ground, the memories of all of your close friends dying before your very eyes replaying through your mind. You realized that at this point, they’re all as good as gone.

You leaned your head up and let out a scream to the sky. You’ve been screaming so much, you felt like your lungs were about to give out, your throat feeling like it’s on fire, and your voice box ready to burst. You then leaned down against the ground, crying your grieving heart out to your former friends.

“Mike…Nanaba…Moblit…Erwin…Hanji…Levi…” you whispered. “Why? Why them? Why did they all have to…have to… Why is this happening? What have they done to deserve all of this? What is going on? Who is responsible for this?!? Why is everyone getting killed?!? Why is everything getting destroyed?!? _Why!? Why?!?_ _**WHY?!?!?!?!??!?!?!”**_

You heard several footsteps heading your way. You leaned your body up, and to your shock and horror, you were surrounded.

Several naked monsters from before.

The giant ape-like monster grinning sadistically at you.

The same colossal humanoid monsters you saw in those visions. They were as tall and big as the eye can see, all of them without skin.

A giant, bone-like monstrosity that you have ever laid eyes on. Long, dark brown hair covering its face, looking down at you with it’s sinister green eyes.

You were speechless. You were gasping for breath. You were in fear. You were anxious. You were going to die.

You heard several whispers all around you, saying your name. But you didn’t pay those whispers any mind. Not when you were going to die.

The ape monster lets out a loud, gargantuan scream, making several of the naked monsters surrounding you running towards you. You screamed at the top of your lungs once more, the whispers surrounding you getting louder by the second.

_“(Y/N)…”_

_“(Y/N).”_

“(Y/N)!”

**“(Y/N)!!!”**

You felt like you were pushed against the ground, a force on top of you, grabbing you by your wrists. You were struggling and tried to kick your legs, but you couldn’t move them. You couldn’t even scream, your throat completely dried up from all of the crying and screaming.

“(Y/N)! Wake up!”

Your eyes snapped open, while you were gasping for breath. Above you, holding you down wasn’t any of those monsters.

No.

It was Levi, holding you down with his hands on your wrists, looking down at you with an angry and yet concerned look in his eyes. He looked completely fine. No scars on his face. Last you remembered, you were on some kind of ground, but now beneath you, it was soft and comfortable. Like a bed…

After a few moments, Levi lets out a sigh of relief. He lets go of his grip on your wrists and moves himself off of you. You felt your body shaking, and tried to lean up.

To your surprise, aside from Levi, there was Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit. All of them alive and not a scratch, scar, or eyepatch on them. They were looking at you with concerned looks on each of their faces, looking as if you were in the middle of being killed. Upon further inspection, you saw that you were in the safe confines in your bedroom. But for some reason, you were feeling sweat all around your body to the point where it got into your blankets and sheets.

Erwin gave you a tired grin out of relief, and said, “Thought we lost you for a minute there. Your screaming woke all of us up, and we thought something might’ve happened to you.”

“We thought some asshole might’ve broken in and tried killing you,” Levi bluntly said.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” Hanji asked, looking at you with a smile on their face.

You still couldn’t believe your eyes. They were all still here, still alive and well. It was just a nightmare. A terrible, traumatizing nightmare. The images of each of their deaths kept playing in your mind, especially the visions of seeing several people being killed, to the point where tears were forming in your eyes and you started taking deep breaths. You started to feel nauseous, wanting the urge to throw up.

Speaking of which…

You quickly leaned over towards one of the sides of the bed and vomited, puking out what you had for dinner earlier onto the floor. Levi looked in disgust while the others looked in concern, with Nanaba getting on your bed and leaning over to you, pulling your hair to the back of your head so they wouldn’t get in the way of your vomit.

Whatever you were dreaming about, it must have been something horrible to the point where it made your body react to this. Only a bit worse compared to earlier.

As soon as you felt like you had puked out all of the contents on your stomach, you were taking some deep breaths. At this, Moblit rushed out of the bedroom to get you a glass of water. You leaned back up, as Nanaba moved her hand from your hair to your back, rubbing it in circles to comfort you.

Moblit came back seconds later with the glass, handing it to you.

“Here,” he said.

You nodded your head and took the glass from him, but you were having problems holding it, since your hands wouldn’t stop shaking. Seeing this, Mike took the glass of water from you, and carefully held it up to your lips.

“Take slow sips,” he instructed.

With that, Mike slowly tips the glass right next to your lips, water pouring into your mouth as you take slow sips. You were relieved when you felt the water going down your throat, easing the pain a bit. It was what you needed after that nightmare and all of that vomiting.

Once the glass was empty, Mike placed the cup onto the dresser next to your bed. You tried to speak, but couldn’t. Even the others seem to notice.

“I guess all of that screaming finally took a toll on your throat,” Levi pointed out.

Hanji placed their hands on your face, making you face them as they looked at you with a smile on their face.

“Do you remember, sweetie?” she asked. “You were sick, and you were having a terrible fever. You were heating up, you’ve been feeling nausea, and your throat was dry. I guess you might’ve gotten a fever dream, and it depends on the person if they can remember or not. Those kinds of dreams can be twisted to the point where they turn into nightmares. But don’t worry. Whatever you dreamed about didn’t happen. Everything and everyone here is safe and sound, and you’re here now trying to get better.”

That seemed to make sense. You even remembered what happened yesterday. You woke up feeling as if you were suffering a terrible headache, and you felt as if summer just came early. You even have the urge to throw up, even when you ate and took some medicine to help make you feel better.

You shakily placed a hand on Hanji’s face, tracing their cheek where the eyepatch they were wearing in your dream would’ve been. They didn’t seem to mind one bit.

Tears formed in your eyes once more, and before you could hold them back, they fell down your cheeks. You leaned your head down, facing your blankets, and started to sob, but silently due to your lack of voice. You were still traumatized because of what you’ve experienced in your nightmare, but knowing that all of your companions are still alive and safe is what mattered. But even so, you were still frightened. About that ape monster, that bone-like monstrosity that may be ten times bigger than your average Kaiju monster from Japan, billions of people being stomped on and getting skilled, everything including buildings getting destroyed.

You were lost in your thoughts and crying that you didn’t realize the movements on your bed…and you were snapped back to reality when you felt arms wrapped around you.

You turned your head and saw Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Moblit, Mike, and Nanaba with their arms around you and each other in a group hug. You smiled and leaned close against Levi, placing your head on his shoulder and continuing to cry, your tears seeping into his nightshirt.

This wasn’t the first time everyone came together for a group hug, but you know that they only did this because they love you and care about you. Making sure that you were loved and appreciated. And it seemed to be working, your anxiety and thoughts about those monsters, your friends’ deaths, and the world’s destruction drifting away from your mind.

You managed to calm down, and continued taking in the group embrace until one-by-one, each of your friends started pulling away. Through the midst of your tears, you were smiling at them. Mike placed a hand on your head and ruffled your hair.

“There’s that smile,” he said.

Levi turned his head, and noticed the vomit that was still on the floor on one side of the bed, with it slowly stinking up the room. And it doesn’t help that he felt the blankets being a bit wet from your sweat.

“Tch,” Levi scoffed. “No way are you continuing to sleep in here tonight. Not with all the sweat and puke.”

You leaned your head down, feeling ashamed.

“Hey, don’t be sorry,” Nanaba assured you. “You need some more rest.”

With that, everyone got off the bed, as Levi left the bedroom to collect some cleaning supplies. You felt the blankets being torn from you, and to your surprise, Erwin placed his hand on your back and his arm around the back of your legs, picking you up and holding you bridal style. You leaned against his shoulder, clutching onto his nightshirt with your fists in somewhat embarrassment. Erwin simply chuckled at your reaction.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, before carrying you through the bedroom and towards the living room. “I’m moving you to the couch. I’ll make sure Levi disinfected it in the morning.”

Erwin carefully laid you down on the couch, with Moblit opening the linen closet to collect the pillow and some blankets. Erwin took the blankets from him to make his job easier, which he smiled in thanks. Coming back to your place on the couch, Moblit leaned your head up and placed the pillow underneath you. Erwin placed the blankets on top of you, making sure to tuck you in. You closed your eyes, and you felt something cool and wet being placed on your head. You looked and saw that it was Hanji, who got you a wet washcloth for your head.

“I know you’re frightened, but try and get some sleep,” they said. “If your fever hasn’t gone down, we may have to take you to the doctor.”

You simply nodded.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come to any of us,” Erwin said.

You nodded once more, as Erwin, Moblit, and Hanji went back to their bedrooms. You closed your eyes and took in the silence, apart from the sounds of Levi cleaning the vomit and changing your bed. To be honest, you were scared to fall asleep. You didn’t want to see any of those naked monsters or that giant ape or that bone-like monstrosity.

You heard the speakers in the living room being turned on, with soft jazz music playing. Someone jumped onto the couch on your shins, surprising you. You looked and saw Mike leaning his back against the couch, with Nanaba kneeling next to you.

“We’ll stay with you until you fall asleep,” she said with a small smile on her face. “That way, you won’t have to be afraid.”

As much as you wanted to thank them, as well as Levi, Erwin, Hanji, and Moblit, your voice box is still out. You closed your eyes and smiled. Hopefully, thanks to your friends, you will sleep easy with no night terrors. They were all alive, and that’s all that matters to you.


	17. Just For Fun [Levi x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your boyfriend nowhere in sight, you decided to take this opportunity to try on his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous from tumblr, who wrote: I had a sweet idea if you dont mind for Levi Ackerman with a female s/o were she tries his clothes on just for fun
> 
> A/N: This is just too adorable. Hope you like it, Anonymous!

“Levi! Are you here?”

With a copy key Levi gave you, you unlocked and opened the door to his office. You looked and saw that it was completely empty, clean as ever. You were done with your duties for the rest of the day, so you thought you could stop by and see your boyfriend. You walked in and shut the door behind you, making sure to lock it. Maybe he’s in the bedroom?

You shut the door behind him and walked over to the door leading to his bedroom. You knocked on it three times, asking, “Levi?”

You waited for a moment for an answer. Still nothing. Letting out a sigh, you opened the door to his bedroom. Levi is still nowhere in sight. Maybe he’s in another meeting with Erwin and the other senior officers or something.

An idea popped into your head. Since your boyfriend is nowhere in sight, you might as well try it out. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

You walked into the room, shutting the door behind you. You went to his closet and saw several of his shirts. One side consists of shirts he wears either on his day off or when he has to travel to Wall Sina for meetings with other military personnel. The other side is the shirts he wears with his military uniform. Carefully, you slide one of the uniform shirts from the hanger. You then made your way to the drawers, looking for Levi’s uniform pants. You found the drawer containing them, snatching one before shutting it closed. You continued looking through the drawers to find his cravats, and you instantly found them. You quickly took one and closed the drawer.

You laid the uniform onto the bed. A complete set aside from the jacket. Good thing you wear the same size as your boyfriend. With that, you stripped out of your uniform and into Levi’s. You found that they actually fit, though the only problem you have is tying the cravat around your neck. You’ve seen Levi do it several times before, but it was still difficult for you. After the ninth or tenth time, you finally got it right.

Walking up towards the full body mirror, you looked at your reflection. You have to admit, you kind of looked adorable in Levi’s clothes.

You heard the door opened, as you turned your head. To your surprise, it was Levi standing by the doorway. His eyes slightly widened in shock at the sight of you…in his uniform.

“(Y/N)…” he slowly spoke. “Are you wearing my clothes?”

You turned around to see Levi, placing a hand on your other arm and rubbing it. You felt your cheeks heat up, as you let out a small, embarrassed laugh.

“Um…yes?” you said.

Levi eyes at you up and down, crossing his arms. He has to admit, you do look good in his outfit.

“Not bad,” he said, making you blush a bit. “…But next time, ask first.”

“Oh, okay,” you said, nodding your head.


	18. The Proposal [Hanji Zoe x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your lover Hanji were watching the sunset together, both of you in love. What could be better than a proposal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by imaslutforkozume from tumblr, who wrote: Can you do a Hanji Zoe x fem reader- you can make it about anything, I don’t mind, but I just want some time with one of my wifeys <3
> 
> This was kind of fun to write. Hope you enjoy, imaslutforozume!

You leaned against your lover, your fingers interlacing with theirs. You both watch the sun beginning to set, setting in motion the twilight. From up in the hill, the two of you could see almost anything from up here. A small town, the woods, and the beautiful sunset over the horizon.

You took in the serenity with Hanji, your sweetheart since high school. What’s not to love about them? They may be eccentric when it comes to science, but they’re actually a decent person once you got to know them. They’re dedicated, intelligent, heavily devoted to their hobbies and field of work, and they care about their loved ones. It doesn’t help that, to you, they look like a majesty. With their beautiful chocolate brown eyes, messy brown hair, and how they can look so adorable without meaning to.

And when they’re mad…oh boy. Better arm yourself, because Hanji gets mad when someone threatens them or their loved ones.

Though the two of you first met in middle school, it wasn’t until high school when you became an item. You and Hanji have been there for each other thick and thin. Sure there have been some bumps on the road, but you and your lover prevail in whatever life throws at you.

After a long stressful day of college, Hanji suggested getting snacks and taking a road to the countryside for some fresh air. Which is where you two are at now. Sitting on top of the hood of the car, taking in each others’ loving presence while watching the sunset together. Just like in those sappy romance novels.

You felt Hanji pulling their hand away and moving it to the back of your head, threading their fingers through your hair. You enjoyed that, making you wish you were a kitten so you could purr.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Hanji asked.

“Which is beautiful?” you asked. “The sunset or this moment?”

“Both,” Hanji said with a smile on their face. “And also you.”

You let out a small laugh at that, saying, “Seriously?”

Hanji laughed as well, before turning their attention to you, moving their hand to the top of your head, still petting your head. You saw that they looked…nervous? Why would they be nervous?

“You okay, Hanji?” you asked.

“I’m fine, it’s just that…” Hanji said, before letting out a sigh. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Anxiety started to fill your chest, making you worry a bit. You asked, “About what?”

Hanji notices your expression, and says, “It’s okay, you’re not in trouble. It’s something I need to confess.”

You calmed down a bit by their words. To your surprise, Hanji got off from the car and landed on their feet on the ground, turning around to face you with a smile on their face.

“(Y/N), you are the greatest woman that I have ever met,” they started. “You’re helpful, kind, and…and no words to describe how I feel about you personally. And I’m great at words! The point is…I love everything about you. You’ve been there for me, you help me whenever I feel down or when I’m stubborn to ask for help. Even when I make you do things, you never complain once. Sure you would let me know when you’re uncomfortable with something or if you feel like I pressure you, and I respect that. We’ve been through so much that I…that I hope to take our relationship to the next level.”

Throughout Hanji’s speech, you felt touched. You were so happy to hear them how much you meant to them.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

Hanji reached into the back pocket of their jeans…and pulled out a gold engagement ring. Your eyes widened at that. Does this mean what you think it means?

“I love you so much, (Y/N) (L/N),” they said, their eyes soften and their smile genuine. “Will you marry me?”

Tears formed in your eyes, but nonetheless, you squealed happily. You jumped from the hood of the car and hopped up and down in front of your lover.

 _“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, **YES!!”**_ you exclaimed, looking at Hanji. “Yes, I will marry you, Hanji Zoe!”

Hanji lets out a small laugh, taking your hand in theirs and slipping the ring on your finger. You jumped into their arms, wrapping your arms around their neck, cheering with excitement. Hanji quickly wrapped their arms around you and twirled you around a bit, laughing and crying with joy that you accepted their proposal. To them, it was the happiest day of their life.

After you and Hanji calmed down a bit, both of you leaned and your lips met, kissing each other out of passion. Tears fell from your eyes. You were so happy and excited about getting to marry someone you love so much.

You and Hanji pulled away, smiling at each other. They placed a hand on your cheek, wiping away your tears.

“I love you, (Y/N),” they whispered.

“I love you too, Hanji,” you whispered back.

Taking your hand in theirs, Hanji led you back to the car. You get into the passenger seat while they get on the driver’s side, putting on your seat belts as Hanji starts up the car.

“Wait ‘till we tell the others!” they said.

“Yeah, especially Levi,” you said. “He’s going to go through the roof when he finds out.”

With that, Hanji turned the car around to where they were now back on the road, driving down the hill towards the small town. The two of you were the happiest that you’ve ever been, and you look forward to the next chapter of your lives together.


	19. The Lonely [Erwin Smith x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since middle school, you became an outcast. No one bats an eye at you, students and teachers alike. But from afar, only one person notices you, and are willing to show you that you're not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story a few months ago. I’m still recovering from the burnout, so I thought I post something in the meantime. I held off on posting this story because I felt it’s a bit unrealistic, especially near the end, hence why I’m putting this under a readmore.
> 
> This is somewhat based on my experiences in middle school and high school (mostly middle school, but I made this a High School AU because it makes more sense).
> 
> Also, there is a Part 2/possible multi-chapter sequel story, but it’s halfway written.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy regardless. (Apologies to anyone reading this who shares the same first names as the generic OCs in this.)
> 
> WARNINGS: Angst, self hatred, bullying, mean girls, angst. Did I mention angst?

_(Based on the song “the lonely” by Christina Perri.)_

You were sitting by your desk in the classroom, looking down at the book you were reading while waiting for class to start. Upon hearing the chatter around you, you roll your eyes up and look at your classmates, chatting away. Especially the popular kids and a couple of girls being so giddy to talk to them.

You let out a dreamy sigh when your eyes fell on Erwin Smith.

He’s one of the most popular kids in school, alongside his three other friends Levi, Mike, and Hanji. Though he acts calm, collected, and stoic, as well as being serious and calculating, he’s actually somewhat of a gentleman, and is friendly towards his own friends and those who talk to him. Not only is Erwin on the Debate team, but in the Fall-early Winter season, he’s also captain of the football team. With his strategies and working with the coach, the team always wins every game. Sure there were a couple of losses here and there, but they would win every major game of the season. They even went to state and won! To you, that was incredible.

And the fact that he’s handsome doesn’t help either! Of course, Levi and Mike are also attractive in their own way, and Hanji looks like a majesty, but there was something about Erwin that caught your eye. Maybe it was his ocean blue eyes? Or his golden blonde hair?

Though you wanted to at least say one word to him, unfortunately, you couldn’t. It’s not only because you were shy…

But you were also an outcast.

Though you had friends in elementary school, come middle school, your old friends slowly left you one-by-one for various reasons. One of which is that they made new friends and have stopped talking and hanging out with you. You assume that their new friends were better than you in every way. That’s when you became an outcast.

Your classmates don’t bat an eye at you, your teachers don’t care about your existence other than when it’s for schoolwork or homework, and the only attention you get is when you get bullied, and in some cases, get beaten up.

Your parents do know of your problems, but were so much in love with their work to do anything. In the case of someone beating you, all they tell you to do is to report it, and if possible provide photographic evidence, even if it’s bruises. Though the principal and the teachers wouldn’t do anything about it, and would even take your tormentors’ sides. Punishing you instead of them, giving you detentions, extra homework, or some cases suspensions. As much as you wanted to switch schools, your parents wouldn’t let you go through it. You assume that they don’t want you to move to a different school because it would require a lot of phone calls, paperwork, and other things, as well as the possibility of having to move to a different neighborhood or town depending on the location of what school you want to go to. You found that to be hypocritical, since they do phone calls and paperwork at their jobs.

And school projects were the worst. When it comes to partnering up, even when being assigned, no one wants anything to do with you. And even when you’re paired with someone, they would ditch you to work with some other people, even if they do have their own partner. Your teachers wouldn’t bother to enforce it, and would send you to the library to work on the project all on your own.

On your birthdays, no one would say a thing to you. Not even the teachers, and they know your date of birth. Your parents remember, but they wouldn’t be home or take you out. Rather, all they would give you was cake, tons of junk food, sugary drinks, and a lot of money to buy gifts for yourself. 

You weren’t sure what everyone has against you. Maybe because you were different compared to everyone else?

You heard something drip onto your book, and looked and saw a teardrop on the page. You wiped your tears with the back of your sleeve. You hate this feeling of loneliness, of being a nobody. Though you heard that being lonely is the only way to avoid drama, you still had to endure it either way. And face it. No one wants anything to do with you. Even the man of your dreams. To everyone around you, you’re nobody.

The bell rings, signaling that class is in session. You closed your book and put it in your backpack, zipping it close and paying attention to the front, while everyone else quickly went to their seats.

The teacher announced a new project that would be due next week, and that everyone would be working in pairs…though in your case, almost everyone. He told the students that they have a few minutes to pick a partner. Everyone scrambled over to someone, rather it’d be one of their friends or with the popular kids. In this case, a lot of people ask Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and Mike to see if either of them would be partners with them.

Seeing that no one is coming up to you, you got up from your desk, put on your backpack, and went up to the teacher.

“May I go to the library?” you asked.

The teacher nodded, before reaching to a nearby stack and handing some papers stapled together to you.

“The instructions are on the first couple of pages,” he said. “Be sure to have your hall pass on you.”

You took them, and made your way out of the classroom and into the hallway. Tears were forming in your eyes. You thought that you would be so used to feeling this way, but you weren’t.

…

You entered the library and took in that silent atmosphere. Even with some students and librarians here and there, it would always be quiet and serene. That’s one of the reasons why you liked this place.

You made your way upstairs, and walked through the book shelves until you reached a table at the corner. You would usually sit at a table as far away from everyone as possible. You placed your backpack on the floor and took a seat. You slammed the papers onto the table, and began reading on what the project would be about and the instructions on what to do.

When you flipped the page, you heard the chair that was next to you moving.

“Is this seat taken?”

You let out a sigh, turning your head, and said, “No, but I can mo–”

You stopped in the middle of that sentence, your eyes widened a bit and your face heated up. Right next to you was Erwin, who was giving you a friendly smile. He placed his backpack down and sat down next to you. You were feeling a mixture of being puzzled, since one of the most popular kids in school not only talked to you, but is close to you. You were trying so hard not to freak out.

“A-are you Erwin Smith?” you asked.

Erwin nodded, saying, “I am. And your (Y/N)?”

You nodded as well, asking, “What are you doing here?”

Erwin smiled a bit at you, saying, “I chose you as my partner. The teacher told me that you go to the library whenever you work on group projects.”

“But…why?” you asked.

“Because I always saw you by yourself,” Erwin admitted. “I’d figure this would be a good opportunity to get to know you better.”

You let out a sigh. You wanted to ask him why he would bother working with a nobody like you when no one else would, but you held back your tongue. As gentlemanly as he is, you have a feeling that if you talk rudely or lash out, Erwin won’t take it lightly and would get back at you in some way, rather it’d be telling the teachers or his friends and admirers. And you saw how scary Levi can be. So for now, you would just go along with it.

“Okay, fine,” you said, pushing your paper to where you and Erwin could take a look at it.

Though the two of you talked quietly about the project and ideas on what to do with it, Erwin does most of the talking while you simply give short sentences. He gives out some ideas, while you give vague answers. What he wanted to do doesn’t matter to you, so long as it would give the two of you a decent grade.

“What about you?” Erwin asked.

“Huh?”

“Do you have ideas of your own that you want to put in this project?”

You rolled your eyes away, saying, “Kind of…but I think your ideas are better.”

“Would you mind telling me about them?”

“…You’ll think that their stupid.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

So you told Erwin some of your ideas, one of which caught his attention.

“I think that could work,” he said. “But it needs some improvement. How about we combine that with one of my ideas, and see where to go from there? If not, we can try something else.”

You simply nodded. No one ever used one of your ideas before, so this is a first. Time passed as you and Erwin started to get a head start on the project. When it was a couple of minutes to the next bell, the two of you stopped.

“Hey, (Y/N)?”

You looked over to Erwin, and asked, “Yeah?”

Erwin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wasn’t sure what to say about you or how to talk to you without bringing up your past…um, incidents.

“What is it?” you snapped.

Erwin wasn’t phased by your snappy tone of voice. He had gotten used to that thanks to Levi. Before he could find it in himself to talk to you, the bell rings, meaning that class is over, and the students have five minutes to get to their next class. You put on your backpack, and began hightailing out of there before he would chase after you.

…

Since that day, you continue with your life while avoiding Erwin any chance you got. And since he and his friends are always surrounded by their other friends and admirers, it made it all the more easier whenever you turn another direction when he walks down the hall, when you were having lunch by yourself, or at the end of the day when you went home while he has to attend his after school activities.

The only times where you had to face Erwin is when the two of you had to work on that project. The teacher still allows the two of you to go to the library to work, and you two would go through books and use the computers to do research while working on your ideas. Even so, Erwin didn’t bring up anything concerning your…lack of a social life. Rather, it would be about the project, both of your hobbies and likes and dislikes. You were surprised how you share a few things in common with him, especially concerning books and authors.

Though you started to feel comfortable around Erwin, you know that he has a reputation to uphold and have his own friends to hang with and his own life to live. You’re a loser compared to the other students, especially his admirers. If you were caught talking to him or have any contact with him outside of class, it would either ruin his reputation or you’ll have more people after you, making your school life more miserable. Though whenever you tried to avoid Erwin you seem to notice that he would give you somewhat of a sad look. Did he want to see you but was upset that you kept your distance from him? Was he sorry for you that you have no one? Was he sympathizing with you?

You scoffed at that idea. Why would he sympathize with you or feel sorry for you? You’re nothing. No one wouldn’t bat an eye at you, so why would he care?

After working with him on the project, come the next week, both you and Erwin gave a presentation in front of the whole class. Thankfully, you both got top marks on it. Everyone was praising Erwin for a job well done as usual, and though Erwin mentioned you and how you put much work into it as well, no one aside from Levi, Hanji, and Mike would give you a glance, insisting that Erwin worked all on his own. This hurts you, and to you, even though it’s not the case, it felt like Erwin was taking all the credit. You’ve tried not to break down in class, only leaning your head down when the other students were giving their presentation on their project.

Class is over, and you were slightly speed walking down the hall towards your next class. You heard someone walking behind you and calling out to you. You immediately knew that it was Erwin. He kept asking if he could talk to you, yet you refuse, telling him that you’ll be late for your next class. Thankfully, by the time you entered the classroom, Erwin pursued you no further.

The day after that, it was lunchtime and you were getting lunch as usual. You got your food, and since it’s a beautiful warm sunny day, you decided to eat outside. Just as when you were on your way, you felt your heart jump when someone quickly came up to you and bashed the tray out of your grasp from underneath, the food landing on the floor and the tray bashing into it.

You looked and, to your surprise, standing before you was Alexa and two of her friends Kylie and Scarlett, some of your tormentors that you’ve known since middle school. You’ve known them as former wannabes who successfully made their way into becoming some of the popular kids in the school. Which group? The ones who believe themselves to be perfect and superior compared to everyone else, and look down on those who aren’t up to their standards.

Around you, a lot of people heard that sound and turned around to see what’s happening. You noticed Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and Mike were among them, looking from a nearby table, and other students you recognize. Among them being the two most beautiful girls in the school: Carly Stratmann and Marie.

“Hey (Y/N),” Alexa said, with somewhat of a smug look on her face. “What’s this I hear about you and Erwin?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” you asked.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Kylie repeated in a mocking tone, before she and Scarlett laughed mockingly.

“I heard from one of my peeps that you’ve been hanging around with him in the library last week,” Alexa explained. “Care to explain?”

“I…we were just partners for a class project,” you quickly said. “What’s the big deal?”

“What’s the big deal?” Alexa repeated. “Wow, I thought for sure that you’ve always been a loser. And now trying to get in with the popular crowd so that people would finally notice you? How low can you get?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” you quickly said, before taking a couple steps back.

“Quit lying,” Alexa said, taking a couple steps forward towards you. “You know as well as I do that someone as handsome and charming as Erwin himself doesn’t deserve an ugly freak of nature like you. You might as well forget about him, because you deserve to be alone.”

“Isn’t that just the way she is?” Kylie pointed out.

“Yeah, because no one in this school or in middle school likes her,” Scarlett explained. “It’s no wonder her friends abandoned her.”

The three of them laughed cruelly at that remark. You just couldn’t help but to stand there, tears forming in your eyes at their cruelty, and the way they were saying about you was the truth. Alexa looked around and saw that they were drawing quite a crowd with everyone watching.

“In situations like this, someone or some people would jump in and stand up for their friends,” she continued. “But not you. You know why? Have you ever wondered why no one around here likes you, or wouldn’t even bat an eye at you? Because you’re a gross, disgusting, pathetic waste of life in all of the human race. You’re so bad at everything you do, it would be a crime against nature to have anything to do with the likes of garbage like you. You’re like an ugly duckling compared to everyone else here. You won’t be as beautiful or sexy as us and the other girls, like Carly or Marie. Especially with the way you dress. Did you even get those clothes from the garbage too? I mean, seriously, why does your family even keep you around?”

Alexa stepped forward, and said what will put the final nail in your coffin.

“And something else, too. If something bad were to happen to you, like say a terrible accident, no one here would miss you. No one would mourn for you. No one would attend your funeral. Because let’s face it, you don’t belong anywhere. You don’t fit.”

With that, she, Kylie, and Scarlett started laughing cruelly at you, with some of the students around you, among them a couple of your other tormentors, joining in, laughing at you and harassing you. You felt such heavy weight in your chest, feeling a headache coming on, tears escaping your eyes and streaming down your face. You started to feel anxious, lightheaded, making you gasp and breathe for air. You had to get away.

You quickly turned around and ran away.

“There goes cry baby! Probably gonna tattle on her mommy!”

“Yeah you better run you little bitch!”

“Ugly!”

“Cry baby!”

“Go back to the trash where you belong!”

You suddenly tripped and fell harshly to the ground when someone stuck their foot out, and they laughed when it worked. Despite the pain, you quickly got up and continued running away, hearing their cruel laughter, insults, and harsh words behind you.

…

You found yourself beneath the bleachers at the baseball field, your backpack thrown across from you in anger. Your knees up to your chest, your arms around your legs, and your face leaning against your knees, crying and sobbing your heart out. Your heart is broken into a million pieces.

You’ve felt more alone in the world, and Alexa and her friends calling you out and reminding you how worthless you are and how everyone around you doesn’t care about you proves it. You were actually starting to believe that they were right about you. How you’re alone, pathetic, ugly, and that you don’t belong anywhere. And it’s because of these qualities that no one would want to be anywhere near you. Why no one would want to be your partner for a project. Why you’re the target of Alexa and some other students.

As for your parents, they’re always away at work, and it sometimes makes you feel that they care more about their jobs than they do with their own daughter. The gifts, money, and food they would give you to make up for their absence wouldn’t fill that void.

You stopped sobbing when you heard footsteps heading towards your direction. You flinched, placing your hands on your head and clutching onto your scalp, out of fear that it’s Alexa or one of her friends, one of your other tormentors, or a teacher telling you to knock it off.

“(Y/N)?”

You quickly shot your head up at that voice, and you saw Erwin standing there, looking at you with a concerned look on his face. What’s he doing here? Did he come to torment you too?

You leaned your head back towards your knees, waiting for him to do something to make you even more miserable. But instead, you heard him walking towards you until you heard him sit down next to you. You were a bit shocked when you felt him place a hand on your back.

“(Y/N)?” Erwin asked again.

You leaned your head up a bit, looking over to him. Erwin was looking at you with sympathy in his eyes, and he began to move his hand on your back in a comforting, circular motion.

“Erwin?” you asked. “Why…why are you here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Erwin asked. “Because I was worried about you. I came to check on you while Levi, Hanji, and Mike deal with Alexa.”

“Why bother?” you asked in a low tone of voice. “I’m different compared to everyone else, and in a bad way. I’m gross, pathetic, and ugly. No one cares about me, let alone likes me. Even when I’m on my own, I get targeted by Alexa and some of the other kids. But not even the teachers liked me that much. They knew that I would get harassed and…and beaten up, but they would always take their side and punish me instead.”

Erwin’s eyes widened a bit at her confession. Come to think of it, he did remember this one time, but wasn’t there to witness it. He, Levi, some of their friends, and some of the other students saw you on the ground, crying your eyes out from the pain presumably inflicted upon you by a couple of students while the teacher was screaming at you. They know that you were beaten up, yet they were acting as if you did something wrong instead of them, and that you were threatened with school suspension…which you were given, as Erwin hadn’t seen you in school for a couple of days.

He grit his teeth at that memory. Looking back at it, if he could, he would’ve done something like standing up for you or at least helping you in some way, but he didn’t.

“My parents knew about what I’ve been going through, yet they love their jobs too much to not even do anything,” you continued. “I know that they’re always busy, but it’s like they enjoy working more than they do spending time with me, even taking opportunities to go on business trips. Even when they’re home, they’re always on their laptops or away shopping.”

Even her parents neglected her? Erwin thought.

“I thought I would be used to being alone by now, but I’m not,” you said, tears forming in your eyes again. “Everything Alexa said about me is true. Everything…”

Your shoulders were shaking again, and you leaned your head back to your knees, letting out your anguish and sobs into the world once more. Erwin lets out a sigh, before moving his hand away from you. When you felt that, you thought that he would now walk away from you and have nothing to do with you anymore.

“(Y/N)…”

You slowly leaned your head up to face him…and you were shocked when Erwin leaned in and wrapped his arm around you by your shoulders, pulling you close to him and leaning his head against your head.

“Shh…” he whispered. “It’s okay. Let it out. Let it all out.”

With tears forming in your eyes, you moved your body to the point where you knelt up, moving to face Erwin and wrapped your arms around him by his midsection, leaning your head against his shoulder. Erwin wasn’t surprised at this, so he adjusted his arms so one was around your shoulders and the other around your back, pulling you close to him. You continued to cry against him, tears seeping into his shirt. You were tightly holding onto him, your hands clutching onto his back, acting as if he’ll disappear if you let go of him. For all you know, this could be the only time where you’ll get to be close to him like this. Besides, it’s been so long since someone held you like this. You might as well make the most of it as you let the world know what you’re going through.

All the while, Erwin held you close to him, leaning his head onto your shoulder, his nose taking scent of your hair…and glaring into nothing. For once in his life, he was somewhat furious. Furious at the other students, at Alexa and her friends, the teachers…and himself.

To be honest, Erwin has always seen you from afar since the first day of high school. Though he isn’t a stalker, while he hangs out with Levi and his friends and some admirers, he would take quick glances at you from time to time. When in class and at lunch. Sometimes whenever you came in a few minutes late to class because you were held up by your tormentors beating you up, resulting in bruises on you. The teacher refused to send you to the nurse’s office to get your wounds treated, and told you to get over it. Taking your tormentors’ sides and punishing you for no reason, like that time out in the hallway.

Not to mention group projects. No one would want to be your partner, and you would go to the library to work by yourself without any help.

Erwin tightened his hold on you when remembering those memories. If only he wasn’t busy with his friends, his admirers, the debate club, and leading the football team, but he knew that none of them were excuses. He would’ve taken some time to introduce himself to you, to get to know you under better circumstances, introduce you to Levi and the others, make you feel like you actually belong, invite you to his football games and debates, and maybe even…

He closed his eyes, moving his head to where his face is near your hair, taking deep breaths of your scent. Great, now he’s starting to act like Mike.

After a while of crying and sobbing, you were starting to calm down, letting out some hiccups now and then.

“You okay?” Erwin whispered into your hair.

“Mmm…” you could only let out.

Erwin slightly leans back, moving his arms to place a hand on your shoulder, and the other under your chin, tilting your head up so he could see your eyes. They were red and somewhat puffy, your cheeks also red from all the crying, as well as the red marks from when you were tripped earlier. But he doesn’t mind any of that.

“(Y/N), everything Alexa and her friends have told you today…” Erwin began to explain. “Every word they say about you…they were all nothing but lies. You are not what they kept making you out to be. You’re not pathetic and you’re not disgusting. If anything, you’re a normal person, and capable of kindness. When we were working on that project, you were hardworking and focused. You were also a bit happy when you told me some of your hobbies, like you were dedicated to them. If you were really bad and pathetic at everything you do, then I would’ve seen you struggle and break down, but not once did I see you go through something like that.”

“But there is one subject I have problems with,” you admitted.

“And what is it?”

“Algebra.”

“Thought so,” Erwin said, not surprised at your answer, before placing his hands on both sides of your head, moving them down on your hair. “You don’t look even remotely close to garbage. You’re…” You noticed that he started to slightly blush. “You’re pretty in your own right. Your hair is so luscious and soft. I even like your eyes. A beautiful shade of (E/C).”

At this point, you felt your face heat up at his compliments.

“Y-you’re just saying all of that,” you said.

Erwin shook his head, and said, “No. What I’m speaking is the truth. Also, there’s nothing wrong with the way you dress. Your clothes are normal like everyone else…well, aside from Alexa, her friends, and some of the other classmates. I can’t say much since I don’t know much about your parents, but what I can say is that they have no excuse to not spend time with you. Work doesn’t count. Their absence and lack of parental guidance makes your situations much worse than they already are.”

You nodded in agreement. Erwin placed his hands on your shoulders, looking straight into your eyes.

“The point is, you are so much more than what these people make you believe you are. You are (Y/N) (L/N). You are hardworking, dedicated, smart, and talented. You excel in what you do, you have good ideas and a great imagination. And don’t ever compare yourself to other girls like Marie or Carly. You are pretty on your own. Not only that…

You are a survivor. Despite all of the shit you have to go through, you still live to see another day. You fight. You’ve endured. You have emotional scars on your heart, and even though they will never go away, you learned from these experiences. Even if you don’t trust anyone, especially after what happened today, just know that I’m willing to be there for you. If something were to happen to you, even when it looks like no one would miss you… _I would._ ”

He ended those last words in a whisper. Your vision was starting to blur because of the tears that were forming in your eyes for the umpteenth time. Not from any pain that was inflicted upon you emotionally or physically…but you were touched. From your time looking at Erwin, him being a great friend, being on the debate team and captain of the football team, and the times you worked as partners on that project…you know that Erwin would never lie about all the things he says about you. He was brutally honest, and not in a hurtful kind of way.

You didn’t know that you needed to hear those words about you until today.

“Erwin…I…Why?” you asked, tears streaming down your face at this point.

“Because there’s something about you that made me curious about you,” Erwin whispered. “Maybe it was my belief that there could be more to you than meets the eye. Even so…I care about you. And someone like you doesn’t deserve to be alone. ”

And that was the last string on the violin to break. You lunge yourself towards him, wrapping your arms around him once more. Since you’ve cried out your anguish from earlier, this time, you were sobbing silently. Erwin couldn’t help but to smile, wrapping his arms around you and pulled you close to him. He placed his hand on the back of your head, running his fingers through your hair.

Erwin slightly rocks you back and forth, whispering repeatedly, “I’m here.”

The two of you heard the bell ringing, signaling that lunch is over and class is back in session, though the two of you stayed in your spot. Even though education is important, mental health is still top priority. Though there is a chance where, because today is a sunny day, gym class may come outside and do activities in the baseball field.

After a few minutes, when you’ve calmed down from silently crying, Erwin, trying to be as considerate as possible, slowly pulled you away to look at you.

“When you were tripped earlier, does anything still hurt?” he asked, noting some red marks on your head and chin.

You nodded, and said, “Yeah.”

The two of you then heard some grumbling noises, and at the same time, you felt something rumbling in your empty stomach, making your face heat up in somewhat of embarrassment.

“Why don’t I take you home?” Erwin offered. “After what happened earlier, I’d believe you’re not in a right state of mind to continue attending classes for today.”

 _“What?!”_ you shrieked. “But…I…the teachers said–”

“Forget what the teachers say,” Erwin said, gritting his teeth in anger. Not at you of course, but at the so-called teachers that were supposed to help students, not having anything against them, side with bullies, and punish the innocent. “You’re not going into classes and dealing with being tripped earlier, as well as your current mental state. I’m taking you home and helping you feel better. I’ll tell them that you’re unable to go to the rest of your classes, and that I’m going to take care of you since your parents are at work. I’ll text Hanji to see if they can pick up your homework from your other classes.”

“But don’t you have any practice after school?” you asked.

“Thankfully no,” said Erwin.

With that, he took your hands and carefully led you from behind the bleachers. You went over to your backpack that was still on the ground, and put it on. Erwin quickly took your hand, and then began leading you towards the parking lot where his car is. For the first time since elementary school, you didn’t feel so alone anymore. You were actually willing to give this a chance.

Erwin, on the other hand, couldn’t help but to smile. Maybe one of the reasons he was helping you was not only because he cared about you as a friend…but he also had some form of feelings for you. He wasn’t lying when he was describing your hair and eyes and kept calling you pretty. And to be honest, he likes holding you in his arms and comforting you. Rather it was because you were by yourself or if it was something else, he finds you different compared to the other girls he knows, especially the admirers that follow him and his friends everywhere. You were…normal, but in a good kind of way. Being your own person rather than following the norms and not making people’s lives miserable unlike Alexa.

Even if the whole school is against you, Erwin is still willing to fight against them and prove them wrong. Who cares if him being with you affects his reputation or not? He doesn’t care about popularity anyway, and he knows that Levi, Hanji, Mike, and some of his other friends felt the same as well.

If he spends more time with you, Erwin will know if his romantic feelings for you are genuine or not, and if it’ll grow. But for now, he would help you heal. Right now, you needed someone to be there for you. Romance can wait.


	20. Ten More Minutes [Nanaba x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: things fictional couples do that makes me lose my mind + writing prompts
> 
> For the prompt: they’re in bed, one of them’s like “it’s time to get up” and their lover pulls them back down, wraps their hands around their body, snuggles up close, preventing the other one from getting out of bed

The sun was beginning to rise, the stars in the sky disappearing one by one due to the coming of the dawn. Slowly, but surely, the gold bright rays of sunlight brightens, chasing away the coldness of the night. 

Nanaba squints her eyes when the sunlight hits on her face, waking her up instantly. She lets out a low groan, turning her head so her face hits the pillow, making sure her eyes wouldn’t get hit. If there’s one thing Nanaba doesn’t like about mornings, is the sun shining through the window. Maybe they should’ve shut the curtains last night.

After a couple of minutes to herself, Nanaba turned her head around, placing an hand above her eyes. She lets out a tired smile.

Before her was a (h/c) haired woman, still fast asleep, half of your face snuggled against the blankets the two of you were sharing. Nanaba lets out a small laugh. Despite you having bed hair, she found you adorable all snuggled like that.

She scooted down on the blankets so she would be eye-leveled with you, moving her hand to pet your hair. You let out a small noise, but you still haven’t awoken. As much as Nanaba wanted to spend the day cuddling with you in bed, now’s not the day. Not when there’s training and work to be done.

Nanaba leaned her forehead against yours, whispering your name in a soothing tone. You slowly opened your eyes, blinking a few times to see. Before you was your girlfriend, looking sweetly at you.

“Good morning, (Y/N),” she whispered.

“Morning, Nanaba,” you whispered back through the blankets.

Nanaba lets out a small laugh, before leaning back and kissing you on your forehead.

“Come on, we need to get up,” she said.

Nanaba started to move, but to her surprise, she quickly felt your arms wrapping around her, pulling her close to you. You snuggled up to her and leaned your face against her neck.

“(Y-Y/N)?” Nanaba asked, her eyes slightly widened.

She tried to move, but you wouldn’t budge.

“Just a while longer?” you asked. “Please?”

Nanaba stopped, looking at you. It was no surprise that you were still tired. Both of you had stayed up late last night filling out some paperwork for Mike. Letting out a sigh, she adjusted her arms so they were wrapped around your shoulders.

“Okay, but just for ten minutes,” Nanaba said. “Deal?”

You let out a sigh, your breath hitting against her neck, making her shiver a bit, as you said, “Sounds fair.”

Nanaba closed her arms and took in the feeling of your arms around her, moving her arm so that her hand is at the back of your head, her fingers petting your hair. You were letting out small snores, indicating that you fell back asleep. She lets out a smile.

“What am I going to do with you?”


	21. The New Girl [Levi Ackerman x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: things fictional couples do that makes me lose my mind + writing prompts
> 
> For the prompt: a slow burn being like… i’m not in love with them! cut to scene of the person in question staring dreamingly at the object of their desire
> 
> This was originally short, but I kept adding more and more to it! Plus, I’m pretty sure Levi’s OOC in this, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> I think for me, depending on the prompts, it would be short drabbles or long and detailed stories. If that’s the case, I’ll try to keep them true to the prompt as possible.
> 
> Also, this is a high school AU
> 
> WARNINGS: Cussing, mean girls

Levi opened his locker, seeing yet another love letter. Letting out a sigh, he took it and opened it up, reading it’s contents. 

Not to his surprise, it was a poorly written letter asking him to be the writer’s boyfriend, and be the sexiest couple of the school. No doubt that it was written by one of his "admirers" no less. He crumpled it up, before taking out his book for literature class and slammed his locker door shut. Passing by a trash can, he took the opportunity to toss the crumbled letter into it where he feels it belongs.

“Stupid,” Levi mutters to himself.

He has no idea what it is about him that makes him attractive in others’ eyes. He’s not like Hanji in the social department, and he’s not like Erwin when it comes to charming others. Levi admits that he’s harsh and takes cleaning and education very seriously. He doesn’t even consider himself handsome. He’s just…normal looking. Not ugly, but not sexy either. Just normal.

If that’s the case, why does he keep getting love letters, gifts, and confessions from some of the students? Especially those who make others’ lives a living hell for little to no reason aside from wanting to feel “superior?”

Levi lets out a scoff at that thought. Though he doesn’t trust many of the students, the only kind of people he tolerated are his friends. At least they stay true to themselves and care for others rather than being fake and trying to be with the popular crowd. He should know. He’s been friends with Erwin and Hanji since kindergarten. Besides, he doesn’t care much about high school romance. It’s so cliché and overdone, and not to mention all of the drama that comes with it.

For now, he would focus on his education and after school activities until he graduates and gets into a good college. He doesn’t need any unneeded distractions.

Upon arriving at his first class of the day, Levi saw the teacher, Mr. Mercer, sitting by his desk and talking to someone over the phone, as well as Hanji and Isabel sitting at their usual desks. Hanji instantly saw him and waved to him with a big grin on their face. Seeing them like that, Isabel looked where they were looking, her eyes sparkling watching her brother figure walking in.

“Hey Levi bro!” she said, leaning over her desk.

Levi took a seat at his desk, placing his binder and book down. He saw that Isabel had a bandage around her head, and one of her front teeth was missing.

“What happened to you?” Levi asked.

Isabel explained to him how she got injured. There was a bird’s nest somewhere at her apartment complex, and she saw some teenagers trying to kill the mother bird and her eggs. She fought back, but she ended up getting injured and lost a tooth. While she was telling her story, Farlan and Erwin entered the classroom and went to their own desks. Levi nodded at them, which Farlan waved and Erwin nodding back.

More students began piling into the classroom, and Levi mainly just sat there listening to Hanji explaining how their science project is coming along, plus seeing Farlan trying to shoot some spit balls through a straw at the mean students walking past.

A couple minutes after all the students are in the classroom, the school bell rang, signaling that the first lesson is starting. Mr. Mercer got off the phone and stood up in front of the class.

“Good morning, class,” he said with a smile on his face. “Did everyone enjoy their weekend?”

Half of the students gave out a half-hearted reply of their own. Looking around and seeing the students, Mr. Mercer spoke, “Well class, we’re supposed to be getting a new–

He was interrupted by the door to the classroom opening. All the students turned their attention, and Levi suddenly perked.

There was a teenage girl, with (h/l) (h/c) hair styled in a (h/s), with (e/s) shaped (e/c) eyes, wearing some casual clothing with a backpack. You looked a bit nervous, as if you were looking for something.

 _Huh, never saw her around before,_ Levi thought to himself.

“E-excuse me, but is this the Room 9 Literature class?” you asked.

Mr. Mercer smiled at the student, and said, “Of course! You must be (Y/N)! Come on in.”

You walked in, closing the door behind you, with Mr. Mercer urged you to stand in front of the class, as he said, “As I was saying, we have a new student joining us starting today. Her name is (Y/N) (L/N).”

You stood where he wanted you to where everyone in the room could see you, making you more nervous. Though you fought hard not to show it, even though the tugging feeling in your chest says otherwise.

“Can you tell us about yourself, (Y/N) and why you’re here?” Mr. Mercer asked.

Taking a deep breath, you told the class a bit about yourself. How you were originally from the town of (y/t) before you and your family had to move because one of your folks got a job transfer. You also told them about some of your likes and your favorite subject in school.

Though his face held the same unemotional feeling like always, if one were to look at Levi’s eyes, they could tell that he seems a bit fascinated and intrigued by you.

“Incredible,” Mr. Mercer said with a nod. “Now (Y/N), why don’t you take a seat right at that desk in the corner of the front row?”

“Okay,” you said with a nod.

You made your way over to the empty desk, taking a seat while placing your backpack under. Mr. Mercer walked over to the whiteboard, took a marker, and started writing on it.

“Now class, over the weekend, I’d ask you to go back and reread chapters one to six of Carrie so we can review them before moving on with the book,” Mr. Mercer explained. “(Y/N), you’re excused from the lesson until you receive a copy from the library.”

You simply nodded, before saying, “I think I’m familiar with the plot, but sure.”

“Right,” Mr. Mercer said with a nod. “Now let’s turn to the first page and–”

Everyone started opening the pages to their books, with Levi doing the same. He couldn’t help but to take another look at you. You took out a notebook from your backpack and a pencil, and started moving your pencil around in it. If he were to assume, you were either writing down notes or doodling. 

As the teacher calls on a student, Levi turns his attention back to his book. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there’s something about you that he couldn’t put his finger on. It’s like you unknowingly piqued his curiosity… 

Wait, why would he be interested in you, let alone continue to look at you? It’s not like he’s falling in love with you, is he? Levi shook his head at that thought.

You’re new, no one barely knows you aside from your likes and where you’re from. Being new would have a few people be curious about you. That is until your true personality shows itself over time. If anything, you could be like over half of the students here. Levi wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

 _I need to focus,_ he thought to himself. _I can’t be distracted by someone like her. I’ll see what kind of person she really is eventually. I wouldn’t be surprised if I was right about her. Besides, even if it is that ‘love at first sight’ crap, there’s no way I would feel that way for her._

—

Surprisingly, Levi was wrong.

Over a month has passed since you moved to the high school. The more he has seen you, the more he kept being wrong about you.

You were kept to yourself, you would often speak when you’re called on, you were actually smart and took your school work seriously, and you would often be annoyed at the immature teens in your classes. Though you were quiet most of the time, you’d manage to befriend Mikasa, Levi’s cousin, and she doesn’t talk much to anyone aside from Eren and Armin. You don’t care much about your appearance, aside from some occasional makeup and your preferred choice of clothes that doesn’t show too much skin and doesn’t hurt the eyes. You were an actual decent person, at least according to Levi.

As time went on, he started to believe that he’s a hypocrite. He doesn’t want anything to do with high school romance at all, yet he wouldn’t stop thinking of you. He would even feel his own chest flutter at the sight of you and would feel jealous whenever you hang out with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Levi has been wanting to talk to you and at least get to know more of you.

But he couldn’t find it in himself to approach you. Was he nervous? Possibly, but even if he was, he wouldn’t admit it.

So here is he. Levi is sitting with Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Farlan, and Isabel at a table, taking slow sips of his drink through a straw as he dreamily looks at you, sitting at a different table by yourself having lunch. He was lost in thought that he could barely register what was happening around him, which led to Erwin snapping his fingers in front of him.

“Levi? _Levi?!_ **Levi!** ”

Levi snaps his head up, sitting straight up.

 _ **“What?!”**_ he snapped. “What is it Erwin?”

Erwin lets out a sigh of relief, saying, “We’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes.”

“Yeah, lately you seemed to be in a daze,” Farlan said, placing the back of his hand on Levi’s forehead while pushing his bangs aside. “You’re not getting sick, are you?”

Levi took Farlan’s wrist to pull his hand away, saying, “Tch, no. I’m fine.”

Hanji looked at him, and then at you. They moved their head to look at the two of you for a bit before they grin.

“I think I know…” they say in a teasing tone of voice. “You’ve been eyeing that (Y/N) girl again, are you?”

Levi rolled his eyes away, being annoyed by his friend, saying, “Tch. So what if I am? I’m not a creep if that’s what you’re implying.”

Hanji shook their head, saying, “It didn’t look like it. You were looking at her like she was a dream come true for you…”

Levi rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, but got shocked when he felt Isabel leaning against him, wrapping her arms around him by saying, “Awwwww, Levi bro! I’m so proud of you!”

Levi pulled away from her grasp, saying, “Shut up, it’s nothing like that!”

“A-ha! I knew it!” Hanji said, jumping up into the air. “You’re in love with (Y/N) aren’t you?”

Levi glared at his friends, before turning his head towards Erwin and Mike, hoping that one of them would back him up and get Hanji and Isabel to calm down. Erwin sensed this, calmly standing up from his seat and raising his hands up.

“Okay, everyone calm down,” he said in a stern tone of voice. “If Levi doesn’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. There’s no need to pry anything from him.”

Hanji and Isabel calmed down, both of them looking defeated as they returned to their seats. Levi lets out a sigh, looking at his close friend, and says, “Thanks, Erwin.”

During that little scuttle, Mike couldn’t help but pick up a scent, to the point where he started to cough. A strong one that is a poor combination between someone’s real scent and expensive but badly scented perfume. When he calmed down, Mike looked where it’s coming from. His eyes slightly widened and he turned his head towards Levi.

“Levi?” he asked.

“What, Mike?” Levi asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

Mike turned his head again to motion Levi towards where he got the scent. There was you and Rachel, one of the meanest girls in school who thinks she’s the boss of everyone, including the teachers. Both of you were by one of the trash cans, and she was deathly glaring at you. Rachel snatched your tray away and throwing it to the ground, the impact making it bounce a couple of times.

“How dare you eat that slice of pie?!” Rachel exclaimed. “I told you earlier that in case they ran out, you would give one to me! And they did run out, and you ate it without my permission!”

“Hey, I didn’t agree to your terms,” you said, taking a step back and hoping to get away from her. “I don’t even know who you are or why you’re bossing me around! It was my food, it doesn’t belong to you! So why don’t you just piss off?!”

“You bitch!” Rachel yelled.

She reached and pulled your hair down, fisting against your hair and making you scream in pain.

“Want me to pound your fugly face in, you disrespectful bitch?!” she yelled. “Do ya?!”

Tears forming in your eyes, you placed your hands on her wrist to try to get her to let go. All Levi could see is red. With a blink of an eye, he was immediately out of his seat and right behind Rachel.

“Hey.”

Rachel turned her head, and when she did, Levi kicked her at her side, making her let go of your hair. You knelt down on the ground, feeling the pain on your scalp as if it was on fire. At the same time, Rachel fell to the ground, groaning in pain from where Levi kicked her. She looked up, but her eyes widened upon seeing Levi looking down at her, giving her a sadistic, yet deathly glare.

“If you ever lay a finger on (Y/N) again, I will make the rest of your school years a living hell,” he said in a low tone of voice. “And you wouldn’t want that, do you?”

Rachel felt her body shaken, immediately wanting to get away from the guy she now feared. She shook her head, stuttering, _“N-n-no.”_

“Good,” said Levi. “Now get out of my sight.”

Not wanting to be told twice, Rachel quickly stood up and ran off as quick as she could. Presumably going to the nurse’s office to see if any bruise would form from when Levi kicked her. You saw what had happened, and you shook a bit upon seeing Levi walking up to you.

To your surprise, Levi leaned down a bit, raising his hand and offering it to you. He was looking at you with a concern look on his face.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

You slowly nodded, placing your hand on his and he helped you up.

“Thanks,” you said. “That was…that was scary.”

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Levi asked.

You nodded again. Levi offered to show you a place where the two of you wouldn’t be disturbed, leading the way as you followed. You heard some giggling behind the two of you and Levi gritting his teeth in annoyance.

—

While on the way, Levi purchased a water bottle from the vending machine. He led you to the music room, which is empty. Sitting on chairs close to the instruments, Levi handed the bottle water for you to take, which you gratefully took.

“Thanks,” you said, opening the cap and taking a big sip.

The two of you were just quiet, taking in each other’s company. It…was a bit awkward, to say the least, but in a good way. Circling on the top of the bottle with your finger, you decided to break the silence, saying, “Um…thanks again. For saving me from that psycho.”

“Tch, she deserves it,” said Levi. “That’s what she gets for thinking that just because her father works for some big shot company means she’s free to do what she wants. When in reality, she’s trash.”

You let out a small laugh, making Levi’s heart feel as if it skipped a bit.

“Yeah, I had to deal with those kinds of people since I was a kid,” you admitted. “Maybe that’s why I’m not so much a people person.”

Levi sighed, saying, “Kind of the same, actually. Aside from my friends, I don’t have that much patience with anyone.”

“Hmm,” you hummed, taking another sip from the water bottle.

Silence fell between you two once more, Levi turning his head while covering his mouth with his knuckles. This is actually the first time he’s talking face-to-face with you. He wonders if he could consider this an achievement. He lets out some coughs before turning his head to see you.

“So…” he slowly said. “…Do you want to, I don’t know, hang out sometime?”

Your eyes widened a bit, turning your head to see him. He was looking…a bit awkward? At least that’s what it looks like. From what you’ve seen of Levi, he usually looks stoic, but his eyes would say a different story.

“Are you sure?” you asked.

“Yeah,” said Levi. “You’re actually a decent person. Plus I’m sure my friends want to get to know you, too. Four Eyes won’t shut up about you.”

“You mean Hanji?” you asked, before you got suspicious. “Wait, is this a trick? Do you have some ulterior or something?”

Levi was shocked that you asked that question, but he understood why. He shook his head, saying, “No. My friends and I aren’t like that. Like we would ever stoop so low unless their assholes.”

You stare off into space, thinking of whether to accept his offer or not. Truth be told, you have seen him from afar and have heard about him from Mikasa. Even though the two never had a good relationship, she would occasionally badmouth him and warn you that he’s potentially dangerous if he’s provoked. But there was still something about him that piqued your interest in him. He’s pretty mature for a boy his age, and it doesn’t help that you find him to be…you weren’t sure how to describe his appearance. Handsome? Maybe beautiful?

And the way he stood up to Rachel for you and made sure you were doing okay. It made your chest warm up with that feeling that he does care, but puts up a tough front.

You looked back at him and smiled. Levi felt as if his heart just stopped.

“Okay,” you said. “Sure.”

Levi smirked a little, digging into his pocket to fish out his phone. He went into his contacts and handed it over to you. At this, you too took your phone out and went to your contacts. Both of you swap phones, putting down your respective phone numbers, and switch back phones when you two were done.

You looked at the time on your phone, and saw that it was five minutes until lunch break was over and the next class started.

“Oh shoot!” you screamed, quickly standing up from your seat and looking at Levi. “Sorry for dashing, but I need to head to my next class!”

Levi stood up, and said, “Same. Talk later?”

You smiled at him again, saying, “Sure. See ya.”

With that, you speed walked out of the music room, with Levi casually walking behind you and out of the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and let out a sigh, placing a hand over his heart.

What is it about you that made him feel that way towards you? Nonetheless, Levi didn’t want to just up and confessed his feelings to you right off the bat. He doesn’t want to rush and put you on the spot, because he doesn’t want to act like some pathetic lovesick fool. He knew that befriending you and getting to know you is the right first step. The more the two of you spend more time together, maybe the day will come when he would confess to you.

Levi started walking down the hall to his next class. Right now, he looks forward to spend time with you.


	22. Celebrating [Nanaba x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: things fictional couples do that makes me lose my mind + writing prompts
> 
> For the prompt: when it’s a slow burn, and the characters just look at each other like “fuck it i’m done with this” and kiss
> 
> This is based on Territory Mode from Attack on Titan 2: Final Battle. The one where all of the characters are still alive and successfully reclaim Paradis.
> 
> WARNING: Drinking, slight-NSFW (hints, but nothing major)

“ ** _WHOOO!!”_**

**_“YEAH!!”_ **

**_“WE DID IT!!!”_ **

**_“PARTY!!!”_ **

All around the Mess Hall, the soldiers were celebrating.

After five long, grueling years since the Colossal Titan broke through the Wall, the Titans have finally been wiped off the face of Paradis Island. Thanks to the combined efforts of all three regiments combined, not only was Wall Maria reclaimed and the truth about the outside world is revealed, much to the shock of thousands of the Wall citizens, the island is now Titan-free.

It was a day after revealing the truth of the world to the public. While there is to worry about their true enemies and the world, for tonight, everyone is celebrating for their hard fought, well deserved victory. Not only that, but to also honor those who have fallen outside the Walls during their service. Not just for the Survey Corps, but also for the Garrison and Military Police as well. The party started with ten minutes of silence in their honor before the mess hall slowly .

The older soldiers helped themselves to drinking and getting drunk off of ale. The younger ones are laughing and some doing silly dances here and there. Some just sitting down and reminiscing about old times. Sasha tried to take as much meat as she could while getting stopped numerous times by her friends and some others.

You helped yourself to a plate full of food and a mug of ale, walking over to an unoccupied table and placed your food down before taking a seat. You felt like you deserved to treat yourself after going through many brushes of death, as well as lending a hand on helping take back Wall Maria and Shiganshina from the Titans. You started eating, savoring the flavor that you never had experienced since joining the Survey Corps.

You nearly choked when you felt someone wrapping an arm around your shoulders, making you cough up what you were eating.

“Whoo! We did it, didn’t we (Y/N)?!”

It was Gelgar, who was in the beginning stages of getting drunk from drinking too much alcohol. No surprises there, considering how he often drinks when he’s not out on a mission.

“I mean, I never thought we would live to see the day when we chased those bastards out of town!” he blabbed. “At this point, most of us here would’ve died, but now look where we are!”

Gelgar took a big gulp of his mug, as you started to laugh nervously, and said, “Heh-heh, yeah. We sure did.”

You felt Gelgar being pulled away from you, and heard someone saying, “Leave her be, Gelgar. You’re making her uncomfortable.”

“Oh, sorry _mom_ ,” Gelgar jokingly said, looking into his almost empty mug. “‘Cuse me guys, I need to get me some more drinks!”

He left the table, and you froze in your seat upon seeing Nanaba taking a seat across from you with her own tray of food and ale. You couldn’t help but to smile at her. You’ve had a crush on her for who knows how long. You have a feeling that she feels the same way towards you, but you didn’t want to be wrong. Nanaba smiles back at you and takes a sip of her drink.

“How are you feeling, Nanaba?” you asked. “You’re still okay?”

Nanaba nodded, saying, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Like I told Mike, I’m…I’m still in shock about what we found out about Eren’s father. And the truth of the outside world. And how…you know.”

You felt an easy feeling in your chest, saying, “So am I. Though I’m sure everyone in these Walls feel the same. Though, if it’s true what Zeke said, that there’ll be more surprises for us…I wonder what’s going to happen? To us, and to our friends?”

You and Nanaba turned your heads and saw everyone continuing to enjoy themselves, with some of the soldiers starting to get drunk. Hanji even formed a conga line with some of the soldiers, more joining them one by one, as they all sang and moved through the room. Nanaba looked back at you and placed a hand on top of yours.

“We’ll worry about that when all of this excitement is out of everyone’s system,” she said, smiling sweetly at you. “Right now, let’s just enjoy this evening. Okay?”

You tried so hard not to freak out over the way she was touching your hand and looking at you right now. You took a deep breath and let out, before smiling back at Nanaba.

“Okay.”

So for the rest of the night, you were enjoying yourself, partaking in various activities with the other soldiers. You weren’t sure how much time passed, but eventually, the party was winding down. Those who drank too much passing out or had to be knocked unconscious before certain things escalated, people falling asleep from being tired and partying too much, and others simply left the mess hall to go back to their dorm rooms and sleep.

When you felt tired, you bid everyone good night and head off, with Nanaba walking alongside you. She didn’t had to, but she insisted.

Eventually, you made it to the door of you room. You turned around to face Nanaba, giving her a tired smile.

“Thanks, Nanaba,” you said. “I had fun.”

Nanaba nodded and said, “Same. I can hardly remember the last time I’ve relaxed and had fun like that.”

You gave out a small laugh. The both of you stared at each other, admiring each others’ eyes and smiles. You felt your eyes drift to her lips, wondering rather or not you should make a move before you turn in for tonight. Hopefully she wouldn’t get mad and push you away. Nanaba felt that kind of tension as well. She slowly moved and took your hands into hers. You felt something stirring inside of you. You weren’t sure if it was the ale acting up or if you were tired to the point where you wanted to do something crazy. Nanaba took a couple more steps towards you, moving her hands away and wrapping her arms around you. At this, you moved your arms around her as well.

 _Forget it!_ You both thought together.

You and Nanaba quickly leaned in and your lips met in a passionate kiss while trying to pull each other close. Before you knew it, Nanaba pinned you against the wooden doorframe. You gasped, and she took this opportunity to insert her tongue into your mouth, engaging in a battle for dominance.

You felt like you were in cloud nine. Here you are making out with the woman of your dreams, and you were so happy that she feels the same.

After a couple of minutes of kissing and clutching onto each other, Nanaba pulled away, leaning her forehead against yours. Both of you were taking deep breaths to get air back into you.

“I love you, (Y/N),” Nanaba whispered. “I love you.”

You felt tears form in your eyes, whispering back, “I love you too, Nanaba.”

Nanaba smiled, before leaning in again and trapping you in a passionate kiss once more. You closed your eyes and kissed her back, letting out a moan…

A certain tension between you two started growing in the air all the more. You know that you two just confessed, but you felt like you were ready. You know that it’ll be reckless, but it’s Nanaba’s choice. Nanaba pulled away, a string of saliva connecting your lips.

“Nanaba?” you asked.

“Yeah?”

You took a deep breath.

“I…I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Nanaba asked. “This is a big step.”

“I know that, but it’s just…” you began to explain. “I…I don’t know how to describe it. But I don’t want to put you on the spot. We can wait if you–”

“No, it’s fine,” Nanaba said, giving you another sweet smile while moving a hand to trace your jawline.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I love you, (Y/N). You have no idea how much you mean to me.”

Reaching into your pocket for the key to your room, you brought it out. Nanaba took it and inserted it into the doorknob, twisting it until you heard a click noise. Before you knew it, the door opened and you and Nanaba stumbled in, shutting and locking the door.

—

“Tch, disgusting.”

Levi looked annoyed and disgusted at the same time. There were still people asleep in the mess hall, there were large messes here and there, and the food that was left out overnight turned cold, stale, and depending on the food, rotting.

He’ll make a note to wake all of them up and make them clean up the mess hall from top to bottom later. Instead, he walked into the kitchen, which surprisingly was clean despite the endless feast that was cooked and prepared the day before. But he wasn’t alone.

There was Mike, standing by the counters and helping himself to some tea. Mike looked over at him and smirked a bit, taking out another cup from the cupboards and pouring some tea into it. Levi walked up next to him, carefully taking the cup at the top, saying, “Thanks.”

Mike simply hummed. Levi took a sip of his drink, closing his eyes and savoring the taste and the hot substance going down his throat.

“Some party last night, huh Levi?” Mike asked.

Levi slightly glared at him and said, “A bunch of rowdy shitheads, that’s for sure.”

The doors busted open, making Mike and Levi to look. There was Gelgar, his hand clutching onto his head as he groaned in pain. He felt as if there was a bullet lodge in his brain except that he’s still breathing and walking.

 _“Owwwwwwww….”_ he groaned, stumbly walking into the kitchen with his arm outreached, not wanting to fall flat on his face.

Mike smelt as much, taking another cup out, but this time pouring some water into it from the sink. He then looked around to see if he could find any painkillers, and managed to find a bottle. Leading Gelgar to the counter, he handed him the cup and a couple of tablets.

“Thanks man,” Gelgar groaned, popping the tablets into him and drinking them down.

“Tch, seriously?” Levi asked.

Gelgar downed the whole cup and slammed it onto the counter. He looked over at Mike.

“Hey Mike, have you seen Nanaba anywhere?” he asked. “I couldn’t seem to find her this morning.”

Mike couldn’t help but to smirk, saying, “Yeah, I know. But I don’t think she wants to be disturbed right now.”

“Why’s that?” Gelgar asked, the massive headache he was suffering slowly but surely subsiding. “Is she still asleep or something?”

“Something like that,” said Mike, taking a sip of his tea.

—

You and Nanaba were fast asleep in each other’s arms underneath the blankets. Unfortunately, the two of you didn’t give in to your temptations. As soon as you both hit the bed, the two of you feel your eyes droop, kept yawning, and your bodies exhausted. So you and Nanaba decided to wait until the time is right where you two would feel more awake and focused. For now, the two of you plan to sleep in for the day, which is a much better idea.


	23. A Forgotten Birthday [Mike Zacharias x Reader x Nanaba]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when one of them has never had a proper birthday party for whatever reason, and their lover makes it their mission to give them the best day ever, followed by “you didn’t have to do all this for me. just being with you is enough.” “i know. but i thought you deserved ?’’ and their lover smiles, a kiss is shared
> 
> This is actually requested by a friend of mine. When she asked me to write a poly Mike/Reader/Nanaba story with this prompt, I’m all like, “YEEEEEESSS!!” ‘Cause I wanted to write for these two for some time now.
> 
> Also, I sincerely apologize that this story is less detailed than my other ones.

Today’s the day. The day of you finally became an adult.

Your 18th Birthday!

You didn’t feel like one just yet, but you had a feeling you will once you graduate high school.

As soon as you fully woke up, you got up, took a shower, put on your favorite casual outfit, fixed your hair into a style of your choosing, and applied a bit of makeup. You had to be sure to look your best for when your guests arrive. You left your bedroom so you could get some breakfast. The living room and kitchen in the apartment were still spotless from the day before.

Your parents have trusted you enough to throw a party in celebration of reaching adulthood. Unfortunately, they couldn’t be here because one of your relatives was sick so they had to go and visit them, and that they would be back a day or two after your birthday. But before they left, they bought you the birthday cake, a bunch of snacks and drinks, and your gifts. One of which is the new video game that recently came out that you’ve been interested in.

After you had breakfast, you carefully got the cake, still in the container, out of the refrigerator and placed it on the center of the table. You then got out some plates and silverware, and then the snacks. The sugary drinks will stay in the fridge where they will be kept nice and cold. After some organizing, everything has now been officially set up for the party. Your friends and some people you know at school will arrive around noon, so that’ll give you some time to yourself.

You spent most of the morning playing that new video game, and so far, you were enjoying it. However, those anxious, yet exciting emotions you were feeling wouldn’t last for long. Your phone kept vibrating, and you kept getting text messages from your friends.

 **Moblit:** _Hey (Y/N)! Hanji and I can’t make it to your party today. We’re at the hospital because something went wrong with our science project. They got sick from the chemicals while I had some burns. We’ll make it up to you, I promise._

 **Levi:** _My uncle came and he’s dragging me to Stohess for some shitty events or something. Sorry I can’t come._

 **Erwin:** _I’m sorry (Y/N), but I can’t come to your birthday party today. There were some last minute preparations at my father’s presentation and he wanted my help throughout the day. I hope you’ll understand._

With those texts, you bit your bottom lip and tears formed in your eyes. Your friends couldn’t make it because some things came up for them at the last minute. You wonder if your boyfriend and girlfriend, Mike and Nanaba, wouldn’t come at the last minute as well. But no matter. You still invited a lot of people, so you’ll still have some fun.

When it was nearing noon, you saved your progress in the game and switched to a streaming app, playing an episode of one of your favorite shows. You then did a quick look around and made sure everything was still in place. With everything still good to go, you sat on the couch and watched your show, waiting for the guests to arrive. You send a group text to Mike and Nanaba, telling them that you couldn’t wait to see them and that you love them.

Ten minutes passed since the allocated time you chose that your party would start. You assume that everyone was probably running late. That happens sometimes.

Then a half hour passed. Nothing. You sent another group text to your lovers, asking them where they are and when they’ll get here. All the while keeping your ears up to hear car noises or someone’s footsteps that doesn’t belong to the neighbors.

Then it was a full hour. No one showed up. You texted Mike and Nanaba numerous times, but neither of them texted back.

You turn off your console and television, silence fills the air. You were hurt, angry, frustrated, upset, and any other negative feeling there is in existence. You took your anger out by ripping the streamers from off the walls and tearing them apart, making a mess. You didn’t bother cleaning it up.

You ran to your bedroom, jumping onto your bed and treating one of your pillows as if it were a punching bag, punching it until you let all of your anger out. You laid down on your stomach, clutching onto the pillow and crying into it. All of your friends cancelled, none of the people showed up despite saying that they’ll make it, and you haven’t heard from your boyfriend and girlfriend. This has to be your worst birthday yet.

You stopped crying when you heard the doorbell ring. You quickly got up from your bed and quickly fixed your hair and made sure that it didn’t look like you were crying. The doorbell rang a second time, and you ran to the door, saying, “I’m coming! Hold on!”

You opened the door and, to your surprise, there was Mike and Nanaba, each of them carrying a gift.

“(Y/N), we are so sorry that we’re late,” Nanaba said, looking upset. “Mike’s car broke down, his phone died just as soon as he called for help, and the service on my phone isn’t working. We had to go back to my house so we could take my mother’s car instead. Again, we are so sorry.”

You gave them a sad smile. You were relieved that nothing bad had happened to them, let alone forgetting about the party…or what was going to be one.

“Happy birthday, (Y/N),” Mike said, giving you a friendly smile.

“Thanks, guys,” you said in a low tone of voice. “But I’m sorry. The party’s been cancelled.

Mike and Nanaba were confused, as Nanaba asked, “Why? What happened?”

You couldn’t find it in yourself to say it. So instead, you step aside to let them in. They both got their answer when they walked in to find the apartment completely empty, and what looked to be ripped up streamers on the floor.

“So no one showed up?” Nanaba asked, not even believing what she was seeing.

Mike glared slightly, saying, “No wonder why I can’t pick up on anyone’s scent.”

You closed the door behind you. You bit your bottom lip and your body was shaking. You were trying so hard not to break down again. You didn’t want to cry before them. Nanaba and Mike looked at you at that state. They placed their gifts down and quickly went over to you before leading you to the couch so that the three of you could sit down.

“It’s okay to cry, (Y/N),” Mike said. “Just let it out.”

That’s when you broke down again. You started sobbing and crying as you felt Nanaba wrapping her arms around you and pulling you close to her, making you lean your face against her shoulder. Mike wrapped his arms around his girlfriends, leaning against them while leaning his face against your head, taking in the scent of your hair. You clutched onto the back of Nanaba’s shirt as you felt her move her hand to your back, rubbing it in circles.

The three of you were like this for ten minutes. You were grateful that Mike and Nanaba were okay, and that they were keeping you together. If they hadn’t, then you didn’t know what you would do. You would’ve ended up doing something reckless.

You have calmed down from your crying, taking in the feeling of your lovers’ embrace. After a few more minutes, the three of you slowly pulled away. Nanaba placed a kiss on your cheek, and Mike slightly turned your head so he could kiss you on the forehead. As Mike got up from the couch, Nanaba leaned her forehead against yours, staring deeply into your eyes as she moved one of her hands to stroke your cheek.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N),” she said. “I’m sorry that this happened to you.”

“No, it’s not your fault, Nanaba,” you said, shaking your head.

Mike returned to the couch, carrying the gifts he and Nanaba brought. He sat back down and asked, “What about Erwin and the others? Did they forget, too?”

You shook your head. You slightly pulled away from Nanaba to fish your phone from out of your pocket, so you could show them the texts. They looked at them and seemed to understand the reasons why Levi, Erwin, Hanji, and Moblit didn’t come.

“At least they have proper excuses,” Mike said, before handing over the gifts to you. “Here. These are from us.”

You smiled at him, taking the gifts and placing them on your lap while saying, “Thanks, Mike.”

You opened the first one. It was a bottle of a scented, but not too powerfully scented, perfume. Mike explained he bought it because it’s scent mixes well perfectly with your own. You decided to test out his theory by putting some on, but not a whole lot. Mike couldn’t help but to sniff and smile dreamily, making you and Nanaba laugh a bit. You opened the other gift, and it was a beautiful necklace. Nanaba told you that it used to belong to a relative of hers, and she felt that you should have it. She even delicately put the necklace on you, complimenting that you look beautiful with it.

Despite the heartache and loneliness you were feeling earlier, you felt your heart being put back together. You were so happy and grateful, and you couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend and girlfriend. You gave each of them a kiss before pulling them in for another embrace, saying, “Thanks, guys. You’re the best.”

Nanaba and Mike hugged you back, as Nanaba said, “You’re very welcome, (Y/N). We love you, and we want you to be happy.”

Mike placed a hand under your chin, turning your head so he could look at you.

“Since this party’s a bust, why don’t Nanaba and I take you out for the day?” he suggested. “You’re the birthday girl, so you get to call the shots.”

Nanaba smiled at him, saying, “Good idea, Mike.”

You pull away from him to look at your girlfriend, and turned back to your boyfriend. You felt heat coming to your face, and said, “You guys didn’t have to do that. I think being with you two is enough.”

“I know, but I think you deserve better,” said Mike. “It’s not everyday you turned eighteen.”

You couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips, which he returned. You pulled away, saying, “True.”

You turned around and gave Nanaba a kiss as well, which she gratefully accepted. Who needs a bunch of people, especially those who may be fake, to have fun and party with? As long as you have those who love you and want to go through lengths to make you happy, especially when it comes to making your birthday special, that’s all you need.


	24. Forever Fall [Sasha Braus x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in December before real life drama hits. I thought I go back and refurnish it before the episode airs, ‘cause…you know.
> 
> Based on the ending of Attack on Titan 2. Inspired by the song “Forever Fall” by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams, as featured in RWBY.
> 
> WARNING: Slight spoilers for the manga/Final Season at the end.

The cemetery. A place where it honors several soldiers who passed away during their time in the military. Unfortunately, there were no graves. Only tombstones with the names of said soldiers, their regiment, the years they have lived, and a considerate message of what kind of person they were in life.

Over a year has passed since the battle of Shiganshina. Thanks to the surviving members of the Survey Corps’ suggestion, Queen Historia agreed to have several statues formed in honor of some notable soldiers who have passed. So that they would always be remembered for their services. A ceremony was held to showcase these statues of said soldiers.

Sasha looked around as she walked down the path. She saw Captain Levi and Commander Hanji looking up at the statue of Erwin Smith on his horse. She gave them a small sad smile before continuing to look around. She spotted a statue of Mike Zacharias, and was reminded of the time he instantly sniffs out the meat that she had stolen which she tried to hide in her jacket. Sasha couldn’t help but to give out a small laugh at that memory.

Sasha continued on her path, looking left and right at more statues of soldiers. She moved her head forward…and stopped, her eyes slightly widened. At this, she quickly ran over to see if it was the real thing. Sure enough, it is. She couldn’t believe that when she suggested this, she thought for sure it would be rejected. But they actually went through with it.

Before Sasha was a concrete statue of the “War Machine” of the Survey Corps., and one of the most skilled fighters from the 104th Training Corps.

(Y/N) (L/N), a soldier who too was from Shiganshina like Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. They lost their hometown and their parents to Reiner, the Armored Titan, and Bertholdt, the Colossal Titan. They graduated, and due to their actions in Trost, much like Eren, they joined the Survey Corps early thanks to Hanji. They vowed revenge against the Armored Titan, who took everything from them, and was devastated all the more when it’s identity was revealed to be Reiner. They swore to kill him and avenge her parents and all of the lies he told them through the years…

But unfortunately, you’ve never gotten that chance. Reiner and Bertholdt, along with Zeke, the inheritor of the Beast Titan, invaded Wall Rose with more Titans than ever. Not only did they planned to break down Wall Sina, but also to retrieve Annie. All three of the Regiments worked together, and though it was an intense battle and some casualties, the three Titan Shifters were defeated, Annie is still in custody of the military…yet it also came with a price. There were a lot of Titans left over from the battle, and after thinking it over, you gave Eren their journal, and you flung yourself into battle to buy them time to escape.

Though everyone escaped safely, some soldiers were dispatched to take care of the remaining Titans. They were taken care of, but all they have found of you was a broken blade and a tattered and bloody cape. Everyone gave up hope and believed you’ve been killed, though Sasha refused to believe it.

Throughout her time in the Training Corps and the Survey Corps, Sasha noticed how your skills were similar to that of a hunter’s. She helped train you to hunt wild animals, and in return, you helped her in trying to speak in her real accent. Though she forgoes the accent later on, she appreciates what you’ve done for her. Out of everyone in the 104th, she was closest to you. She enjoys all of the times you’ve spent together, all of the times you’ve hunted and cooked meat from the animals you’ve hunted.

Sasha even admitted to herself that she was in love with you…

She was absolutely devastated when you left them to fend off against the Titans, and was hurt all the more when the soldiers returned with your broken sword and cape. Though everyone came to the conclusion that you weren’t coming back, Sasha felt her intuitions kicking in. She believed that you were still alive somewhere, and that you will come back…

But you never did.

After many months, after numerous battles against the government and another showdown against the Titan Shifters, you never came back. Sasha still refused to believe this. Her intuitions were never wrong. It was after having a breakdown and Jean and Connie having to calm her down and bring her back to earth that she had to accept the fact that you’re gone. That you’re never coming back.

Sometime after retaking Wall Maria, Hanji and Levi came up with the idea to have Historia create statues of the fallen soldiers of the Survey Corps. Sasha suggested that you have a statue as well, but didn’t know if they’d accepted her idea…

But they did.

Sasha stares in awe at the statue of you giving a friendly smile, your cape and hood draped over you. She slowly smiled back, feeling a tug in her chest as if someone was grabbing her heart. Tears formed in her eyes as she began to reminisce of all of the good times the two of you had together. How proud she actually was of you when you joined the Survey Corps early. How grateful and generous you were to almost everyone around you, helping others with their problems.

“Hey Sasha, there you are!”

Behind Sasha, Jean and Connie walked up to her, as Connie continued, “Check out the other statues. There’s one of the original Levi Sq–”

Connie slowly stopped what he was saying as he and Jean took a look at your statue. Both of them looked shocked, feeling the same kind of emotions their Potato-loving friend is feeling. The memories they both have of you quickly coming back to the forefront of their minds.

“It’s them,” said Jean. “…Our friend.”

“Yeah,” said Connie, being at a loss for words, and nodding his head.

“They…they were the greatest friend any of us can ever ask for,” Sasha said, her body slightly shaking. “I think I understood why they left us that day. Why they sacrificed themselves and gave us time to escape. Because they love us. I swear, they care too much.”

Sasha bit the bottom of her lip, tears streaming down her face. Jean and Connie noticed this and quickly went to her side, Jean rubbing her back while Connie was urging her to take deep breaths.

“We love them too, Sasha,” said Connie. “You’re not the only one who missed them.”

“Yeah,” said Jean. “All of us do. But do you remember what Commander Hanji told Mikasa back in Shiganshina? The only thing to do now is to keep moving forward. We’ll never forget (Y/N) and all of the accomplishments they’ve done. And what they’ve also done for all of us.”

Connie nodded, and said, “Next time we see Reiner, we’ll finish him off for good. We’ll be sure that what (Y/N) was fighting for won’t be for nothing.”

Sasha looked left and right at her friends, and smiled sweetly at them.

“You know what?” she asked. “We will. Thanks guys.”

Sasha looked up at the statue of you once more, saying, “Goodbye, (Y/N) (L/N). If there is an afterlife, maybe we’ll meet again someday. Keep all of our friends company while you’re at it, okay?”

Jean and Connie started to laugh at the last thing Sasha said, making her glare at them and asked, “What? What’s so funny?!”

“Nothing, nothing,” Jean said, trying to calm himself down. “C’mon, let’s go check out the other statues.”

Sasha nodded, taking both Jean and Connie’s hands with hers in comfort before the three of them walked away to take a look at the others. Unbeknownst to them, Eren walked up close to your statue. Though his face emotionless, tears formed in his eyes.

“I promise you (Y/N),” he said. “I will make our enemies pay for what they’ve done to our home. For taking everything away from us. I will make the whole world pay.”


	25. Meet My Girlfriend [Mikasa Ackerman x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kenmakozumeswifey from tumblr, who said: Can you write about Eren and Armin meeting Mikasa’s girlfriend (aka the reader) for the first time. Like how would they act and how would Mikasa act. I have requested things from you before and I absolutely love your writing <3
> 
> I am so sorry this took so long. Thanks for your patience.

Mikasa was waiting outside the restaurant, texting on her phone while waiting for her friends to arrive. On the outside, she looks calm and collected as usual. But on the inside, she was a bit nervous.

She has been dating someone for quite some time now, and it was someone she knew from work. When she announced it to a couple of friends, they were hoping to meet her girlfriend and see what she is like. Though they trust Mikasa completely and that she can make her own decisions, they can still be a bit protective over her. They wanted to see who the lucky woman is before coming to any conclusions.

As soon as Mikasa had pressed send on her phone, she heard a car pulling up at the parking lot. She looked up and spotted a familiar car parking. The engine was off, and two people opened the doors and stepped out. Mikasa couldn’t help but to smile at them. Eren and Armin shut the doors, as Eren made sure that the security to his car was on and it was completely locked.

They walked over towards the entrance to the restaurant, as Mikasa stuffed her phone into her purse, walking up towards them.

“Eren, Armin, hi,” she said, lifting her arms up to hug her friends.

“Hey Mikasa!” Eren said with a smile on his face, as he and Armin pulled Mikasa into a group hug.

“It’s good to see you, Mikasa,” Armin said.

“Good to see you guys too,” said Mikasa, taking in the hug with her best friends.

The three pulled away, as Eren asked, “So where’s your girlfriend?”

“She sent me a text saying that she’s running a bit late,” Mikasa explained. “Traffic. But we can still go inside and wait for her.”

Armin nodded, saying, “Okay. That’ll give us time to catch up.”

And so the three best friends walked into the restaurant. Thankfully, a couple days before, Mikasa had a reservation, so she had to let the host know that someone else was coming. Gathering the menus, the host led the three to a nearby booth right next to the window with enough seats for four people. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin took a seat as the host set the menus down.

The host told them that a waiter will be with them in a moment before scurrying off.

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin began to discuss what they’ve been up to since the last time she saw them. Mikasa talking about work and how her co-worker Sasha got in trouble because she was stealing everyone’s lunches, and there may be a good chance that she’ll get fired. Armin talks about how working as Erwin’s apprentice at Survey Industries has been going, and Eren thinking about getting a new roommate because the guy living at his apartment, Floch Forster, kept being a pain in the ass.

After a couple of minutes, someone came up to the table, taking deep breaths.

“H-hey, Mikasa! I am so sorry that I’m late.”

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin turned their heads. Mikasa smiled warmly at the person before them, standing up from her seat and wrapping her arms around you, as she said, “No, it’s okay. I’m glad that you’re here.”

You hugged back and smiled, pulling her close to you. You moved your head and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush a little. The both of you pulled away, as Mikasa took your hand and made you sit down at the booth next to her.

Still with a smile on her face, Mikasa looked at her friends, and said, “Eren, Armin, this is (Y/N) (L/N). (Y/N), this is Eren and Armin.”

You smiled at the two across the table, and said, “Nice to meet you guys. Mikasa told me so much about you two.”

Armin smiled back, lifting his arm up and offered his hand to you, saying, “Nice to meet you too, (Y/N).”

You took his hand and shook it before pulling away. Eren, however, looked at you kind of suspiciously. Before he could ask you something, a waitress went up to your table and asked if the four of you wanted drinks to start off. The four of you each told her what you wanted, as she went off to fetch the drinks.

The four of you were going through the menus, and Eren and Armin couldn’t help but notice you and Mikasa being a bit lovey-dovey while trying to decide which food to order. Armin found it to be kind of adorable, especially with Mikasa being happy while talking to you. Eren, however, still doesn’t know whether he can trust you or not, eying at you from above his menu. Growing up with Mikasa, not only was she overprotective of him, but he was somewhat protective of her as well, especially in high school. It was one of the reasons why he always headbutts with Jean, back when he used to have a crush on her.

The waitress came back with the drinks, and that’s when the four of you ordered. The waitress jolted down the orders on her notebook, and said the food would arrive in about ten-to-twenty minutes.

“So (Y/N), how long have you known Mikasa?” Armin asked.

You took a sip of your drink before answering, “For about over a year now, actually. Back when I started to work, Mikasa was kind of my job coach. Showing me how to do my tasks, getting things done, that sort of thing. While I do enjoy my job, I don’t...uh, do well with other people. Mikasa was kind of the same, but I feel like I can trust her, since we both have some things in common.”

Mikasa nodded, saying, “To be honest, I was the first to have a crush on her. It got to the point where I asked her to hang out after work one day. We spent more time with each other, and the next thing we knew, we started going out.”

She reached for your hand on the table. You noticed it and placed yours on top of her hand, both of you giving each other a sweet smile.

“I’ve been very happy with you ever since, Mikasa,” you admitted.

“Same,” said Mikasa.

Armin’s eyes were somewhat tearing up. He moved his finger under one of his to catch any tears that may drip. He was actually proud of his best friend finding the right person for her. Eren, however, was facing a dilemma. On one hand, you seemed to be a decent person and Mikasa seemed very happy to be with you. On the other, he still isn’t sure whether to trust you or not.

\---

After everyone ate their food and Mikasa paid up front, the four of you left the restaurant. You and Mikasa were holding hands the whole time you were leaving. You looked over at Armin and Eren, saying, “It was good seeing the two of you. Mikasa is very lucky to have friends like you guys.”

“Thanks,” Armin said, nodding his head.

“I think I’m gonna head home,” you said, before looking over to Mikasa. “See you tomorrow at work?”

Mikasa gave you a small smile, saying, “Sure.”

Both of you leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. When you pulled away, Eren walked up to you.

“Hey (Y/N)?” he asked. “Mind if I talk to you? Alone?”

You nodded, saying, “Sure.”

You and Eren walked over to one side of the restaurant so that the two of you could talk without anyone interrupting you. You have a feeling that Eren wanted to talk to you concerning Mikasa. Seeing as how Mikasa was adopted into his family when they were kids, you know that the two had a relationship similar to a brother and sister. So this could be one of those talks.

“(Y/N), how much do you care about Mikasa?” Eren asked. “What motive do you have towards her?”

As you thought, you said, “Like I said earlier. I’m not that social with other people. I don’t...connect well with my coworkers. But I felt comfortable around Mikasa. She knows my struggles and she helps me with whatever problems I have at work. She may look unfeeling, but she’s kind and generous when she needs to. Maybe that’s why we kind of connect. We understand each other, you know? I haven’t been romantically involved in a relationship since high school, but I want to do what I can to make Mikasa happy and content. I have no intentions of hurting her. That’s the last thing I wanted to do.”

Eren crossed his arms. He understands where you were coming from, but he still needed to be sure.

“I thought as much,” he said. “I’m not sure if she told you of how she’s overprotective towards me. But that doesn’t mean that I’m not protective of her too. I know Mikasa is strong and can look after herself, but even I worry about her from time to time. If someone were to hurt her, I won’t hesitate to do the same to them. She’s been through a lot in life, and I won’t let anyone trample on her or use her in any way.”

You couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh. Eren was a bit confused. Seeing his reaction, you decided to answer, saying, “You really do care about her, don’t you?”

Eren nodded, saying, “Of course. I know she’s a handful when it comes to me whenever I do something or act reckless. And even though she means well, she doesn’t have to act like an overbearing mother. But I know that Mikasa is a good person, and that she tends to worry a lot. Especially towards me, Armin, and anyone else she trusts. Will you keep well on your promise not to hurt her?”

You nodded, saying, “Yes.”

Eren smiled, placing a hand on your shoulder, saying, “Okay, then. If Mikasa is happy with you, then I’m okay with this.”

“Really?” you asked.

“Of course,” said Eren. “Just be sure that if you break your promise--”

“Yeah, I get the picture,” you quickly said.

“Thanks, (Y/N).”

Both you and Eren shook hands with each other, walking back to where Mikasa and Armin were waiting for you. Mikasa looked at you and then to Eren, with somewhat of a worried look on her face. You smiled brightly at her and Eren giving her a thumbs up, meaning that he approves. Mikasa smiled and nodded, before leaning towards you and giving you a kiss.

She was quite happy that her friends would accept you for dating her. She couldn’t have asked for better friends.


	26. May I Have This Dance? [Erwin Smith x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: things fictional couples do that makes me lose my mind + writing prompts
> 
> For the prompt: dancing together, one of them takes the other’s hand, kisses it
> 
> I was so tired when I was writing this, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

Placing the plate and glass cup down on the table, you then took a seat. You let out a tired sigh before you started to eat.

You and your fellow commanding officers were at a family’s manor at the Utopia District of Wall Sina, attending a woman’s birthday party. Her family has, possibly illegal, ties with the military through the Military Police, so even the Survey Corps were also invited. Your friend and commander, Erwin Smith, thought it would be another good opportunity to engage in conversation to anyone fancy in the hopes of convincing them to contribute money for the regiment. Even though the Survey Corps still gets paid from the taxpayers like the Garrison and the Military Police, they were poorly funded for various reasons. Even if they do have a certain amount to keep the regiment going without having to cut back on a lot of things, Erwin believed that by making the other guests feel special and entertained, they would donate a generous amount, so that every last coin counts.

You, Levi, and Mike hated it when it came to sucking up to those self absorbed pigs who only cared about their homes and wealth than the lower class citizens. You lost track of how many times you had to cheerfully talk to them and compliment them on their accomplishments or their formal attire for the evening. In the case of those who were single, having to flirt with them and comment on how luscious their hair looks, or how charming their eyes are. It made you sick to your stomach that you felt like you wanted to puke everything out of your body. And you mean everything.

The only thing good about these parties was the food. Whenever you needed a break, you would help yourself since you and the others normally don’t get to eat this kind of food back at headquarters. You would try to savor each of the flavors as much as possible.

The birthday woman made an announcement that the first dance of the night was about to begin. You watched as almost every couple made their way to the dance floor, arm-in-arm and hand-in-hand. You could even make out Mike and Nanaba among the crowd.

You lifted the glass cup up to your lips, taking a long sip of your drink.

“Excuse me?”

You placed your cup down and looked up. Much to your surprise, you saw Erwin standing before you. You felt your cheeks heat up at the sight of him. He looked so handsome tonight, with his golden blonde hair slicked back and wearing a black tuxedo that hugs his body. In your eyes, he looked perfect. Like he was sculpted by the goddesses themselves. Making you nearly choke on your spit, Erwin was smiling sweetly at you, holding his hand out towards you.

“May I have this dance, (Y/N)?”

You looked and felt as if someone nearly threw an ODM blade at you. You turned your head left and right, trying to see if he was talking to you and not some other person who shares the same name as you. Erwin left out a small chuckle at your reaction.

“A-are you asking me?” you stutter.

“Yes. Who else?”

You felt your heart beating like a drum in your chest, to the point where it might burst. At a loss for words, you nodded. You took your commander’s hand, where he slightly pulled you up to your feet. He then leads you to the dance floor along with the other couples. You couldn’t help but think to yourself on how nice his hand felt against yours. And it also made you wonder why Erwin would want to dance with you rather than someone more beautiful in order to swoon them out of their money in exchange for a dance.

Upon arriving at a spot, Erwin turned around, still with a sweet smile on his face. As he lifted your hand up in the air, you turned your head around. You still couldn’t believe that this was happening. You felt Erwin placing a hand under your jaw, making you turn your head so you could look at him.

“No, no, don’t look away,” he said in a low and alluring tone of voice. “Look into my eyes. Forget about the world around you and focus on me.”

You were trying so hard not to freak out as you stare at him through his sky blue eyes. He moved his hand from your jaw to your other arm, moving it up so he could place your hand on his shoulder. Afterwards, he moved his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him with your body just mere inches from him. Within seconds, the musicians started to play some slow yet beautiful tunes that echoed throughout the ballroom. Like everyone around you, you and Erwin started to move to the music.

You continued staring into his eyes while making sure not to take a misstep and hurt either of his feet by accident. All the while, your conflicting thoughts and emotions continue to run rampant through your mind. Sure Erwin is your commander and you respected him, but there’s something about him that you couldn’t place your finger on. He may seem stoic and calm and collected, and there were those who viewed him as a monster who sends his fellow soldiers to their deaths. But in your opinion, he wasn’t a monster. He was a human being like everyone else, who had to make difficult choices to ensure humanity’s survival. He has a heart and can feel emotions, like whenever he smiles when he hangs out with you, Levi, and the other commanding officers, enjoying your company. He can actually be a real gentleman once you got to know him. And the fact that he’s handsome doesn’t help, especially in a suit!

You may as well be in love with Erwin. The way you admire him and look up to him since you first joined the Survey Corps, and freaking out on the inside at the way he invited you to dance with him and twirling around the dancefloor is pretty much evident.

Eventually, you and Erwin leaned against each other. You moved your head to his shoulder and closed your eyes, slowly moving your arms where they would be wrapped around his neck while his’ was around your waist. You lost track of how long the two of you were dancing, but you didn’t care. If this was a dream, you don’t want to wake up from it. Especially not by Hanji.

Later, the two of you have grown tired of dancing. You slightly leaned back to face Erwin and smiled dreamily at him, moving your arms so you could place your hands on his shoulders.

“Thanks for dancing with me, Erwin,” you said. “It…To be honest, it was amazing.”

To your surprise, Erwin placed his hand on your arm and trailed it up to your wrist, moving it towards him as he moved towards your fingers.

“It was a joy dancing with you as well, (Y/N),” he said.

With that, Erwin leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of your hand. You felt as if your heart tried to jump out of your chest, feeling your cheeks heat up at the feel of his lips against your skin. Erwin slightly smirked at you and laughed a little at your reaction.

“I look forward to having more moments like this with you in the future,” he said.

Erwin gave you a wink before pulling away from you and turning around, walking away to talk to more guests while leaving you there. You stayed in your spot, still surprised for what had transpired this evening. You felt your legs shaking, though you tried not to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone, so you made your way from the dance floor and back to your table to continue eating your food.

Needless to say, you actually enjoy dancing with Erwin. Though what he means by having more moments with you, you have no clue what he meant by that. But you hope to brace your heart for if something like that dance happened again.


	27. Jealousy? [Nanaba x Reader + Petra Ral]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: things fictional couples do that makes me lose my mind + writing prompts
> 
> For the prompt: being jealous! not to the point of it being unhealthy, just a moderate amount of cute jealously, in which their partner just laughs it off and gives them a kiss
> 
> Thought I get at least one more story out before the next episode airs. I was originally going for Reader being jealous of Nanaba and Mike, but I ended up making Nanaba being jealous of Reader and Petra instead. I’m perfectly okay with this, since I believe that Petra deserves some much needed love.

Punch. Punch. Dodge. Kick. Dodge. Punch. Kick. Kick. Dodge. Dodge. Punch. Punch. Kick.

That last kick should’ve sent Petra to the ground, but on quick instinct, she quickly placed her hands onto the ground and flipped backwards, landing on her feet. You were amazed by how she does that. She lifts her leg up to give you a kick, only for you to quickly take hold of her ankle and swing her to the right, making her fall to the ground. You then lunged yourself right at her, landing on top of her. You grab hold of her wrists and hold them down while straddling her waist.

You looked at Petra through her amber eyes, both of you breathing heavily. The two of you couldn’t help but to smile at each other and letting out a small laugh.

“Wow, you’ve…you’ve really improved, have you Petra?” you asked.

Petra nodded, saying, “Yeah. All those training sessions Captain Levi has been giving me and the others have been paying off.”

“Really, now?” you asked.

Noticing the position the two of you were in, you felt your face heat up while Petra begins to blush. You got off of her and stood up, offering your hand to Petra which she took, helping her up on her feet.

Petra lets out a cough, before saying, “Yeah. Recently, the Captain has been teaching us some fighting moves he learned from his days being in the Underground. Of course, we try to make it so that they wouldn’t actually…you know, hurt someone to the point where they may almost die.”

“I think they’re coming along good,” you said. “I see some improvement from the last time I saw you fight.”

“Thanks,” said Petra. “Though Oruo is still having problems with some of them. He’s so impatient that he keeps performing those moves recklessly.”

“That does sound like him alright,” you said. “Does this have something to do with him trying to imitate Captain Levi?”

Petra let out an annoyed sigh, saying, “You know it. He tries so hard, yet he’s making it look like the Captain is some snobbish jerk who looks down on cadets. Which is the total opposite of Captain Levi, you know?”

“To me, it sounds like Oruo is sounding like some high class wannabe who thinks he’s better than everyone and can play musical instruments flawlessly, even though he’s terrible at it.”

Petra began to laugh and a tear formed in one of her eyes. You smiled at seeing her like this.

You and Petra were in the middle of a joint squad training session, where each of the squads came together to train with other soldiers and cadets, regardless if they were part of a squad or a team or not. You were hoping to be paired with your girlfriend or someone from the squad she was in, but you weren’t too upset when you got Petra. The two of you were good friends after all.

“Ahem.”

You and Petra heard someone clearing her throat. You turned your heads and saw Nanaba standing before you. She looked a bit stern as usual, but the look in her eyes says otherwise.

“I thought you two were supposed to be training, not gossiping,” she said.

You let out a small, awkward laugh, saying, “Sorry Nanaba. We’ll get on–

_“Hey!”_

The three of you turned your heads, and saw Eld walking up to your group.

“Hey Eld, do you need something?” you asked.

Eld turned his attention to Petra, saying, “Actually, I came to get Petra. Captain Levi is having an emergency cleaning session with the squad. He wants us to clean one of the offices before that important meeting tonight.”

Petra nodded, saying, “I’m on it.” She turned back to face you. “Sorry to cut our training session short.”

“It’s fine, Petra,” you said. “You go on ahead.”

Petra smiles at you, saying, “Thanks, (Y/N).”

With that, she and Eld walked away as you watched them leave. You turned to look at Nanaba, who lets out a sigh of relief.

“You okay, Nanaba?” you asked.

“I’m fine,” said Nanaba, before looking away. “It’s just that…well…”

You quickly caught on what she was referring to, and asked, “Are you worried about me and Petra?”

You let out a small laugh. You then place your hands on her shoulders, looking at her with a sweet smile on your face, and continue, “Nanaba, you don’t have to worry. Petra and I are just friends.”

“I know that,” Nanaba said, lifting her hand and placing it on top one of yours. “It’s just that…sometimes I get a bit…jealous, you know?”

“I know, but I can assure you that there’s nothing there,” you said. “I only see Petra as a fellow comrade and soldier in arms. That, and I’m pretty sure that she has feelings for Oruo…or Captain Levi. I don’t know, I think she’s having trouble deciding which guy she likes most.”

You and Nanaba let out a small laugh. Once the both of you have calmed down, Nanaba said, “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” you said, moving one of your hands and placing it on her cheek. “You make me so happy in this crappy world we live in. I love you, Nanaba, and that will never change.”

Nanaba felt her chest flutter at your words and smiled sweetly at you.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”

Both of you leaned in, giving each other a quick peck on the lips. As much as you wanted to give her a passionate kiss to the point of making her breathless, you were still in the middle of training.

“Well, I’m available,” you whispered. “Want to be my partner?”

Nanaba gave you a friendly smirk. The two of you pulled away as she said, “Gladly. But just so you know, I won’t go easy on you.”

You let out a small chuckle, and said, “Oh, trust me. I won’t hold back either.”

The two of you took a couple of steps away from each other and got into your battle stances. After a few seconds, the two of you lounge at each other.


	28. My Brother Is A Liar [Eren Yeager + Adopted!Sister!Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryuuka345, who wrote: Hiii can I request a Older eren x adoptive sister reader where it’s her birthday then she celebrates her brother’s birthday including his friends too, then she made a letter about him being the best brother and yet his lying nature saying “My brother lies” just like the commercial title saying “My dad is a liar* the commercial made me cry though hehe
> 
> I’m kind of confused about the request, so I had Eren and Reader be somewhere around the same age, and I made them celebrate Eren’s birthday throughout. And yes, I know that Eren’s actual birthday is on March 30th, which is more than a month away, but there’s no way I’m delaying this story until then.
> 
> As requested, the story is based on the commercial, “My Dad Is A Liar.” Every time I see that, I always get driven to tears. If any of you have the time, please watch it. You can find it on YouTube.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

**_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EREN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!”_ **

Everyone sang out loud in unison, followed by Eren blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. Cheers then erupted throughout the room, celebrating another year of Eren Yeager’s birth.

Eren smiled at his friends and thanked them while Mikasa took the cake to set aside for after dinner. Petra, Eld, and Oruo were bringing the food out, one of the dishes being Eren’s favorite food that he hasn’t eaten for quite some time.

You let out a sigh upon seeing that dish. Dread filled your chest, feeling a lot of pressure like someone was gripping your heart. You looked down and clutched at the note you were holding in your hands.

 _I’ve been working on this speech to him for a few days,_ you thought to yourself. _I think it’s time he deserves to know how I feel._

You looked up to see Eren, who was helping himself to some food before chowing down. Though he doesn’t look like it, you can make out certain things about him. Like how his eyes look tired despite being happy. How his body looked. You could even make out his cheeks slightly sunk in. You couldn’t take it. He deserves to know.

Soon enough, everyone got their own food and started to eat. You were the only one who didn’t make your own plate, and some of your friends had noticed this.

“Hey (Y/N), aren’t you going to eat?” Marco asked.

You shook your head. You’re trying to keep calm. You stood up and made your way in front of everyone.

“Excuse me, can I have everyone’s attention please?” you asked loudly.

Everyone turned their heads to look at you. You looked at everyone in attendance.

Mikasa. Armin. Jean. Connie. Sasha. Marco. Historia. Ymir. Levi. Hanji. Erwin. Petra. Oruo. Gunther. Eld. And the birthday man himself, Eren.

You hold the note up, unfolding it, while saying, “I…I prepared a speech dedicated to my adopted brother, Eren. Eren, this is for you.”

Eren smiled sweetly at you. You weren’t sure what to make of it. But nonetheless, you took a deep breath and started to read.

_“My brother, Eren Yeager. He is the greatest brother in the whole world. Though we’re not related by blood, he treats me like his own sibling.”_

When you were little, you were abused by your parents. You were taken in by Grisha, one of your father’s coworkers, didn’t know of his misdeeds until recently. It was only fair to take you in to protect you from those who were supposed to love you. Since then, Eren acted like an older brother figure to you.

_“Eren is the most handsome.”_

Some of the others burst into laughter, making Eren felt heat rising in his cheeks at that. No surprise there. A lot of people were attracted to him.

_“The smartest.”_

Whenever you would struggle in school, Eren, and sometimes along with his best friend Armin, would help you on subjects that you were stuck on.

_“The most clever.”_

Ever since you were kids, Eren would do what he can to make you laugh. Like making funny faces, hiding under your blankets to surprise you, and trying to impersonate your favorite cartoon characters among other things.

_“The kindest.”_

Despite his anger issues, Eren was actually a sweetheart when he needed to be. Not only was he there for you, but for his two best friends Mikasa and Armin as well. He and Armin would gush over dreams of touring the world one day, and being protective over Mikasa even though she’s tough and can look after herself.

Eren sometimes treats you to ice cream, and since middle school, he would give you piggy back rides. You would act like a warrior on a horse, though you wouldn’t say it to Eren, since he would say that Jean fits the horse description more.

_“He is my hero!”_

The times Eren would be there for you whenever you partake in school activities. Like when you won that essay contest back at elementary school, and took part in a school production in high school. He would always cheer for you.

_“Eren wanted me to do well at school. Eren is so great…”_

Everyone was caught on by your speech. It sounded so encouraging and inspiring. Armin was patting Eren on his back, while Eren was smiling sweetly at you. If you keep this up, you might drive him into tears.

_“B-but…”_

Everyone froze. Whenever someone says that, most of the time, it wasn’t good. Eren noticed how your body was slightly shaking, and you bit down on your bottom lip.

_“…He lies.”_

Eren’s eyes slightly widened. Everyone was confused. What have you meant by that? Why did you accuse your adopted brother a liar? Eren felt his own body begin to shake. Does this mean what he thinks it means?

Ever since graduating high school, things took a turn. Whenever Eren drops you off somewhere, rather it be to your college classes or your part time job, he would make sure you would be far so you wouldn’t see him recklessly drive off in a hurry. But you’ve noticed.

_“He lies…about going to college or having a job.”_

When Eren got numerous rejection letters from the colleges he applied to, as well as going through job interviews, only to be declined or haven’t received a call back.

_“He lies…about having money.”_

Eren would make ends meet doing various side gigs around town. Rather it’d be cleaning in government buildings for the city, advertising new businesses that recently opened up, delivering food and groceries to various people who ordered online, and other side jobs that paid less. Sometimes, he would even resort to asking his friends if they could borrow some money from them and that he would pay them back someday, which he often does.

_“He lies…that he’s not tired.”_

Eren would always come home with his body exhausted, yet would still act the same around you. Especially when it comes to helping you with homework and cheering you up.

_“He lies…that he’s not hungry.”_

Whenever the two of you would go out to eat, Eren would always order for you, even if you offer to pay. He would order for you, yet not for himself. Even if you offer him at least half of your food, he would deny, saying that he has eaten before they got to the restaurant.

_“He lies…that we have everything.”_

Ever since Grisha and Carla have died from an accident when you and Eren were in middle school, Eren had to step up and do everything. Both of you lived with Armin and his grandfather, but after graduating, Eren convinces you that they couldn’t live with them any longer and had to resort to moving out. The only place you could afford is a run down apartment. The two of you didn’t have much for furniture, and you couldn’t even afford anything almost everyone has. Like the internet for example.

_“He lies…about his happiness.”_

Eren being a total mess, at least according to himself. He felt like he wasn’t good enough for anything. Like college or getting a proper job. There would be times where whenever he’s by himself, mainly where no one is around, he would break down in tears. He would blame himself for being a failure. Trying to survive in the world while making his adopted sister happy. All the while, he would put up a front. He would act like nothing is wrong, and that whatever life throws at him, he’s willing to fight back…

But even you’ve noticed his struggles.

_“H-he lies…because of me.”_

Tears fell from your eyes and down your cheeks, your hands shaking and you started to sob. You simply stared down at your note. You didn’t want to see the look on everyone’s faces…including Eren’s.

Almost everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. Each of them knew about Eren’s struggles, and that they had tried to help him, hence why they came together to throw a birthday party for him. But to hear you blame yourself for his problems…

At this point, Eren has tears falling from his eyes as well. His body was shaking with each sob. He didn’t mean for you to feel like you were responsible for the way he is, and for the way he always lies to you. It was never your fault. Ever since you were adopted, Eren knew that you had problems with your parents, so he does what he can to make you feel like a part of his family. A family who loves you, cares about you, and appreciates you. Even before his parents were killed, he felt like it was his responsibility to look after you.

He was grateful when Armin and his grandfather took the two of you in, but he knew that you couldn’t live with them forever. So after graduating from high school, the two of you moved out and into an apartment you could barely afford. Things have gotten hectic from there. He wanted to do what he can to not only get into a good college like you, but also get a job as well. But he couldn’t. Since you were attending college and having a part time job, he wanted to do what he could to help. But all he does is lie to you so you would be happy.

To see you blaming yourself for what he was doing…

Eren got up from his seat, and to everyone’s surprise, he quickly ran up to you. He wrapped his arms around you, making you drop your note as it fell to the floor. You were shocked and surprised at first, but upon hearing him cry, his tears dripping onto your shirt, his body shaking with each sob, that’s when you realized. His entire world fell apart, and he was letting you know that it wasn’t your fault. He lied to you so you could be happy. He doesn’t want you to be hurt or feel like a burden to him. You were far from that.

Rather, you were his entire world, and he would do anything for you.

You started to cry as well. You leaned against him, wrapping your arms around his midsection and sobbing alongside him.

At this point, almost everyone in the room was crying on their own as well. Mikasa and Armin hugging each other and watching the two of you. Levi taking hold of both Hanji and Erwin by their hands and trying to keep himself from losing it. Eld pulling Oruo, Petra, and Gunther in a group hug. Jean breaking down and crying into Marco’s chest as he holds him. Sasha and Connie trying to be strong, but the looks in their eyes and tears says otherwise. Historia leaned against Ymir for comfort, as her stubborn girlfriend was shaking.

You and Eren loved each other, and you were never a burden to him. No matter what comes your way, the two of you would go through it together.


	29. Too Late? [Moblit Berner x Hanji Zoe x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: Valentine's Day/Romance Prompts
> 
> For the prompt: Person A doesn’t know Person B and Person C are together, until Person C walks into Person B’s room on Valentine’s Day without knocking.
> 
> I didn’t know how to go with this story, but in the end, I mainly made it about Moblit rather than Reader, as I really like his relationship with Hanji. Hope you don’t mind, Anon.

Moblit walked down the hallway, carrying a bouquet full of his Section Commander’s favorite flowers. On the way there, he noticed the pink and white heart-shaped streamers hanging from the walls.

Today is Valentine’s Day…or as many people would prefer it, Single Awareness Day, or Chocolate Giving Day. A day where couples would show each other their love and appreciation by spending the day together, giving each other sweets, and letting each other know how much they mean the world to each other. But nowadays, the holiday would feel shallow and unimaginative, but there are some people out there who would still celebrate. Though there are some people without couples who would celebrate, but as friends.

Moblit walked up to a door. He took a deep breath, feeling nervous and his heart beating in his chest. There are so many emotions and feelings he has for Hanji Zoe, his Section Commander. On one hand, he gets very worried about them. The way they would obsess over Titan, especially whenever they experimented on the ones they captured. The way they would stay up late at night engulfed in their research and lab experiments. How reckless they can be without him to care for them and pull them out of danger. On the other, he cares greatly for them. They may get over their head, but they’re actually intelligent. If it wasn’t for them being so insistent in learning more about the nature and biology of the Titans, then humanity wouldn’t have gone this far in what they know of these man-eating monsters. Not to mention that they care deeply about their comrades. Even though they can be a bit reckless while out on the field, they formulate plans and strategies where no one in their squad can get hurt, even during the capture operations.

Moblit felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of Hanji. It may be possible that he could be in love with them, but he is still unsure. Taking another deep breath, he knocked on the door.

“Who is it?!” Hanji’s voice yelled from the other side of the door.

“It’s me, Moblit,” Moblit said a bit aloud so they would hear him. “May I come in?”

“You may!”

Moblit opened the door, and saw Hanji looking over the documents of their recent discovery from their latest experiment while signing some paperwork. Hanji looked up at him and happily smiled at the sight of their assistant.

“Hey Moblit!” they said. “Do you have something to report?”

Moblit shook his head. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him, while saying, “N-no, Hanji. I…I thought that…”

Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He basically has no problem talking to them and calling them out on their recklessness on a daily basis. Taking yet another deep breath, Moblit walked up to Hanji and held out the bouquet of them.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Section Commander.”

Hanji fully stood up, clasping their hands together and gasping. Their eyes glittering, which Moblit couldn’t help but find adorable.

“Oh, Moblit! You didn’t have to.”

They took the flowers from Moblit and took a deep breath of them.

“These are so pretty, thank you,” said Hanji. “I’ll go find a vase and fill it with water. Can you hold these for a second? Thanks Moblit, you’re the best!”

They handed him the bouquet back and went to go look for a vase. Moblit couldn’t help but to smile sweetly at them, as they scourged around. They were successful, holding the vase up into the air as if they obtained an item from a treasure chest. They then went into their conjoined bedroom so they could get to their bathroom.

Moblit heard the door opening behind him. He turned his head and saw someone walking into the room without knocking. They have (h/l) (h/c) hair, with (e/c) colored eyes. They were holding up a bag.

“(Y/N)?” he asked, looking a bit shocked and confused.

You smiled and said, “Oh, hey Moblit.”

You closed the door behind you, as Moblit said, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you knock first?”

You felt heat rising to your cheeks, saying, “Um, actually…”

“Okay Moblit, I’m back!” Hanji exclaimed.

They came back into the room carrying the vase now full of water. At the sight of you, they smiled and gasped, nearly dropping it. They quickly placed the vase onto the desk, before rushing over to you.

“(Y/N), hi!” they said.

You smiled back, saying, “Hey, Hanji. I thought I would bring you these chocolates I made since, you know…today is Valentine’s Day.”

“Chocolates?! Really?!?” Hanji happily exclaimed. “Aww, (Y/N), you shouldn’t have!”

You handed Hanji the bag, which they took and opened it to see what’s inside. They let out a small gasp and saw that they were all heart shaped.

“Aww, these are so cute,” said Hanji. “Thank you!”

You let out a small giggle, saying, “Your welcome, Hanji. Glad you love them.”

Okay, now Moblit is confused, yet felt his chest tighten a bit. The way you were talking to Hanji without addressing them by their title, the way they looked and smiled at you while blushing. The way you smile sweetly at them…

His eyes widened when he saw Hanji leaning in and giving you a quick kiss on the lips. He nearly dropped the bouquet at the sight, and his body began to shake. Was Hanji in a relationship with you all along? If so, did he miss any of the signs? Why didn’t Hanji tell him even though they would always tell him and their other squadmates everything from their findings to their progress in their experiments?

Moblit felt anxious in his chest, his heart breaking and tears forming in his eyes. You and Hanji looked at him, but both of you were shocked at his state. Hanji turns to him with a concerned look on their face.

“Moblit, are you okay?” they asked.

“I…I…”

For once in his life, Moblit was at a loss for words. This just proves it. Turns out that he was in love with his Section Commander, but didn’t want to jump to that conclusion until he saw them with you.

“Hey, hey,” Hanji said in a comforting tone of voice, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting tone of voice. “Do you want to talk about it, Moblit?”

In situations like this, the person who was in love with someone who was already taken would deny talking to them, and would bolt out of the room to be alone in their heartbreak. But Moblit knew better. He’s the type of person who would face his problems head and on and talk rather than to keep it to himself while worrying others. Besides, as much as they drive him crazy, he knows that Hanji isn’t the type of person to break someone’s heart. They would also comfort someone whenever they’re troubled.

And from what he knows of you, you were a nice person and you were a great soldier who works well with others, but would stand your ground if someone wrongs you in any way.

Through his tears, Moblit looks at Hanji, noticing how worried they look. Taking a gulp, he said, “Sure.”

“Okay,” Hanji said, nodding their head. “Want me to take those flowers? I really appreciate you giving me those. They’re lovely.”

Moblit sniffed, and said, “Th-thanks, Hanji. I’m glad you like them.”

Hanji smiled at them, taking the bouquet from him once more, and said, “I love them. Again, thank you.”

Hanji placed the flowers into the vase, arranging them a bit so they would all fit. Moblit wiped his tears away with the back of his arm. As soon as he lifted it down, he saw you in front of him, offering a handkerchief.

“Here,” you said.

Moblit smiled, taking the handkerchief from you and saying, “Thanks, (Y/N).”

After doing what you can to calm him down, both of you and Hanji took some seats on the couches in the lab. You offered Moblit if he would like some tea or some booze, though he politely declined. Moblit began to explain.

“Well…over the years that I’ve known you, Hanji, I thought I see you as a friend. But after seeing you and (Y/N) together and kissing, that’s when I realized too late that I see you as more than a friend. Than a Section Commander, actually. Even though you drive me crazy and have me worry about you a lot, that’s kind of one of the things I like about you. How eccentric you can be even in the face in danger. How thanks to you that we’re learning all there is to know about the Titans. You even value the lives of your fellow soldiers even in those capture missions. You’re…you’re so intelligent and brilliant, that I…maybe that’s why I liked you that way. Either I missed the signs that you two were together, or…or I was too late.”

You and Hanji looked at him as he confessed. Hanji looks touched that the person they know as their assistant for years feels that way for them, but doesn’t know until now. Hanji smiles sweetly at him, taking his hands into theirs.

“Moblit, I really appreciate you telling me all of this,” they said. “I know how much you put up with me and my antics and how I meant so much to you at the same time, but I didn’t think you liked me this much. The truth is, (Y/N) and I have been dating for a couple of years now. We haven’t told anyone because we had to put our jobs over our relationship, though we have tried to make it obvious. Heck, even Levi and Mike knew that there was something going on between us. But that doesn’t mean you were blind. I’m so sorry that we haven’t told you sooner, Moblit.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Moblit. “You two have your reasons. Besides, even if I had known sooner, maybe I still would’ve been heartbroken. Or maybe not. Who knows?”

“I’m grateful that you confess, Moblit,” Hanji said, before turning their head to see you. “But I can’t break up with (Y/N) to be with you. I love her so much. She means the world to me, and it wouldn’t be fair to her if I just up and leave her.”

Moblit shook his head, saying, “No. I’m not asking that of you, Hanji. I don’t want to be selfish and have you choose between us. (Y/N) is a great person, so I can understand why you love her. If you’re happy with her, then I’m happy for you. I just…I just need to learn to live with it and move on, you know?”

“I know,” said Hanji. “And I love you, Moblit. In a way, I’m really grateful for everything you do for me, and thinking of me like that. Even if I do…you know, make you worry about me too much. (Y/N) may be my world, but you’re my number one. As well as the best assistant I could ever ask for. Thank you so much for everything.”

Moblit couldn’t help but to smile, tears forming in his eyes once more. The hurt that he endured moments ago slowly fading away, his heart being put back together piece by piece. The romantic feelings he had for Hanji changed to the point where a new kind of feeling for them took its place. He wasn’t lying when he said that he was happy for them.

“I love you too, Hanji,” said Moblit.

Hanji got teary eyed as well, their goggles fogging up. They moved the googles up to their forehead, and smiled sweetly as their assistant. The two pulled each other close to the point where they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling each other close to a hug.

You watched the whole conversation, and you too began to cry over how heartwarming this is. To be honest, you were glad that the two of them talked it over without having to resort to any unneeded and stressful drama. To the point where they reached an understanding concerning their feelings and where they stand in their relationship. If you were to guess, you could say that the bond they share became stronger than before. You were also glad that no one’s feelings were hurt in the aftermath of all of this.

Moblit turned his head to look at you, and moved one of his arms to reach for you, accepting you to join in on the hug. Hanji noticed this and adjusted their arm as well. Without hesitation, you went over to them and wrapped your arms around them, leaning against them.

The three of you were like this for a while before you pulled away. Upon seeing Moblit’s tears, you placed the back of your hand on his face, wiping them away before you did the same with Hanji. Moblit lets out a small laugh at your actions.

“Hanji is very lucky to have you, (Y/N),” he said.

“Funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you, Moblit,” you said.

Hanji was thinking for a while, before coming up with an idea, their eyes widened.

“(Y/N), if it’s okay with you…” they slowly said. “I know we have a date out in the town tonight, but would it be okay to turn it into a hangout instead? ‘Cause I’m thinking of inviting Moblit here to join us.”

You nodded, saying, “I’m fine with it. Hell, how about we invite Nifa and the rest of the squad too?”

Hanji’s face lit up at your suggestion, saying, “That’s a great idea! That way, no one can be left alone on Valentine’s Day! It’s perfect!”

You and Moblit couldn’t help but to laugh at their reaction. Their relationship strengthens with new resolve, as Moblit continues to look after Hanji and protect them whenever they’re being reckless in dangerous situations. Hanji, however, appreciates him much more openly and often, and would do what they can to make up to them. You were happy for them, and you pray that maybe one day, if the goddesses were to allow it, then Moblit would find that lucky someone who would make him happy the same way Hanji makes you happy. Until then, you would do what you can to help him be more at ease when it comes to keeping your lover safe.


	30. Spin The Bottle [Nanaba x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: Valentine's Day/Romance Prompts
> 
> For the prompt: “Hey, we should play spin the bottle!”

You have no idea how long you and your friends can take this. All around you, you felt tension in the air. Almost everyone felt like they wanted to die. From what? Surprisingly, it wouldn’t be at the hands of the Titans for once. It would be either out of embarrassment...or laughter.

It was one of these occasions where soldiers would gather together and hang out. Where they would relax after a long stressful day of training, meetings, and paperwork. Where everyone would forget about their problems in the world, even if it was just one night.

It was all Hanji’s idea.

“Hey, we should play spin the bottle!” they exclaimed.

Which had led to the chaos. How Hanji managed to convince Erwin, Levi, Mike, and the others to play, you have no idea. It wasn’t an ordinary game of Spin the Bottle where you get to kiss a random player...unless you were dared to. It was just a schoolyard edition of Truth or Dare. But it was anything but child’s play.

All around, truths and dares have spiraled. Oruo confessed that he took the last box of black tea when Levi was saving that for himself. Moblit trying to explain the color of the sky at day time without describing the colors blue and white. Mike makes Hanji mad by simply telling them that Titan experiments were a waste of time. Gunther having to spin around for a minute without stopping. Erwin having to dance in front of everyone. Eld having to describe the craziest thing he has done from when he was in the Training Corps. Gelgar having to go through two minutes without drinking alcohol. Hanji giving a kiss on the cheek to one of their favorite friends. They chose Moblit, making him blush to the point where a couple of hearts came out of him. Levi is not going to shave his face for a week or else Erwin will deprive him of his special black tea. Nanaba and Nifa engage in an arm wrestling match. Petra and Oruo having to pretend that they were getting married with Eld playing the minister.

Some of the soldiers who were watching couldn’t help but to snicker or laugh depending on which player chose. The bottle didn’t stop at you yet, and you hoped that it would stay that way until everyone gets tired of the game.

But unfortunately, that soon became wishful thinking. It was Mike’s turn as he spun the bottle. The bottle slowed to the point where it stopped in front of you.

“About time, (Y/N!)” Hanji exclaimed.

“Now you get to suffer like the rest of us,” Levi muttered.

“That depends on what she chooses,” Mike said, giving you a smirk. “So what’s it going to be, (Y/N)? Truth or dare?”

You looked away, trying to think of what you want to do. If someone asked you a question, you didn’t want to divulge on anything personal or embarrassing. You took a deep breath and said, “Dare.”

Mike’s smirk turned fiendish. You know that whenever he smirks like that, it can’t be good. You noticed him looking over at Nanaba, making her raise an eyebrow at him in confusion.

Turning back to look at you, he said, “I dare you to kiss Nanaba. On the lips for two minutes. Tongue is optional.”

Your eyes widened and you felt your cheeks heating up. You looked at Nanaba, and saw that she was reacting the same way. To be honest, you’ve always had a crush on her. You have no clue when it started, but even though she was your friend, you couldn’t help but to admire everything about her. Including the way she fights on the battlefield. Unbeknownst to you, Nanaba felt the same way for you as well. The only people who know about your feelings for each other were Mike (thanks to his nose and the way he sees Nanaba acts when she sees and hangs out with you) and Hanji (since they could easily tell when two people act differently towards each other).

You and Nanaba smiled awkwardly at each other. You crawled over to her to where you’re kneeling in front of her.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, (Y/N),” said Nanaba. “I’ll understand.”

“And face a punishment from your Section Commander?” you asked, quickly eyeing at Mike and then back to her. “I don’t think I could survive that.”

Nanaba gave you a slight smirk, saying, “Fair enough.”

You took a deep breath. You and Nanaba closed your eyes, leaning against each other. Sure enough, your lips met. Some of your friends around you gasped.

You felt your cheeks heat up. Not only were you kissing the woman of your dreams, but you were doing so in front of your friends and soldiers who were watching. But you didn’t seem to mind. Her lips were soft.

You weren’t sure how long you were kissing, but it was under two minutes. You felt Nanaba biting your bottom lip softly. It means that she wanted to take this to the next level. Taking a deep breath, you opened your lips. Nanaba angled her head and moved her tongue into your mouth, turning the kiss into a passionate one as she traces around your wet cavern while bashing her tongue against yours, making you let out a moan. You cupped her face with yours hands, as she placed a hand at the back of your head, petting your hair with her fingers.

Just as the two of you have gotten the hang of it, Mike’s voice rang out, “Two minutes is up.”

You and Nanaba pulled away, saliva connecting your bottom lips breaking apart. The two of you were breathing heavily, trying to bring air back to your lungs.

“I see you two were enjoying it,” Hanji said with a smile on their face.

You and Nanaba looked at each other in the eyes and both of you were awkwardly smiling at each other. You laughed a little, saying, “Yeah.”

So the game went on for a while until eventually, everyone got tired of playing. Erwin ordered all of the soldiers who were watching to go to bed, while Levi ordered them to forget what had transpired that evening. That if he hears even just a whisper, then he’ll have them clean the entire headquarters for a month.

Letting out a yawn, you got up from the floor and stretched your arms and legs. You bid your friends and fellow soldiers a good night, and you turned around so you would go back to your room.

“Hey, (Y/N).”

You turned your head and saw Nanaba speed walking towards you, as she said, “Mind if I walk with you?”

“If you want,” you said, giving her a tired smile.

Both of you walked through the hallways towards your room. Along the way, there was something you needed to bring up.

“Hey, Nanaba?” you asked, refusing to see her.

“Yeah?”

“That kiss we had earlier…” you said, feeling your face heat up. “I...to be honest, it was incredible.”

“Really?” Nanaba asked, her eyes widening a bit.

You nodded, saying, “Yeah.”

“Well I think it’s amazing,” said Nanaba. “Who’d thought that Mike would be the wingman? Am I right?”

You let out a small laugh. Before you know it, the two of you made it to the door of your room. You turned around to face Nanaba with a smile on your face.

“Thanks, Nanaba,” you said.

“Actually, (Y/N), can I ask you something?” Nanaba asked.

You were a bit confused, asking, “What is it, Nanaba?”

Nanaba was starting to blush, looking away and asked, “I was wondering...do you have some free time this Friday?”

“Yeah, though I might get some paperwork,” you said. “Why do you ask?”

Nanaba took a deep breath, before looking at you in the eye, and asked, “Would you like to go out with me to Trost? Like going to a cafe and maybe check out some shops?”

You smiled, feeling your chest fluttering as if butterflies suddenly hatched.

“I’d love to,” you said.

Nanaba smiled back, saying, “Great.”

To your surprise, she leaned in and gave you a kiss on the lips. She leaned back and gave you one last smile, bidding you goodnight before turning around and going to her room. You gently placed a hand on your mouth, your fingers tracing the kiss Nanaba gave you. You smiled once more. You were looking forward to spending time with her on Friday. And maybe at some point beforehand, if time allows, you would go see Mike and thank him for giving you that dare.


	31. Wow [Mike Zacharias x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: Valentine's Day/Romance Prompts
> 
> For the prompt: “Wow, you suck at flirting.”
> 
> Okay, I’ll have to admit: this may not be my best work. I apologize.

You let out a sigh. Hoping to do this without having to embarrass yourself in front of your new boyfriend. You knocked on the door a couple of times.

“Name and business?” the voice said from behind the door.

“It’s me, (Y/N),” you said aloud so that the person can hear you from the other side.

There was a moment of silence, followed by, “Come in.”

You smiled brightly, placing a hand on the doorknob and turning it. You opened the door, looking across at your boyfriend, Section Commander Mike Zacharias. He was sitting by his desk, going over the reports and paperwork to fill out for Erwin concerning the next expedition. You walked in and closed the door behind you.

Mike took a moment to look away from his paperwork to look at you, asking, “Do you need something, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah,” I said. “I’m done with my assignments and training for the day, so I was wondering if you need any help?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Mike said, nodding his head. “Pull up a chair.”

You smiled, walking across the office towards his desk. You took the chair that was in front of it and moved it to the side, but close to Mike. He sorted out some paperwork and moved some over in front of him and handed me one of his pencils, which I happily took. Mike continued filing reports, as I pretended to focus on the paperwork in front of me. I waited for a few minutes.

“Shouldn’t you be helping, (Y/N)?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I’m confused about something on this paper,” you said. “Can you help me with it real quick?”

“That depends. What is it?”

“It says I need to write one hundred and forty words about you. But I’m going to need more than a hundred and forty to explain what an amazing person you are.”

Mike stopped what he was writing and turned his head to look at you, looking a bit puzzled.

“What?” he asked.

“That’s what I’ve been wondering. Did you come from Heaven? ‘Cause you sure look and act like an angel.”

“What are you going on about?”

You looked at him with somewhat of a dreamy look on your face. You trailed your fingers on his hand and up his arm, saying, “I mean, seriously. When Maria, Rose, and Sina were showering the world with good looks, you must have been first in line.”

Mike’s eyes widened a bit. He has a feeling what you’ve been up to and why you’ve been saying these one liners while trying to act like it’s normal and romantic. He gave you a slight smirk.

“Wow,” said Mike. “No offense, but you suck at flirting.”

You quickly jumped up at your seat when you heard him say that. Great, now you're starting to feel embarrassed. You felt your face heat up to the point where you want to bolt out of there and go to your room to hide yourself from him and what’s left of humanity. You felt Mike placing the back of his hand against your cheek, making you look at him.

“What’s with these terrible one liners?” he asked.

You rolled your eyes away, saying, “I don’t know. I kind of felt like I haven’t complimented you in a loving way lately. It’s been a long time since I’ve been in a serious relationship, so I wasn’t sure what to say to you. So Hanji gave me this book and--”

Mike interrupted you by letting out a sigh, saying, “Typical Hanji. You know there are ways to safely flirt with someone without having to resort to saying something cliché or overdone. To be honest, I’m more comfortable with something casual.”

“You sure?” you asked.

Mike smiled at you, moving his hand to the top of your head to ruffle your hair, saying, “Yep. For example: you’re beautiful, even in the mornings. I feel like I want to hold you in my arms and never let you leave my grasp.”

“Ah!” you said, feeling your cheeks heat up again.

Mike chuckled at your reaction, and said, “Like that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you said. “Thanks, Mike.”

Mike pulled his hand away. You and him leaned in and gave each other a quick, yet passionate kiss. You let out a sigh at feeling his facial hair scratching a bit on you. Both of you pulled away, and you couldn’t help but to look into his gray-ish green eyes.

“I love your eyes,” you whispered. “I would never get tired of looking into them.”

Mike gave you a small smile, saying, “Thank you. Now...about that paperwork?”

You felt like someone whacked you on the head with a blunt end of their ODM Blade.

“Oh...right.”

You and Mike sat back on your chairs and picked up where the two of you left off. All of that embarrassment aside, something tells you that you probably won’t go to Hanji for relationship advice ever again.


	32. Getting Your Hopes Up [Erwin Smith x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: Valentine's Day/Romance Prompts
> 
> For the prompt: Person A has been in love with person B for years and is trying to work up the courage to ask them out on Valentine’s Day.

You typed the last word in the paragraph. With that, you leaned back against your chair and groaned in relief. Finally, you were done copying down all of the notes for the report your boss needed for his meeting tomorrow. After a moment or two to relish in accomplishing something, you print out the documents and save the file just to be safe. You then took the files from the printer and sorted through them to see if they all came out correctly.

After you checked, you placed your computer on sleep mode. You took hold of the papers and clipped some of them together with paperclips. Placing them in a folder, you hold it close to your chest as you leave your cubicle to deliver it. You took the elevator, since his office was on the higher floor.

You work for a company called Paradis Inc. You have been working there after graduating from college. You were stationed in the Training Division for the first three years before you were promoted to the Survey branch of the company. Over the years of you working there, you befriended almost everyone. Each of them may be a bit weird in their own way, but that’s one of the things you like about working with them. They each bring something new to the table. Especially Levi. He has his own cubicle and does paperwork, but he also works as the janitor as well. How he manages to juggle two jobs at the same time, you’ll never know.

The elevator doors whooshed open, and you walked down the hallway until you came across a door. The name **“ERWIN SMITH”** engraved on a plaque attached to it. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm your heart down, you knocked on the door.

_“Who is it?”_ the voice rang from the other side of the door.

“It’s me, (Y/N) (L/N),” you said aloud. “I’m here to deliver the reports.”

_“Oh. Come in.”_

You placed a hand on the knob and opened the door. You walked in, and you couldn’t help but to smile at the man from across the office.

Erwin Smith. You’ve known him ever since you transferred. The two of you have been good friends, and you were so proud of him when he became boss after the previous one was transferred to the Training Division. He may act stoic, focus, and as if he has eyes everywhere, but he’s actually a gentleman at heart. He’s friendly and even after becoming boss, he would still find time to help his fellow co-workers. And not to mention that, in your eyes, he is handsome. His sky blue eyes, golden blonde hair, chiseled jaw, broad shoulders... You let out a sigh. Whichever deity molded him into perfection like the greek warriors of old mythology, you wish you could thank them properly for creating someone like him.

You closed the door behind you and went up to his desk. Trying to stay cool and collected, you handed Erwin over the folder.

“Here’s the reports you wanted me to copy from the notes and fill out for tomorrow’s meeting,” you said.

Erwin smiled, taking the folder from you, saying, “Thanks, (Y/N). Let me take a look at these real quick.”

He opened up the folder, and spent the next few minutes looking through all of the papers to see if they were all accounted for.

“All of these appear to be in order,” he said, closing the folder and looking back at you. “Thank you, (Y/N). I thought for sure you would get stressed for having to copy all of those notes.”

You shook your head, saying, “Kind of, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. I’m just glad to be able to help you. Just so you wouldn’t have too many things riding on your shoulders, you know?”

Erwin smiled again, saying, “I appreciate all of that, (Y/N). Again, thank you. Why don’t you take your lunch break early today?”

“Oh,” you said, slightly surprised. “Are you sure?”

Erwin nodded, saying, “You deserve it.”

“Okay then,” you said. “Thanks, Erwin. You're the best.”

Erwin lets out a small chuckle, saying, “Damn right. After all, I’m simply one hell of a boss.”

Your eyes widened in shock when you heard him say that, freezing in your spot. Huh. Where have you heard that line before?

“You’re dismissed, (Y/N),” said Erwin.

You shook your head. You smiled at him once more, before turning around and leaving his office. As soon as you closed the door behind you, you leaned your back against it, letting out a sigh.

You weren’t sure when you fell for him. You viewed him as a fellow coworker and friend at first. It must’ve developed overtime to the point where you couldn’t stop thinking about him. That man made you feel so many things for him that you would do anything for him...well, almost anything. You have limits.

You wanted to confess to him at some point. Now that you think about it, Valentine’s Day is only a couple days away. As you walk down the hallway towards the elevator, you begin formulating ideas on how to tell Erwin how you feel about him and ways you can ask him out.

\---

All around you, red, pink, and white streamers hang on the walls. Hearts on the walls and windows. Balloons in each of the corners of the rooms. The break room filled with sweets and chocolates free for anyone to take. Everyone exchanging chocolates and small gifts in appreciation for their friendships or the hard work they have done.

No doubt about it. It’s Valentine’s Day.

Throughout the morning, you handed out sweets to your friends. You gifted Hanji with a homemade chocolate bar in the shape of a humanoid naked monster called a Titan, which they loved very much. You gifted Levi some new cleaning absorbent cloths since he complained about his getting old and worn out the other day, and he very much appreciated it.

All that’s left is Erwin. Not only will you be giving him his favorite chocolates, but also a bouquet full of white lilies, which were his favorite flower, mixed with red and white roses. You hoped that he would love them. You would then work up the courage to confess your feelings and ask him out.

It was a few minutes before lunch that Erwin was making his rounds around the floor. Everyone gave him some small gifts and treats which he took in appreciation. You took a deep breath. You took the bouquet from a vase Levi lented you to borrow and the box of chocolates. As soon as Erwin stopped right at your cubicle, you smiled at him, holding out the gifts.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Erwin,” you said, feeling your face heat up.

You felt a bit nervous and your body was slightly shaking. Erwin looks at you in surprise, and then to his gifts.

“Are these for me?” he asked, taking hold of the bouquet and box and smiling down at them. “Thank you so much, (Y/N). I love them.”

Your breath hitch. You considered this a success.

“You're very welcome, Erwin,” you said. “Now that you're here, can I, um...ask you something?”

“Of course,” Erwin said, smiling sweetly at you.

You stared deeply into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. That gave you the boost you needed. You gulped down any saliva you have in your throat, and took a deep breath.

“Erwin, I...I was wondering if you want to--”

You were interrupted when you and Erwin heard the ringtone on his phone going off. You recognized it to be the song “Hope of Mankind”. Erwin moved his box between his other arm and torso so he could reach into his back pocket to fish out his phone.

“Hold on, (Y/N),” he said, before swiping the screen and placing it near his ear. “Hello? ...Yeah, I apologize. Just need to do a couple more things.” You noticed that Erwin was smiling endearingly. “No, I still haven’t forgotten about our date.”

You felt your heart try to jump out of your chest, your eyes widened in shock.

“Just wait for me at the parking garage by my car. I can drive us…” Erwin lets out a small laugh. “Okay, I’ll see you there… I love you too. Bye.”

You let out a small gasp as Erwin hung up. He pushed his phone back into his back pocket and turned his head to face you.

“Sorry, (Y/N), but I got to go,” he said. “You can tell me what you wanted to say later.”

“...Yeah, maybe. Have a fun...date.”

Erwin nodded, saying, “Thanks.”

With that, he walked away from your cubicle. Tears forming in your eyes, you leaned your head out and watched as he went over towards the elevator. You leaned back when there was a bing noise and the elevator doors opened. Your body was shaking, you were breathing heavily in and out. You quickly had to take a seat on your chair, tears falling onto your cheeks as you began to cry silently. Your heart was breaking.

Erwin has a lover this whole time? If that’s the case, why didn’t he tell you? Do Levi, Hanji, and the others know about this? Did you miss any signs that he was already taken? Is it someone you know? Or someone you didn’t know?

Your chest was heaving. You felt kind of sick, you felt the urge to throw up. You hoped so. You wanted to puke up all of the feelings you have of him and all of the heartbreak you’re enduring.

You spun around to your desk. You leaned down on your desk, your arms cushioning your head, and you continued to cry. Your sobs racking through your body.

You couldn’t help but to think that all of the thoughts you had of you and Erwin together. Going out on dates, walking through the park on a beautiful starry night, looking up at the stars, holding hands, cuddling, how you would kiss and hold each other, and anything else that is filled with love, as well as also having spicy thoughts....Erwin might’ve been experiencing all of that already. But with his lover instead of you.

You cried a bit louder at those thoughts, moving your hand to clutch onto your head. Wanting and hoping that all of this pain would just go away and leave you alone. But that won’t happen anytime soon.

How ironic. Getting your heart broken and your hopes shattered on Valentine’s Day.


	33. Late [Erwin Smith x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: Valentine's Day/Romance Prompts
> 
> For the prompt: Person A is late for a date with Person B.
> 
> This was kind of hard to write, so I apologize for any mistakes. Also, consider this my apology to make up for the angst I’ve caused in that last one shot.

Baked potatoes? Check. Soup? Check. Loaves of bread? Check. Fruit salad? Check. Jugs of water? Check.

Carefully covering each of the foods tightly so they wouldn’t spill, you started to place each of them into two baskets. Once you slightly rearranged them so they would stay put, you placed the fabrics over them and tucked them into the basket before doing the same with the other.

All morning, with help from Mike, you were cooking some food for a special picnic date you’ve arranged with Erwin a couple days before. Since today was a day off for all of the soldiers in the Survey Corps, it gave you and your boyfriend an opportunity to do something. You were a bit hesitant to have a date out in public, since you worry for Erwin’s safety from some of the glaring eyes of the townsfolk after what happened in that last Expedition, so you’d figure having lunch out in the wilderness where it’s just the two of you would be better than nothing.

When you're dating the Commander of the Survey Corps, and is one of the few individuals to have what’s left of humanity riding on his shoulders, you need to be more understanding of him and have a lot of patience. It would be a bit easier if you’ve known him for several years, starting off being friends at first before admitting your feelings at some point.

“Thanks for helping me, Mike,” you said. “I owe you one.”

“It’s not a problem,” Mike said, setting up some trays for him and Nanaba. “Thought I take the opportunity to not only help you, but prepare some lunch for myself and Nanaba. Besides, you can pay me back by doing half of my paperwork tomorrow.”

You shuddered a little at the mention of paperwork. But you tried to push all of that down, saying, “Sure thing.”

You took hold of the two baskets, which one of them was a bit heavy. Mike noticed this, as he asked, “Do you need help?”

You shook your head, saying, “No, I think I got it. Thanks. See you later, Mike.”

You left the kitchen and took the long trek to the stables where your horse is. You had to set the basket down so you could set the saddle with enough storage to carry your baskets. Before you start cooking, you manage to pack not only a blanket, but also a couple of books. You carefully put the baskets into the other bag, and fastened it shut. You lead your horse out of the stables and towards the gate, which was open for any of the soldiers who had a day off in and out.

You got on your horse, tightly holding onto the reins. With a small nudge, you left headquarters and on your way to the designated location in the forest that you and Erwin have agreed to go. You would go on ahead and he would meet up with you around noon.

\---

You arrived after a ten minute trot through the forest. You smiled at the sight. Various spots for shades from the trees blocking most of the sunlight. The large lake and sound of it’s rushing water and a couple of fishes jumping up now and then. Birds flying through the air. Sounds of rodents crawling through the trees and jumping from one branch to another. The wind brushing against you and your hair.

You let out a sigh. The place filled with serenity. Being so serene. Away from civilization. Away from prying eyes. One of the many things you like about nature.

You jumped off of your horse, and taking the reins, you led your animal companion to a nearby tree to securely tie the reins around a nearby durable branch.

You turned your head around, trying to look for a suitable spot to have the picnic...bingo! Taking the blanket and one of the baskets, you made your way to the spot. You unrolled the blanket and slowly laid it onto the ground, followed by placing the basket down. You then went back to get the other basket and books. Setting them down on the blanket, you looked down at them with a triumphant look on your face.

So now you wait for Erwin to come.

You decide to wait by reading one of the books. You read through one chapter before looking at the time on your pocket watch. Your eyes widened a bit. It was ten minutes past the time Erwin was supposed to be here. You’d figure that he could be running late, so you decided to give him some more time.

You’ve read a couple more chapters. Took a look around and saw the lake, looking back at the spot now and then to make sure no animal would come to try and take the food you and Mike worked all morning on. Read some more chapters. Sparing half of one of the bread to feed some of the nearby chipmunks.

More than an hour has passed.

Where was he? It was supposed to be his day off too. Did he forget? Did he have a last minute meeting to attend to? Was he doing paperwork when he’s not supposed to?

You looked at your pocket watch, feeling a bit hurt and anxious at this point. You decided to give Erwin another hour. If he doesn’t show up, then this date would have to be canceled. You groaned at this thought. You opened your book and decided to read some more. You only completed half of a chapter when you heard a horse whining from a distance. At first, you thought that it was coming from your horse, but it couldn’t be, as your horse was not that far from you.

You heard the sounds of trotting at such a speed. You turned your head and saw a white horse quickly running through, followed by it’s rider pulling on it’s reins, making it quickly stop. You dropped your book as you stood up to take a look. You recognize that horse anywhere, as well as it’s rider as he got off.

“Erwin?!” you asked in a surprised, yet loud tone of voice.

Erwin looks over at you with somewhat of a sad, yet relieved look on his face. Holding onto the reins, he led his horse to where you were at.

“(Y/N), I deeply apologize for being late,” said Erwin.

You slightly glared at him, crossing your arms and giving him a small pout, asking, “What took you so long? Did you forget?”

Erwin shook his head, saying, “No. It was because I was held up by the Military Police. They unexpectedly arrived at headquarters for a meeting concerning any updates regarding Eren and our last Expedition, as well as other matters.”

“Unexpectedly? Really?” you asked, slightly glaring at him. “You would’ve thought they would’ve scheduled something with you ahead of time.”

“You know how irresponsible they may be, given their...shared attitudes,” Erwin continued. “That meeting would’ve gone longer had Levi and Hanji not intervene and helped speed things along. After it was all said and done, they wanted me to file some reports, but Hanji agreed to cover for me. They told me, in their own words, _‘that being with you on a day like this is more precious and time consuming than having to do anything those pigs say.’_ ”

You let out a small laugh, as you said, “Funny. I thought Levi gets to say things like that. But...I’m still a bit hurt. If I had waited any longer, then I would’ve packed up everything and headed back.”

Erwin placed a hand on your shoulder, staring into your eyes with a worried look on his as he said, “I know. Again, I’m so very sorry for keeping you waiting much longer than intended. I would do anything to make it up to you, (Y/N).”

“Anything?” you asked.

“Anything,” Erwin repeated.

Suddenly, the hurt and anxiety you were feeling were fading away. As much as you wanted to stay mad at Erwin for being late, you knew that you couldn’t do so forever if he has any good reason. Whenever the two of you planned on going out on dates, you would make sure that your schedules would be clear during those times. Unless something at the last minute comes up or if either of you get sick.

Besides, Erwin hasn’t forgotten, and it was outside sources that made him late. And the way he was looking at you and apologizing, it made your heart flutter...and you smiled at him.

“Maybe spend the rest of the day with me?” you asked. “And have our lunch and cuddle?”

Erwin smiled back, saying, “Gladly.”

He leaned down and placed a quick, but passionate kiss on your lips.

For the next couple of hours, you and Erwin settle down on the blanket. Having your lunch, which was lukewarm but it was better than nothing. At some points, Erwin hand fed you which you didn’t seem to mind since he was trying his best to make up to you. Both of you cuddled while reading one of the books together, often stopping to talk about what was happening in the story and what the characters were up to. At some point, you were frustrated because there was a plot hole, which Erwin bursted out with laughter at your reaction.

At some point, you were beginning to feel tired and fought against the urges to yawn. You didn’t want to fall asleep and take a nap. Erwin seemed to notice this, and couldn’t help but to smile at you.

“You can sleep if you want,” he said.

“But I don’t want to,” you said with a small whine.

Erwin chuckled at your reaction, saying, “I don’t mind. You can sleep at long as you like. If so, I will wake you when the sun begins to set. Okay?”

Before you could suppress it, you covered your mouth as you let out a big yawn.

“Okay, fine,” you said, closing your eyes. “You win.”

You heard Erwin let out another chuckle, as he adjusted himself on the blanket so the both of you would be on your sides, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him. You leaned your head against his chest and smiled, feeling the warmth radiating from him before giving in to your slumber.


	34. One Night Together [Mike Zacharias x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: Valentine's Day/Romance Prompts
> 
> For the prompt: And there was only one bed!
> 
> Just...just a lot of fluff in general. This also takes place in the same timeline as my other stories “Opportunity” and “Worth the Risk”, just so you guys wouldn’t get confused.
> 
> Warnings: Slight NSFW (nothing major, just mentions)

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” you muttered under your breath.

It was the first night out on a three day planned Expedition outside Wall Rose. The plan is to go a bit further to set up a base as well as further a pathway to Shiganshina. At first, everything went smoothly. But halfway through, the formation was ambushed by Abnormals. One of them managed to destroy one of the carts. Thankfully, it wasn’t the tools and items needed for the base. But unfortunately, it was some of the supplies for the soldiers, like the tents, sleeping bags, water jugs, and rations. And you were one of those who lost their supplies.

By the time they stopped by an abandoned village for the night, everyone was setting up camp. When you were on your way to one of the wagons, one of the logistic soldiers told you that your supplies were squashed during that squabble with the Abnormals. You didn’t want to bother your section commander and your fellow squad members about this predicament, so your best bet is to either go without eating and sleep in the coldness of the night, and possibly a rainstorm at some point, or take refuge in one of the empty homes and see if they have any food.

So after completing some assignments, you found that some of the other soldiers, who too lost their supplies, went into different homes, as evidenced by their lanterns. Taking hold of your own, you walked around, not too far from where your squad was, until you came across a small home. Clutching onto your signature cloak around you, you opened the door, which swung open.

Even though it was messy like any other home when they were left behind, it was actually a decent and humble home. A living room with a fireplace, and what looked to be a snow globe smashed on the floor and a chair knocked over, some bookshelves with some of the books on the floor, and the kitchen was untouched, yet dusty. You noticed a highchair right by the table. Taking a look around, you located the bathroom, as well as the master bedroom, where there was only one, queen size bed. At one side of the room, you saw a bassinet with a teddy bear in it and a mobile hanging above it. You even saw a couple of toys on the floor as well.

If you were to guess, this home used to belong to either a new growing family, or at the very least a couple expecting their first child. And like everyone in the village, they had to leave in a hurry because of the Titans. Either they escaped to Wall Rose or they must’ve been killed and eaten.

You felt yourself tremble a bit at this thought, tears forming in your eyes. It gave you all the more reason to fight against those monsters and take back Wall Maria. So no families like this one would have to endure such tragedies ever again.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the creak coming from the front door, followed by some footsteps.

_“(Y/N)? Are you in here?”_

You quickly placed your arm over your eyes, wiping away any tears that formed. You noticed that voice anywhere.

You quickly left the bedroom, and saw your boyfriend and Section Commander Mike Zacharias standing near the doorway. It was no surprise that he knew you would be here. With a nose like his, your scent would be a dead giveaway to where you were. You gave him a small smile.

“Hey Mike,” you said.

“What are you doing in here?” Mike asked.

Holding onto your lantern, you walked up to him, hearing the creaks of the wooden floors below your feet with each step.

“You know how earlier, when we were ambushed by those Abnormals, they crushed one of the wagons containing some of the soldiers’ supplies?” you asked.

“Let me guess, you lost yours?” Mike asked.

You nodded, saying, “Yep.”

“Why not come to me or the others about this?”

“Well, seeing how stressful this Expedition is going so far, and the amount of soldiers we lost so far, I didn’t want to be more of a burden to anyone,” you explained, turning your head.

Mike placed a hand under your chin, softly turning your head so he could look into your eyes.

“(Y/N), you’re never a burden,” he said. “I know this is your first Expedition with my squad, but don’t hesitate to come to any of us whenever you have concerns. Don’t ever think for a second that you would cause some more problems to anyone because of your predicaments, okay?”

You felt your cheeks heat up. You nodded, saying, “Okay?”

Mike leaned in and placed a kiss on your forehead. You fought the urge to freak out. Even though the two of you have recently started to date, you still feel like a bit of a schoolgirl, even though you're a full grown woman and a soldier in the Survey Corps.

He placed a hand on your head, petting your hair as he whispered against your forehead, “So what are you thinking of doing?”

You flinched a bit at the feel of his breath against your head, but you gulped and said, “Maybe taking shelter in this house for tonight?”

Mike pulled away, looking down at you and asked, “Do you want some company?”

“I-if you want,” you said. “But are we on night duty, tonight?”

Mike shook his head, saying, “No, but tomorrow we are. That’s why I want to rest as much as possible before then.”

You nodded, saying, “Alright then.”

“I’ll let Nanaba and the others know,” Mike said, slowly pulling away. “I’ll be right back.”

With that, he quickly turned around and left the house. You, on the other hand, decided to look in the kitchen to see if there’s anything edible. You placed your lantern on the kitchen table and you began your search. You quickly covered your nose when you found what looked to be rotten vegetables and fruits, to the point where you quickly closed the shelves. You then checked the cabinets, and saw a lot of canned food. You weren’t sure how long since they’ve been bought, so it’s safe to assume that they’re either still good or have turned rotten.

You closed the cabinet doors and made your way back to the living room. You took this opportunity to pick up the books from off the floor and put them back on the book shelves. By the time you were done, Mike walked back in holding something in one of his arms.

“(Y/N), do you have something to eat?” he asked.

You turned around and saw him kicking the door behind him. You shook your head, saying, “No.”

“Here,” Mike said, throwing you one of the ration bars with you catching it. “You can have one of mine. But be sure to make it last until tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” you said.

Mike took a look around, as you helped yourself to half of the bar. After you were done, you covered it up and placed it into your jacket. You saw Mike walking into the bedroom. You took your lantern and followed him in. You saw him standing there, eyeing on the bed.

“Do you mind if we can sleep together?” Mike asked.

Your eyes widened and you felt your cheeks heat up. Mike noticed your reaction and quickly said, “I meant next to each other. I won’t do anything if you're uncomfortable. If not, I can take the couch.”

You shook your head, saying, “No, no! We can sleep on the same bed if you want. That way, we can preserve some body heat.”

Mike nodded, saying, “Alright.”

He went towards the bed, setting his lantern down on the side table before taking off his cloak. You went to the other side of the room. To be honest, this would be the first time you and Mike would sleep together on the same bed. You two have cuddled before, but not in that way. You took off your cloak and placed it on top of the bassinet, before taking off your ODM Gear, carefully placing them near the wall. You then strip out of your jacket, and your boots before taking the insidious task of taking off of your straps. Sometimes on Expeditions, you keep them on while you sleep. But seeing as how you and Mike will sleep together, you wouldn’t want to get uncomfortable.

After a while, you’ve successfully taken them off, making sure not to tangle them as you set them down on the floor. Behind your back, you’ve reached under your shirt towards your--

You stopped right there, pulling your hands away. Maybe not in front of your boyfriend.

You turned around and saw that Mike was too stripped of his cloak, ODM Gear, jacket, boots, and straps. Your cheeks heat up for the umpteenth time at the sight of his shirt clutching onto him, showcasing some lines of his muscles.

You shook your head, walking towards the closet in hopes that there would be extra blankets. You opened the closet and saw some blankets folded on the top shelf. You tried to reach up to them until you took one of them, taking it out and closing the doors.

Mike blew out the candle in his lantern, as you went over to the bed and placed the blanket over the other one. As your boyfriend got under the covers, you too blew the light off of your lantern. Through the window, you made out some campfires made from some of the soldiers stationed outside, giving the room a bit of light so you could see.

You see Mike leaning on his side, staring at you with a smile on his face. His hand on the side of his head and his elbow prepped onto the pillow. You smiled back as you went back to the bed, as he used his other hand to pull up the blankets for you to get in. You dug under them, and that’s when Mike caught you by surprise. You yelped as you found yourself on your back. Mike was on top of you, trying not to crush you under his weight. He couldn’t help but to smirk at you, making you speechless and feeling goosebumps all over your body at his stare.

He leaned his forehead against yours, staring into your eyes, and said, “Relax, (Y/N). Again, I’m not going to do things that might make you uncomfortable. Just...to forget about the world around us. Even if it’s just for a while.”

You understood what he was saying. You know that Mike would never pressure you into doing things further than intended. You trust him completely.

“Okay.”

With that, Mike placed his lips onto yours. You moved your arms so you could wrap them around his neck, pulling him close as Mike wrapped one arm around you. You felt him using his tongue to separate your lips and moving against your teeth, wanting to take this kiss further. You complied, opening your mouth and moaned when you felt his tongue moving against yours while tracing around. You even giggled a bit when you felt his facial hair scratching against you.

You felt like you were on cloud nine. Here you are making out with the man of your dreams, and in the middle of Titan Territory no less. You felt comfortable in his embrace, feeling the heat radiating from the kiss, his arms around you, and the blankets covering you two conserving it. It’s like you were dreaming. If so, you never want to wake up from it.

After a couple of minutes, Mike pulled away, saliva connecting your bottom lips as you two were taking deep breaths to regain some air. That’s when he took the opportunity to kiss you again, this time going all in without your permission this time. But you don’t mind. If anything, you sometimes like it when he’s rough with his kisses.

Maybe if the two of you survive this Expedition, when you get back home, you're planning to ask if it’s possible to sleep alongside him more often. As selfish as it sounds, you want Mike to hold you in his arms, cuddling you underneath the sheets and blankets, and kissing like this after a long stressful day of training, meetings, and paperwork. And maybe one day, if you feel like you're ready, you would take your relationship with him to the next level.


	35. Moving On [Erwin Smith x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, based on the prompt list: Valentine's Day/Romance Prompts
> 
> For the prompt: Person A and Person B are on a date when they run into Person A’s ex.
> 
> Okay, just to get this out of the way: I am sorry for making Armin into kind of a bad guy in this. I am so, SO sorry. Hope you guys can forgive me.

“Is this the right place?”

“Yep. This is the one.”

You smiled at the building as your boyfriend drove through the parking lot, trying to find a suitable spot to park the car.

La Shingeki. The name of the new restaurant that had opened up a couple months ago. You went there for a family member’s birthday dinner, and you fell in love with the place. The food they served, the friendly atmosphere, and the setting looks nice and decorative, especially with the paintings and other decor. For some time, you wanted to take Erwin there for a date night so you could show him how good the restaurant is. He finally agreed when the two of you found some time where you're both available, and you called ahead of time to get a reservation.

Once Erwin parked, the two of you got out of the car, followed by Erwin locking it and setting the alarm with his fob. As you made your way to the entrance, he quickly went to your side, holding his arm up. You let out a small giggle, before placing your hands on his arm. Erwin can be such a gentleman at times.

The two of you walked through the small lobby, seeing and walking past some couples and a family who didn’t have a reservation waiting to be seated. The two of you walked up to the front desk, and you’ve confirmed with a host that you had a reservation under your last name. After checking, she led you and Erwin further into the restaurant and assigned you at a table near the wall, the two of you taking a seat across from each other.

Erwin took a look around his surroundings, being amused at the place.

“This is actually pretty nice,” he said, before looking back to face you. “I can see why you wanted to take me here, (Y/N).”

“Just wait until you try the food,” you said. “They’re literally to die for.”

Erwin let out a small laugh, making you smile at him. A waitress came by, but since you’ve just arrived, you and Erwin simply ordered some drinks to start with. As she left, you looked through the menu, wondering what you wanted to order. There are some choices that are a bit pricey, and Erwin doesn’t mind paying, but you didn’t want to take advantage of him and his generosity.

As you were having trouble deciding, out of the corner of your eye, you saw one of the hosts leading a couple to another table. You sucked in your breath when you saw how one of them looked familiar to you, feeling your chest filled with anxiety at the thought of that person being who you think it is. You hoped that you were wrong.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

You looked and saw Erwin staring at you with a concern look. You took a deep breath and said, “Yeah, just...having trouble deciding.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

You nodded, saying, “I’m sure, Erwin. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Erwin didn’t believe you, but nonetheless, he decided to go along with it for now. He nodded before looking back at the menu. After a few minutes, the waitress came back with your drinks and asked if you were ready. You and Erwin gave them your orders, which they jolted down on their notebook. They told you that they will be ready in around ten to twenty minutes, and then left.

While you were waiting, you and Erwin were talking about how your days have been. You were surprised as he was recalling an accident concerning Hanji involving their latest experiment, to the point where they somehow covered a whole building with some kind of green slime. He told you that they would be suspended from their duties for a month as punishment, even though the higher ups wanted to let them go, despite the fact that Hanji is a valuable asset because of their brightness and intelligence. You were grateful that even though they won’t work for a while, Hanji still gets to keep their job.

At some point, Erwin placed a hand over yours, his thumb brushing against it as he smiles at you sweetly. You felt your cheeks heat up, but you smiled back. You felt so happy being with him like this.

“(Y/N)? Erwin?”

You and Erwin turned your heads…

And your eyes widened.

Before you is your ex-boyfriend, Armin Arlert. He was somewhat smiling at you and Erwin.

Not only did everything feel awkward...but also the tension as well.

You rolled your eyes away, saying in a low tone of voice, “Oh, hey Armin.”

“How have you been?” Armin asked.

“Since when did you care?” you asked.

Armin was starting to sweat a little, as he said, “Well, I’ve just been wondering. It’s just that it’s been a while since--”

“Since we last talked?” you interrupted. You still refuse to look at him. Not after what he did. “The last time we talked, you broke up with me, remember?”

Armin took a step back when you snapped at him like that. Though he knew that he was the cause of your sudden attitude towards him. He knew what he did was wrong, and that he did feel remorse, but he didn’t find it in himself to talk to you, let alone apologize for his actions. He knew his silence was more deafening and that he had no excuses for hurting you. He looked at you with a sad look in his eyes.

Erwin saw how uncomfortable you were feeling in front of Armin. He understood the reason why. Feeling anger towards someone who he thought is responsible and knows better, he glared at him. Armin’s eyes widened and he flinched at his stare.

“Armin, if you know what’s good for you, it will be wise to leave her alone,” Erwin said, a threat lingering in his tone of voice.

Armin knew that Erwin takes his threats seriously, and he knows it means business. Letting out a sigh, he said, “I understand. It was good to see you again, (Y/N).”

With that, he turned around and went back to his girlfriend waiting for him at their table. You don’t know if Armin really means that or not. If he did, then he would’ve at least talked to you when you broke up with him. But he didn’t. Some loyal boyfriend he was.

Tears formed in your eyes, you felt your heart breaking and anxiety filling your chest as those memories you have of him came flooding back to the forefront of your mind. Your shoulders shaking with each sob. Erwin immediately knew that something was wrong, so he left his seat and quickly went by your side.

“Hey, (Y/N), it’s okay,” he whispered, carefully placing his hands on your shoulders. “It’s okay.”

At this point, you were starting to cry. You didn’t care that you were out in public where people would see you cry. You were hurt at the sight of your ex, thinking that everything is still fine and dandy. When in fact, it was oh so far from the truth.

“Is there something wrong?”

Erwin turned his head and saw the waitress, looking with a concerned look on her face.

“I think we’ll head outside just for a few minutes,” he said. “Would that be okay?”

The waitress nodded, saying, “Of course.”

Erwin turned his attention back to you, saying, “Come on. Let’s go outside so you could get some fresh air.”

You nodded, getting up from your seat and said, “Okay.”

Erwin quickly stripped out of his suit jacket and placed it over your shoulders, hoping it would help comfort you. Taking you by the shoulders once more, he led you through the restaurant until the two of you were outside by the entrance. That’s when you let it all out.

Erwin wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close as you cried your heart out. You wrapped your arms around him by his midsection, crying into his chest. You were grateful that he understood what was going on. Here he was comforting you and being patient with you through this. You couldn’t have asked for a better lover, unlike your previous one.

\---

You’ve known Armin since high school. At some point, the two of you became sweethearts. During the first few years of your relationship, all through college, both of you were strong. Armin was everything a woman could want in a relationship. He was sweet, caring, understanding, and ambitious. He always talks about his dreams of travelling the world, seeing different cultures, studying ancient history in certain countries, and seeing all of the exotic beaches and oceans. He’s always been a lover of the ocean ever since he was a toddler, during his first visit to a beach.

He would always go on and on about his dreams, but you didn’t seem to mind. You were encouraging towards him and his life goals. Even when it seemed impossible, and when he was going through a lot of stress, you’ve been there to help him and encourage him to either get up back or try something new. But while Armin appreciated all that you’ve done for him, he doesn’t want to try anything else. He wanted to follow his dreams until the bitter end. To you, it was actually inspiring.

In return, Armin would do the same with you as well. He was loving and supportive of your goals, and he too was there for you when you were going through hard times. It also didn’t help that Armin was intelligent and brilliant. He would take some time out of his day to tutor you on subjects and homework you were stuck on. Even if you have a bad day, he would do what he can to make you feel better.

You found Armin to not only be handsome, but adorable as well. Especially on cold days where he would be wrapped in his signature futon with the kitty heads on it. You have a tendency to squeal every time he takes it out. You just couldn’t help it. That’s how cute he is.

Even after college and when you and Armin had different careers, things still went smoothly between you two. You felt ready to take your relationship with him to the next level in terms of commitment. You were just waiting until Armin would propose to you. You weren’t in a rush. If he wasn’t ready for marriage, then you would wait for him.

But unfortunately, it never lasted for long.

Armin, Eren, and Mikasa were childhood friends with Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. At some point at the beginning of high school, three of their families moved away. They moved back when the three of them missed their old homes and were given job opportunities.

Since they came back, Armin started to become distant from you. You weren’t surprised, since he, Eren, and Mikasa were close with them and wanted to make up for lost time. But soon, it’s like Armin started to ignore you to the point where he acted like he doesn’t even know you anymore.

Armin would refuse to answer any phone calls from you or return your texts, he would cancel any dates the two of you had planned at the last minute, and even when you get someone else to talk to him concerning you, Armin would refuse to speak anything about you. During your birthday, he was gone for most of the day, and when he came to your party, he gave you a gift. But it was something you didn’t like...it was something only someone like Annie would love. Even Mikasa noticed this.

Even Eren and Mikasa didn’t know what was going on with Armin, but they know that it may have something to do with Annie. They’ve been spending some time with her, Reiner, and Bertholdt because it’s been so long since they’ve last been together. But not even they know why.

At some point, you started confiding in Erwin Smith, one of your other friends. You told him of your worries concerning Armin and your relationship. Erwin listened in on you and had given you theories. One of which is that Armin might’ve been in love with Annie, but felt that he would never see her again after she and her friends had moved away with their families. That is one of the reasons why he got involved with you, so he could move on. But by the time she returned, his feelings for her returned. That even raises more questions. Was Armin in love with Annie this whole time, but he went out with you because she was so far away?

You were frightened at those ideas. You and Armin have always been there for each other, and to have him throw you and everything else you have been through together out the window just for a childhood friend of his who he has undying feelings for.

Your worst nightmare came true. One night, Armin called you, telling you that he was breaking up with you. He felt that things weren’t working out between you two. You called him out on this, since he’s the one who’s been distant from you and was being close with Annie when you were trying to make things continue to work between you two. Armin refused to listen, telling you that it’s been fun, and hung up. You cried in frustration and sadness that night.

The next day, you heard from Mikasa that Armin asked Annie out, and she said yes. He hasn’t cheated on you, but he’s been spending a lot of time with her than he has with you. It might as well be considered cheating!

You were heartbroken when he chose her over you, as if what the two of you had meant nothing to him. You felt that, despite everything, you weren’t good enough for him. Or for anyone.

Your friends had helped you through the breakup, especially Erwin. He was there for you when everyone else was busy. He comforted you, he stayed with you, he helped you anyway he could...he even makes you laugh. Making you smile again.

You started to move on, but now and then, you couldn’t stop thinking about Armin, and how badly he hurt you. How he betrayed you.

You were a bit hesitant of being romantically involved with another person. But after one thing led to another, you and Erwin started going out. At first, it was to repay him for everything he’s done for you. But ever since he helped you and comforted you, you couldn’t help but see him in a brand new light. You were beginning to love almost everything about Erwin. His eyes, his hair, when he smiles. You even noticed how, despite his stoic and calm demeanor, he’s actually kind and considerate. The textbook definition of a perfect gentleman.

Of course, the only thing you didn’t like about Erwin is how he would sometimes take your potato chips from you and hog them for himself. Hence the nickname you would affectionately call him.

Chip Thief.

\---

Which leads to where you are now. Crying in your lover’s arms from the heartbreak inflicted on you by Armin because of his unending love for Annie. Erwin rubbing his hand on your back, silently shushing you, and giving you multiple kisses on the forehead. You were so grateful towards him for having this much patience with you.

When you’ve calmed down, you were hiccupping, making Erwin chuckle a little. He pulled out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and angled your head, wiping away the tears from your eyes and cheeks, and from under your nose before making you blow into it. Even though your eyes were puffy and red, he still finds you gorgeous. He stuffs the handkerchief into his back pocket.

“I’m sorry,” you muttered.

“For what?” Erwin asked.

“For ruining our date,” you said.

Erwin shook his head, saying, “No, you didn’t ruin our date. You didn’t expect Ar--him to be here. I know you're still hurting from him leaving you for Annie. You don’t deserve to shed those tears for him. If anything, a sweet, delicate angel like you deserves much better than him.”

Your cheeks heat up at his compliment.

“I want to take all of the pieces of your heart that he has smashed and put them all back together piece by piece. I don’t care how long it will take me, even if it’s years. I will help you move on from him, and I will be more than happy to make new memories with you. Because I love you.”

Your eyes widened at his confession. During your months of dating, up until now, the two of you never said those three words to each other. You were planning to at some point, but you weren’t sure how or when to bring it up as long as it’s appropriate timing. But it looks like now is the time.

“I love you too, Erwin,” you said.

Erwin smiled at your confession, the feeling in his chest fluttering as if butterflies had just hatched. He leaned down and captured your lips with his, entrapping you in a sweet, but passionate kiss. He wanted you to know how much you mean to him, and that he would always be with you. You kissed back, never wanting to let go of him, begging him to never break you any further.

Erwin pulled away, smiling as he whispered, _“I love you.”_

He leaned back in, taking you by surprise with another kiss.

_“I love you,”_ he whispered against your lips. _“I love you.”_

He kissed you again. This time, biting your bottom lip. You knew what he wanted, so you opened your mouth to let him in. You heard him letting out a groan at the feel of your tongue against his. You clutched onto his back, trying to breath through your nose while trying to make this kiss as long as possible.

You were so moved by how he’s saying how much he loved you. You know that he means it. You wanted to cry so much from the love he’s giving you, but knowing him, he would tell you not to. But you wouldn’t help yourself anyway.

After a minute, Erwin pulled away, smiling sweetly at you.

_“My angel,”_ he whispered.

You couldn’t help but to giggle. After, you whispered, _“My chip thief.”_

Erwin lifts his head up and laughs out loud at your nickname for him. You loved it when he laughed. He leans down, trying to stifle his laughter as he nuzzles his nose against yours.

“How about this?” he asked. “Why don’t I ask them to take our food to go and we’ll go back to your place? We can cuddle and watch a movie afterwards?”

“Are you sure?” you asked.

Erwin nodded, saying, “Of course. I would love nothing more than to have you in my arms.” He moved one of his arms into one of his pockets and held out his fob.

“Why don’t you go wait in the car? I’ll go in and pay up front.”

You took the fob, saying, “Sure.”

Erwin gave you another kiss on the lips before turning around and heading back inside the restaurant. You couldn’t help but to stare in amazement at that man. As you made your way back to the car, you looked at the building.

“Goodbye, Armin. I may never forget you, but I won’t forgive you either.”

\---

Erwin paid and retrieved your dinners. You waited for him in the car like promised. Afterwards, the two of you go to your place. As you sat down, Erwin took a bite of his food, his eyes widening and sparkling at the taste, making you laugh a bit at his reaction.

Full and satisfied with your meals, you brought out the pillows and blankets while Erwin turned on the television. You picked out one of your favorite movies, as you snuggle up to him on the couch, feeling warm and comfortable in his arms. Often feeling him placing kisses on your head.

Overtime, though you would never forget the moments you had with Armin, you would fully move on from him. You were so happy with Erwin, and you know that you mean the world to him. You love the idea of making new memories with him, so you're looking forward to what the future has in store for you two.


	36. Stay 'Til The Daylight [Levi Ackerman x Reader x Erwin Smith x Mike Zacharias]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, who wrote: Can i request a poly relationship reader x erwin x mike x levi where three of them make reader mad n upset....probably argument and they tried to apologize but u dont want to let them get u tht easy so u play hard to get so they begggg....im sorry if this annoyed uuu i love ur writing sooo much
> 
> No, this doesn’t annoy me. I love to write stories with polyamorous relationships!
> 
> Though I’ve been working on and off on this for several days because it went way longer than what I’ve originally planned and written. And I feel that the characters may act OOC and possibly childish, so I sincerely apologize in advance.
> 
> Hope you guys still enjoy it, though.
> 
> There's some ships sprinkled in here as well.
> 
> Warnings: Angst (lots of it)

The minute you’ve returned back to headquarters after a stressful Expedition, you know that something feels wrong.

The mission was to set up some bases, study Titan behavior, and continue clearing the pathway to Shiganshina. It was supposed to last for a week. But unfortunately, it had to be cut short by half the week because of irregular Titan activity and the Abnormals, resulting in loss of important supplies for the bases and the soldiers, the loss of several soldiers (including half of your squad), and some of the strategies and plans, some orchestrated by Erwin, falling apart.

You’ve tried to help whenever you can, to the point where you’ve done some reckless things. Most of which is mainly to divert the Titans’ attention away from some of the soldiers. You knew that you may end up dead, but more soldiers would’ve died if you hadn’t spring into action. In some of these instances, you ordered your squad to stay back, out of fear that they would get killed or heavily injured in the process, but they refused to listen and would help you in your endeavors. That’s how you lost half of them. As usual, you took responsibilities for their deaths, even though you ordered them to stay back in the first place.

The mood doesn’t even help when you and everyone else returns to Wall Rose. The citizens criticizing you and your fellow soldiers for the umpteenth time, saying how much of a waste of taxpayer money is. The tension with the citizens have gotten so high to the point where some of them began screaming and confronting Erwin, some of the senior officers, and some of the soldiers. You included. One of the citizens assaulted you, grabbing you roughly by the hair and screaming at you. Fortunately, Jean was nearby to stop them and diffuse the situation. He walked alongside you with your horses, taking your hand in his in comfort as you thanked him. You promised to reward him when you got back, but Jean refused to accept whatever it is you were going to give to him.

But even when everyone returned to headquarters, there was still some tension in the air as everyone began unsettling some things. Your head was pounding when you were returning your horse to the stables. You settled them to it’s stall and began feeding it when a soldier approached you, saying that Erwin wanted to see you immediately because it was urgent.

You quickly finished tending to your horse before you began making your way to Erwin’s office. Along the way, you stopped by to drop off your ODM Gear. Clutching onto your green cloak, it took a while to get to his office. Even then, you still felt the air still being felt with tension. Especially when you reached the door of his office.

Taking a deep breath, you knocked on it a few times.

_“Who is it?!”_ Erwin’s voice snapped.

You flinched a bit, before clearing your throat and said, “Erwin, it’s me. (Y/N). You needed to see me?”

_“Enter.”_

You placed a hand on the doorknob, turning it and opening the door.

There was Erwin sitting by his desk without his cloak or jacket, his bangs pushed back and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Presumably from feeling all of the stress.

And he wasn’t alone.

Standing by each side of his desk, there was Mike and Levi.

You noticed how three of them looked at you, glaring at you.

You have been in a polyamorous relationship with them for over a year, but not once have they all looked at you like this. You knew how stressful the failure of the Expedition is, but to the point where your boyfriends are looking at you as if you did something terrible?

“(Y/N), come in,” Erwin said, folding his hands together on his desk. “Close the door behind you.”

You did as you were told. Walking in and shutting the door. As you walked closer to the desk, you felt your heart pounding in your chest. Mike motioned the chair that was right in front Erwin’s desk towards you, meaning that he wanted you to sit on it. Gulping, you took a seat on said chair, nervously eyeing at the three strongest men alive before you.

Normally, after every Expedition, the four of you would do your own usual routines. Erwin and Levi having dinner together, Mike having a drink with his squad, and you dining with yours. When all was said and done, the four of you would retreat to the bedroom together. Whether it’d be to hold each other close, cuddling, and being there for each other, as well as sometimes making love to get all of the stress and adrenaline out of your systems, temporarily forgetting the events of those missions.

But right now, those routines are thrown out the window.

“(Y/N), do you know the reason why we called you in here?” Erwin asked.

You moved your head, saying, “N-no. I don’t.”

Levi scoffed, and asked in a rude tone of voice, “ _Really?_ You don’t know why?”

You wanted to ask him what that’s supposed to mean, as well as his attitude, but Erwin stopped you.

“It’s about your behavior during the Expedition,” said Erwin. “In the last few days, I’ve received several complaints from some of the soldiers, saying that time and time again, you’ve been engaging in several dangerous situations regarding distracting the Titans and putting yourself in grave danger. And in one of those endeavors, you got half of your squad killed. Mind if you tell us why you’ve been pulling stunts like that, to the point where your actions cost lives?!”

He snapped at that last sentence, making you flinched a bit and not even sure what to say to make him and the other two mad.

“I...I…”

“Spit it out,” Mike bluntly said, crossing his arms.

“I only did what I had to do because if I didn’t, then we would’ve lost more soldiers,” you quickly explain yourself. “I know what I’ve done was incredibly dangerous, reckless, and stupid, and any of those instances would’ve killed me, but with what’s been going on, I wanted to do what I can to help distress any of those sitations. I ordered my squad to not intervene, but they keep insisting on helping me. But--”

“But half of them got killed,” Levi reminded you, his fists tightening.

Tears formed in your eyes, your body slightly shaking, but you continued explaining, “Even when they disobeyed, I still feel responsible for them and their demise.”

You jumped when Erwin slammed his hands on the desk, immediately standing up to the point where his chair was knocked over, landing on the floor with a loud thud. You backed up on your chair. At this point, you were starting to get scared.

“That is still irresponsible of you, (L/N)!” he screamed. “I expected this behavior from Hanji, but from someone like _you_?!?”

“What about that one soldier she ‘rescued?’” Mike asked, looking at you suspiciously.

Levi was confused, as he looked at Mike and asked, “Which soldier?”

“I think it was Jason,” said Mike. “She saved him from a Titan and he ended up kissing her on the cheek. That’s what I saw a couple days ago.”

Levi looked back at you, glaring at you and shrieking, **“WHAT?!”**

“He did that to thank me!” you quickly said in self defense. “I told him that I wasn’t interested, and he felt the same since he already has someone back home. Why would you accuse me of infidelity? You three meant the world to me. I would never stoop that low!”

“If you did, we would’ve thrown your ass out of our lives and out of the military!” Levi snapped.

The pounding in your head kept getting worse, making you clutch onto your hair and head, as you snapped back, “I get what I’ve done is bad, but why are you guys shouting at me like this?!?”

_**“BECAUSE YOU AN IRRESPONSIBLE SOLDIER WHOSE ACTIONS GOT HER OWN KILLED INSTEAD OF HER!”**_ Levi screamed. _**“ERWIN, WHY DID YOU MAKE SOMEONE LIKE HER A SQUAD LEADER?!”**_

_**“I DON’T KNOW!”**_ Erwin also screamed at the top of his throat. **_“IF I HADN’T, THAN EVERYTHING WOULD’VE GONE ACCORDING TO PLAN! THE MISSION FAILED BECAUSE IT IS HER FAULT!!”_**

Your heart ached at what he had said. You quickly stood up, pushing the chair back as it too fell on the floor with a loud thud, shouting, _**“ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!”**_

You screamed at the top of your throat, you acted as if a Titan had just appeared out of nowhere and you were screaming for your life. Erwin, Levi, and Mike all froze on their spots. They each stared at each other, wondering what on earth the other was screaming and accusing you about, before turning their attentions back to you. Your body is shaking, tears streaming down your face and blurring your vision, the headache you were having suddenly turning into a migraine, and your chest and stomach feeling anxious to the point where you wanted to throw up.

At some point, unbeknownst to the four of you, during the shouting fest, Hanji, Nanaba, and Moblit barged into the room, wondering what was going on with all of the loud noises they kept hearing.

“I get it,” you muttered. “All of you are stressed and angry because of your experiences in that failed excuse of a mission. So you’re all taking it out on me. Making me feel worse about my actions than I already am, accusing me of infidelity, wishing I was dead instead of my squadmates, and making your failures and shortcomings on that mission make it seem like they were all my fault, even though I didn’t planned or lead in this stupid operation.”

You glared at the three men before you. If looks could kill, they would’ve died on the spot.

“Well I’m not going to be a scapegoat where you can push all of your anger and frustrations out on me and make me feel like garbage because you bastards didn’t want to take responsibility, and make me the bad guy in most of this!” you screamed. “I know what I’ve done is terrible and reckless, but that doesn’t give you the window of opportunity to give me any more crap than what I’m already dealing with! I was hurt and frustrated when I lost half of my squad! I was assaulted by a citizen when we got back! And to have you three scream at me like I’m the only person at fault here?! I don’t care if you mean any of what you just said or not! It hurts me a lot more! I love you three so much! You mean the whole world to me! _I’ve done everything a girlfriend was supposed to do, and this is what I get in return?!?”_

You let out some sobs afterwards, your shoulders shaking. Your throat is in so much pain for yelling and screaming so much, feeling your lungs as if they were on fire, and your headache fully turned into a migraine. All of your hurt, sadness, and frustration was all said in your rant. Erwin, Levi, and Mike looked at you with their eyes widened. Each of them suddenly their worlds crashing down in unison, their own heart's breaking. It was because all of the stress and experiences they had to endure is what led them lashing out at you at every little thing. Even at things that aren’t even your fault.

Not wanting to be in the same room as your so-called lovers anymore, you quickly turned around and barged out of the office, shoving Moblit and Nanaba out of the way. You heard Levi, Erwin, and Mike all yelling out to you, but you refuse to listen. You didn’t want to see them anymore today...and if you're lucky, ever again.

Moblit yelled out to you and went after you. Hanji and Nanaba, meanwhile, looked at their friends, both of them glaring with hatred at the men before them.

“I can’t _believe_ you three,” said Hanji.

They placed their hands on their goggles and moved them up to the top of their head. The three men flinched at that. Whenever Hanji is mad, and when they remove their goggles, it should be considered a life sentence.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves,” they continued. “Passing judgement and anger at a woman who’s gone through a lot these past few days. I’ve heard about her recklessness from the other soldiers. Sure what she did was dangerous, but she made sure that we didn’t lose any more than we already had. She told her squad to stay put, but they disobeyed anyway and helped her because she was more than just a Squad Leader to them. She was family. They knew that they might get killed, but they didn’t want her to do everything by herself. She is not some heartless monster that kills people and cheats on her lovers. She is a human being like everyone in this regiment. You guys should be considered lucky to have someone like her be involved in your relationship. All she does is give and give and give. And look how you repaid her. By making her feel worthless and act like the failure of the Expedition is entirely her fault, when that is oh so far from the truth. You three need to get your acts together and think about your own failures, take responsibility, and improve. Also think of what you have done and how you can make it up to (Y/N).”

Giving them a scoff, Hanji turned around and left the office to go look for you. Nanaba took one last look at Mike, Levi, and Erwin before following Hanji out. But not before closing the door with a lot of force, making the room shake a bit and some of the books on the bookshelves falling to the floor.

Silence fell in the office. What had transpired mere moments ago kept replaying in each of their minds. Erwin moved his hands up, seeing them shake. He was a fool in putting all of his stress and anger at the failure of this Expedition onto you. You were a Squad Leader. You weren’t supposed to feel burdened by what he feels in the outcomes of each Expedition. In a way, he puts his insecurities onto you as well. Someone who, alongside Levi, Mike, and their friends, reminds him that he is not a monster who carelessly throws soldiers’ lives away to benefit and further his lifelong goal of whether or not his father’s theories were true or not. But with the way he acted, he might as well be the same demon that some of the citizens see him as. Even before you got involved with them, he was on good terms with you. When you worked hard enough throughout the years of service to the Survey Corps to the point where you got promoted to Squad Leader, Erwin couldn’t be more proud than he already was. He knew that you deserve it.

Levi clutched onto his shirt, on his chest where his heart is. Tears formed in his eyes, as he felt anxious and heartache. He bit down on his bottom lip, not wanting any whimper or sob escape from him. When he first arrived with Farlan and Isabel to the Survey Corps, a lot of people saw them as scum all because they were notorious criminals from the Underground. But alongside Hanji, you didn’t see them that way. You saw them as survivors, who had to do what they can to live in that dark city. He was surprised and confused when you treated him and his friends with kindness, to the point where Isabel formed a sisterly bond with you. Even after his friends were killed and he started to follow Erwin, your views on him hadn’t changed. Levi wanted to repay your kindness in some way, which is why he, along with Erwin and Mike, fell in love with you and invited you into their relationship. He was taught by Erwin to live life with no regrets...but here he is. Regretting how he hurt and yelled at you.

Mike placed his hands on his head. It was his fault that he accused you of infidelity, when you weren’t guilty of the sort. He knows that you weren’t the type of person to do something so heinous and cruel. When he first met you, and when he sniffed you and took in your scent for the first time, you didn’t flinch. You were rather confused, and you thought that he was taking a sniff at your hair and trying to guess what kind of shampoo you used. Mike later found out that you weren’t bothered by his approach, and that you had siblings that were close to you, so you were used to having your space invaded like that...but you still thought that he was a bit of a creep. He enjoys your company, and likes teasing you to the point where you would feel nervous and your cheeks being heated.

But now, because of this incident, they know how badly they hurt you. They each had no excuse for yelling at you and taking their anger out at you.

Erwin looked at Levi and Mike, and saw that they too felt responsible. He gave out a shaky sigh, holding his arms out towards both of them.

“Levi? Mike?”

Levi and Mike looked over at Erwin, and saw what he was gesturing. Without hesitating, they went over to him. Erwin wrapped his arms around them by Mike’s shoulders and Levi’s midsection. Mike wrapped his arm around Erwin, leaning his head against his while placing a hand on the back of Levi’s head, tangling his fingers through his hair. Levi could only lean in against them while resting his head against Erwn’s chest.

The three pulled each other as close as they could. Levi continued fighting against letting out any noises from his lips. Mike was silently sobbing with his shoulders shaking and Erwin tried to keep his emotions in check, but failed as his body shook and tears fell from his eyes and onto his cheeks. Mike noticed this, and leaned his lips in to kiss some of his tears away.

“So...what now?” Levi whispered.

“Let’s give her some space,” Erwin whispered back. “Have her take some time off to recover. Once she calms down, we’ll talk things over.”

“But what if she doesn’t want to talk?” Levi asked, worry evident in his tone of voice. “What...what if she wants to break up?”

“That’s up to her,” Mike whispered. “But I don’t blame her if she chooses to go down that path.”

Erwin could only nod, before asking, “Why don’t we take a break tonight? Clear our heads and reflect?”

“I’m okay with that,” said Mike.

Levi frowned, not liking the idea of being separated from his partners, even if just for one night. But Erwin’s suggestion is what they needed right now.

“Fine,” he muttered.

\---

It has been a week since the Expedition. So far, nothing has gone back to normal.

You temporarily stepped down as Squad Leader, giving your surviving members the reason being that Erwin was disappointed in your actions, and you needed some time to rethink everything. In the meantime, you would be with Hanji and their squad since their squadmates, except for Moblit and Nifa, got injured during the Expedition. Your members would be put in another squad for the time being.

You have avoided Erwin, Levi, and Mike. You haven’t forgiven them, and you weren’t sure if you would. Normally, you were a forgiving person. But when it comes to being hurt by those who you thought were your friends and lovers, there’s no way you would let bygones be bygones. You’re not letting them off the hook so easy. You would make them suffer and face the consequences.

They have tried talking to you numerous times, as well as ordering you to meet them in any of their offices, but you refused to comply. You didn’t care if you got into trouble or had to be punished. But surprisingly, they never handed you anything. Not even Levi, and he loves giving out punishments that have to do with cleaning. They often waved to you in the Mess Hall, inviting you to sit with them, but you never did. They also tried sending you letters and simple gifts, like a box of chocolate, a bouquet of your favorite flowers, and a small stuffed animal to name a few. But you recognize their handwriting. You would throw certain gifts like the dolls into your closet, throw away the bouquet and immediately eat the sweets, but you would rip the letters apart or throw them in a nearby fire place.

Did they really mean it when they felt sorry for hurting you? Or were they trying to get you into a false sense of security so they would continue pushing all of their stress and frustrations onto you? There’s no way you want to get caught in that kind of cycle.

You were filling out some paperwork, copying some notes for Hanji about their latest reports concerning their Titan experiments to present them for a meeting in a couple of days. You were tapping your finger on your desk, being annoyed. You tried to make out some of the notes, since Hanji has written them in a hurry. Has Moblit ever told them to slow down when it comes to writing too?

Your thoughts got interrupted when you heard a soft whooshing noise, followed by gentle knocks on the door. You turned your head, and saw at the bottom of the door that there was an envelope. You groaned, before standing up and walking towards it.

“I swear, if this is another apology letter…” you mumbled to yourself.

You knelt down to take the envelope, opening it up to fish out the letter. You began to read it.

“(Y/N), I’m having a small get together at sunset out in the forest by the lake. I’d figure that some time out in nature and surrounded by the wilderness can put everyone’s minds at ease. Dress casually, and don’t worry about missing dinner. Food will be provided. Hope to see you there. Love, Petra.”

You looked over at the contents of the letter to see if there was something fishy. It seemed legit, since it was written in Petra’s handwriting. This wasn’t the first time Petra has held a get together. For all you know, some of the women would be there. Like Nanaba, Nifa, Lynne, and possibly the other cadets as well like Mikasa, Sasha, Christa, Ymir…

You’d figure that there’s no harm in participating. So for the rest of the day, you finally finished copying the notes for Hanji, cleaned the stables, and tended to your horse. It was close to sunset when you rushed back to your room to change out of your sweaty military uniform and into something casual yet comfortable of your choosing. You know about the lake out in the forest. You’ve been there a few times before. It would be faster if you take your horse, but you’d figure that a walk through nature would suffice. You would take in the sight of the sun beaming through the branches and leaves, and maybe you’ll meet up with someone on the way.

You took the long trek through the trail. All the while, admiring your surroundings and seeing the light from the setting sun turning the sky into a bright orange with shades of red and some hot pink here and there. One of the many things you like being outside.

After around a ten minute walk, you noticed a bright light up ahead. That must be where Petra and the others are. You quickly ran up towards the light…

But you stopped upon reaching to your destination, your eyes widened and confused.

Before you, there was Erwin, Levi, and Mike. They were lying on top of a large blanket, there were three picnic baskets, and some lanterns with candles on them. Not too far from them, their horses were tied near a nearby tree. You placed your hands on your eyes to rub them, hoping that it was your mind playing tricks on you because of the stress. But it wasn’t.

You looked around, wondering where Petra and the others are...but they’re nowhere in sight.

Was all of this just a trick just so those three could finally talk to you? Did Levi order Petra to write you that note to lure you there? What kind of trap is this?

You scoffed, turning around. But before you could run off, you felt someone taking hold of your wrist, holding you back.

“(Y/N), wait.”

You turned your head, and to your surprise, Levi is behind you, looking at you with a concerned look and having a strong, yet firm grasp of your wrist. You were confused as to how he was right next to you so quickly, as you looked past his shoulder of where he originally was, and then back to him. Just another perk of being an Ackerman?

“(Y/N), don’t go,” Levi begged. “Stay. Hear us out. _Please_.”

You looked at him in somewhat of a shock. Is he begging you to stay? Aside from having been there for him whenever he was going through some tough times, you never heard him sounded so lost. Who was he, and what has he done to the real Levi Ackerman?

Seeing as you have no other choice, you let out a defeated sigh, and said, “Fine.”

Levi moved his hand from your wrist and to yours, grasping it before leading you back to where Erwin and Mike were at. You bit down on your bottom lip. You suddenly felt nervous and now you wish you would’ve just ignored Levi begging you and running off back to headquarters. You took a seat on the blanket right in front of Erwin and Mike, as Levi sat back on where he was before. Taking a deep breath, you took a look at the three men before you, your lovers who used you and hurt you a week ago.

“Okay, I’m going to get this out of the way before we start,” said Levi. “We weren’t sure how to get you out here. We knew that if we asked you personally, you wouldn’t show up. So I asked Petra to write you a note inviting you to one of her hangouts. When I told her about how we’ve been trying to get you to hear what we have to say to you for days, she was mad at me, but she understood the situation. She also wanted me to let you know that she thinks that it’s time you stop avoiding us. That you can’t hide from us for the rest of your time in the Survey Corps.”

You let out an annoyed sigh. As much as you wanted to be mad at Petra, you know that she has a point. You glared at the three, and said in somewhat of a snappy tone of voice, “Okay, fine. Just say what you guys want to say to me.”

Levi, Erwin, and Mike looked at each other. Each of them were a bit upset that the reason why you’re impatient with them was because of each other.

Erwin decided to break the ice first. He took a deep breath, stared at you straight in the eye, and began.

“(Y/N), we...we don’t expect you to ever forgive us for what had happened last week. We were stressed and frustrated because of what we had to endure on that failed Expedition. But when we were calling you out on your actions, we took that opportunity to vent all of our problems onto you. I can assure you that the failure of that operation is not your fault, but all mine and mine alone. You’re a Squad Leader. Though you lead a team on your own, you shouldn’t bear the burdens of the commander’s role. You worked so hard to get where you are today, and I couldn’t be more proud when I promoted you. But to see you step down after years of hard work...all undone in one sitting because I had a hand in it. You deserve to lead your squad. You have the patience, endurance, and kindness for that role. I...I deeply apologize.”

“I’m sorry, too.” It was Mike’s turn to say his piece. “When I saw Jason kissing you on the cheek, along with what I was feeling at the time, I felt jealous and...and insecure. I know that you’re loyal, and that you would never stoop so low as to do something as cruel and heartless as that. But I was upset, and let jealousy cloud my mind among other negative feelings. I have no excuse in accusing you that way. I know that you loved us deep down, and tried your best to do what any lover would be. The lengths you would go through to make us happy in the midst of what we have to live with on a day to day basis. Especially against the Titans. And I took all of that for granted. I…” He leaned his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. “I took that opportunity to hurt you. I never meant to mean any of it.”

Now it’s Levi’s turn to take center stage.

“(Y/N), the three of us have been thinking about our actions, and have beaten ourselves day and night for what we’ve done. How badly we want to take all of the shit we throw at your way right to us instead. I didn’t mean it when I suggested that you should’ve died instead of half of your squad. I never wanted you to feel like a burden because of that. Your squad knew the chances if they got caught in the crossfire, yet they didn’t want you to recklessly throw yourself at the Titans alone. To help keep those soldiers safe so we wouldn’t have more casualties. And...if it wasn’t for Hanji, Nanaba, and Moblit, then maybe you would’ve...would’ve…”

Levi stopped what he was saying, tightly shutting his eyes to prevent any tears to form, biting his bottom lip. You knew what he meant by that. That thought not only scared him, but you as well. Erwin and Mike quickly went to his aid. Erwin placed his hand on the back of his head to pet his hair, and Mike rubbed small circles on his back. Levi took a deep breath. He looked back up at you with regret, and continued.

“Someone I love dearly once told me to carefully make decisions where I wouldn’t have to regret it. Who taught me that whatever I choose to do depending on a situation, I would regret the least. And yet...it was my decision to lash out at you in anger that I regret hurting you. You didn’t deserve any of that. We were so lucky to have you be a part of our relationship. You are a wonderful woman and a great and talented soldier, who takes her job seriously. Who cares for the wellbeings of those around her. I love you, (Y/N). Eyebrows love you. The Big Tree loves you. If we hadn’t, then we wouldn’t have thought about what we did. We wouldn’t have to waste our time trying to get you to listen to what we had to say. To write you those letters and get you those gifts. We would’ve forgotten about you and tried to move on with our lives. But we didn’t.”

“Because we all love you deeply and truly,” Erwin continued. “We felt terrible for the way we have treated you. We don’t deserve to have someone as wonderful and gorgeous like you be a part of our relationship.”

“We want to do all that we can to make up for our thoughtless actions,” Mike explained. “We would do anything for you so we could owe up to our mistakes and move on. Though if you don’t ever want to forgive us and...and want to break up, then we will completely understand.”

“If you want, let us fix your broken heart,” Levi begged once more. “Put it all back together.”

Before they started explaining themselves, you thought for sure that they would make poor excuses for treating you the way they did, and would admit that they weren’t the ones at fault...but they didn’t. In the midst of your frustration at them, you kept misjudging them. They weren’t the type of men to do those sorts of things. These are grown, mature men who have gone through so much since each of them joined the Survey Corps. They know what it’s like to live in a world where they could die at any given time outside the Walls. It was their experiences that made them who they are today.

They’ve thought through their actions and they each have admitted their own faults on how they hurt you, and have no excuses for what they have done. Finding the right words to say on how they felt. They actually mean it. Their body languages, the remorseful looks in their eyes, the what if Levi had thought of that got him terrified and wouldn’t forgive himself if it came true, and the way he was begging at certain points.

Even so, you weren’t sure what to think. What if the same thing happens again? What if they get angry and lash out at you once more? Would they go through all of this again? Feel awful, apologize, beg, you forgive them, everything is all fine and dandy, and then something happens that gets them mad and take it out at you. It would all be some sick cycle.

You slowly opened your lips, and said, “How…”

Levi, Erwin, and Mike slightly lean in, wondering how you would answer their confessions.

“...How do I know if I can trust you three? How do I know that you won’t hurt me again? How do I know that you wouldn’t put me through this cycle of love and then anger again and again?”

You felt someone’s hands being placed on your shoulder and arm. You looked and saw Erwin with a pleading look on his face.

“Then we’ll talk things through,” he said. “We can straighten it all out. Or we’ll give each other some time apart until we’ve calmed down and see where to go from there.”

Mike placed a hand on your arm, looking at you with a slight look of sadness in his eyes, as he said, “We’ll try and handle our emotions. Think about our options, and talk and get other perspectives before jumping to any conclusions.”

Levi leaned close to you, staring deeply into your eyes and said, “Learn from our mistakes and owe up to you should we do it again. Fights are inevitable, but we can still work shit out. Start things all over again.”

That’s all you needed to hear. Tears streaming down your face, you lunged forward, wrapping your arms around Levi by his neck, leaning your face against his shoulder. Levi, Erwin, and Mike were confused, yet hopeful, but upon hearing your sobs, they were relieved.

“I forgive you guys,” you said. “I’m at fault too. For being reckless. So I...I can’t stay mad at you anymore. I would never break up with you guys. I love you so much. You three mean everything to me.”

You cried into Levi’s shoulder, staining his shirt with your tears. You felt his body slightly shaking, and before you knew it, Levi wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. You could hear small sobs coming from him as well.

“Thank you, (Y/N),” Levi whispered into your hair. “Thank you.”

You felt Erwin and Mike joining in on the embrace, wrapping their arms around you and each other. You couldn’t help but to smile. You miss this. You miss being in their arms, feeling their love towards you. Seeing the love they give not only to you, but to each other as well.

The four of you held each other for what felt like an eternity, when actually it’s been ten minutes. The rest of your time by the lake, you joined them for dinner. The three of them taking turns hand feeding you, and doing the same with them in return. For the first time in a week, you actually smiled. There would be some hardships, but you hope you and your lovers would pull through in the end.

But for now, all is forgiven.


	37. All Our Days [Levi Ackerman x Reader x Erwin Smith]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by calla19, who asked for a sequel to the story “Is There Nothing More Important Than That Basement?” Not gonna lie, I kept crying numerous times when writing this.
> 
> Based on the song “All Our Days” by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams, as featured in RWBY.
> 
> Warning: Angst, mentions of childbirth.

Your name is (Y/N) Smith. You’ve were a soldier of the Survey Corps for many years, and even though it was extremely dangerous going outside the Walls, you’ve never regretted your choice. You were one of the ten survivors of the Battle of Shiganshina. You and the other survivors successfully took back not only the district, but Wall Maria as well.

But in the process...the majority of the soldiers lost their lives. Your husband is among them.

Erwin Smith. The thirteenth commander. The greatest commander the soldiers could ever ask for. Your whole world.

He was intelligent, wise, acts as if he has eyes everywhere, and acts calm all of the time. But to those close to him and some of the other soldiers, he is actually friendly and a gentleman once you get to know him. Probably one of the bravest people you have ever met in your life. Even when facing Titans, he never fazes.

Both of you have been there for each other through hell and back. You two were a couple for three years before Levi came along. He helped you slowly and surely piece your heart back together when Shiganshina, your hometown, fell to the Titans, and your family were among the numerous casualties. You returned the favor one year later after the failed Reclamation Campaign devised by the government. He was in the depths of despair after all of those refugees had died. You held onto him and did what you could to help him as he had helped you.

It was sometime after that he proposed to you, asking for your hand in marriage. It was one of the greatest days of my life, right next to the wedding. Not only were you and Erwin so happy, but everyone was as well. In the midst of all of the chaos and misery since Wall Maria fell, it was nice to see your friends and fellow soldiers enjoying themselves watching the wedding and having a good time at the reception. Even if it’s just for one day.

It wouldn’t be until years later later when the military overthrew the false regime and Historia being crowned as the true Queen of the Walls, and a few days before the Operation to Retake Wall Maria, that you found out that you were seven to eight weeks pregnant. Because Erwin had lost his arm in that rescue operation, he would be at a disadvantage in the battlefield. You and Levi kept begging him to stay behind, but he was being stubborn. He was so obsessed with what was in Grisha Yeager’s basement that he had to see whether or not it contained the answers he so desperately sought to see if his father’s theories were true after all. Even after blurting out that you were pregnant that he still went. But you went with him anyway. Shiganshina is your hometown, and pregnant or not, you have to help.

You and your husband said your last goodbyes, before you’ve watched him lead the suicide charge against that monster. The Beast Titan. Swinging all the crushed boulders at the soldiers, killing each and every one of them, including Erwin. At least, that’s what you thought.

On the rooftop, you’ve watched how it all went down. Armin being charred, but was hanging onto his life by a thread. Floch bringing Erwin up. At the sight of his dear companion, Levi, without hesitation, chose to give the syringe to Erwin. Everyone got involved in the argument. Levi, Hanji, and Floch chose Erwin, while Eren and Mikasa wanted Armin to live. You weren’t sure which argument to take. Erwin is your husband and you love him so much, but Armin is a sweet kid who has great potential with a brilliant mind. You felt anger easily engulfing you when Floch called Erwin a demon. You were going to hurt him and Mikasa would’ve killed him if Hanji hadn’t arrived on time.

When Levi chose Erwin at first, you accepted that choice. You admit that you were a bit hopeful that Erwin gets to live after all. That there’s a chance where he can see you go through your pregnancy and hold his newborn child…

But whatever hope you had left diminished. Levi chose Armin, giving him the syringe so he could eat Bertholdt and become the new carrier of the Colossal Titan.

You watch with your comrades from afar, being right next to your husband in whatever last moments has he left on Earth. That’s when you heard of Levi’s reasoning.

“Do you think you could forgive him some day? He became a demon because we have asked him for it. In the end, when he was finally being sent free from this Hell, we wanted to bring him back. So...I think it’s time that we let him rest.”

Tears formed in your eyes for the umpteenth time that day. You looked at Erwin and saw how peaceful he looked...like he was finally free from this nightmare of a world you all live in. To be relieved of all of the guilt and remorse he had for so long.

As Hanji leans over him and placed their hands on his face, Levi continued.

“Erwin, I told you that I would kill the Beast Titan. But I’m afraid it’s going to have to wait.”

Hanji opened Erwin’s eyes by his lids with their thumb...but there was no light within the dull and lifeless eyes.

“He’s...he’s dead,” Hanji confirmed.

You and Levi were taken aback at this.

“Oh,” was all Levi could say.

As Hanji closed Erwin’s eyes and ran their hand through his hair, you leaned your head down. You placed a hand on him and started to sob once more. You knew that something like this would happen, yet you were unsure if he would pull through, even if Levi had chosen him. But now, you know for sure that he’s truly gone for good. The moments in your life between you and your husband playing through your mind, making you cry harder at the memories playing before your eyes.

You felt someone placing their hand on top of yours, that was still on Erwin’s. You looked up, and through the blurriness of your vision, you could make out Levi, looking at you with sadness and sympathy in his steel blue eyes and face.

“(Y/N), do you...hate me?” he asked. “For not choosing him?”

You shook your head, saying, “No. I don’t hate you, Levi. I...I understand why. He has been through _so_ much in his life. So much pressure and remorse...he deserves better than what he had to endure. He’s not a demon. He’s a human being with real emotions. For you to show compassion to him, and realizing that there’s so much more to him than his dreams and of what he sees himself as...you were a good companion to him. Levi... _thank you_.”

Levi flinched when he heard you say that. The same words Erwin said to him with a sad smile on his face. The same one he gave to you as well when you were saying your goodbyes.

Levi shook his head, saying, “You shouldn’t sell yourself short. You were important to him, too. You showed him love and understanding, being there for him when he needs someone most. You two...get each other. Understanding each other’s pain and emotions. Your marriage and the baby in your stomach is a testament to what you two have together. We were there for him until the end. So, in a way...I should thank you too.”

You felt your cheeks heat up, feeling Levi softly gripping your hand as you gave him a small smile.

“Hey, what about me?” Hanji asked, somewhat in a joking kind of tone. “Don’t I get a say of what I mean to Erwin?”

You turned your head, and said, “Yeah, Hanji. He means something to you too, right?”

Hanji nodded, saying, “More than you know.”

\---

Months have passed since the Battle of Shiganshina, and many things have changed. For starters, Hanji became the fourteenth Commander of the Survey Corps. You agreed with Erwin’s choice as to why he picked them. They were brilliant and caring when it comes to their fellow soldiers among other reasons. The ten survivors were awarded for their bravery and discovering the truth about the outside world. But for some reason, sometime after Eren kissed Historia’s hand, he started to act differently. It was as if he awoken from a nightmare and refused to talk to anyone for a while. Not even to Armin or Mikasa. He does eventually open up again, but he’s more...emotionally withdrawn. He has been feeling down ever since he started remembering things from his father’s memories, but nothing to this extent. He even started growing his hair out, refusing to let anyone give him a haircut.

And with the pregnancy...oh Maria have mercy. The first three months have been eventful to say the least. You were still hormonal, screaming like a banshee before crying a millisecond later begging for forgiveness, as well as having strange cravings. Like the salad drenched in chocolate syrup (which still, ironically, makes Sasha disgusted). You were also experiencing changes to your body, which is quite normal for a pregnancy. You had morning sickness. You hate waking up early in the morning to feel nauseous enough to run to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Luckily, Levi was always there to help you in the morning, but would be really mad when you miss the toilet.

Fortunately, the next three months became bearable. For one thing, you don’t have morning sickness anymore, but you still experience mood swings, insomnia, and backaches, as well as swelling in certain places like your hands. And because of your stomach bulging, you had to buy some clothes that suit your changing body.

Because of your pregnancy, you would be on temporary leave from the Survey Corps, though you considered various choices, resigning being one of them. Because you’re going to have a child, you felt like you couldn’t be a soldier anymore, even if all of the Titans that still reside in Wall Maria would be wiped out thanks to Hanji’s Executioner from Hell, as well as any other Titans that may be left over on the island. You promised Erwin that you would be the best mother you could be, and you don’t want to leave your child behind in case you die at some point. Especially if the Titan Shifters or someone from Marley, possibly an army, would come back at some point. Though they were disappointed considering your choices, Hanji was understanding of your predicament, and would support you in any choice you make, even if you do leave the military to focus on being a mother.

Fortunately, when Historia heard about this, she offered you ideas where you can be one of her personal assistants, as an office aid in either regiment, or a position in her orphanage. You also have the option to work from home, but if you do have to leave for work, you would have to hire a babysitter. Historia offers to hire a nanny to look after your child, but you weren’t sure if you could trust a complete stranger to watch your child for a few hours. You don’t want them at the hands of abusers.

You would think about it. For now, until the baby is born, you would be on maternity leave. Historia offered you a home at a village, one just close to a district like Trost. You accepted her proposal, promising to repay for her generosity someday. Historia told you to never mind it, since you were one of the strongest soldiers in the Survey Corps for several years.

In your fifth month of pregnancy, you decided to take the leave. You found a small home in a village outside of Trost. Since you were in maternity, you have been given money to help not only support yourself, but the things you would need for the baby. You’ve gotten along well with the other citizens, but sometimes, some of the soldiers from the Survey Corps would come and visit you now and then. Especially Levi.

Wait, let me take that back, Levi is living with you.

Because of his promise to Erwin to help take care of you and your baby, he was there for you. Even though you kept insisting that you didn’t need any help, even when you’re having morning sickness, Levi would still help you regardless. At first, things were rocky between the two of you. With Levi having zero patience and you being stubborn and having your mood swings. Thanks to Hanji’s help, you two reached a compromise. Even though there were times you would be annoyed, you do appreciate Levi’s help in what he was doing for you. When you were having problems deciding what to do after you gave birth, he was supportive and encouraging of you to take one of Historia’s offers.

In your fifth month when you moved in, Levi and the others helped you settle in. Though when you first arrived at your new home, Levi noticed that it was all dust and some leftover garbage left behind by it’s previous owner. Connie even screamed when he saw a dead mouse. At this, Levi ordered everyone to grab a broom and start sweeping the place up. You did help, but only to sweep up the front porch. Though you were having a bit of trouble, since your feet were starting to swell for standing too long. Levi noticed this, and though you wanted to continue cleaning, he exempted you from this, having you sit on the couch until everyone is done.

Though there were a couple of times where Levi would have the others re-clean some of the rooms and windows again, by the time they were done, it was already sunset. By the time it was night, everyone finished moving the furniture to their proper places. To celebrate, everyone gathered around having dinner. You were happy that, despite what’s been happening since the Battle of Shiganshina and the truth about the outside world a few months ago, there are times like this where some of the soldiers can still be happy and relax.

Levi would live with you as well, taking one of the rooms for himself by making it into both a bedroom and a makeshift office. Sometime before you moved, he talked with you about wanting to live with you. He would still be in the Survey Corps, but he would come home every night and bring home some paperwork where he would take some time to fill those out. You accepted, under the condition that you would help him if he has a lot. He would leave early in the morning, come home at night, sometimes late, the two of you would have dinner together, and he would retreat to his room to fill out said paperwork.

Ever since the Battle of Shiganshina, you and Levi have gotten pretty close with each other. The two of you were close before then. While you and Erwin were still dating, he brought Levi and his friends from the Underground to join the Survey Corps. You also knew that they were there on a job to kill Erwin, but things didn’t go according to their plan. In the process, two of Levi’s friends were killed. Levi was devastated, especially after he found out that Erwin knew all along, but Erwin encouraged him to live a life with no regrets, and to take his vengeance out against the Titans, the true enemies of humanity...well, at the time at least. Sometime after Levi started following Erwin, the two of you became friends. It was easier when Levi formed a strong, indescribable bond with Erwin. You’ve appreciated him for being there for him whenever you didn’t have time or weren’t around.

And that’s when the dilemma hits you. You started to fall in love with Levi.

You weren’t sure how it happened, but it was sometime before you moved in. Granted, you always find Levi to be attractive, either handsome or beautiful you couldn’t decide which, and that any person would be lucky to have him for a significant other. But you were loyal and madly in love with Erwin until the bitter end. But since he’s been gone and you became a widow, it was like your emotions and feelings want you to move on to someone else.

It has been hectic for the first few weeks since the battle when Erwin died. Though you completely understood that it was his time, you still felt depressed. He left a void in your heart, and you’ve mourned for his death. It got to the point where it almost became unhealthy, especially since you were pregnant. At Levi and Hanji’s suggestion, you’ve started seeing a doctor and a counselor to help you get through this process. You somewhat moved on eventually, and you manage to continue the pregnancy as planned, but you are still numb and you miss him now and then. Even sometime after you moved in, you sometimes have dreams that Erwin is still alive. He would be there for you and help you through your pregnancy until you give birth. The three of you would be like a normal family…

Up until you wake up to the harsh reality of life, with no one laying next to you on the bed, making you cry with a broken heart.

With Levi, the two of you acted more like a growing family. With Levi being a working man who leaves in the morning, comes home to dinner, sometimes helps relieve the stress your body feels by drawing you baths and giving you messages. The two of you would then relax by the fireplace, talking casually and Levi sometimes talking to the baby in your womb. The only difference is that both of you don’t sleep together. He would retire to his own room for the night and do paperwork. And if time permits, he would help you shop for groceries at some marketplaces, and they, along with Hanji, even helped buy all of the necessities you would need for the baby.

Is that one of the reasons why you fell in love with him? Because when the baby comes and grows up, they’ll start seeing him as a father figure. At least that’s how you currently picture it.

You doubt Levi feels the same way. Because of all the crap he endures in life, as well as losing soldiers on a daily basis, he could be a bit hesitant getting into romantic relationships.

One evening, while you were in your seventh month, when Levi came home, he dropped off his paperwork and dressed in some casual, yet formal looking attire. He wanted you to dress your best, since he’s taking you out to dinner tonight. You were surprised, but you agreed. He took you to a restaurant in Trost that recently opened up again. Levi got you a table, which for some reason, had a romantic atmosphere to it? Like the candles and the petals of your favorite flower? You even noticed that Levi was acting a bit...nervous? Since when he does he get nervous around you?

After you were done eating and Levi paid the bill, the two of you went back home. Levi suggested sitting out back, which you accepted. Sitting out on the swinging bench, you looked up at the night sky. It was a clear night, and you saw a lot of stars as well as half the moon, somewhat brightening the night sky. To be honest, it was a beautiful sight. You could look up at the sky for hours and never get tired of it.

You heard Levi coughing. You turned to him and asked, “Are you okay, Levi?”

You noticed that he was blushing, as he coughed one last time and said, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just...there’s a reason I took you out tonight. I...I wasn’t sure how to tell you, so I went to Hanji for advice.”

“Advice on what?” you asked. “Does it have something to do with raising the baby?”

Levi shook his head, rolling his eyes to avoid your gaze.

“No, it’s...something else,” he said. “I...I know that you’ve been with Erwin for years, and that you’ve been a widow for months, so...so I wasn’t sure how to…”

Okay, now you were getting worried about him.

“About what?” you asked again. “Levi, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Levi lets out a sigh, rolling his eyes to look at you, asking, “If I tell you, would you swear not to get mad? Or at the very least understanding of it?”

You nodded, saying, “Of course I won’t get mad. You’ve done so much for me, Levi. It’s the least I could do.”

Levi took a deep breath. To your shock, he placed his hands on your shoulders, angling your body so you would face him.

“(Y/N), I...I…” he started to say. “I think...I’m in love with you.”

Your eyes widened in shock. You could’ve swore your heart skipped a beat.

“What?” you asked.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Levi asked with a bit impatience in his tone of voice. “I think I’m in love with you.”

“I know, I heard,” you said. “It’s just that...when? Why?”

“I don’t know,” said Levi. “Maybe it was when you were still with Erwin or sometime after what happened in Shiganshina. You were...you were one of the few people I could tolerate. You’re brilliant, strong, and determined, and you do things for others without asking anything in return. Hell, I even liked the way you make tea. And it also doesn’t help that you’re…” He blushed harder. “You’re pretty. Even with your stomach bulging with a kid.”

You stood frozen in your spot, feeling your cheeks heat up and feeling warmth in your chest. So he does have feelings for you?

“I...I didn’t know how to bring this up, because to be honest, I’ve never been through this before,” Levi admitted. “Not even in the Underground. But...I can’t help feeling this way about you, (Y/N). I know that you still miss Erwin, but I still wanted you to know.”

You gulped whatever saliva you have in your mouth. You took a deep breath.

“Since we’re being honest here, Levi, I…” you said, feeling your chest starting to ache. “I’m in love with you too. I have been since sometime after you started helping me. I know you promised Erwin to look after me, even if you didn’t have to, but you did. Even though I was loyal to my husband, I appreciated some of the things you’ve done. Like cleaning headquarters, the way you treat soldiers and our friends like family, and even if you're a grump, you still mean well. Not to mention that I like the devotion you have for Erwin. You were a great companion towards him. And I…” you rolled your eyes away. “I always find you to be attractive. Beautiful even. I’d figure anyone would be lucky to have someone like you.”

Your chest started to ache more. You clutched onto your shirt where your heart is, tears forming in your eyes. Levi noticed this, looking at you with concern.

“(Y/N)?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I...I’m sorry Levi, but I can’t,” you said. “I can’t be with you.”

“Why?” Levi asked. “Is it because you’re still in love with Erwin?”

“I do, but I know that he’s dead,” you said. “Even though he’s gone, if I were to be with you, it would feel like...feel like…”

“That you would cheat on him with me? Because if you do, then it would hurt the memories you have of him?”

You nodded, saying, “Yes.”

You started to cry a little, tears streaming down your face and your shoulders shaking with each sob. Levi knew the pain all too well. He misses Erwin dearly too, and the way he feels towards you felt like some sort of betrayal, even though Erwin has long since passed away. He meant something dear to the two of you.

He leaned in, placing his hand on your face to wipe your tears away, shushing you.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Levi whispered. “I know it hurts, but we have to move on. Erwin wouldn’t want you to be stuck in the past. He would want you to keep moving forward in life. Even if it means being involved with someone else. But it’s your decision if you want to go out with someone new or not. If you’re not ready to take that step, I’m willing to wait as long as you want. But if it helps, we don’t have to be in a relationship. Being with you is enough for me.”

You looked at Levi, staring at him through his metallic blue eyes. Even in the moonlight, you found him to be breathtaking.

“Are you sure?” you asked in a shaky tone of voice.

Levi nodded, saying, “I’m okay with it. I...I love you, (Y/N). Promise or not, I still want to be there for you and your kid.”

You couldn’t help but to smile. In the midst of you being sad and depressed, you were quite happy. Though Levi is fulfilling his promise to Erwin in taking care of you, he was also doing this of his own volition. Could that be possible for him? Even so, you appreciated him all the more.

You leaned close to Levi, placing your head on his shoulder, and said, “I love you too, Levi.”

Levi found it in him to smile. He carefully wrapped one arm around you, while placing his other hand on your stomach, feeling the baby’s presence. But out of the blue, he felt something nudge against his hand, and you let out a noise from your mouth. You and Levi pulled away, looking at each other questiongly before you let out another “Oof!”

“I think the baby’s kicking,” you said.

Levi stood up from his spot on the swinging bench, kneeling in front of you and asking, “May I?”

You nodded. Levi pulls your shirt up, leaning the side of his face and his hand carefully against your stomach while wrapping an arm around you. You love the sight of him like this. Kneeling before you and feeling the baby’s movements. You could even make him out to be smiling a little. You felt the baby move again, this time against Levi’s face, making him lean back a bit.

“Oh, they’re strong for a little brat,” he said. “They’ve got Erwin’s strength, that’s for sure.”

You giggled a little at his remark. You have a feeling that everything would be okay.

\---

You were nine months along. Levi was having a much deserved day off, spending some time cleaning some of the rooms in the house. Sometime during the day, the contractions you were having kept getting worse. It got to the point where Levi took you to the bedroom so you could lay down, before taking off to find a doctor. They’ve come back around twenty minutes later, along with a couple of midwives, finding you breathing and being in pain. After taking a look, the doctor confirmed that you were having contractions, meaning that it’s almost time for you to give birth.

Levi started to panic a bit, and one of the midwives had to calm him down. Knowing that Hanji wants to be around for when you give birth, Levi decided to leave on his horse to let them know. When he told them, Hanji dropped everything they were doing and, along with Eren and his friends, left so they could see the baby. Unfortunately, they weren’t allowed to be in the same room as the client, so they have to wait in the living room.

Everyone waited for about a few hours, often hearing you scream. Levi was so desperate to go into your bedroom so he would support you, but Hanji held him back. When night came, you were still in pain. At some point, the doctor gave everyone a quick update that your water broke not too long ago, and it wouldn’t be long until the baby arrives.

Though more time has passed. Everyone has gotten tired that they all passed out. Levi, on the other hand, was the only one still awake. He was a nervous wreck. He kept trying to occupy himself by cleaning, making himself some tea, reading books, but even so, he was still worried and concerned if you and the baby would be okay.

Eventually, in the middle of the night, the screaming stopped. Levi noticed that, not sure if it’s a good sign or not. After around twenty minutes, the doctor walked downstairs to see him.

“How is she?” Levi asked.

The doctor smiled, and said, “(Y/N) Smith is going to be fine. She had just given birth to a healthy baby girl.”

“A girl?” Levi asked.

The doctor nodded, saying, “Would you like to see them?”

Levi could only nod, his eyes widened with the news of the gender of your baby. He follows the doctor to your bedroom.

There you were sitting on your bed, smiling weakly against the little one bundled in a soft blanket in your arms. The midwives looked in happiness at your direction, as Levi took in the beauty at the sight before him. He carefully walked up towards you to one side of the bed. You turned your head and continued to smile, tears forming in her eyes.

“Look, Levi,” she said in a hush tone, since her throat gave out from screaming. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

Levi looked at the baby, her eyes closed and giving out coos and smiles now and then. Leaning over, he carefully traced a finger over it’s cheek, feeling it’s softness.

“She’s perfect,” he whispered, tears forming his eyes. “And no big eyebrows in sight.”

You laughed a little at what he said. As soon as he pulled his finger away, the baby used it’s tiny hand to grasp onto it. You and Levi were surprised.

“She’s got quite a grip,” he whispered.

Carefully, but swiftly, Levi pulled his finger away. He and you noticed that it’s eyelids were starting to flutter, meaning that she’s opening her eyes…

Which were a crystal, sky blue, much to you and Levi’s surprise.

“Her eyes…” Levi whispered. “They’re his.”

“She really is her daddy’s little girl,” you whispered.

Levi smiled sweetly at her, placing his finger forward to rub against her hand.

“Does she have a name?” he asked.

“Emily,” you simply said.

“A perfect name for a perfect angel,” Levi whispered. “Welcome to your life, Emily Smith.”

You giggled. If her father was here, Erwin would’ve been very happy to see her. He would hold onto her and never let her go, promising her that he would always be there for her no matter what. And though you feel very tired and your body is still in pain after hours of hard work, you were still so happy to see your little girl for the very first time. Bringing her into the cruel, yet beautiful world. You made a promise to her that you would never leave her, and you would stay with her. Now until the end.


	38. Closer to You [Nanaba x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr, who wrote: I’m the one who request nanaba x reader (the woman of my dreams) and I very loveeeeeeeee it!! your work is very goooood! Can I ask for part 2??? Pleaseeee><
> 
> Here’s the sequel! Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of past abuse

Sometime after seeing you in action for the first time since the mission outside the Walls, Nanaba took the first step in talking to you outside of training hours. Since then, the two of you have become friends. Whenever time permits, you would spend some time together hanging out and keep learning more about each other. Nanaba kept being surprised at what kind of person you were and what kind of training you’ve been put through since your days in the Training Corps. And with Mike’s permission, she would sometimes invite you to have dinner with her and the squad.

Since it was love at first sight for her, when the friendship had first formed, Nanaba wanted to be more than that. But she wasn’t a selfish kind of person. She didn’t want to confess right then and there because not only would she put you on the spot, as well as being kind of fearful of your response, but things would’ve been really awkward. Though the more the two of you spend time, learning more of the other, and seeing you in action during training, using the same methods you use to fight Titans...the more Nanaba keeps falling and falling for you. She wouldn’t stop thinking of you, and she would always look forward to seeing you whenever time is possible.

The only two who know her feelings for you were Mike, thanks to his nose, and Gelgar, who realizes how she smiles and blushes whenever she sees you and puts two and two together. Gelgar kept persisting Nanaba to ask you out before it would be too late, though Mike would give her advice, as well as cautioning her about the pros and cons of being in a relationship, especially in the Survey Corps since soldiers who were in a relationship with another or with a civilian would lead to a broken heart should anything happen to them on an Expedition. Nanaba understood where he was coming from, but as straightforward as she is, she is unsure how to approach her and confess her feelings for you.

But before she could, she was interrupted when there was an emergency. There was an increase of Titans gathering outside of Trost District, more so than normally reported, and the Garrison had requested help from the Survey Corps. Erwin has ordered all available squads and around a hundred soldiers, including you, to assist as soon as possible.

By the time everyone had gotten on top of the Wall, everyone was in a state of shock. There were dozens and dozens of Titans swarming and pounding against the Wall. Like a bunch of ants gathering together on a sugary dessert someone accidentally dropped on the ground.

The Garrison has been firing the cannons since the morning, and Erwin devised that when the time seems right, they’ll jump in and take care of the rest.

After an hour or so of waiting, that’s when Erwin ordered everyone to strike. Everyone jumped off from the Wall, and by each of them using ODM Gear, they began to battle against the Titans.

At some point during the scuffle, Nanaba got separated from Mike and the rest of the squad, standing her ground trying to stay focused as she swung around and sliced the Titans by the necks. However, she was running low on gas and was down to one more pair of blades. At this point, she felt a bit frightful. She wasn’t sure how long she was going to last.

By the time she took down one more Titan, the canisters in her ODM Gear ran out of gas, making her stumble onto the ground. She heard a crack and felt immense pain coming from one of her legs, indicating that it broke.

Nanaba lets out a cry, dropping to the ground on her back. Tears formed in her ice cold eyes out of the painful vibrations she was feeling from her broken leg, gasping loudly. Just when she thought things couldn’t get worse, she heard a couple of loud footsteps heading her direction.

“No! I can’t give up!” Nanaba yelled to herself. “I can’t…”

The footsteps get closer and closer. She quickly sat up, but groaned because of her leg. Upon looking up at the Titan heading straight for her with a monstrous, happy grin forever stretched on it’s face, Nanaba scooted a bit backwards on her hands, her eyes widened in shock and fear. She could literally feel her heart beating in her chest…

And her life flashing before her eyes. Instead of seeing the Titan, one of them moving their hand forward towards her, there was her father instead. Moving towards the collar of her shirt while holding a broken beer bottle with his other hand.

Nanaba was screaming at the top of her throat, tears falling onto her cheeks.

**“NO!! DADDY NO!! PLEASE!! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!!”**

She didn’t seem to notice the Titan grabbing hold of her, only struggling in its grasp and crying out as the painful memories of her life flashing before her eyes.

_**“I’LL BE A GOOD GIRL FROM NOW ON, I PROMISE!! DADDY PLEASE!! PLEASE NO!!”** _

But before the Titan could take a bite out of her…

_**“NANABA!!!!!!”** _

The Titan holding Nanaba was struck down by it’s nape, causing the Titan to slowly lose its grip on her as it fell forward. As she was slowly being loosened from the hold, she felt someone quickly taking hold of her before carefully sent onto the ground.

Nanaba was gasping, her chest heaving as the painful memories of her time growing up etched on the forefront of her mind. Someone wrapped their arm around her, and placed their other hand on her face, making her turn her head to face them.

“Nanaba? Are you okay? Hey, Nanaba.”

Nanaba blinked a few times. By the time her vision cleared and she was brought back to reality, she felt her face heat up. It was you, holding onto her with tears in your eyes and a worried look on your face. Making sure that it was you, Nanaba shakily moved her hand to press it on your cheek, rubbing her thumb against you.

“(Y/N), is it...is it really you?” she asked in a low tone of voice, her throat hurt from all of the screaming.

You nodded, saying, “Yeah, it’s really me. It’s okay now. You're safe.” You felt your body shook, the thought of what would happen if you didn’t make it in time to save her flashing in your mind. “I was so worried. I’m glad I made it in time to rescue you.”

To your surprise, Nanaba lunged forward, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you close. Her body was shaking and she was crying. Not just from almost getting eaten by a Titan, but her post traumatic stress acting up and having to relive all of the horrible moments in her life. She leaned against your shoulders, tears falling from her eyes and onto your cloak. You pulled Nanaba close to you, leaning your head against yours.

“Shhhhhhh, it’s okay now,” you whispered. “You’re safe. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

That was what she wanted to hear. Taking a deep breath, Nanaba whispered back, “Thank you. I... _I love you._ ”

You were a bit shocked at her confession. But nonetheless, you smiled, feeling your heart fluttering in your chest.

“I love you too,” you whispered.

\---

Eventually, the catastrophe is finally over and done with, with all of the Titans in the area taken care of. However, there were some casualties. Around twenty soldiers have died, and many have gotten injured. Because of this, reluctantly, Erwin had to reschedule the Expedition that was coming up, just to give the soldiers some time to recover.

You walked down the hallway, carrying a vase housing a bouquet of flowers. It’s been a couple of days since the operation, and you’ve finally got permission to visit Nanaba at the infirmary. With a broken leg and having flashbacks, you were worried about her. You hope she is okay.

Upon coming up to the door to the infirmary, you knocked on the door. The door opened, and there was a nurse holding onto a clipboard.

“Hello,” she said. “Do you need something?”

“Oh, yes,” you said. “I got permission to visit Nanaba, who is a member of Section Commander Mike’s squad with the broken leg. Is she here?”

The nurse nodded, saying, “Of course. Step right this way.” She moved aside so you could walk in, as the nurse closed the door behind her.

You smiled at the sight of Nanaba sitting up on a bed, reading a book. Her leg propped up and wrapped in a cast.

“Nanaba, you have a visitor,” the nurse announced.

Nanaba looked up from her book, and smiled directly at you. As the nurse leaves to give you two some alone time, you place the vase of flowers onto the bedside table.

“Oh? Are those for me?” Nanaba asked.

You nodded, feeling your cheeks heat up.

“They’re lovely,” said Nanaba. “Thank you, (Y/N).”

You took a seat on the bed as you wrapped your arms around her. Nanaba leaned in a bit and embraced you too, and as cliche as it sounds, she never wanted to let you go. After a while, the two of you pulled away, staring into each other’s eyes.

“I’m so glad that you’re okay,” you said. “I’ve been worried about you.”

Nanaba turned her head, saying, “I’m sorry.”

You shook your head and said, “No, don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. There were more Titans than what you were used to, right?”

Nanaba looked back at you and nodded. Smiling at her, you took the opportunity to lean in and pressed your lips onto her cheek. You pulled away to see her reaction. Her eyes were widened a bit and she looked kind of confused...but happy at the same time.

“Nanaba, when I said I love you, I meant it as more than just friendship,” you said. “I...I kind of had a feeling you were crushing on me. That, and I was pretty sure Mike was giving me hints.”

Nanaba laughed a little at the thought of her dear friend and Section Commander having a hand into her love life.

“And when I promised you that I would never leave you, I mean it seriously,” you said. “I want to be there for you. I know how much you were hurt in the past, and I want to help you through it as well. Showing you how much you are loved and appreciated. To help you keep moving forward.”

Nanaba felt tears forming in her eyes as smiled at you, taking your hand into hers. She was glad that you felt the same way she feels for you. She was even grateful that you wanted to help her lessen the pain she had since she was child.

“Thank you so much, (Y/N),” she said. “I don’t know how many times I had to keep telling you that, but I mean it. I love you.”

“I love you too, Nanaba,” you said. “If you ever need anything, especially while you're in this hospital bed, just let me know or send a nurse to find me. I’ll try and make some time for you.”

“Well, can you stay for a while longer?” Nanaba asked.

You nodded, saying, “Absolutely.”

Your fingers interlacing with each other, you and Nanaba stared into each other's eyes. Both of you felt a pull between you, leaning your heads forward. You closed your eyes, and you angled your head, and your lips met. It felt nice, as you slightly pressure your lips against her soft ones.

Nanaba couldn’t believe what was happening. It’s either like she was dreaming, or she actually did die during the Titan operation and met you there. Both of you being together and at peace without having to worry about anything or everything. She couldn’t be even more thankful and grateful towards you. You saved her life twice now. She feels indebted to you, hoping to return the favor as soon as her leg heals and gets back up on her feet.

Nanaba felt her cheeks blush, focusing on showing you how much you mean to her through the kiss. She finally has the woman of her dreams, and she’s not letting you go without a fight.


	39. Gone? [Levi Ackerman x Reader x Erwin Smith x Mike Zacharias]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous from tumblr, who wrote: Hiiii can i request more erwin x mike x levi x reader? Mmm angst to fluff? Surprise me with you story :3
> 
> Characters may be OOC, so I apologize in advance.

There was a knock on the door. Erwin turned his head up. His sky blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

“Who is it?” he asked aloud so that the person, or people, on the other side of the door could hear.

_“It’s us, Erwin,”_ Levi’s voice rang out. _“May we come in?”_

Erwin lets out a shaky sigh, saying, “Yes.”

The door opened. Levi and Mike walked in, with Mike closing the door behind him. Like Erwin, they too looked as if they had lost all hope. Their eyes lifeless like their lover.

Erwin stood up from his desk, walking over towards them. He lifts his arms up towards them. Levi and Mike wasted no time. The three wrapped their arms around each other in a group embrace. They pulled each other close, wanting to feel each other as much as possible. Each of their bodies were shaking, all the while trying to keep their emotions in check. But it failed.

It was a brutal Expedition. Things didn’t go according to plan, and more soldiers have been lost. And you were one of them.

They haven’t seen you at all since before they had to evacuate back to the Walls. They have asked around, but no one has seen you. Your corpse wasn’t even among those they could only find and bring back. Which can only mean one thing…

The three men knelt down on the ground. Levi was fighting to prevent tears from escaping his eyes. Mike was sobbing, his shoulders shaking. Erwin tried to keep his emotions under control, but didn’t stop tears falling from his eyes. Not only were you one of the greatest soldiers in the Survey Corps and their friend...but you were also a part of their relationship. You brought a light into each of their lives, and you mean something dear to them, which is why, when they each developed feelings for you, they invited you to join their relationship. You were everything to them…

But now you’re no longer here. You were gone.

The three have lost track of time that they had grieving over you, but neither of them cared. Each of them have blamed themselves. Erwin wonders if he had changed his plans, then you would still be here. If Mike came to your side when he last got your scent. If Levi had moved any faster or if he and his squad were positioned next to yours.

There was a knock on the door, but they didn’t acknowledge it. When they heard a voice, however…

_“Erwin? Are you in there? Is Levi and Mike with you?”_

Erwin, Levi, and Mike froze in their spots, each of their eyes widened.

No. It couldn’t be. You were supposed to be dead. Just to be sure, Erwin cleared his throat, before saying, “Come in.”

The door opened, and much to their surprise, there you were. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair is messy, some scratch marks on your face, and some parts of your uniform were torn.

The four of you were confused. Levi, Erwin, and Mike thought you were dead, and you were confused as to why they were huddled together. Closing the door behind you, you looked at them with concern.

“Is there something wrong?” you asked.

“No…” Levi whispered. “It can’t be.”

Mike pulled away from his lovers and stood up, walking up towards you with caution.

“Mike?” you asked. “You okay?”

Mike leaned close to you, closing his eyes and sniffing through his nose. He was focusing, getting your scent to see if it was really you or just some kind of trick.

His eyes widened in shock. It is your scent. He looked into your eyes and that’s when he knew. You’re actually here. You’re still alive. With this revelation, and to your shock, Mike quickly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him.

“Mike?” you asked, still confused.

“You’re here,” Mike whispered, his body slightly shaking. “You're alive.”

Regardless with how you’re feeling or not knowing what’s going on, you wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his back with your hand.

“Of course I’m alive,” you said. “Is everything okay?”

Now it was Erwin’s turn, as he pulled away from Levi and stood up. He walked towards the two of you, with Mike slightly pulling you away so that Erwin could take a good look at you. Erwin placed his hand on your head, moving down and running his fingers down your face and under your chin, angling your head up a bit. He looks deep into your eyes, trying to see if Mike was correct.

He was. Erwin lets out a large sigh of relief, before looking back at you and smiling sweetly, tears forming in his eyes once more.

“You are alive,” he said, moving his hand to cup your face. “We haven’t seen you since before I ordered the troops to fall back. We’ve asked around, but no one has seen you. We thought that you might’ve died.”

“O-oh,” you said, your eyes slightly widened. “It’s just that I was checking on my squad mates, since they were heavily injured from that one Titan attack. I lost my horse, so I had to ride back on one of the wagons with them. I’m sorry that I scared you guys--”

Erwin shook his head, interrupting you by saying, “No, don’t be. We just...we were frightened. We thought we lost you. I’m so glad that you’re okay.”

You moved your arm so you could place your hand over Erwin’s, moving your head so you could kiss his palm. Erwin felt warmth radiating from your lips.

“No, I don’t believe this.”

You, Erwin, and Mike turned to see Levi. He stood up from the floor, glaring at you three.

“There’s no way she’s still alive,” he said. “It has to be a trick, o-or some kind of curse, or our minds shitting on us, or...or…”

You pulled away from Mike and walked over to Levi. He stood his ground as you stood before him. You smiled at him as he glared at you, his body slightly shaking. He doesn’t want to believe that you’re actually here. But why does every part of you look real?

You placed your hands on his shoulders and said, “I _really_ am alive, Levi.”

You leaned in and placed your lips onto his. By feeling your soft and warm lips, that’s when he knew. Mike and Erwin weren’t messing around. This isn’t some trick or anything weird going on. Everything about you felt real. Including your presence. With this, he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. When you let out a gasp at this, Levi took the opportunity to thrust his tongue past your lips, entrapping you in a passionate kiss. You didn’t mind one bit. You knew that this was the assurance he needed.

Through the kiss, you felt some kind of wetness on your cheeks. Levi finally let tears fall from his eyes. When you pulled away, you moved your hands to his face as you used your thumbs to wipe away his tears, as the two of you stared into each others’ eyes.

“You’re really here,” he whispered.

“And I’m never leaving you,” you said. “I love you, Levi. And I love Erwin and Mike, too. Until my last breath, I will always be with you three.”

With that, Levi pulled you close once more. He leaned his head against the crook of your neck, taking in the embrace.

“I love you too, (Y/N),” he whispered against your neck, making you shudder a bit.

Erwin and Mike could only watch the scene unfolding before them. Mike felt a tear formed in his eye, but he wiped it away with the back of his finger. Erwin could only smile. You turned your head away to see the two blondes behind you. You nodded at them, and they seemed to get the message. They walked up to the two of you and joined in on the embrace, wrapping their arms around you and Levi.

No longer feeling any worry or grief, they were so relieved that you were still here, healthy and breathing. Would it count as a miracle that you were awake and alive this whole time when they believed something had happened to you? Or were they too quick to come to that conclusion? Either way, aside from that disastrous Expedition and the loss of soldiers, at least something came out of it. And that was you. And as usual, the four of you would help each other through the aftermath of it all.

After a while, the four of you slowly pulled away.

“Why don’t we go shower and get something to eat?” you suggested. “And maybe cuddle afterwards?”

Levi looked at you with a soft look on his face, and said, “To be honest, that’s the best idea I heard all day.”

“Same,” said Mike.

Erwin smiled at his lovers, saying, “Then it’s decided.”


End file.
